The Mission
by BirdsandStars
Summary: Ana's life had changed a lot in just one night. In one night she had slept with her boss and in another he had revealed his secrets to her. And his life had just been complicated. After discovering that Christian, Grace's son is alive and that he is an undercover CIA agent, Ana's life will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the continuation of the story The Secret. I hope you like it. If you haven't read The Secret read it before reading this one.**

 **Thank you,**

 **BirdsandStars**

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "LA MISIÓN"

Today is Thursday, it's been three days since the incident with my car and two days since Ryan told me his secret. My life has changed a lot in the last three weeks.

And the biggest change had been meeting him.

My boss.

We had gone very quickly from an assistant-chief relationship to one of...

Well, I still wasn't quite sure what kind of relationship we had. In everyone's view we were a normal couple. There was passion, desire, lust, ecstasy, sex... although lately I was making him suffer a little, but love... only from me.

Yes.

I was in love with him. And he wanted me, but that's all.

Desire.

Unbridled, pure, raw desire.

He was protecting me until he finished his mission and made sure my life was not in danger.

Or his mother's.

Grace.

Yes, my life had definitely taken a 180° turn.

The week was almost over, I only had today and tomorrow. I just hope it's not as difficult as the last two days.

It has taken me a bit of work to get used to the idea that my car is gone and that my life is in danger, that at every moment and without noticing I see myself looking over my shoulder, to make sure that nobody comes following us. I know Ryan has noticed this and promised me that nothing will happen to me. But I feel uneasy, restless. Always with the same feeling that I'm being watched and I never see anyone. Or I don't know exactly what to look for.

But just as hard or harder than that has been lying to my mother and Kate about the relationship that Ryan, or rather Christian and I have. Yes, I'm still adjusting to calling him by his real name. I only do it when we are alone.

Today as every day we drive Christian's car to work. I must remember not to call him by that name in public, only in our apartment, where he has installed a sophisticated system that prevents anyone from hearing what we are talking about.

Just like the last few days it's snowing. I like the snow. But I hate it at the same time.

I hate not being able to drive when it's snowing.

Christian parks in the underground garage and after getting off we head for the elevator.

—Good morning Mr. Chasting. —he is greeted by an executive who climbs up with us in the elevator.

—Good morning. —he answers him as he presses the button on our floor.

—Good morning Anastasia. —he greets me very smiling.

In the last days this happens a lot. Everyone greets me and smiles at me. Well not all of them. The world is reduced only to the male sex in general. And I don't know if it's because all TecFall already knows that I'm involved with the boss and they try to be more cordial with me.

—Good morning. —I greet him back.

What I like most about all this is Christian's reaction.

The same every day.

As soon as someone greets me like that, so smiling, he sticks more to me, interlaces his hand with mine and smiles at me slyly.

At least something good has come out of the whole wave of disasters I've been through in the last week.

I've managed to get him to hold my hand to get to the office, and to get out. Overall I've managed to get him to hold my hand everywhere. And the truth is, I won't deny that I love it.

Above all to see the face that women make when we go to lunch and sit together, and he puts his arm around my shoulders.

But I also know that he does it not only to demonstrate his supremacy and that I am his in the eyes of others, although in reality I am not.

He does it as a way to achieve a goal.

Sex.

The last day we had sex was last Sunday, in New York. And I've been avoiding it since Tuesday night when he told me his secret and who he really was. It's not that I don't want to, or don't feel like it, quite the opposite. It's just a kind of punishment for him.

The elevator doors opened on our floor and we came out holding hands on our way to our offices.

—Good morning Mr. Chasting, hello Ana. —Kate greeted us as we passed her desk.

—Hello Kate, goodbye Kate. —I said goodbye with my hand as I was literally dragged by Christian's hand pulling mine.

As soon as I entered in my office, Christian turned me in his arms and cornered me against the door.

—How long do you intend to keep me like this? —he said to me as he pressed his body against mine.

—Like what? —I asked innocently.

—No kisses, no caresses, no sex.

—Until your leg is better. —I said away from him. —I'll get your coffee. —I opened the door and disappeared towards the pantry.

I was having a hard time resisting him, but I had to succeed. He had to understand that when you lie to a person, it has consequences, and he had to pay for lying to me.

—You're very thoughtful this afternoon. —he said to my side, bringing me back to reality.

We were in the apartment, after a tiring and exhausting day's work. Christian sat next to me on the sofa, putting my legs on his and pulling a lock of hair from my face.

He had taken off his jacket, sleeve with gun and the tie. He was slowly sliding his hand over my legs and staring at me. I knew what his gaze was asking for.

Sex.

And I was avoiding it, always looking for some pretext. We didn't bathe together, we slept in separate rooms. I hadn't even agreed to be kissed, although he had tried countless times.

And what was more of a punishment for him, for having cheated and lied to me for so long, had become torture for me. Christian quickly understood what I was doing and set in motion his own strategy to torture me.

And this was one of them.

—It's nothing. —I replied as I continued to lose myself in my thoughts.

Christian took my face in his hands and stared me in the eyes.

— I know what could make you feel better. —he said to me as he slid his fingers down my cheeks.

I think my self-control was about to crack.

I couldn't go on any longer denying my body what it needed most at this time. His over mine.

Or vice versa.

We had talked a little about everything these days. But I still hadn't thanked him for the gifts he had given me.

I stared at his hand as it now slid down my thigh.

—I don't think I ever thanked you in person for the rose, and the dress. I loved the dress. —I said, standing up to go to the kitchen to escape his caresses.

But he got up quickly and took my hand in his.

—I also liked to see you wearing it, although I'm not going to lie to you, I liked it better to take it away from you. —he said as he put my hand to his lips and kissed her.

I was still angry with him. But as his lips kissed my skin, the anger dissipated a little.

—Don't think I'll forgive you so easily just because I'm excited by the contact of your lips against my skin.

Christian now looked at me curiously. Every time he was so close to me, I forgot to think before I spoke.

—It excites you...this. —he said as his lips now ascended kissing my arm.

My body began to react to the warm contact of his lips on my skin as they slowly ascended my arm.

I wasn't going to stop him, not this time, he had already been many days without feeling his body stuck to mine. And I could see a smile of satisfaction on his lips.

By the time his lips reached my neck I was almost melted between his arms. If it weren't for him holding me, I'd surely be on the floor.

It had been three days.

Three days without his caresses.

Without his kisses.

Without feeling his warmth.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Deep down, I knew that I had forgiven him for everything from the moment he had told me. And at that moment what I wanted most was to feel his lips over mine.

And as if he had read my thoughts, he brought his lips closer to mine.

Possessive.

Thirsty.

Tempters.

Just as I remembered them.

His tongue invading my mouth. His warm breath mingling with mine, as his hands went down my body and squeezed me by the buttocks against his hard limb and ready for me.

His lips left my mouth and followed a path up to my neck.

He pulled my hair aside, and when he pulled out his tongue and slid it from the collarbone to under my ear, my whole body shuddered and unwittingly a groan escaped me.

—Humm. —yes, my body used to betray me every time I was near him, I was aware of it.

—Are you excited? —he asked me as he pulled the earlobe and turned me between his arms.

—No. —I replied quickly in a gasp.

—Then if I put a hand in your jeans you won't be wet. —he said to me in a sensual voice as he slipped one hand into my jeans and my underwear.

Shit!

This was the first time he'd ever done something like that to me. And his voice was so sensual, and erotic.

—I think you're lying. —he said, putting a finger inside me. —You are very, very wet.

He whispered in my ear as he moved his finger inside me and I clung tightly to his shoulders with both hands so as not to fall to the ground.

—You don't think we should get to know each other before we do this. — I said in a gasp as he touched a tender spot inside me and another groan escaped me.

—Do you really want me to stop what I'm doing? —he said in a sensuous voice as he began to slowly pull his finger out of me.

—No! —I shouted holding his hand. —If you take it out, I'll kill you. —he smiled and put his finger back in while I bowed with pleasure against his hand.

His body was glued to mine, behind me, so I could feel his hard limb, inside his pants, pressing against my ass.

He put a second finger inside me making me gasp even more for pleasure. I was going crazy.

I needed it urgently inside of me.

I pushed my hips against his hand to feel it deeper.

—Someone is very anxious. —he said as he pulled out his hand and turned me quickly between his arms. —But unless you have condoms I think you're going to have to choose.

—Choose? Choose what?

He smiled at me with a dazzling smile as he glued his lips to mine.

— With what you want me to fuck you. —god this way of speaking was definitely something new in him, he had never spoken to me like this before.

Was it the same person? Or I was just getting to know him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the continuation of the story The Secret. I hope you like it. If you haven't read The Secret read it before reading this one.**

 **Thank you,**

 **BirdsandStars**

—I didn't know there were options. —I said as he squeezed my buttocks one more time.

—Two really. With my fingers...or with my mouth.

Oh God!

Just the thought of his mouth or his fingers giving me pleasure... a shudder went all over my body. I could feel my nipples tense against the clothes before the images that his words evoked in me.

—I don't have any condoms. —I said to him quickly.

Although it wasn't entirely true.

On the day of the consultation with the gynecologist, she had given me some condoms which were now in the second drawer of the bedside table. Together with the cufflink and the dildo. The pills are effective, but they didn't start working until next Monday so it would be best to prevent.

I just told him because I wanted to see what he could do with his mouth between my legs. Just thinking about it, all the muscles under my belly contracted deliciously in anticipation.

—Don't you take birth control?

—I started doing it on Monday, but it won't work for another week.

Then I remembered the mail with the result of my tests. I took my phone out of my jeans pocket and showed it to him.

—Here. —I told him while I was looking for the mail and showing it to him. —On Monday I did some tests and these are the results. —I said to him while he returned my phone smiling.

—I can't believe I'm telling you this, but... —he put a hand in the pocket of his jeans and gave me a piece of paper. These are mine. I took the paper from his hands where the result of the tests that had been done just a few hours ago was. How had he managed to get them to be so fast?

Oh, I forgot. He works for the CIA.

—Then... Are you sure you don't have condoms? —I nodded as he smiled at me slyly.

I put the phone and the paper on the table. I didn't know why, but the way he looked at me at the time told me that I wouldn't need them for the moment.

— Well...if you say so. —and in a quick movement he carried me in his arms and took me to my room where he threw me over the bed, making a scream escape me.

—What do you want me to start with. —he said as he loosened my jeans and pulled them out through my legs next to my underwear.

—Start what? — I said pretending to be silly.

—Torture of course. —he said as I watched him take off his shirt.

—I thought you had already started with your fingers. —I said anxiously.

He lay next to me in bed. He put both hands above my head and immobilized them with one of his own.

—Ah, you say with this.

He slid one finger slowly down my wet clitoris and then put it inside me, causing a groan to escape me.

I tried to move my hands, but it was impossible.

—But I don't remember if it was this one. —he said, circling inside of me. —Was it this one?

Did he want me to answer him while he continued to move his finger like that.

—I...don't...know. —I replied with a gasping breath. —I think,...I think it was the...other one. —I said to him in an outburst when his thumb pressed against my clitoris.

—You say this one. —he said, taking out that finger and inserting another one.

God!

I clutched my hands to the sheet as he turned it over, put it in and took it out, while little by little I was losing the ability to think something coherent clearly.

—Or maybe...it was both. —he said as he inserted his second finger and I bowed with pleasure almost at the point of orgasm.

He let go of my hands. He lifted my shirt leaving my belly uncovered and began to kiss and lick all over my belly, while his fingers rotated and rotated inside me. With his free hand he made me open one of my legs and then he began to come down from my belly. And when I felt his tongue sliding on my clitoris I released the sheet with a deep groan and grabbed his hair.

He pulled his fingers out of me and held my legs open with both hands while his tongue gave me no truce. Again and again as my groans became more and more uncontrollable.

And when I felt his breath blowing over my vagina, I knew what he was going to do next. He sank his tongue into me and I couldn't take it anymore. My walls tightened, they contracted, and the climax devastated me as he continued the torture.

His tongue left no time to torment me as I felt my orgasm grow inside me once again. And when he slid a finger over my clitoris I felt like I was going to convulse once more. And I forgot everything around me as his tongue and finger slowly led me into the abyss.

—Christian! —I shouted his name as I surrendered to a devastating orgasm.

But I wanted more, I needed to feel it inside me, possessing me, as only he knew how to do. I could no longer deny my body that I had missed it.

He pulled his face from between my legs and smiled at me. He pulled his hands towards my shirt and in one pull he ripped it causing the buttons to shoot out in all directions. He turned me quickly, making me lie face down in bed. He unhooked the adjuster and then I felt it biting my buttocks. First one, then the other, as he inserted and moved a finger into my vagina. And then he slid his tongue from my buttocks all the way down my spine to my neck.

I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to feel it inside me now.

—There are condoms in the second drawer. —I shouted at him in an outburst of passion.

—As you can see my methods of torture work perfectly. —he whispered in my ear.

He leaned over to the bedside table. The finger still moving within me. He opened the second drawer.

But my brain was slow to react. I tried to stop him from opening it, but it was too late.

—What do we have here? —I closed my eyes.

Oh God! He found the cufflink.

—I never imagined you had one.

Shit!

He took his finger out of me, turned me upside down causing my glasses to fall and he sat on my legs.

— Have you used it thinking of me? —he asked me with curiosity and a dangerous gleam in his gaze as he showed it to me.

I saw blurry, but I knew perfectly well that what he was showing me was not the cufflink of his shirt that I had stolen.

It was my dildo.

—I used it because I couldn't stop thinking about you. —I answered him sincerely.

He put it to one side of the bed while he was putting on my glasses and turned his attention to the drawer.

—Mmm, I thought I was lost, but look where he was. —he said, taking out the cufflink and showing it to me. — Something you want to confess.

—I took it as a souvenir. —I replied with a smile.

He put his hand back in the drawer and took out a box of condoms.

—Well, I think I'm going to torture you a bit more.

—Don't you think that's enough?

—I'm just getting started, you've been doing it for three days, at least let me do it one night.

He put the little box on the bed and got up. He quickly took off the rest of his clothes and lay beside me in bed smiling perversely.

What would he be planning?

I sat on the bed. I took out a condom and opened it. I looked down at his limb.

—May I?

—I'm all yours.

I slipped my hand over his member. Christian closed his eyes shuddering at my contact. This was my chance for revenge. I leaned toward his member and put it in my mouth.

Hot.

Hard.

Delicious.

His hands tangled at my waist and pulled me to sit on his chest. I slid the tongue from the base to the tip. I sucked hard.

Christian groaned.

I smiled.

I had never done this before, and I felt powerful. All the control of his body in my hand and my mouth.

I sucked hard again as his hands stroked my buttocks and inserted a finger into me, causing me to lose some of my concentration. At every moment his limb became harder in my mouth.

And I was going crazy with his finger moving in circles, making it impossible for me to concentrate on my work.

He removed his finger.

Much better.

I continued with what I was doing, sucking, sliding the tongue, squeezing, biting. His hands squeezing my buttocks told me he was losing control.

But then I felt something invading my vagina. Deeper and deeper.

God! —Don't turn it on. Don't turn it on. —I prayed silently that he would listen to me. But he didn't do it.

And he turned it on.

And then I felt it again. That delicious sensation that began to grow inside me and led me to the abyss. A groan escaped me as I continued to fervently suck his limb into my mouth.

I pressed my lips on his limb, harder and harder in my mouth, as the suction increased and my hips moved over the dildo. Never in the best of my fantasies would I have imagined doing this.

I was almost there.

My walls contracted.

Almost...

Then he took it out, pulled me by the waist and put me to bed. He took the condom out of my hand, put it on quickly, turned me sideways. He lifted one of my legs over his.

—Don't believe for one second that you were in control of the situation. —he whispered in my ear.

And without waiting for anything else, it entered me all at once.

I moaned. I had missed him. A lot.

And with two movements of his hips I reached the most devastating orgasm of my life. Christian continued and with a few more strokes he dropped to my side hugging me from behind. His breath in my neck. Our breathing accelerated.

—Good technique. —he whispered in my ear sending chills all over my skin.

—Mmm. —I murmured still stuck in my nebula of pleasure.

—You almost made me lose control. —he said kissing my neck. —No one has ever made me lose control.

—Really? —I said, spinning in his arms, causing him to come out of me.

Christian put the glasses on me well, I didn't realize they were uncomfortable.

—Yes. —he took off the condom by knotting it and putting it on the table.

—I wanted you to lose control. Why did you stop me?

—I didn't want to end up in your mouth. —he stared at me. —Did you want me to come in your mouth?

—I don't know, I've never done it before, I just let myself go for the moment, I didn't want that feeling of pleasure to end. —I said to him while he looked at me incredulously.

—Have you never had oral sex before?

—No.

—I' m the first?

—Once again, you are.

—Why were you never interested in sex?

—Rather, I had never met the right person. —I answered by sliding my hand through the feathers of the phoenix on his chest.

—And after your first time you didn't have a boyfriend?

—No, I decided to focus on work and nothing else.

—Are you sure? —he smiled perversely at me. — Doesn't this count? —he said, showing me the dildo.

—Well, just one couple. — I replied as we both laughed.

—Now I'm curious. How did what we just did feel?

—Strange. —he smiled at me. —but exciting. —he leaned over me and made me stand under him.

—Do you want to repeat? —his lips went towards my neck and down towards my chest.

My breath shot out.

He put a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, pulling out a moan. My hands clutching his shoulders tightly. His erection lasts one more time pressing against my hip.

—Can't you talk? —he said, pulling on the nipple.

—Christian! —I exclaimed while burying my nails in his back.

—I love the sound of my name on your lips. —another condom was quickly put on. —Very well. —he looked me straight in the eyes. —Now I want to hear you moan. —he said, burying himself in me once more.

—Aah! I went to take off my glasses and he stopped me.

—Leave them.

And we didn't talk anymore. The groans were not long in coming. High and clear.

As he liked them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Two hours later we were still naked on the bed. I was sweaty and satisfied.

—I don't think I could get up from here. I had no energy for anything.

I was lying on his chest as I listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

—It's been a long time since anyone called me by my name. I think the last person who did it was my mother. Do you think she will forgive me? —I stared at him.

—Mothers forgive their children for everything. —I said as I lost myself in my thoughts.

—Do you miss your parents? —he asked me suddenly.

—How can you miss something you don't remember? —no one had ever asked me if I missed my parents.

—Nothing?

—I only know them from pictures Grace has shown me. But in my mind, it's like I was born the day I met Grace at the hospital. All my memories are from that day on. I have ten years of my life gone.

Christian was silent for a moment, thoughtful. I imagined he was thinking about whether or not to tell me something.

—I remember some times when Grace took me to your house to visit.

—Seriously, what was I like?

—Annoying. Insistent. You kept asking questions. —I stared at him curiously. —And curiously, you wouldn't get off me.

—Don't tell me. I don't think that's changed. —I said to him as I slid my fingers across his chest.

—It got a little annoying, you know... —I stopped the movement of my hand on his chest as I stared at him. —At that time, now I don't want you to get off me. —he said to me as we both laughed.

—There's something I don't understand. —Christian stared at me. —Why didn't you know that Grace had adopted me?

—I couldn't investigate her. And my superiors didn't give me that information. Apparently it was not necessary for my mission.

—And if you had known. Would you have slept with me?

Christian stared at me thoughtfully, and now he looked at me seriously.

—No.

Great.

With a single word he had just shattered my illusions. On the other hand, in this way we had sex four times, if we count two years ago.

Yes, I've been counting the number of times we've had sex.

—I'm glad you didn't know. —I replied with my best smile.

Christian gave me back the smile.

And I didn't understand why, even though my life was in danger, at that moment, as I was leaning against his chest. I was happy.

—We should eat something, don't you think.

I sat on the bed, it was almost 10:00 pm and we were still lying naked.

—I'll ask Elliot to send us something, or if you prefer, we'll go there.

—I don't think I can take two steps without falling to the ground. —I replied as he smiled at me getting out of bed.

—I'll order something light then. —he looked at me smiling. —Iced biscuit?

—That's not a bad idea. —I said as I watched him go to the bathroom and then he left the room naked looking for his phone.

He came back quickly and lay beside me in bed. He dialed a number, put it on speaker and waited.

—What do you need, Ryu?

—I'm going to need an iced biscuit as quickly as possible.

—Every day you ask me the same thing, you're going to leave the customers without dessert.

I couldn't help laughing at what I was hearing.

—Is there anyone with you there?

—Ana, and you're on speaker.

—Hello Ana.

—Hello Elliot, say hi to Kate.

—I will. I'll send it because it's for Ana, because if it's for you, forget it.

—If possible, it should have extra padding.

—Yes, whatever. —he hung up.

Now I looked at him intrigued.

—Every day? You order the ice—cream cake every day.

—Let's say I've discovered a certain fascination with that dessert lately. —he said as he twisted a lock of my hair on his finger. —It's my second favorite dessert you know.

—The second?

—Yes, and right now I'm curious to know what the two would taste like together.

—What's the first one?

—That's a secret.

—Won't you tell me?

—Later perhaps. —he got out of bed. —Now how about we take a bath before dessert arrives. —he said, pulling my legs and then carrying me in his arms.

And I didn't object while he was driving me there. When he came down I noticed that the bathtub was almost full.

—I thought you'd like a relaxing bubble bath.

—I don't think it's very relaxing with you.

—I promise you a massage too. —he said, standing by the bathtub, holding out his hand to help me in.

—It sounds more tempting when you say it that way. —I put my hand in his and entered the bath.

Christian took my glasses off and then came in lying on one end. He pulled me until I lay on his body. He took a little bottle of oil from the side of the bathtub, poured a little on my shoulders and began to massage slowly.

I closed my eyes. His hands squeezed and relaxed my tense shoulders. And they went down to my back. And then to my breasts.

Then I felt his erection against my buttocks.

I opened my eyes.

—I think we were bathing?

—And we're doing it.

—Mm hum.

—That I'm excited is only because of your hot body stuck to mine. —he whispered in my ear making me tremble.

His hands massaged my breasts slowly. But I knew from my own experience that this way of caressing me had nothing erotic about it. It was very different from when he did it to excite me. He was pampering myself. And I forgot everything and let his hands slide all over my body, bathing me, relieving muscle tension. When the water started to cool we came out.

Christian was drying up when they knocked on the door.

—It must be the aperitif. —he came out of the bathroom wrapping a towel around his waist.

I put on my glasses and when I finished drying I went out to the room. I put on the first clothes I could find. Christian's shirt was on the floor. I was finishing buckle up when I felt a few steps behind me. Christian was standing a few feet away from me and was holding a tray in his hand with something covered.

The biscuit.

My eyes were fixed on his thick torso. He approached the bed and sat down in the middle.

—Come here. —he patted me beside him. And I didn't doubt it for a second. I ran quickly and jumped on the bed while Christian laughed.

—I see you've regained your energy. —I smiled at him. —Hungry?

—A lot.

Christian uncovered the tray and instantly the smell of chocolate flooded my nose. I took the spoon in the tray and took a portion. But unlike the one I had eaten on the other two occasions, this one had chocolate cream inside. As soon as I had cut the cream, it slipped into the tray. I put the spoon in my mouth.

Delicious.

Exquisite.

Without words.

—Tasty? —he asked me but I couldn't speak.

—Mmm! —I exclaimed, taking another portion and closing my eyes to taste it better.

When I opened them, Christian looked at me smiling. I took another spoonful, and another, and another, until I was satisfied. When I looked at dessert, it was still halfway through. Why was there so much left?

Then I realized that there was only one spoon and that Christian hadn't eaten anything yet.

—I'm sorry. You can eat now. —I held the spoon out to him.

He took it and put it on the tray.

—Aren't you going to eat? But you said it was your second favorite dessert?

—I know what I said, but I also told you I wanted to see how it tasted with my favorite.

—Oh right, so you'll eat it later?

—On the contrary, I'm going to eat it right now, I just need a few things.

He put the tray on the side of the bed, got up and left the room. He came back a minute later twisting a tie in his hands. He sat down on the bed again, put the tie to one side and the tray put it on one of the bedside tables. He directed his hands to the buttons on the shirt and began to loosen them one by one, and then he took my shirt off.

He took my hands into his own, kissed them and while holding them with one hand with the other took the tie.

My brain was half numbed by chocolate and candy liquor. But a tie and my hands together could only mean one thing.

He was going to tie me up.

And at that moment I didn't move my hands.

He took one end of the tie and immobilized my wrists with a loose knot.

—I guess, you've never do this before?

No, I've never do this, but that didn't mean I didn't know what was going to happen next. At this point I felt like the protagonist of a novel about to submit to something new and exciting. And I wanted to find out what it really felt like.

I wasn't afraid.

Not with him.

He pushed me into bed and made me lie down. He stretched my hands above my head. He tied the other end of the tie to the head of the bed and then sat on my legs.

—What are you going to do? —I asked as I laughed.

Apparently this biscuit had a stronger liquor than the previous ones.

He took the tray and put it beside me on the bed. He took the spoon and took a portion that he put in his mouth.

—Mmm, delicious.

He took another spoonful and another.

—But it could be improved.

Then I saw him take the chocolate cream. The spoon was on its way to my mouth. Was he going to feed me? But he stopped. He smiled at me and then turned it over, causing the cream to fall between my breasts. He took another spoonful and poured it on my belly.

By now my breathing had accelerated. I couldn't move my hands, and neither could my feet. I was completely at his mercy.

—I think that's enough for now. —he put the spoon aside and looked at me mischievously.

He leaned over me and slid his tongue down my belly, removing the chocolate from my body. I pulled my hands to pull it towards me, but they were tied.

His hot tongue slowly licked the chocolate from my body making me tremble and gasp for pleasure. His tongue went up to my breasts from where he removed all traces of chocolate, without deviating the course, he only slipped the tongue where there was chocolate.

When he finished I was more than excited, eager to touch him, to have his body possess mine once more.

He separated from me smiling.

—It's not like I imagined...it's much better.

—What's much better. —I curiously inquired with rapid breathing.

—My two desserts taste better together.

His two desserts. One was the biscuit. That's meant...

—Am I one of your desserts?

—The favorite. —he answered me as he took the spoon and poured more cream on me this time down my belly.

And when he poured enough chocolate he repeated the process. His mouth slipped down my belly as his hot tongue licked all the chocolate.

And when it slipped over my clitoris I almost convulsed.

—Exquisite.

It separated just a little bit, enough to pour cream back on me and continue. And when I felt his tongue entering my vagina a groan escaped my lips.

I didn't know how much longer I could hold his tongue without giving me a break and his hands caressing my breasts.

Squeezing my erect nipples.

Making me moan.

I closed my eyes.

All the muscles beneath my belly tightened in delightful anticipation. And I let myself be enveloped in a delicious orgasm. His hands squeezed my legs tightly while his mouth continued to devour me.

In the midst of the state of ecstasy I felt his mouth separate from my body. He lay beside me on the bed and untied my hands from the headboard, helped me sit down, and rubbed them lightly.

—Are you all right?

—Mmm. —Deliciously well.

Christian took the spoon and I stared at him. The muscles under my belly tensed again in anticipation.

Christian smiled at me.

—Do you want more. —he said, putting the spoon in his mouth.

—I think that's enough for now.

He took another spoonful and put it in his mouth.

—Is there anything else you want?

—I think I need a bath, I can't sleep like this, all smeared with chocolate.

—Let's go. —he said, putting the dessert with the spoon on the side, taking off my glasses and carrying me in his arms towards the bathroom.

He put me down in the shower, opened it. He took a sponge and poured gel on it. And then he started rubbing my body slowly. It felt like a caress. I put my hands on his shoulders and closed my eyes.

—There you go.

I opened my eyes and found his face in front of mine. He closed the shower and wiped me with a towel, charged me again and led me to bed.

He left me on the bed, I put on my glasses and he lay down next to me covering us both with the duvet. I curled up on his chest and slid my fingers over his shoulder, where the scar was hidden under the wings of the phoenix.

—It was not a hunting wound, was it?

—Actually, yes, only I was the prey.

—It must have hurt a lot.

—Nothing I couldn't stand and fix with a few stitches.

—Did you give yourself the stitches?

—Yes, you must know that I'm ready for that and much more. —he slid his hand tenderly over my cheek. —Now how about we sleep. —he took off my glasses.

He pressed me against his chest.

His chest was warm and comforting.

I hugged him and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

I woke up very rested, too much I'd say. As if I had slept more than I should. The sun was streaming through the windows of my room. I turned to the other side looking for Christian, but he was gone. I sat on the bed and looked for my glasses on the bedside table where he had left them the night before. The clock was almost 8:00 a.m.

—Shit! How late it is. —I jumped out of bed quickly in the direction of the bathroom.

I washed my mouth, took a quick bath and went to the room quickly. I went to the closet for some clothes to wear and combed my hair. When I was about to start getting dressed I noticed a note on the bedside table.

 ** _"_** ** _I am in the studio making some changes, today we are not going to work in the office... I have other plans."_**

 ** _Christian_**

Other plans? What plans?

And then I felt some noises coming from the study.

I went there while wearing only my blouse.

Christian was shirtless, in sweatpants, hanging a punching bag from the ceiling. But that wasn't what caught my attention the most. There were all kinds of exercise equipment. He had turned the studio into a fully equipped gym with the latest exercise equipment.

Where did he get all this?

He left the bag in place and took some gloves, put them on his hands and began to hit the bag vigorously.

He hadn't seen me yet, he was on his back to me. I leaned against the door frame and stared at how he was training. He took several steps and hit the bag, and so he repeated the same process as he turned the bag around. Until he stood in front of the door and when he saw me, he stopped hitting the bag. He was breathing fast, sweat was running down his body and he stopped holding the bag with one hand and staring at me.

—Good morning. —he said with an accelerated breath.

—Good morning. What have you done to my study?

—I put it to good use. I need to stay in shape, and I don't want to walk away from you for a second. So since you had space, I decided to turn it into a gym.

—And you couldn't have asked me first? —I was a little upset because I hadn't been told what he was going to do. In the end it was my apartment.

—I was going to do it but you've been distracting me for several days and it's gone by.

—Distracting you? —how was I distracting him that he couldn't tell me what he was going to do.

—Yes. —he let go of the bag and slowly approached where I was taking off the gloves along the way. —You distracted me and I couldn't burn energy with your body or in a gym. Does that bother you?

—Yes. — Christian stared at me and I smiled at him. —Although for a long time I was thinking about putting some exercise equipment for Kate and myself. So thank you.

It was the truth. Kate and I had thought about it and planned it several times, but we couldn't find the time to do it.

I looked around at all the sophisticated equipment that Christian had installed. How much would all this have cost?

—I don't think you need to know how much all this cost. —he said, arriving in front of me.

—How do you know what I was thinking?

He didn't answer me, he just smiled at me. He let go of the gloves on the floor next to me without taking his eyes off me.

—I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to come with me? —I didn't answer. —I see you're almost dressed, perfect because we're going out.

—Where are we going?

—It's a surprise. —he smiled at me.

And I stood there in the middle of the study, watching his wide back disappear through the door. I went to the kitchen and, to my surprise, breakfast was ready. I finished breakfast and went to the room to finish getting dressed.

By the time I finished changing Christian was coming out of the bathroom with a towel tangled around his waist and looking at me perversely as he headed for the closet. I sat on the bed and shamelessly watched as he took off his towel and dressed in jeans, a dark shirt and a black leather jacket that concealed the holster of his gun.

—You never go out without her, do you?

—No, never. —he said to me as he ran his hands through his hair, making it messier.

He hadn't shaved and a light beard covered his face. He walked to where I was. He took me by the hands and made me stand up and turn around.

—I've never told you how I like these jeans. —he said as he pressed me against him by the buttocks.

—Really? —now that I noticed him well, it was the same one I was wearing the day I fell in the TecFall lobby. —Any special reason why you like them?

—They were the same ones you were wearing the day we met. —he squinted and smiled at me.

How could he remember that? He clasped his hand with mine and squeezed it slightly.

—Let's go. —he pulled me.

We got in his car. It was snowing outside and he was driving slowly through the city. After passing Lincoln Park we entered the underground garage of an apartment building and Christian turned off the car.

—Where are we?

—You'll see. —he said to me as he got out of the car.

What was all the intrigue about?

Christian turned the car around and opened the door for me. His cell phone rang, he looked at it, smiled and put it away again. I went out and followed him to the elevator while he held my hand. As he entered he pressed the PH button, and after a few seconds it glowed green and the doors closed. It didn't take long to get to the top floor and the doors opened on it.

We went straight into a foyer overlooking a huge living room. No doors, no one waiting for us.

—How little security this apartment has. —I said as we entered the apartment.

—On the contrary. —I stared at him without understanding. —The elevator has a fingerprint sensor on the floor button, if your fingerprint is not registered the doors don't close.

—As I see all the latest technology. —Christian was pulling my hand all over the apartment on the way to the kitchen.

—Yes, especially the kitchen. —he said to me as we got there.

He had a huge countertop with a huge induction cooker inlaid, not to mention all the ultra—modern kitchen accessories.

—Did you buy this apartment? —It was the only logical explanation for me to have access to it and to know it so well.

—No. —he answered as he opened a door at one end of the kitchen and entered.

I approached it slowly and when I saw it I realized that it was a cellar. Christian stood in front of a shelf, picked up a bottle and closed the door.

He opened another shelf and pulled out two glasses by putting them on the counter. He opened a drawer and pulled out a corkscrew with which he began to uncork the bottle and then served both glasses.

—Will you tell me who owns this apartment? —I asked him, taking the cup he was holding for me.

He didn't answer, he just smiled at me.

At that moment I felt a few steps behind me and I turned towards the person who was approaching.

—Kate! —I exclaimed in amazement as I left the glass on the counter and ran to where she was.

Kate dropped the shopping bags she had in her hands and we melted into a warm, strong embrace.

—Didn't you go to work? —I asked her curiously

—No, Elliot stopped me, I see you didn't either.

—Now I understand why. —I said as I looked at Christian that he was smiling at me.

Apparently the two of them had planned this.

We hadn't seen each other since Thursday morning, but it wasn't the same. I missed her very much, especially now that we didn't live together.

—I didn't know you were coming, you surprised me.

—I didn't know either, Ryan didn't tell me where we were going. —I stared back.

—We wanted to surprise them. —said Elliot, arriving with us. —Hello Ana. —he greeted me passing by with purchases in his hands that he put on the counter.

Kate let me go, picked up the bags again and placed them on the counter.

—Thank you. —she gave Elliot a slight kiss on the lips and then went back to where I was. —Come on, we have to catch up. —she said, holding me by the arm and leading me into the apartment to his room.

She looked for the phone and made a brief call of which I didn't understand half.

—I've just planned what we're going to do today. —she said as she hung up the phone and looked at me smiling.

—That was fast.

—We have a lot to talk about, so let's just relax. —she pulled my hand out of the room. —We're going to the SPA.

Christian, who was preparing lunch with Elliot, stared at me. How could I tell Kate that I couldn't leave the apartment without him? I think his plan was a bad idea.

—Where is the SPA? —he asked curiously.

—Here in the building.

—Very good. Do you have your phone? —he asked me, staring at me.

—Yes. —I said, showing it to him.

—Have fun. —he said goodbye to me with a dazzling smile.

When we left the apartment Kate stared at me.

—They were my ideas or Ryan has become very protective.

—After my car incident he doesn't want me to go anywhere alone.

—Is he out of his mind?

—Only wants to protect me Kate.

—Are you sure?

—Yes, but let's not talk about it anymore. Let's forget everything and have a good time. —I said, hugging her.

Kate took me to the SPA from where we came out totally relaxed after a deep tissue massage with the scent of lavender. From there we went to a beauty salon where they did a complete depilation, a manicure, a pedicure and we did our hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

We returned to the apartment three hours later, completely happy and dressed up as for a fashion show.

We entered the apartment laughing. Christian and Elliot sat on the couch in the living room, each holding a bottle of beer while watching a basketball game.

—Did you have a lot of fun? —asked Christian as we stopped laughing.

—Yes, we had fun. —I replied as I sat next to him and kissed his lips.

—We had a glass of champagne at the SPA, so I was a little..., I didn't get to be tipsy, but I was uninhibited.

—Are you hungry? —Elliot asked.

—We are hungry. —Kate replied as she sat on the couch next to Elliot.

—Well, let's have lunch, come, help me set the table. —Elliot said, taking Kate by the hand to the kitchen.

—Was the champagne with strawberries good? —Christian whispered in my ear.

—How did you know?

He ran his nose through my neck and sucked it out.

—Because you smell like champagne and strawberries. —he said to me as he separated from me, smiling at me.

—What did you do while I was gone?

—Watching television with Elliot.

—I didn't know you liked basketball. —I said pointing to the TV.

—No, I don't like basketball, I was just sitting here spending time.

—And what sports do you like? —I inquired curiously.

—Don't you know? —he said to me very softly.

—Should I know? —I asked him, frowning.

I don't remember him telling me at any time.

—I suppose you could tell by my profession. —he said to me, playing with a lock of hair that fell on my face.

And I thought about it for a moment. His profession implied being in good physical shape. Not to mention the adrenaline rush that was supposed to produce all that chasing. What sports caused a good adrenaline rush? I've got it.

—Extreme sports? —I asked him as he smiled.

—Exactly. In my profession, being in good physical and mental shape is very important. And part of the training process involves skydiving. And there comes a time when you can't live without it.

—So what you like is skydiving.

—And base jump.

—Base jump?

—Yes, don't you like extreme sports?

—The most extreme thing I've ever done in my life has been to ride skates as a child.

—Someday I'm going to take you.

—First you'll have to convince me to get on the plane.

—I can convince you, and you know it. —he said with his lips glued to mine.

—We'll see about that. —I smiled at him as I kissed him slowly.

—The lovebirds, let's have lunch. —Kate shouted from the dining room.

I parted from Christian without much desire and got up from the sofa followed by him.

We had lunch laughing and accompanied by several bottles of wine. And then we spent the afternoon and part of the night watching movies in the living room accompanied by beer and wine. Dinner had been delicious, as had dessert. We didn't have to worry about the return as we would stay the night in his apartment, in the guest room.

I opened my eyes slowly as he smiled. Christian kissed my naked back making me tremble. His two—day beard tickled my skin. I leaned over to the nightstand, put on my glasses, and then turned in his arms.

—Good morning. —I answered him very happily, placing my hands on his neck.

We had hardly slept the night before, but I didn't care, as long as I was in his arms, I was happy.

—Good morning. —he replied, bringing his lips closer to mine.

He kissed me on the lips and then began to descend down my neck.

—Christian, we should get up. —I said to him with a rapid breath.

—Humm. —It continued down my body.

—Wasn't last night enough for you?

—No. —he answered me emphatically as his hands and lips slipped down my body. —It's not enough for me yet.

And I surrendered to his caresses with a groan, forgetting everything.

By the time we left the room it was after 10:30 am and when we arrived at the dining room Kate and Elliot were finishing breakfast. We weren't the only ones who were up late.

—Good morning. Did you sleep well? —Elliot asked.

—Great. —I replied as Christian smiled at me.

—You'd better hurry. —Elliot said to us, looking at his watch while I looked at him without understanding anything.

—Why should we hurry? —I inquired curiously while Christian and Elliot exchanged a complicit smile.

—Yes, why should we hurry? —this time Kate asked Elliot while she looked at him inquisitively.

—It's a surprise. —Elliot replied as he looked at Christian. — You don't want to ruin it, do you?

I stared at Christian, but he just smiled. What had they planned? Kate and I stared at each other without understanding anything.

The four of us left the apartment together in Elliot's car. Neither Kate or I had any idea where they were taking us. Until half an hour later we arrived at the airport and went straight to the runway.

—Where are we going? —I asked as the car parked next to a private jet.

—On vacation. —Christian answered me as he got out of the car and held the door open for me.

Kate and Elliot got out of the car and after Elliot took a backpack out of the trunk of the car they headed for the plane's staircase.

—What do you mean, on vacation? I can't take vacations again, I've already taken them, remember. —I said to Christian without getting out of the car.

—Yes, I remember, but I also remember what happened last Monday. And right now, what you need is a few relaxing days with your best friend.

—But I didn't come prepared, I didn't even bring clothes.

—Neither did I. —he smiled at me perversely.

—Do you think I'm going to be naked all the time? —I asked him while he smiled more openly at me now.

From the way he was looking at me at the time I imagined that was exactly what was going on in his mind.

—I knew you were a pervert. —I said to him as I got out of the car.

—Did you just realize that now? —he said to me as he spanked me, which made me scream and jump.

—No, I've known since we met. —I smiled back. —You had that aura about you that screamed danger everywhere.

—Do you like bad boys, Ana? —he asked me as he opened the trunk and stared at me.

—Yes, I like bad boys. —I said smiling at him.

—We'll see what I can do to behave like one.

Christian took a backpack out of the trunk of the car and after taking me by the hand we were heading towards the staircase of the plane.

—Won't you take your car? —I asked him when I saw that he hadn't worried so much about transport this time.

—No, where we'll be we won't need it.

Next to the staircase of the blue and white private plane were two security guards.

I climbed the few steps up the stairs and as I entered I found an interior decorated in shades of cream and brown. More than luxury, the small jet was pure comfort. It had four two seats at each end facing each other. Behind, on the left end, two seats vertically placed forming a huge sofa, and on the right, two more seats. Beyond that there was a desk and four seats in front of each other with a table in the middle. There was something else after the last four seats, but I couldn't perceive it well from here.

I decided to sit in one of the seats in front of the sofa, specifically the one in front. I couldn't sit on my back because I knew I'd get dizzy. Christian sat next to me. I put on my seat belt.

They closed the access door and the airplane began to move around the runway, picking up more and more speed. And a few minutes later we were already in the air. When we had been in the air for half an hour Christian got up from the seat and went to the back of the jet. At that moment Kate sat next to me.

—I have a clue as to where we are going.

—Well, let it go because I'm intrigued by it.

—I heard Elliot talking to the pilot about Barcelona.

—Are they taking us to Spain?

—I don't know. —she said to me as she got up and returned to his seat when he saw Christian coming back down the aisle.

Christian had several glasses in one hand, each with a strawberry in it and a bottle in the other.

—I never drink alcoholic beverages on the flights.

—Not even champagne and strawberries?


	6. Chapter 6

— _"We are approaching Melé International Airport, please fasten your seatbelts."_

The voice was felt far away. I opened my eyes and found the diffuse roof of the plane as someone hugged me at the waist. I moved under Christian's arm and he woke up.

—Where are we? —I asked him, still drowsy, as I sat down and tried to locate where we were.

—Wait. —he said to me as he put on my glasses.

And as I had imagined, we were in a private cabin and in a bed. I imagined that Christian had charged me here after I fell asleep. But I didn't even know. Maybe dinner and champagne with strawberries had something to do with it.

—Did you sleep well?

—Well? I slept great. —I replied as I tucked my hands around his neck.

At that moment the captain's voice was heard again announcing that we were approaching the airport.

—Come on, we're almost at our destination. —Christian helped me up and we headed for our seats. Kate and Elliot were still sleeping.

—We're arriving, we must prepare. —said Christian tapping Elliot's shoulder as he woke up.

I sat down to the window and what a surprise it was to see beneath us an infinite number of atolls and islands disappearing on the horizon. The view was splendid.

—Will you tell me now where we are? —I asked him as he smiled at me.

—Welcome to the Maldives.

Maldives? I had never been to the Maldives before. But just looking at the view below us, I could see what awaited us.

As soon as we left the airport we were greeted by the heat, and the beautiful view of the Indian Ocean as the sun set on the horizon. Wow! Forget New York or Chicago. This is the best sunset I have ever seen in my life.

Kate as I had stopped by my side admiring that fabulous view.

—I think we are in paradise. —Kate said next to me.

I couldn't speak, I was speechless and stunned.

—Are you going to stand there? —Christian's voice made me get out of my trance and continue walking.

Kate and I looked at each other and followed him.

When I got to his side he intertwined his fingers with mine and together we crossed the road towards the sea. Just in front of us was a port with several boats moored at the docks. Kate and I looked at each other without understanding anything. Christian led me along the quays to a stylish yacht about twenty meters long.

I stared at Kate without understanding anything at all, and she gave me back the same look.

Christian first got on the back of the yacht and then helped me up. As soon as the four of us were on board, Christian led us up a small ladder and then stopped in front of a hallway on the side of the yacht.

—You go through those doors, Elliot and I will get everything ready to sail. —he said to me as he walked down the narrow corridor on the right side of the yacht.

I walked towards the glass doors and opened them entering the interior of the yacht. I stood right at the entrance. The interior was decorated in white and gray. On the left a huge inverted L-shaped sofa with a small table in front and another sofa in front of it on which there was a huge flat screen TV. All the furniture was white with grey cushions. I continued walking until I stopped in the middle of the room. After the L-shaped sofa was the kitchen and in front of this other L-shaped sofa with a folding table in front of it. The yacht had huge panoramic windows that gave you an absolutely amazing view wherever you looked. All the windows had electric blinds.

—This is fabulous! —said Kate as she threw herself dramatically on the sofa.

I laughed at her reaction. She looked like a little girl.

—Whose is this yacht? Elliot's? —I asked her as I admired everything around me.

—I don't think so, he didn't mention anything. Is it Ryan's?

—I don't know.

I knew so little about Christian.

—This trip must have cost them a fortune. —Kate said to me as I continued my exploration.

I walked to where there was a handrail, just to the left a small hallway behind the sofa from where there was a staircase down to the lower floor where I imagined the cabins would be. Beyond the railing were two seats with the cockpit. Then a door just to the right of the cockpit suddenly opened and Christian entered. The door through which we had entered opened and Elliot entered a few seconds later.

Christian sat in one of the seats and after pressing some buttons and checking the panels he turned towards me.

Did he know how to handle the yacht?

—Ready to go? —he asked, staring at me with that smile I loved so much.

—As much as I can be. —I replied, smiling back.

Christian turned to the control panel and after moving the speed lever back, the yacht began to move slowly away from the docks and out of the airport. I think that answered my question.

How many more things would he know how to do that I didn't know?

I sat on one of the sofas as Christian steered the yacht towards the horizon, towards the beautiful sunset that stretched out in front of us. I took out my phone and peeking out one of the windows I took a picture. I looked at Christian who was very focused on his work and I took a picture of him as well.

An hour and twenty minutes later we were approaching the dock of a small island separated from everything and everyone. I came so entertained seeing everything around me that the trip had flown by me. I watched with curiosity as Christian masterfully parked the yacht on the dock and Elliot jumped east to moor the yacht. Christian turned off the yacht and took my hand and led me out.

Of the beautiful sunset there was no longer any trace, only a few slight remains of oranges in the sky, barely imperceptible. The pier was completely illuminated by small lamps strategically placed every meter of distance.

We walked along the dock holding hands. The house in the distance, completely illuminated, was getting bigger and bigger. And although I couldn't appreciate it well because of the lighting you could see that it was completely open made of glass and wood. Already tomorrow morning I would appreciate it better. The interior of the house was decorated with light colors and the furniture combined in white and sand color.

Elliot and Kate went in one direction as Christian led me through the house to what would be our room. It was completely open with a spacious terrace on which there was a huge padded bench on which there were several folded towels. I could see myself huddled up there looking at the stars.

Just in front of the terrace there was a completely illuminated infinity pool that invited you to take a night dip.

—What do you think? —Christian asked me, catching my attention as I left the backpack by the side of the bed.

—It makes me want to bathe naked. —I replied as I walked to the edge.

—And why don't you do it?

—You're crazy! We are not alone.

—In theory, we are, Elliot and Kate are on the other end of the island where they have their own private pool and beach. —he said to me as he started to take off his black leather jacket.

And then I realized something.

—You don't have your gun?

—It's in the backpack. —he answered me as he continued to take off his shirt now.

—What are you doing? —I asked him as I watched in astonishment as Christian took off all his clothes and stood naked in front of me.

—I wasn't the one with the idea. —he answered me as he jumped headfirst into the pool. —Come on, the water is excellent. —he said to me as he started to swim from one end to the other.

And for a moment I watched him swim naked. My breathing had started to accelerate. Christian was swimming back and stopped in front of me.

—Can I help you? —he asked me as I looked at him without taking my eyes off his naked body.

And I still didn't understand why I hadn't undressed and jumped into the water with him.

—Fuck it! —I exclaimed as I quickly took off my clothes.

But no matter how much I wanted to jump into the water, I couldn't do it because of the glasses. And if I took them off, I couldn't see anything.

God!

I was getting tired of wearing glasses. I walked to the shore and went down the steps to the pool. Unlike what I imagined, the water was warm. Christian quickly approached where I was and cornered me between his arms and the pool wall.

—Haven't you ever swim naked before? —he asked me as he pulled a lock of hair away from my face.

—I think you're a bad influence on me. —I smiled back.

—Then... —he stared at me. —Sex in the pool? —he said to me, tantalizingly gluing his body to mine. — Or don't you want to experiment more first times? —he whispered in my ear now.

—Are you trying to drive me crazy?

—That's what I plan while we're here.

—How long will we be here? —I asked him with my breath choppy.

—A week. —he answered me as his lips slipped down my neck. —A week for you to forget everything... —he whispered to me as I melted in his arms.

—Whose is this house? —I asked curiously as his warm lips devoured my skin.

—Mine. —he whispered against my skin.

—Yours? —I asked panting.

—Yes..., you are completely mine. —he answered by sliding his tongue over my bare shoulders.

Yes, I knew that, but he hadn't answered me yet.

— This house is yours? —I asked him with my breath choppy.

But he didn't answer me while his warm lips climbed up my neck to take mine. I entangled my arms around his neck as I surrendered completely to his kiss, forgetting everything around me. Forgetting that we were naked in a pool.

—Ryu, I'm preparing dinner, are you coming to... —I'll spread our lips when I feel Elliot's voice too close.

—Yes, we'll be there in a little while. —he answered as Christian pressed me harder against the wall of the pool and I clung to his shoulders tightly hiding between the wall and him.

—You guys don't waste any time, I'll see you at dinner. —he said as I felt his steps move away.

—Is he gone? —I asked him, still clinging to him.

—Yes. —he replied, laughing. —Don't worry, he didn't get to see you.

—I don't know what you find funny about this. —I said to him, pushing him by the chest.

—I've never seen you so blushing. —he said to me as he continued to laugh and I touched my cheeks.

My face was burning.

—Can you imagine if he would have arrived a few minutes later? —he asked me, staring me in the eyes.

—God! I don't even want to imagine that. —I replied, hiding my face in my hands.

—You say that because you haven't experienced it. —I took my face out of my hands and stared at him.

—Are you serious?

—Very serious.

—Have you had sex in public?

—There's nothing more exciting. But it's not how you imagine it. I haven't been surprised or anything like that. I've been to a club from time to time where those who attend are dedicated to this kind of practice.

—And did you like it? —I asked curiously now.

—I didn't dislike it. But I prefer more the intimacy between two people, either in a room... or in a swimming pool. —he smiled mischievously at me.

—Oh no, not now. —I said to him as I escaped from his arms. —I don't want to risk being seen naked in the pool, let alone having sex.

I hurried out of the pool grabbing a towel and wrapping myself in it, picked up my clothes and headed for the room. I felt Christian coming out of the pool and turned to him. He walked in my direction as he dried with the towel, but unlike me, he didn't wrap himself in it and stopped in front of me.

—Are you going to stand there naked? —I asked him as I looked at him up and down, he was very sure of his nudity.

—Is there a problem?

—No, I see you don't mind being seen naked.

—No one's going to see me naked except you, I assure you Elliot won't come back here, and I doubt he'll let Kate come get you. By now he must have told her what you and I were up to in the pool.

—I never imagined Elliot was so indiscreet.

—He's not, but I imagine he had to tell Kate something to convince her not to come for you.

He was right. Knowing Kate, she must have questioned him. I took the backpack off the floor and put it on the bed. I needed a bath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Leave me your coments**

 **BirdsandStars**

I opened the backpack looking for some clothes to wear. I started getting clothes out of there, but I didn't recognize any of those clothes as mine.

I completely opened the backpack and emptied it over the bed. I started to separate Christian's clothes and when I finished I found three extremely short shorts of washed denim, some worn out and others frayed, three sets of bikinis all of different colors and five lace panties of different colors.

I didn't imagine Christian buying underwear for me. I looked at him squinting as he smiled at me.

—What's all this?

—Our clothes from the trip. —he replied as if it were the most obvious thing.

—Yes, that's what I imagine, but... these clothes are not mine.

—Now it is.

—When did you buy it?

—When you were in the SPA with Kate.

I stared at the clothes, astonished.

—You're not going to try it on. —he asked me as he walked in my direction.

I looked at the clothes on the bed and then I realized something that had been overlooked before.

—Is this the only thing you brought me in of clothes? —I asked him as he came to my side.

—Yes.

—And it didn't occur to you to bring me any blouses?

—No, it didn't cross my mind.

—Are you trying to make me wear bikinis all over the house? —I asked him angrily as I folded my arms.

—Actually, the idea was for you to walk naked all the time, but that was before I invited Kate and Elliot.

—How do you think I'm going to dinner? —Christian was serious for a moment and then laughed.

—All right, it was a bad joke, open the hidden compartment of the backpack.

—What! —I exclaimed as Christian picked up the backpack and opened a zipper I hadn't seen from which he pulled several blouses for me.

—Well, you think that's enough for you. —he said to me while I smiled back at him.

—I think so. —I answered him as I took a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Halfway down I dropped the towel on the floor. When I was at the bathroom door I turned back. Christian was still standing in the middle of the room, completely naked, and keeping an eye on me.

—Are you coming? —I asked him as I bit my lower lip.

—Alone? No, I like it better in company. —he answered me as he walked in my direction.

—I don't understand... —I was saying to him but then I realized what I had asked him and what he had understood. —I mean the bathroom.

—Yes, that too. —he said to me as he came to my side.

Christian stared me in the eyes. He lured me against him by the waist while with the other hand he stroked my cheek slowly. He brought his lips closer to mine, rubbing them lightly, causing my breathing to accelerate in anticipation. He put his tongue in my mouth, making me pant. I kissed him back as he pulled on my lower lip and a groan escaped me. He glued his body to mine letting me feel how excited he was and pushed me into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later we left the room for the dining room. There Elliot was preparing dinner while Kate watched him cook sitting on a bar stool.

—This is the best part of bringing a chef with us, we don't have to worry about who's cooking. —Christian whispered in my ear as I laughed. —I'm going to get something to drink. —he said to me as he disappeared from my sight.

I sat next to Kate, who had barely noticed my presence, and when she did, she stared at me squinting.

—How was the pool? —she asked me as I felt my cheeks burn.

Did Elliot tell her?

Elliot was at the far end of the kitchen, far from us.

—Warm. —I replied as she smiled at me and stared at me.

—Did something happen in the pool?

—No, nothing. —I answered her honestly as she continued to watch me.

—Then why did you blush?

—Nothing in particular. —at that moment Christian came back with a bottle of wine and sat next to me.

Uf, saved by the bell.

Kate didn't ask any more questions, but I know that she had been intrigued by the subject of the swimming pool, and that I would have to answer it later.

After finishing dinner and helping to pick up the kitchen I looked for my phone and dialed my mother's number. I needed to talk to her. At the second tone she answer.

—How was the trip? —she asked me as I smiled and dropped into an armchair.

—Exhausting, but it was worth it, this is beautiful.

—Yes, I know.

—Yes, it's a place where I'd like to live... —but then I realized what she had told me. —Do you know?

—Yes, the island belongs to me, so it also belongs to my heiress. It was going to be a wedding present for you, but I think you needed to disconnect a little.

—Wau. —It was the only thing that came out of my lips.

So in theory the island was Christian's, not mine.

—Thank you, mom

—Enjoy your stay.

—I will. —that was the last thing I said to her before I hung up.

I got up from the sofa ready to sit for a while on the terrace when Kate came up with a great idea.

—Let's go for a walk on the beach. —she said as she got up from Elliot's side.

—Great idea. —said Christian.

But before Christian had time to take my hand Kate had already pulled my way to the beach leaving them behind us.

—Well, what happened? Wet, wild sex? —she asked as she hit me on the shoulder.

—Nothing happened. —I almost shouted at her.

—But you blushed, something had to happen. —I didn't know how to tell her the next thing.

Well, there he goes.

—Nothing happened because Elliot interrupted us. —I said very short.

—Did he interrupt you? Don't tell me he saw you naked! —she exclaimed in shock.

—No God! Thanks to Ryan that didn't happen.

And I was left with a desire to experience it. We continued walking along the shore of the beach, the quarter crescent moon barely illuminated the sky and hundreds and thousands of stars could be seen as far as the eye could see. In the distance you could see the pier with the yacht by its side.

Then I felt his fingers intertwine with mine and the characteristic electric current began to run all over my body.

—Let's go. —he whispered in my ear as he pulled my hand. —Don't wait for us. —he shouted to Kate and Elliot as we separated from them at a fast pace.

—Where are you taking me? —I asked him as I saw him heading for the dock.

—I think I remember that I owe you a date.

—A date?

—Yeah, I think I remember I owe you a date from the masquerade ball and I don't want any debt, so that's what you're going to get.

—Well, I'm ready then, but I don't think I'm dressed for my date.

—You're perfectly fine.

— Where are we going?

—Ready for a night walk? —he said to me as we arrived at the yacht.

Christian jumped inside and reached out to me.

—Are you coming? —he asked me, smiling malevolently.

—Yes. —I replied as I took his hand.

I had no idea where we were going, but I knew that with Christian I would be safe and sound.

The yacht was racing across the ocean. I had no idea where we were going. In front of us there was nothing but the open sea and the starry sky merging with each other.

—How do you know where we're going? —I asked him sitting next to him as I watched him maneuver the yacht as if he were driving his car.

—Come here. —he pulled me and made me sit between his legs.

The rudder was right between my legs. He took my hands and placed them on the rudder next to his.

—You see this screen, it's a GPS. It has the route programmed and gives you an alert when you leave the course.

—Where are we going? —I asked curiously.

—Have you ever seen a sea of stars? —he whispered in my ear.

—No. I don't think there is such a thing. —I replied, but I felt Christian laugh behind me.

—Perfect, I'll be the first to show it to you.

Around 11:00 pm we began to approach an island. The journey had taken two hours and twenty minutes but I hadn't noticed until I had seen the time on one of the panel screens.

Then Christian stopped the yacht and stared at me.

—I need to blindfold you.

—What for? —I asked intrigued.

—It's a surprise. —he said as he showed me a tie.

The same one he had tied my hands with in the apartment. I swallowed dry.

What was he up to?

I nodded. I went to take off my glasses but he stopped me.

—It's not necessary. —he said to me while I let myself be blindfolded.

I couldn't see anything at all.

Christian started the yacht again and five minutes later we stopped.

—Wait here. —he said to me as I felt his steps move away from me.

And there I sat waiting for him to come back with no fucking idea what this was all about. I felt the door open.

—Ready, let's go. —he said, holding my hands.

Christian was guiding me all the way down the aisle on the side of the yacht.

—Well, hold on. —he said, placing my hand on a handrail. —Don't let go... —I felt him separate from me. —Stretch the other hand forward, okay. —he said as he held my hand. —Now jump forward.

I did what he asked and crashed into his chest with a laugh.

—How far should I walk with my eyes blindfolded?

—Who said you're going to walk? —at that moment Christian carried me in his arms.

Christian was walking with me, not knowing where we were going. I could feel his footsteps resounding on the stone floor. Until in a moment I stopped feeling the sound of his footsteps, but he kept walking. I could feel the sound of the waves breaking on the shore, so I assumed he was walking along the shore of the beach. He walked about ten minutes. Then he stopped.

—Don't open them yet. —he said to me as I got off.

I rested my feet on the ground, still with my eyes closed as he removed the blindfold from my eyes. I felt Christian's hand on my ankle, taking off my shoes. First one, then the other. The sand under my toes felt cold and damp as the warm air hit my face and made a fuss in my hair.

—Ready, open your eyes. —he whispered in my ear as he hugged me from behind.

I opened my eyes, it took me a few seconds to get my eyes used to the darkness. And then I saw it. In front of me, along the coast of the beach. It was completely blue and sparkling. Like hundreds of stars in the water that reached the shore. The whole beach shone in the darkness.

The water touched my feet and I looked down. I took a step back. And where my marked footprints had been left, their silhouette was now perfectly visible. They were like neon lights illuminating everything. I bent down and took water in my hands.

The flash of lightning made me look up at the sky, but I could see no clouds anywhere. Weird.

—What is this? —I asked Christian, impressed, who was standing a few metres away from me.

—It's known as bioluminescence, but everyone here calls it "Sea of Stars".

—How did you find out?

—With the magic of the Internet. —he answered me while I laughed.

—It's amazing. —I said as I ran towards the water to see how my feet looked under the water and so I spent some time admiring that wonder.

—You know what's even better than this? —he whispered in my ear.

I hadn't even felt it coming to my side.

—What could be better than this? —then Christian quickly carried me in his arms.

—What are you doing? —I asked him as he began to walk into the sea.

But Christian didn't answer me. He continued to walk as the water, more and more, covered him. I tried to get rid of his grip but it was impossible.

—Can you hold still? I'll get you down. —he said to me as I noticed that the water was flowing through his chest.

—Don't you ever let go of me here. —I said to him, staring at him.

But he ignored me and let me go. The water was running down my neck so I started jumping. Christian kept laughing.

— I don't see what you find so funny. —I said to him as I walked a little further to the shore where I could stand without jumping.

—Look down. —he asked me to come closer to me.

Then I realized something fantastic and extraordinary, much more than the line of stars on the shore of the beach. My whole body was lit under water. I could see my body completely. Now I understood the name of the beach perfectly. I was bathing in a sea of stars. I moved my arms from side to side watching the small blue particles adhere to my body.

I pulled my arm out of the water and it disappeared.

—The effect is when you shake the water. —Christian said to me as he moved the water around him.

You could see his whole body moving under the water. And I took the opportunity to throw water at him while he smiled at me. Christian started throwing water in my direction while I was running out of the water. Christian came out behind me trapping me at the waist and spinning me while I laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

—Come with me. —he intertwined his fingers with mine and went to a backpack on the shore, from which he took out a blanket and placed it in the sand.

I sat between his legs on the shore of the beach as the light breeze began to blow and I shuddered.

—Are you cold?

—No. —I lied.

The truth was that I did feel a little cold but I didn't want to accept it.

Christian took another blanket out of the backpack that he threw over my shoulders and then hugged me.

And we sat there, watching the waves break on the shore, forming a stele of stars all along the coast, as the water dried up on us. A magical moment that I would no doubt keep permanently in my memory. How I would have liked to take a picture of this moment.

And as Christian wrapped me in his embrace I wondered if there was any hidden motive behind this journey. Thinking, if perhaps, I had awakened feelings in him, as well as lust and desire.

What if I asked him? Would he answer me?

—Stop thinking so much. —he said to me as he bowed his head and pushed my hair away and kissed me on the neck.

—How do you know I'm thinking about something?

—Because your whole body is completely tense. What are you thinking about?

I couldn't tell him what I was thinking, could I?

—Things. —I drifted back.

—Humm, I think I'm going to have to do something about it. —he said to me, sliding his moist, warm lips around my neck.

—About what? —I said to him as I closed my eyes feeling as his hand now came down from my hips towards the junction between my legs.

—To stop you thinking about... things. —he said to me as I felt his fingers slide over my shorts.

An involuntary groan escaped me as I tilted my head back to give better access to my neck. But that wasn't enough for Christian. He pushed me until he made me lie on the blanket as his lips now moved toward mine and his hands explored my skin by pulling away the blanket on my shoulders to one side.

I was no longer cold. This had been replaced by increasing heat that began to flood my entire body as his lips separated from mine and slipped down my skin.

We just kissed, caressed each other, with no ulterior motives. I slid my hands towards his torso and put my hands under his shirt to feel his still wet muscles tighten before my contact. I pushed him slowly swapping places and making him lie on the blanket. And then I began to loosen his shirt. Christian placed one hand under his head and the other one he put down the neck of my blouse, caressing my back.

—What are you going to do? —he asked me when he saw me very determined in my work.

But like so many times already, he had done the same thing to me. I just smiled at him.

I finished loosening his shirt and as I grabbed his jeans with one hand, I moved my lips towards his abdomen and slid my tongue. Beginning on the waistband of his boxers and rising all the way up his torso. His torso was hot and salty and tensed as I went up. I had almost lay on Christian and could feel his growing erection inside the jeans under me.

By the time my lips reached his neck I was already straddling Christian. I put our lips together and Christian sat facing each other. His two hands now traveled down my back, inside my blouse. I could feel his gasping breath as well as mine.

—Ana, do you realize where we are?

—Humm. —I couldn't think clearly at this moment.

All I could think about was his warm body attached to mine. Nothing else mattered to me.

—We're not on a private island and the beach is public.

—I pushed him again as he laughed and my lips went down his torso.

My hands went towards his jeans releasing the top button.

—Ana, I wouldn't want to stop you, but if you don't we're going to give a fabulous show to those who come walking. —he said to me as I abruptly separated myself from him.

Then I looked in all directions. And I could see in the distance a couple walking in our direction.

Shit!

I could feel my cheeks burning. I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if Christian hadn't said anything.

—I´m sorry, I let myself be carried away by the passion of the moment.

—Don't apologize, I understand what it feels like. To be in an open, public place, knowing that someone could surprise you at any moment. We can continue here if you wish... —I stared at him astonished.

—You're crazy! —I almost shouted at him as I felt my cheeks burning.

—Or do you prefer to continue on the yacht.

—On the yacht. —I replied as I stood up quickly.

—Someone is in a hurry. —he said as he picked up the blankets and tucked them into the backpack.

—A lot. —I smiled back at him.

We held hands and Christian was practically pulling my hand at a fast pace towards where he had left the yacht. I could feel his pulse racing as well as mine. We looked at each other and smiled. We both had the same goal in mind. Get to the yacht quickly.

We jumped up, Christian opened the doors and I walked in followed by him. I just felt the sound of the backpack fall to the ground before I saw it pounce on me.

Our lips met as we kissed desperately, tripping across the yacht. Christian's hands on my waist, as he lifted my blouse out of my head quickly after a brief pause in our kiss. We resumed our kiss as I slid my hands from his neck to his shoulders and pulled out his unbuttoned shirt. Christian continued to push my body with his until I hit something and suddenly I found myself lying on the folding table, which was open, while Christian watered kisses now from my neck and down my belly. His hands quickly getting rid of the shorts and tearing my panties. I entangled my hands in his hair as his caressed me between my legs. I opened my legs to give him better access, feeling as he buried a finger inside me and I groaned.

—Ana, you drive me crazy. —he said against my belly as he moved his finger in circles inside me.

—No. You drive me crazy. —I replied while repressing a groan by biting my lower lip.

Christian stopped the movement of the finger inside me and separated his lips from my body, smiling malevolently at me. His eyes fixed on mine. I knew from the way he looked at me that he was planning something. His lips went up my belly giving kisses.

I closed my eyes as his lips slipped down the side of my body. And then he quickly carried me over his shoulder while I drowned out a scream and held my glasses in place so they wouldn't fall to the ground. His finger still inside me.

—Is it becoming a habit for you to carry me over your shoulder? —I asked him as Christian walked down the stairs to the lower deck.

His finger moved inside me as he walked down the steps, and a drowned groan escaped me. I could feel Christian smile.

— It's a lot faster than tripping down the hallway. —he said to me as he led me down a narrow corridor.

When we arrived at the door that was just at the end he opened it and lowered me, removing his inner finger and standing in front of a huge bed. I smiled at him. I had no time to waste looking around me. I glued myself to him and loosened his still wet jeans, pulling them down next to his boxers, leaving his erection free in front of my eyes. I stared at him as I slipped the tongue across my lips. Tempted to have it once more in my mouth. Christian lifted me up from the ground, pulling my hands and putting our lips together.

—I know what your intentions are, but not now. —he said against my lips as he pushed me into bed.

Christian knelt in front of me, opened my legs and held me by my knees, preventing me from moving from my place while my feet were resting on the floor.

—It didn't bother me to continue at the table, but it would be very uncomfortable for you. —he said to me as he lifted one of my legs with one hand.

How thoughtful of him to think of my comfort for sex. Although I wouldn't have minded it if he took me right there.

For a moment I looked at him and saw him smiling at me. And then he started kissing from the instep of my leg, going up more and more. I dropped my head on the bed when I felt it on my thigh, causing my breathing to accelerate. I closed my eyes when I felt his breathing close to my sex. But then I didn't feel it anymore. But I felt the grip of his hands on my legs. He lowered that leg and raised the other leg repeating the same process. He would go up to my sex, completely ignoring it and going back to the instep. I opened my eyes suddenly. This torture was driving me crazy.

—Are you trying to drive me crazy?

—Precisely. —he said to me with his perverse smile as he slicked his lips one more time over my legs.

And I was getting it. I was going completely insane. As his mouth approached my sex, I wanted is he devour me.

He kept repeating the same process several times. But I wanted more, I needed more than was his offering me. From his mouth, from his skillful fingers, from his limb inside me. I needed something to satiate this craving that was growing more and more in me and slowly devouring me.

Then I decided to take control of the situation. If he wasn't going to do anything...I was.

I needed it.

I closed my eyes and slid one of my hands down my body to my sex. Slowly. As if I were caressing something soft and delicate. I stroked myself between the moist and swollen lips of excitement. I suppressed a groan that escaped my lips when I caressed my clitoris and another one when I put a finger inside me. I clutched my free hand to the bed and bit my lower lip as I began to move my finger against my front walls, feeling them squeeze around it. I knew I wasn't going to need much, Christian's caresses had brought me almost to the edge and what I needed was liberation.

I inserted a second finger, feeling my walls squeezed much tighter around it now. Christian's face came suddenly to my mind. And I pretended that it was he who caressed me.

The heat began to grow, more and more in my belly, as I continued to pump both fingers inside me. I let go of the sheet and with the other hand began to caress my clitoris. My breathing accelerated before what was to come. I bit my lower lip, even more, trying in vain to suppress an audible groan that escaped from my lips when the orgasm suddenly hit me, sweeping away my entire nervous system.

My whole body was convulsing, I could feel the strong spasms of pleasure running through my body completely after a devastating orgasm. I dropped my hands next to me in bed as I let my breathing run smoothly.

Then I suddenly opened my eyes and sat on the bed all of a sudden when I realized what I had just done. I felt my cheeks burn as I stared Christian in the eyes.

I hadn't even noticed that he had stopped touching me, sliding his lips down my legs. I was so absorbed in my fantasy and the excitement I felt that I had forgotten that he was with me. Christian was sitting on a bench staring at me. His eyes bluer than normal, excitement marked all over his face. But there was also surprise and disbelief.

—Did you have fun? —he asked me as he slid one hand over his limb.

I swallowed dry as I saw him sliding his hand along his extension without me being able to take my eyes away from the movement of his hand up and down.

—Don't you have the energy to answer? —he said to me as he put on a condom and approached me.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't find the words. This was the first time I had done something so daring in front of him.

He stood in front of me and I looked up at his eyes.

—I think it's my turn to have fun. —he said as he took me by the waist and sat me more in the center of the bed and then pushed me.

I closed my eyes briefly and laughed as I lay on the mattress. I felt Christian move on the bed, climb up and open my legs once more as he placed his hands on my waist and without any preamble, I felt the warmth of his tongue sliding over my sex.

—Oh God! —I exclaimed as I clutched my hands to his head.

I was prepared for his imminent invasion, but I was not prepared to feel his tongue there, so hot, wet, circling, in and out, fully savoring me.

Devouring me.


	9. Chapter 9

I squeezed my hands tighter and closed my eyes as I let the sensations increase once again, now much faster inside me. Feeling like another orgasm was beginning to grow rapidly on me. My walls began to tighten and then I stopped feeling his lips. I opened my eyes suddenly to see how quickly he turned me upside down. My glasses disappeared from my eyes. His hands went quickly toward my thighs and pulled them down making me kneel on the bed.

I leaned on my hands as his lips went towards my back, kissing me, waking up the nerve endings that were still asleep as his fingers brushed against my painful and needy sex.

And then I felt his limb quickly entering inside me, with just one single move, tearing off an audible groan. His forearms leaning on my back as his hands clung to my shoulders pulling them towards him. Making it go deeper into me. And I needed no more. Another orgasm swept through my consciousness and clouded all my senses as Christian continued moving faster and faster inside me.

He took me wildly, as he had never done before. The spasms of my recent orgasm were disappearing as another was already beginning to form again with Christian's fastest movements. One of his hands left my shoulder and squeezed me by one buttock massaging at a time. Everything became more intense.

His hand on my shoulder sent a tingling all over my spine, the hand on the buttock squeezed me and massaged me feeling as the sensations intensified. I could feel his limb stiffening more and more inside me as my walls tightened it more and more. The grip of his hand increased on my shoulder and the hand moved from the buttock to my waist, squeezing me tightly. Increasing even faster the wrapped ones.

My hands could no longer hold, I leaned on my forearms.

—Ana!

My name escaped his lips like a barely inaudible groan.

—Ana! — he exclaimed once more in a drowned groan as he moved hard and strong inside me pulling out a groan.

I tried to bite my lip to avoid it. But it was impossible. The groans escaped more and more frequently from our lips. I clung tightly to the bed sheet as its name escaped my lips in a drowned cry.

—Christian!

—Shit! Come with me! —he said to me in a groan.

And I couldn't take it anymore. I came with a deafening scream feeling how Christian let his breath escape after reaching the orgasm and little by little he reduced the grip on my shoulders and my waist. He wrapped his hands around my waist as he rested his body against mine. His head rested on my back. I could feel his heart, beating wildly in his chest, as his breathing, like mine, was slowly moving in step by step. Christian came out of me, making me feel an enormous emptiness inside. I had no strength for anything else and I fell exhausted on the bed.

I could feel Christian lying next to me as his lips kissed my bare skin, a trail of kisses all over my body. His hands went towards my shoulders massaging.

This felt heavenly.

Nothing better than a massage after wild and possessive sex. Yes, because that's exactly what I felt. I felt that Christian was possessing me, savagely marking me as his property...although I knew that was something that was never going to happen.

He was mine, but I was never going to be his.

That could only happen in my best dream.

And that's where I was taken little by little by his delicious, slow caresses.

The sound of water breaking against the yacht made me open my eyes. The sun was pouring in through the yacht's windows warming my bare skin and the smell of salt water felt welcome.

—Where were my glasses last night? —I wondered as I turned to the bedside table and after searching with my hands I found them.

I put them on and turned to my side with a smile on my lips. At my side Christian slept placidly, face down, the phoenix looking back at me. And for the first time I admired his design well.

The phoenix was taking flight, or perhaps willing to use its claws to catch something. The enormous feathers of its tail stretched to the end of its back. I slid my fingers down his back feeling the traces of his tattoo under my fingers. And then I wondered what his tattoo meant. I had never asked him, and I imagined it must have some meaning. I don't think Christian was a person who does something just for the sake of it.

Christian twisted under my touch and opened his eyes with a groan.

—Good morning. —I said to him with a smile.

—Very, very good morning. —he answered me as he pulled me to his side and attacked my lips fiercely.

And for a moment I forgot what I had in mind until his lips separated from mine and he smiled at me.

—Can I ask you something? —I said to him as I slid my fingers across the feathers of his chest.

—Are you curious to know what the phoenix means? —he asked me as I held my hand over his shoulder.

—How did you...?

—I know when someone is nervous, or annoyed, when they lie, and you are much easier to read than the rest of the people.

—Really?

—Yes, your face reflects much more than you imagine.

I have always known that I have a very transparent face, but I had never imagined that someone could read so much on my face.

—So, why a phoenix, don't think I've overlooked the fact that the cufflinks you wear also have one. —Christian just smiled at me before he spoke.

—Each agent has a nickname, one that is earned when they stop being one person and become another. Mine is The Phoenix.

—Your agent name is The Phoenix? But why tattoo it on your skin? —Christian just smiled at me and went on with the story.

—The way Christian died was very peculiar, an explosion where no ashes were left. Where ironically Ryan was born.

—Just like the phoenix that is reborn from its ashes.

—Exactly. And I truly earned the name after several years. I have always ended all missions at risk to my life, on more than one occasion. And I have always returned from death. —he took one of my hands and moved it towards the shot in his shoulder. — This isn't the only scar I have, Ana. I assure you that if you pay attention to my back and slide your hands you will be able to feel the scars there. —he said to me as he lay on his stomach inviting me to touch him

What! I sat next to him and carefully slid my hands through the phoenix. This was the first time I actually slipped my hands paying attention to his tattoo. And what my fingers supposedly touched and recognized as the traces of the tattoo were the scars.

One...two...three...one even bigger than the others.

I wouldn't know where one ended and the other began. And I wouldn't know how many.

—How many? —I asked him curiously.

—Eight, the largest is the one on the phoenix's chest, that was with acid. —he replied.

I slid my fingers across the chest of the phoenix where you could feel a huge scar, a burn. But the tattoo was imperceptible.

—After that and since I had earned my nickname, I decided to do it.

—Did it hurt? —I asked as I lay next to him.

—When you have gone through the hells that I have gone through and risen again, nothing ever hurts you again. So I went to one of our undercover tattoo artists and asked him to design a phoenix to cover all my scars. And the truth is, it has brought me luck.

—Luck?

—Yes, after I had it done I didn't have any more scars.

—Except for the one with the leg.

—I'm talking about the back. —he replied while we were both laughing.

And I stared at him, pulling a lock of hair away from his face. It was very easy to talk to him, to feel connected...to fall in love. But I imagine that the people who have met him have fallen in love with an ideal, with Ryan, the Businessman. Not even his ex-fiancee had met the real him. And that was something. I imagined it must mean something to him, too.

But I knew deep down that this would end sooner rather than later. And when it happened, I knew I was going to suffer. How can you get away from a person who in such a short time has reached you so deeply? Who has conquered with his actions every part of your being.

—Don't think about it so much, just enjoy the moment. —he said to me as he slid his hand down my cheek and I put aside my thoughts to smile at him.

—What time do we get back to the island? —I asked him, changing the subject and the course of my thoughts.

—We have already done it.

—What! —I turned to the window.

We were moored at the island pier.

—How?

—After you fell asleep last night, I figured I'd do a better trajectory for you if you came back sleeping.

Wau, I hadn't even noticed.

—What time is it?

—Nearly 10:00 am, how about we shower and go down for breakfast, I imagine Elliot must have prepared a buffet. —he said to me, stealing a kiss from me and dragging my body next to his on his way to the bathroom.

Elliot and Kate were standing on the terrace in the sun and stared at us when we arrived holding hands and smiling.

—We were wondering how long it would take to get off the yacht. —Kate said to us with a complicit smile on her face.

— I imagine you' re having fun leaving us alone on a deserted island, right? —Elliot told us sarcastically.

—A lot. —Christian replied as I blushed timidly remembering the night before. —I imagine that you, too, have the island to yourselves. —At that moment I could see Kate's face going through all the shades of color.

—Your face tells me everything Kate. —I said to her as she touched her face.

—As I imagine you haven't had breakfast... I left something prepared for you. —Elliot said, changing the subject of the conversation.

Christian pulled my hand towards the dining room while Elliot and Kate laughed.

We spent most of the day together on the beach, enjoying the sun, the sand, the warm waters and the delicious roast Elliot had prepared. It was about 5:00pm, it was almost dusk, we were dancing in the living room when Christian walked away from us in search of his ringing phone. He frowned and walked away from us. I stared at his worried face as he disappeared into the house. And I wondered what had happened.

I apologized to Kate and Elliot and went out looking for them. I found him standing by the infinity pool. He was still on the phone, although now he was shirtless, his silhouette standing out against the beautiful sunset. I stood at a prudent distance as I watched him speak. He looked annoyed and frustrated by something.

—I still don't understand how they disappeared from the map. —and as if he had felt my presence, he turned in my direction.

We stared at each other for a moment and I decided to give him some space, so I turned around again to leave him alone. I had only walked a few steps when I felt his hand take mine. His eyes stared at me as if asking me not to leave.

—Yes, I won't let her out of my sight. —he stared at me with a sensual smile now on his lips as he walked with me to the pool.

Was he talking about me?

—Yes...I know what that implies...no, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice...okay...tomorrow I report. —and he hung up throwing the phone to the couch.

—Were you talking about me? —I inquired curiously as I entangled my hands around his neck.

—Yes, my supervisor is worried about your safety.

—Really?

—Yes, as he would be for the safety of any citizen. —he replied, pulling a lock of hair from my face and entangling it in his fingers.

He put the hair behind my ear, his eyes piercing mine. He took out my glasses by throwing them along with his cell phone.

—What are you doing? You know I don't see anything without them, right? —I felt his hands tangling at my waist and his breathing tickling at my ear.

—For what I have in mind you won't need them. —he whispered to me, making a current run through my whole body.

And then he carried me in his arms.

—Ready?

—Wouldn't you dare? —I said to him while he was only smiling at me.

But I knew from his smile that nothing was going to stop him from jumping with me towards the pool. And he didn't have to think twice, he jumped with me in his arms into the water while I clung tightly to his neck and held my breath.

I withdrew the water from my face, and although I saw blurred, I felt Christian laughing as I got out of the water. His arms clutching mine as my feet touched the bottom of the pool and my back stuck to the cold wall of the pool. I felt Christian's muscular body sticking to mine, his hands now entangled in my waist. And then I realized what his intentions were.

—What makes you think I'm gonna let you undress me here? —I asked him as I put my hands on his chest stopping his proximity.

But that only made my hand feel the warmth of his body.

—And who said I need to undress you? —he replied as he glued his forehead to mine.

His lips almost stuck to mine, but without kissing me. I could feel his breathing, and as his heart accelerated the beats under my hand.

—Aren't you going to kiss me?

—Only when you say yes.

—Yes? -I didn't understand what he meant.

—Exactly.

—And what would it mean if I said that word? —I could feel his laughter reverberating under my hand.

—It would imply, essentially, that I can do anything with you... —he said while a shudder ran all over me.

His words made all the muscles below my waist tighten in delicious anticipation.

—...that you would forget everything around us... —his hands were already at my waist, getting rid of the shorts. —...that you will desire for my touch... — he said as he tear my underware and a groan escape from my lips… —…that you will beg me for it to be inside you... — he said to me as his hands held me by the waist and his thumbs circled at the vertex of my legs, driving me crazy. —he said to me as his hands held me by the waist and his thumbs circled at the vertex of my legs, driving me crazy.

—Yes... — I let go in a barely audible pant from my lips as I closed my eyes and surrendered to the sensation of his fingers awakening all my senses.

How was possible that with only words I already had me excited and ready for him.

—Did you say something? —he asked me, stopping the movement of his fingers on my skin.

I opened my eyes and stared at him.

—Yes...to everything...just kiss me, touch me, take what you want from me...but do it now...because I'm going to explode if you don't finish this torture and... —I didn't have time for anything else.

His lips collided with mine, his tongue invading my mouth desperately making me forget everything around me and only feel it. There was nothing but our hot bodies desperately touching and possessing each other. Taking advantage of the moment as if tomorrow were something insecure.


	10. Chapter 10

It was already Monday, after noon, Kate and I were lying on inflatable rafts in the infinity pool. No sign of boys around us. Just a bikini, sunglasses, a pitcher of margaritas in front of us and each with a glass in the hand.

— Will you tell me where you went the other night? —she asked me while I smiled, remembering that night.

—He took me to see a sea of stars. —I replied with the same thing that Christian had replied to me.

— A sea of stars?

—Yes, it's something spectacular. I wish I could have taken a picture. —I said, sipping my margarita.

— So... The sex is spectacular too? —she said to me while I choked on the margarita and started coughing.

I had to get used to Kate's high-pitched questions, always at the wrong time.

— So what's it like to have sex with Ryan? —she asked me once more when I calmed my cough.

But I kept quiet looking for the exact words that would describe our relationship.

—Come on, you gotta tell me something, the guy gives off hot sex wherever you look at him. —I looked in his direction even though I didn't see her well.

— Are you serious? Don't you have an active sex life to worry about enough to be asking about mine?

—I have it, and it's fantastic, but yours has always been more...which is the word...entertaining.

Yes, rather boring, until I met Christian.

—So how would you describe sex with him?

—Burning, possessive... mind-blowing. —I replied without thinking, lost in my memories of the previous night.

— And what happened to the fact that he didn't sleep with the same woman twice?

I had already forgotten that. So much had happened since he had told me that.

—I don't know, apparently he changed his mind with me. —I replied defensively while we both laughed.

He changed his mind when he realized that my life was in danger and now he was protecting me and literally taking advantage of the situation. But I wasn't going to complain. Because I was also enjoying him protecting me.

—Congratulations then. —she replied as we laughed and she refilled my glass.

— ¡Ana!— Christian called me standing at the edge of the pool.

I approached where he was taking off my sunglasses and replacing it with mine. And I could see from his expression that something had happened.

—We must go back.

— What happened? —I asked him as I watched Elliot arrive now where we were.

—A little problem with the prototype. —I knew it was something else, but he couldn't tell me in front of Kate and Elliot.

— What time will we be back? —I asked him as I came out of the pool.

—Already. We have to pack up and leave for the airport.

— Are you leaving? —Kate asked as she came out of the pool as well.

—Yes, there was a problem in the company and we have to go back. But you can stay if you want.

—No, I think we'd better go back. —Elliot replied as he threw a towel over Kate's shoulders.

—Then we'd better get our things. —I said to him as Christian stared at me.

—Yes, we'll meet on the yacht as soon as we're done picking up. —Elliot told us as he and Kate were on their way to their room.

After they left I stared at Christian.

—I guess nothing really happened with the prototype.

—No. —he answered me as he walked to our room and I followed him.

Christian started to put things away and I did the same. And for once I decided not to ask him anything, to give him his space and the opportunity to tell me what had happened on his own. Until now he had shared private things with me, things I imagined he had not shared with anyone outside his social circle of CIA agents.

—They tried to penetrate the security system to steal the prototype. There was a small explosion in the first perimeter, but they failed to reach the security vault.

— Was anyone injured? —I asked frightened.

—No, no one was injured.

— Did they capture who did it?

—No, they escaped.

— What about the cameras? Didn't they detect anything?

—They managed to evade the whole closed circuit.

—How strange, that would only be possible if they knew the plans, designs and passwords of the security system. Just very few people know that.

Christian stopped what he was doing and stared at me.

—I'm going to need a list of personnel with access to the designs, plans and passwords of the security system as well as personnel who no longer work with us.

—As soon as we arrive, it will be the first thing I do.

— How good are your computer skills? —he asked me suddenly as he closed his backpack and squinted at me.

Did he know about my hacker skills? Hardly anyone knew that. I don't think he would have been informed in the file that the CIA must have passed on to him about me.

— Didn't you do your homework? —I asked him as he smiled slightly at me, lifting the corner of his lips.

—Oh, I did. I know you finished one of the best in your class, so I wondered if you had any other... hidden skills that I don't know about.

— Like what? —I asked him, pretending I didn't understand.

Christian left what he was doing and approached where I was. He cradled my face in his hands, glued his forehead to mine and whispered to me very softly.

—Skills like hacking the system and getting the information out without anyone knowing.

— And why don't you do it yourself? —Christian took his face a few inches away from mine and looked at me with an eyebrow. —Don't think I haven't noticed your ability to remove emails from the server, or to unlock my phone. —Christian just smiled at me.

—That's the basic skills they teach us at the academy, but something tells me yours are much better than mine. —he said, sliding one hand down my cheek as I closed my eyes to his caress. — Or am I wrong? —I opened my eyes to meet his, blue, staring at me.

And for a moment I thought of lying to him. But in the end I knew he would find out.

—I'll see what I can do for you. —I said to him with a smile as I separated myself from him. —But you're going to have to pay me for my effort and dedication. — I said to him, turning briefly as I continued to pick up the rest of my things.

—I'm willing to make every damn minute of your work worthwhile. —he said as he smiled.

I could see the dangerous glow in his gaze across the room. A look that promised he would keep his part of the bargain if I kept mine. And I was already imagining how I was going to enjoy my payment.

The trip back to Chicago had been different. We slept all the way, only woke up to refuel in Barcelona, and after the plane took off we went back to sleep again.

I wouldn't know what time we arrived in Chicago. I know it was early morning and it was snowing. After so much sun and sea and sand, I had forgotten the weather here.

We had gone straight to Elliot's apartment where Christian's car was and at their insistence we stayed the night there.

— Don't you stay for lunch? —Kate asked me as she saw us in the living room with our backpacks.

—We must leave, I have a huge pile of clothes to wash, I'll talk to you later.

We said goodbye to Kate and Elliot and left the apartment for the car in the underground parking lot.

Christian drove slowly down the road with one hand on the helm and the other on my knee, sliding it slightly down it, sending electric shocks all over my skin. When I got to the apartment I changed my clothes, put on a sports top and a short. All this under the watchful eye of Christian, who also changed his clothes and went to the gym. I took the mp3, took out all the dirty clothes and took them to the small laundry room we had built at one end of the terrace.

I was taking out the first load of clothes and listening to _Kelly Clarkson's Heartbeat Song_ when I felt him behind me. I felt his presence before I saw him. I turned to the door and there he was, lying in sweatpants, a sweat-soaked T-shirt and a dazzling smile. I quickly felt my heart racing.

— Can I help you? —I said to him, taking off my headphones.

—I was looking for my suits. Have you seen them?

—Yes, I sent them to the dry cleaner, they have to be picked up in two hours.

He stared at me very thoughtfully. He walked away from the door and walked in my direction.

—You know what I've noticed.

—No. —I said when he stood in front of me.

—You're very efficient, even outside of work.

—Thank you.

—I am seriously thinking of making you a permanent hire when this mission ends.

—I'm sorry, but I love my job. —I answered him by turning to him briefly.

—I'm sure we can agree on interests.

—I'm sure we can. —I said without turning around as I put more clothes in the washing machine.

I finished putting the clothes in, closed the washing machine and turned it on. Christian was wrong if he thought he could blackmail me for sex.

— Do you have much left? —I turned to him.

He was still there. I thought he left because I didn't feel him.

—What I just put in and finished. —I replied as I felt my breathing accelerate in his presence.

—Then... —he said, advancing on me and unconsciously I went back until I came across the countertop.

He placed his hands on my waist and lifted me up to sit on the counter. I rested my hands on the counter next to my legs. Christian took my mp3, put it to one side on the counter and then placed his hands next to mine, blocking my way.

He tilted his head to the side, examined me from the bottom up and when our glances connected he smiled subtly at me.

—I think we can do something while you wait to finish.

He put his hand in a pocket and took out a condom that he placed on the counter. My breathing accelerated even more.

—It won't take long, it's only 15 minutes.

—I can do something in less time. —he said, bringing his lips closer to mine, but without putting them together.

In a very short time I had become addicted to him, to his kisses, to his touch that sent electric shocks through my skin, to his radiant smile that completely disarmed me and made me lose the ability to think coherently.

As in this instant when his arms did not touch me but prevented me from moving. His lips didn't kiss me, but I didn't dare move from the place, waiting.

But he didn't make any movement. Did he think he'd be like this for 15 minutes?

Time passed, but neither of us made any movement, we just looked at each other. Challenging ourselves to see who made the first move. I tried to bring my lips closer to his, but he walked away smiling at me.

What was he playing at?

I put my hands towards the top of his exercise pants, but he held them for me.

—Time is running.

—I know.

—You'll run out.

—I want to try something. —he said as he looked at the counter in the washing machine.

—If it make me lose my patience, you're making it.

He looked at the meter again and smiled at me.

— Ready?

— For what?

—To beg. —he said to me as his hands went towards the button on my shorts.

At the same time, his lips touched mine and I even forgot my own name.


	11. Chapter 11

The alarm sounded far away. I felt it but I couldn't get up from the counter. My whole body trembled with the last spasms of a wonderful orgasm. I had to get up, I knew it. And finish with the laundry. Gathering all my strength I sat on the counter and Christian helped me down.

My legs were still shaking and my heart was beating hard on my chest.

— Where are you going? —he told me when I left his side.

—I must finish the laundry. —I walked to the washing machine and took out the clothes that were already dry.

When I looked at the floor I saw the clothes we had on just a few minutes ago. I picked it up and without thinking twice I put it in the washing machine.

Yes, I was aware that I was doing the laundry naked.

— Do you do this very often? —he asked me, leaning back on the counter.

— The laundry? When I have a lot of clothes piled up.

— Naked?

—No, it's the first time I've done laundry naked. —I closed the door and put it on a short cycle.

— Only five minutes? —he asked me, looking at me mischievously.

—Don't even think about it. —I said to him, raising one hand.

I don't understand why I told him that if my breathing has already accelerated once more.

—I didn't say anything, but apparently you have an idea to pass the time.

He approached me slowly. I didn't move from the place, I couldn't, not when he looked at me that way. I had reached a point where I couldn't stop thinking about him for a second.

I had become addicted to him. To his kisses, to his caresses, to his strange sense of humor. To sex.

He stood in front of me and I was forced to raise my eyes to look him in the eyes.

—Don't worry, I won't touch you.

— No?

—No. I'm not going to touch you until that countdown clock finish and you take off the clothes. —he said, bringing his lips closer to my ear. —But when I do, you're going to feel a lot of heat... you're going to burn... —he said to me as chills ran all over my spine. —...again and again...and you're going to be reborn from the ashes just like a phoenix...just to burn yourself again...and again, until all you feel is an embracing warmth that consumes you from the inside and doesn't let you live.

God! I'm dying.

I already feel hot, very hot and the only thing I can do right now is stare at the countdown clock, which is still three and a half minutes away.

Another day of work. After the delicious and interrupted short vacation this felt unreal.

Back to reality.

Being with Christian the time flew by without even realizing it. We had spent yesterday practically naked. Apparently we were addicted to each other by sex and by each other's bodies. Like right now in the car while he was driving and kept looking at me sideways. I already knew his looks well and this was the one of "I want you".

Christian drove quickly to the office while the snow fell slightly.

— Can you drive slower?

He drove like a madman among the vehicles. We had fallen asleep and now we were in a hurry.

— Did you train in reckless driving too?

He just smiled at me. So I took it for granted that he had trained in that too.

We got to the company on time and after getting out of the car in the underground parking lot and holding my hand he led me to the elevator. It was fortunate that it was completely empty, because the doors had not yet closed when he lunged at me and brought his face closer to mine. My breathing accelerated.

—You're going to run my makeup. —I said to him as he held his face in my hands.

Today he had shaved and his face was clean and impeccable. I missed the itching of his beard against my fingers.

—I don't mean to, but I need at least one kiss to start the day.

—All right. —I said to him as I gave him a slight peck.

Christian frowned at me, unhappy, and squinted at me.

—You'll have to settle for that until later. —I said to him as the doors opened on the ground floor.

He settled down by my side, intertwining his hand with mine. I loved it when our hands were intertwined. I loved to feel that electric current running through my whole body.

We arrived at our plant and headed for our office. He stopped in front of his door and stared at me.

—You have something there. —he said as he stared at my face.

— Where? —I asked him as he touched my face.

—Here. —he said, sliding one hand down my cheek.

And then in a quick movement he glued his lips to mine. He slipped his tongue over my lips and separated himself from me.

After stealing a kiss from me he entered his office leaving me literally in the clouds. He had no solution, he always got away with it.

I turned on the computer and went to make his coffee. When it was ready, I left it on his desk with a smile and left for my office. I sat in front of the computer and started checking the emails.

There was one that quickly caught my attention. I opened it.

From: Benjamin Thomas Wilkins

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Tuesday, 17/11/2015 9:25 AM

Subject: URGENT.

Good morning:

Given that next Friday the technology convention will take place where the prototype of artificial intelligence based on nanotechnology will be tested, we are requesting the presence of the CEO of TecFall.

Greetings,

Benjamin Thomas Wilkins

President TecFall London.

This mail was from yesterday. I was not aware that they needed his presence in London as well. Why would they be requesting his presence in London? Would it have anything to do with what happened yesterday? I was putting it in the agenda when the phone rang, it was Christian.

I smiled.

—Tell me Mr. Chasting.

—Come to my office to discuss the agenda.

—Right away, Mr. Chasting.

I hung up the phone, diverted it to Mr. Chasting's office. It was a strange thing to call him by that name when he had made me shout his real name so many times. I took the agenda and went to his office.

I no longer needed to take a deep breath before entering his office. I wasn't nervous about it anymore. Although my legs continued to tremble in his presence, now it was for a different reason.

—Close the door, I don't want anyone to interrupt us. —he told me as soon as I entered.

I turned to the door and locked it.

Now I was nervous.

I walked steadily to his desk.

His table today was perfectly organized, there wasn't a single document on it. The only thing that took up space was the computer, a diary and a pen.

—Not there. —he told me when I went to sit front his desk. —Here. —he ran back in his chair and patted his desk right in front of him.

— Weren't we going to discuss the agenda? —I inquired by raising an eyebrow.

—Yes, but I want you literally sitting in front of me.

I looked at my clothes. Why did it occur to me today to wear the skirt that I liked so much? I surrounded his desk and stood in front of him. Christian was just looking at me lying in his chair. I rested my hands on the desk ready to sit on it.

—Wait. —he got up from the chair and cornered me against the table and brought his lips closer to my ear. —Take off your underware first. —he whispered to me very low, almost imperceptibly.

He separated from me and sat down in his chair again.

— You're not serious, are you?

—Very seriously, don't keep me waiting, Miss Steele, you know I'm not very patient.

I loved it when he got all serious, like a boss and a businessman. The best thing was to get out of this at once. I put my hands under my skirt and lowered my underwear slowly. As soon as I pulled them out through my legs, Christian took them off my hands.

—I'll give it back to you when we're done with the schedule. —he told me while he smelled it and kept it in his jacket.

I stared at him and couldn't believe what was happening. Did he just smell my underwear?

—Sit down, Anastasia. —he said, pointing to the table behind me.

I rested my hands and sat at the table, closing my legs tightly.

Christian just smiled.

—Let's begin.

I opened the agenda and we started the discussion. I was nervous, now more than before as I was discussing the agenda without underwear. Every now and then I moved around the table, but without separating my legs and Christian only looked at me squinting, very serious. We had been sitting for about fifteen minutes, I couldn't sit in this position anymore.

I spread my legs a bit and Christian smiled at me for the first time since we had started.

—I think we're moving forward now. —he said as he lay down in the chair.

I continued with the agenda, I didn't even remember that I was without underwear. Although I loved Christian's reaction every time I moved, or opened my legs more. How he moved around in his chair, or accommodated the noticeable lump in his pants.

After half an hour, Christian had unbuttoned his jacket and loosened his tie.

— Are you hot? —I inquired curiously.

—I'm anxious.

— Anxious?

—Yes, to finish. Anything else on the agenda?

—Yes, something last minute. They are asking for your presence in the testing of the prototype of artificial intelligence based on nanotechnology that will be in London next Friday.

—Well, confirm our attendance and don't worry about travel and accommodation arrangements, I'll take care of all that. —he said, standing up and standing in front of me.

He pressed a button on his watch and smiled at me.

— Now, how about we settle an outstanding issue that we had this morning and that I did not see as the first point on the agenda. —he said, sticking his nose to mine.

—I don't remember there being anything left to do. —I said, putting my hands on the desk and leaning back to stare into his eyes.

—Apparently I'll have to remind you. —he said as he put both hands on my thighs.

He slid his hands up and lifted the skirt up to my waist. Both thumbs rubbing between my legs, sending electrical signals all over my skin. One of his fingers brushed lightly on the sex and I let out a gasp by throwing my head back. Christian pulled the other hand away from my leg to grab me by the neck.

Then I felt his warm lips rubbing against the burning skin of my neck as he put a finger inside me and I arched against his hand letting out a moan.

—You know I like to hear you moan, but the office walls aren't soundproofed and they're going to think I'm killing you. —he said as he moved his finger in circles.

I moaned again, this time biting my lips.

— You're killing me! —I said to him as he laughed at my neck.

—Shhh. —he put his thumb against my lips. —Be silent. —he pressed his finger against my lips.

Then I opened them and put his finger in my mouth. Christian began to breathe half-shortly against my neck.

Great.

I loved having this power over him.

I sucked harder as he put another finger into me.

—Two of us can play this game, baby, don't you think?

I couldn't answer. Not when so many sensations clouded my senses.

Two fingers inside me, one in the mouth, his warm lips against my neck. I felt my walls contract around his fingers and clung tightly to the table as I continued to suck his finger.

Then the phone rang. I removed his finger from my mouth.

—I have to answer. —I said with a gasping breath.

The phone rang again. Christian didn't take his hands off me and stared at me.

—Answers.

The phone rang again.

I had to answer.

If it wasn't urgent it would have fallen off after the second tone.

I raised my hand and answered the phone while Christian crouched beside me without taking his fingers out of me.

—TecFall good morning.

And he started to spread kisses from my ankle rising quickly up my leg. This was worse. And he wouldn't let me concentrate on the conversation I was having. Well, that I was trying to have, because I wasn't paying much attention to it.

— Don't he have an appointment today? —I closed my eyes to try to concentrate.

It was very difficult to do when he was already kissing my thigh.

— Is it very urgent? —Christian opened my legs more, which made me lean on my forearm and lie almost on the table.

God!

His lips on my clitoris.

—Tell him to come up.

And I hung up the phone.

—The CEO of London is going up, so unless you have super speed and you can finish in less than 30 seconds I think we'll have to postpone.

Christian separated his lips from me and quickly removed his fingers from inside me.

— We should leave it for later then, I still don't have super speed and I think Benjamin would be shocked if he saw us in this state.

He got up from the floor and, sticking his hand into his jacket, took off my underwear.

—I think you'll need this.

He put my underwear on and quickly pulled it up my legs to my thighs. He took my hands and helped me off the table. He crouched once more in front of me and finished pulling up my underwear.

—There you go. — he said, standing in front of me and smiling sly. —Underwear on and rosy cheeks, perfect. —he said to me as he sucked his fingers that a few minutes before had been inside me. —Delicious. —he said to me, caressing my cheek and I closed my eyes before the warm touch of his hand.

—I'd better go out and meet Mr. Benjamin. —I said, adjusting my skirt.

I left the office and as soon as I sat behind my desk, the door to my office opened and Mr. Benjamin entered.

—Good morning Mr. Benjamin, come in, Mr. Chasting is waiting for you.

—Good morning, thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

After he came in, I ordered a cup of coffee. And I tried to concentrate on work. But it was impossible. All I could think about was Christian putting his fingers in his mouth, savoring me and the madness I was almost about to do. And at this moment I regretted that we had been interrupted. Then I remembered what I had to do and I got to work on it, I'd charge him my fees later. And I would double it.

I only needed half an hour to pass the firewalls and access the main server where all the information was. Making sure to erase all traces of my raid there after copying everything necessary and leaving. As if I had never logged in. After encrypting all the information I copied it into a flash memory and stored it in my purse.

I was checking the mail when Mr. Chasting's office door opened and Benjamin left. They had been meeting for almost an hour.

—See you, Miss Steele.

And without saying anything else, he left the office.

My desk phone rang.

—Come to my office. —and he hung up.

His tone of voice had been cold, serious and demanding. I got up quickly and went into the office. I sat at his table.

—I need you to convene an urgent meeting with all TecFall directors. I want them in fifteen minutes in the meeting room.

— Did something happen?

—Nothing of importance, just a few adjustments I have to make on the occasion of my visit to London. This is a top priority, I need all managers without exception.

Christian had taken off his jacket and was taking off his tie. I decided not to ask him what had happened, much less tell him that I had fulfilled his commission, later I would.

I left his office and quickly called all the directors to an emergency meeting in the meeting room. Ten minutes later all the managers were in the room, including Benjamin, the CEO of London. When everything was settled, I decided to leave. I was going out the door when Christian grabbed my arm. I turned to him. He had the two upper buttons of the shirt unbuttoned and the sleeves folded up at the elbows. You could say he was stressed.

— Where are you going?

—To my office. —I replied as if it were the most obvious thing.

—Stay, you must know this too since you are involved.

Then I saw my mother go into the meeting room and sit at the head of the table.

What was going on?

— What are you talking about?

—I know it's a very sudden decision. —he said, looking at his watch. —Sit next to my mother. —he said to me very softly as he pulled my arm to Grace's side. —Let's begin. —he said out loud, catching everyone's attention.

The attendees began to sit in their seats. Christian stood between Grace and me in a very protective pose. When everyone was seated Christian began the meeting.

—I apologize for convening this meeting at such short notice but I had to make some urgent readjustments.

What readjustments?

— As you all know this week will be the first test of the prototype of artificial intelligence based on nanotechnology and will take place in London. This morning I received a visit from the CEO of London... —all eyes turned to Benjamin sitting at the other end of the table... —.and after meeting for an hour, we have made a difficult decision with which I am not very happy but it is necessary.

All the attendees looked at each other and began to mutter to each other. I looked at Christian but his face reflected no emotion.

—There will be a temporary change in the direction of the company.

The murmurs increased.

—This is not something that was done without thinking. —he looked at Grace and she smiled at him. —Grace has given me her unconditional support and agrees with the decision I made.

Grace was in on this, too. I stared at my mother and she smiled at me.

—Next Thursday will be the PIANANO1 test. And from tomorrow TecFall will be managed by London CEO Benjamin Thomas Wilkins and I will be in charge of London management.

What? This was unexpected, very unexpected. I looked at Grace and she smiled at me tenderly. Why was she smiling at me like that? What was Christian planning with this sudden change in the agenda? What was going on with protecting me?

I needed answers to all my questions. And the sooner the better. But this was neither the time nor the place for that.

—Tomorrow morning he will contact you and give you all the necessary information. Anybody have anything to say?

Nobody moved their lips.

—That will be all, thank you, you may leave.

The directors started to get up and leave the meeting room. Grace kissed me and got up, said goodbye to Christian with a kiss on the cheek and just like everyone else left.

I couldn't get out of the chair. I still didn't believe what had just happened.

Christian was leaving for London tomorrow.

One day.

We only had one day left together.

—Let's go. —Christian interrupted my thoughts.

When I looked around I realized that we were alone. I got up from my seat and Christian intertwined his fingers with mine and stared at me.

—Follow me.

And I followed him without protesting.

We left the meeting room for the elevator. No one was there anymore. Christian pressed the button and the doors opened. The elevator was empty. We went in and before the doors closed Christian took the key out of the elevator, introduced it and led me to the secret room.

As soon as we entered, he pressed a button on his watch and stared at me.

—I know I owe you an explanation, and you must have hundreds of questions to ask me, so I will try to summarize everything for you quickly. —he said to me as we sat on the edge of the bed.

—All right. —I said as I listened.

—Before the London CEO came in this morning I got a call from my superior. They intercepted a telephone call and discovered that they would try to steal the prototype once again in London.

— What?

—And not only that, they believe the suspect works in London in conjunction with someone here. That's why I had to make these sudden changes, which involve you.

—I don't see how. —I inquired sarcastically.

—You really think I'm going to leave you here to your fate, you're coming with me to London.

— You're crazy! I can't leave everything here and go with you to London. What will my mother say?

—Your mother agrees with the decision.

— Have you talked to my mother about taking me to London with you? But who do you think you are to talk to her before me? —I exploded, as he thought to talk to her before I did.

—His son.

True, I had forgotten.

How could I leave my whole life here and go and live in London with Christian?

And when it was all over. How could I be? —Shattered. —my subconscious repressed me. Yes, I was going to be destroyed. As I saw it, I only had one option. To go with him to London, where Christian would protect me. There was another option, but I quickly discarded that one.

To remain here abandoned to my fate, with a broken heart and a death threat, was not an option.

We didn't have time for much when we arrived that night. We ordered a pizza around 11:00 pm and after eating it accompanied by a soda, we quickly started packing for the trip. Christian had taken care of all the travel arrangements and our flight was leaving at 8:30 am. I had so much to prepare and so much to leave behind.

How long would we be in London? It could be weeks as well as months. How long could a mission last?

I was finishing packing my first suitcase when my phone rang. I looked for it in the clothes that were scattered over the bed.

It was Kate. I put the phone on speaker. Christian was taking a bath.

—Hello Kate.

— How long are you going to be in London?

—I don't know Kate, it's not something I can just ask him.

— So is the relationship very serious?

—Yes, we can't live without each other. —literally.

— Wow! You don't know how happy I am for you, I never thought you could forget _"the idiot"._

Yes, it had been difficult. But I had made it.

—Neither did I.

—I see you're willing to do anything for him.

—Yes, Kate. I would. If now he asked me to jump out of an airplane, I would do it without hesitation twice.

—I'm glad you found someone who loves you like you love him.

—Yes, so do I.

— Have you finished packing?

—I'm doing it as we speak.

—Well, I'm not bothering you anymore. Finish your suitcases and don't forget me.

—I won't do it, Kate, or better yet, you won't leave me.

—How well you know me. I'll let you finish Ana, good night, have a good trip.

—Thank you, I'll call you as soon as I get settled in London. —And I hung up.

And I stared at the phone on the bed.

—You don't know how much I'd like him to love me the way I love him. —I said to the phone.

I took a deep breath.

I didn't like lying to Kate. But what other choice did I have. She couldn't know the hidden truth behind my relationship with Christian. I wiped a tear from my cheek.

Then I felt the bathroom door open. Christian came out with a towel tangled around his waist.

— Are you all right?

—Yes, I need a shower. —I said, running quickly to the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

There were too many feelings, too many emotions. Too many changes in too little time. I opened the shower and got under the water as the tears flowed out of my eyes.

Tomorrow at this time I would be beginning a new life, in a country practically foreign to me, with a man who I love with all my being, but who does not love me. —But he wants you. —my subconscious shouted at me.

Yes, sex with Christian was great. But it couldn't all come down to that, could it? Could I just be with him for sex? Well, so far it's been like that, and I was doing great. And so it would be until he finished his mission that the same could end the day after tomorrow as in three years.

But most of me wanted more, I needed more. And I knew that sooner or later I wouldn't be able to continue this agreement and I would have to give it up completely. But for now, as long as I could and felt capable, I was going to enjoy the moments we had together to the fullest.

 ** _1: Prototype of Artificial Intelligence based on Nanotechnology._**


	13. Chapter 13

When I finished taking a shower and returned to the bedroom there was no sign of Christian anywhere. But I felt some blows coming from the studio-gym.

I wasn't going to bother him. So I finished packing my suitcases and took them to the living room along with Christian's suitcases.

To my surprise he had only prepared a backpack. Wasn't he going to take anything else? I decided not to make a big deal out of it. The blows in the gym had stopped. I leaned out and Christian was lying on the panoramic glass with both hands resting on the glass.

— Do you have much left? I'm going to rest.

—No, I'll be right there, I have to make one last call before going to bed.

He smiled sideways as he went to get his phone. I decided to leave him alone to make the call. I went back to the room. I didn't even look at the clock.

I put the glasses on the bedside table and lay on my back on the bed. I closed my eyes. I opened them again. And as I stared at the ceiling, my eyes became heavier and heavier. I turned sideways. I closed my eyes once more.

It would only be a blink.

—Ana.

A sweet voice called to me in the distance.

—Come on, wake up.

I was very warm here curled up, I didn't want to open my eyes and face reality.

—We're going to miss the plane.

And then reality fell on me like a bucket of ice water.

I opened my eyes and found Christian's blue look and dimpled smile. A little distorted, though.

—What time is it? —I asked as I sat on the bed and Christian put on my glasses.

I don't remember what time I went to bed, I just know that I felt very tired as if I hadn't slept at all.

—Time to go. —he said looking at his watch.

He was already fully dressed. When I looked at the time on the clock on the little table I saw that it was 7:00 am.

—That's the time! —I exclaimed, getting out of bed quickly.

We were going to miss the flight.

—Don't rush. —he said, holding me by both hands. —Take the time you need. —he kissed me on the lips. —I'll wait for you in the living room. —and he left.

I finished getting dressed in record time. When I got to the living room, I didn't see my luggage anywhere.

—And the baggage?

—Sawyer is already on his way to the airport with him. Shall we go?

And after a last look at my apartment I closed the door and didn't look back.

Christian drove cautiously towards the O'Hare I supposed, while I looked out the window not knowing when I would see my beloved Chicago, or my mother, or Kate again.

—We arrived. —he said to me, causing me to put so many thoughts out of my mind.

Christian had the car door open for me and for a moment I had déjà vu.

When I looked around me I found myself again at one end of the runway next to a private jet.

—Another private jet? Really?

—After all that has happened, I think it's safer here than on a commercial flight. Shall we go? —he reached out to me.

I took his hand and got out of the car. Next to the steps of the blue and white private plane there were again two security guards. And when we got to the stairs Christian held out his car key to one of them.

—Do you know where to leave it?

—Yes, sir.

—Good. Evan, we're leaving. —told the other that he quickly got on the plane before we did.

We quickly climbed the plane's ladder.

—You can sit wherever you want. —Christian said to me when he saw that I was not moving from my place.

We settled in our seat and they quickly closed the boarding gate.

I looked at my watch, 8:32 am. I looked out the window. It was starting to snow. After a few minutes the plane began to move along the auxiliary runway to the takeoff runway to gain speed and five minutes later we were in the air.

—Would you like something to drink?

Christian asked me, rising from his seat as we had been in the air for a while.

I shook my head.

—Nothing? You didn't have breakfast when we left.

—I don't eat anything heavy when I fly. —I replied vaguely but my stomach was revealed to my thoughts.

—Now I'll prepare something for you. —he said, heading to the bottom of the plane.

I stared at him for a moment. He was doing something there. Now I was curious to know what he was doing.

I unhooked my belt and made my way to where Christian was. There was a small worktop at one end, with a small sink and at the other end a bar with a pantry and several cups hanging right above it. He began to open the pantry drawers and put things on the counter. He pulled an apple juice bottle from the fridge.

—Let's have breakfast. —he said, taking things and putting them on the table.

I never liked to eat anything before flying, much less during the flight. I'm more of a cookie and a juice, something light. But Christian had prepared a complete breakfast. Toast, butter, turkey sandwich and apple juice.

I sat down for breakfast while Christian finished putting things on the table and sat next to me.

—This is my first breakfast over five thousand feet high. —I said while I was making toast with butter.

—Really? —Christian served juice in two glasses without taking his eyes off me.

—Yes.

—What's the craziest thing you've ever done in your life? —he asked me suddenly.

The craziest thing I've ever done in my life? The answer had quickly reached my mind.

—Sleeping with a stranger while drunk.

Christian laughed.

—You and I are so different, Ana. —he said to me while he was making toast, still laughing.

Yes, I knew that. We were from completely different worlds. Two worlds that should never have collided. But we've been involuntarily involved in each other's lives and there's no turning back now. All that remains is to face whatever the near future holds for us.

—How many of us are on board? —I asked him curiously, sitting on the sofa.

—This time there are only four of us. You, me, the pilot and the co-pilot. —Christian sat next to me.

—I never imagined myself flying in a private jet, and I have done it twice in less than a week. —I said, looking out the window at the immensity of the Atlantic Ocean.

—I didn't just do it for the protection thing. —he replied by sticking more to me and pulling a lock of hair away from my face.

—No? —I squinted, closing my eyes.

—I also did it for privacy and comfort. —he said to me, bringing his lips closer to mine. —On a regular flight we would disturb others if we did this. —he said to me while I kissed him back. —And the best part of all this is... —he said getting up from the seat and pulling my hand to stand up.

He crouched down by the sofa and pulled the compartments underneath, turning it into a spacious bed for two people. Then he went to a compartment, pressed on it and pulled out some blankets.

—I think we should rest, we haven't rested at all preparing our luggage. —he took my hand and invited me to bed.

And I did not refuse.

I was very tired and the trip took almost 8 hours. I lay down on the makeshift bed. Christian unbuttoned the upper buttons of his shirt. Before going to bed next to me, he was on his way to the cabin. I turned to him and curled up against his chest. He took out my glasses by putting them on a small table. He covered us with the blanket. I inhaled his expensive cologne smell and closed my eyes.

I woke up with a strong urge to urinate. Christian was still sleeping next to me. I woke up careful not to wake him. I took the glasses from the bedside table and then headed for the bathroom. I had no idea how long I had slept. When I came out of the bathroom, Christian was sitting rubbing his face. He stared at me when he saw me approaching him.

—We have to sit down, we're almost there. —he said, standing up and heading for the cabin.

I sat in my seat and put on my seat belt. As I looked out the window I realised it was already night. I had forgotten the time change. What time would it be?

Christian came back and sat down in front of me wearing his belt too. The flight was quicker than I had imagined.

Unlike the weather we had left behind when we left Chicago, it wasn't snowing in London. But as is the custom here, it was raining lightly. Before going down the stairs Christian opened an umbrella that he held for me.

—Thank you.

—It's a pleasure. —he told me in his British accent that I loved it so much.

I smiled at him as we went down the stairs. Next to the plane there was an SUV waiting for us in which a security guard was mounting our luggage.

—Yours?

—No, this is borrowed. —he said to me, opening the copilot's door.

Christian turned around, stretched out his umbrella to the guard and got into the car with the agility that characterized him. He closed the door, put on his belt while I put mine on, smiled at me and started the car.

Christian drove with caution and I knew he looked at me all the time. I could see it with the corner of my eye. And I just smiled at him

Most of the way I looked out the window, I wasn't paying attention to anything in particular. The raindrops running through the car window and the grey, plumb sky of London distracted me completely.

The only thing I noticed during the journey of almost an hour was that we were crossing the Westminster Bridge.

I wasn't used to so many changes in such a short time. And moving to London with someone I hardly knew-except sexually-was not in my immediate plans.

—We're here. —he said to me as he parked in the underground garage of a tall building on Stamford Street.

—Where are we?

—I told you I would take care of our lodging in London. —he said, getting out of the car.

I took off my seat belt and got out of the car. While Christian took out our luggage.

—Are we staying here?

—This is where I live. —he said as he carried my two suitcases and his backpack on his shoulder.

—Let me help you.

—No, I'll take them, let's go. —he said as he was walking towards the elevators, and I was following him.

He pressed the call button and the doors opened quickly. We went in and Christian put one of the suitcases on the floor. Then he pressed the PH button, took a magnetic card out of his pocket, inserted it into the panel and only when he removed it the doors closed and we started the ascent.

—Do you have a serious problem with security?

—I can't help it, if you knew everything I knew, I assure you that you would do the same.

—Sure. —I replied sarcastically.

I imagined his apartment, he shouldn't even have windows for fear of some sniper. I imagined he didn't have the latest technology for fear of hackers. Just to see what needs to be done to access the elevator. I didn't imagine what would have to be done to access his apartment. At that moment the elevator stopped, and the classic little music sounded when it stopped at a flat. I looked at the panel. We were in our flat, the 41th.

—Welcome. —he said, going out and putting the suitcases on the floor next to the elevator.

The elevator doors opened in a hall. I walked into the apartment up to the railing that had caught my attention. The lower floor could be clearly seen from here. It was divided from each other by a glass railing that served as an interior balcony.

It couldn't be. None of this was real. This apartment could not really exist.

 ** _Note:_** The apartment is in South Bank Tower, a high-rise building in Stamford Street.


	14. Chapter 14

**HAPPY VALENTINE´S DAY**

I was wrong. I hadn't even come close to describing what his apartment looked like. And it was infinitely far from what I had imagined.

—Let's give you a quick tour. —he said, taking my hand.

He led me to the staircase on my left that I had not yet seen. The ladder led to the lower floor, and the handrail was transparent.

—Living, dining room, kitchen. —he was pointing in the directions as he mentioned the different rooms.

The panoramic windows that dominated the apartment had captured my attention. The immense living room, with the walls decorated in white and grey as well as the elegant marble floor of the apartment was breathtaking.

Just below the staircase was a huge, white, crescent-shaped sofa with fluffy grey and white cushions on top. In front of it a solid marble table in the shape of a drop next to which was a marble seat just like the table but smaller. At the opposite end of the sofa was an almost black armchair next to which there was a small X-shaped table on which there was a small bonsai.

I let go of Christian's hand and entered the apartment.

I walked to the panoramic windows.

Beneath us was London completely illuminated. The Millennium Ferris wheel could be seen from here fully illuminated and amazingly close by. It was an absolutely dazzling sight. At this moment I was astonished.

I took my eyes off the London panorama at night and continued to admire the apartment.

To my right embedded in a white column was a huge black marble table with room for eight people. On the table there were several white Greek vases, all of different shapes. In front of the column where the table was embedded, an enormous white wall was erected in which the lamps were embedded behind triangles and other geometric figures of different sizes. At the base of the column was a small yet sophisticated chimney.

After the table there was a gold-colored bar behind which were two black chairs. Above the bar was a bowl of fruit.

Just in front of the bar was the impotent silver kitchen counter.

At the back of the stairs and next to the bar were huge flowerpots of bamboo that extended to the roof of the apartment.

I stared at the ceiling. In the middle of the room, forming geometric shapes that fit together, made of glass with golden edges, was the elegant lighting of the room.

—What do you think?

I had forgotten that Christian was with me.

I was too impressed with the elegance around me.

—It's not what I expected.

—I guess not. Come on, I'll show you the top floor.

Christian took my hand again and headed for the stairs.

At the end of the staircase there was a lounge where there were two sofas equal to the one on the lower floor, one in front of the other, separated by a solid wooden table.

But that wasn't what impressed me the most. On the wall on the right was the bar. With the marble bar, the shelf with the bottles behind up to the ceiling, and the floor in front of the bar was transparent, made of glass with a pool underneath it. The lights at the bottom of the pool made the movement of the water reflect on the roof of the room.

Hundreds of crescent-shaped figures hung from the ceiling, reflecting the lights of the pool and those that were on the ceiling above the bar. They had the same shape as the sofas, and they were golden.

Simply extraordinary.

The pool continued towards what was supposed to be the terrace that was separated from the lounge by a huge transparent glass door. I was going to continue to the terrace to explore it but Christian called me.

—Come on, I'll show you the bedroom, you'll have time to see the terrace later.

I looked away from the terrace and turned towards Christian who was now walking towards the side of the staircase where there was a door next to it. He opened the door and I followed him into the room.

The first thing I saw as I entered was the huge bed that dominated the room. I walked to stand in front of the bed. On top of it and hanging from the ceiling which was completely black were twenty lamps, which like the lounge lamps were hanging from the ceiling. But these were light bulbs. They were divided into four rows of five lamps each. Exactly over the bed.

Christian turned the bed over and went to the other end of the bed, right in front of me.

There was a door running all the way to one side.

—This is the wardrobe. —he said, leaving the suitcases on the floor. —And if you need to use it, that's the bathroom. —he said, pointing to his left.

I turned my eyes to the right, where he was pointing at me.

And what was my surprise when I discovered the bathroom?

—You got to be kidding me? —I walked to the bathroom to see it better up close.

It was completely made of transparent glass and you had a perfect view of the whole city while you bathed in the huge bathtub in the middle of it. To the right was a countertop with two sinks and huge mirrors over them. And to the left was the shower and the toilet. The entire bathroom floor was decorated in grey and white marble.

—Seriously? A completely transparent bathroom.

—I think the only one who's going to see you naked up here will be me.

He was right about that.

—Make yourself comfortable, you can put your clothes in the closet. I'll be downstairs preparing something light for dinner.

Christian left the bedroom.

I sat on the bed and stared at the oval, black tub. But I would do it later. I got up and headed for the closet where Christian had left my suitcases.

And I had to sit in a bench, as soon as you entered, just under a full wall mirror.

This wasn't a closet, it was a storeroom. I didn't know where to start. Then something caught my attention. There was a part of the closet where there was no clothes hanging. A space between so many designer suits and expensive clothes. The drawer's underneath, which opened under pressure, were also empty.

So without a second thought I took off the coat I was still wearing and began to put my clothes in that space. And I also put my shoes in an empty space in the closet.

An hour later I had finished putting everything in the closet. I got out of there and stared at the huge bed.

How many women have passed through there?

And then I looked at the bathtub.

Or that way?

The best thing would be to forget about it.

So I left the room and went downstairs. But while I was doing it, I couldn't help but look at the terrace. What would be so special about that place that caught my attention so much?

I finished going down the stairs, but I couldn't see Christian anywhere.

—Christian! —I shouted.

—I'm here! —he said to me, peeking out briefly from the kitchen counter.

I walked to where he was.

—Do you need help? —I said, leaning back on the counter.

—No, I'm done. —he said, putting two plates of sandwiches on the counter.

I took the plates and took them to the bar. Christian had already prepared everything. There were two glasses and at that moment I came in my direction with a bottle of orange juice.

—I didn't want to prepare anything heavy for the hour.

I looked out, it was dark.

—What time is it?

—Believe it or not, it's 12:30 am.

—Does that mean that in a few hours we have to go to work?

—Exactly, so the best thing to do is eat something, bathe and try to get some rest.

—I think that will be impossible.

—Well we have to adapt to the change of hours, let's eat.

Christian sat next to me and we ate the midnight sandwich.

—Well, time for a bath. —he said, standing up and taking one of my hands in his own.

—How do you keep this apartment so clean. —I asked him as we went up the stairs.

—There's someone from the agency who comes to clean on the hours that I'm at work.

We had finished climbing the stairs and I stared at the terrace.

—Let me show you the terrace. —he said to me as he pulled my hand.

And I followed him with great curiosity, anxious to discover what it was that caught my attention so much. What was after the double glass door?

He led me there. But it wasn't what I had imagined. Going out on the terrace there wasn't much space. There was a lined bench and several cushions on top of it. The railing around the balcony was transparent and showed the city completely. The wall of the apartment was completely covered with ferns and from the stones there were tiny lights.

But that wasn't what caught the attention there. The terrace was immense. But there was no space because what dominated that place was nothing else but the greenhouse.

—Do you have it in your apartment?

—Of course, where else was I going to have it.

—I thought I'd be somewhere else.

—I wouldn't leave my plants too long away from me.

—And all this time you've been away, who's been taking care of the plants?

—Let me show you.

Christian came over and opened the greenhouse doors.

—Go ahead. —he gestured for me to pass.

There was a lot of color inside. All kinds of exotic plants, everywhere.

—They have an automated system installed, they don't need much care with regard to water. —he said to me as he showed me the tiny little hoses that fed the plants like a dropper.

—While I was in Chicago someone was taking care of the weeds, although I shouldn't have been away that long. —he said as he stroked a plant.

—Why do you say that?

—Because plants need, sweetheart... —he opened a bag on the ground and took some of whatever was there and spread it in a pot. —They need to be pampered… —he said, tearing one yellow leaf from another. —...and when their owner is gone for a long time they can get sad... —he said as he poured a little water on another plant. —...they need love...

I stopped listening to what he was saying. I think his plants and I had a certain resemblance. Then a plant caught my attention. It was at the bottom of the greenhouse. It was the largest of them all and apparently the one that attracted the least attention because it was secluded. I went to where the unusual plant was. As I approached it, I realized that it was a rose plant. It had several, and they were deep red, almost black.

—I see you found it.

—What!

—The most special plant in this greenhouse.

—What's so special about a rose plant?

—It's not just any rose plant, it's the one that gives the black roses.

—But I see them red. —I turned to Christian who was standing behind me.

—Yes. Normally they are red, only in summer they are black.

—Normally?

—Yes, I've managed to adapt the habitat to simulate a permanent summer.

—So she can give them black all year.

—Exactly.

—And why are they red?

—Before I left, I disconnected that system because it has to be well controlled. But now that we're back... —he said, heading towards a control panel located on a wall, hidden by the ferns. —I think it would be best if I connected it again. —he pressed a button on the panel.

Quickly the lighting of the greenhouse changed from a white light to a yellow one, which was warmer.

—Do you see that button that hasn't been opened yet? —he said to me, pointing to a cocoon of a rose at one end of the plant.

—Yes.

—Maybe if you're lucky, in two days it will open and be black. Now what if we take a bath. —he held out his hand to me.

I took his hand and we left the greenhouse for the bedroom.

—Are you tired from the trip? —he asked me inside the bedroom.

—A little.

Although I had slept the whole trip, the change had physically exhausted me.

—Would you like a bubble bath? —he asked me, rubbing my shoulders lightly.

I closed my eyes to the sensation.

—Humm. —A bath in foam did not sound bad at all.

—Wait, I'll get things ready. —he said, separating from me and returning quickly.

He hugged me from behind and turned me between his arms, slid his hands to where the blouse began and pulled it out of my head as I raised my hands. He did the same with my jeans by sliding it to the floor. And then he quickly removed my adjuster and underwear.

He had me completely naked, it was my turn. I directed my hands towards his shirt, but he stopped me.

—No, don't touch me until I'm done with you. —he said holding my hands. —Come, let's take a bath.


	15. Chapter 15

He took me by the hand and led me to the bathroom. The bathtub was almost in the middle. Christian separated from me and went to the counter of the sink. He pressed it and it opened. He pulled out a bottle and went back to where I was. He opened the bath-gel bottle and poured it right underneath the hot water stream making the foam get bigger and bigger. But then something caught my attention, I couldn't see where the faucet in the tub was turning off.

Christian put the bottle aside and stood in front of me smiling.

—Where does the faucet close? —I inquired curiously.

—Put your hand under the water.

And as he slid his hand under the warm stream of water, it stopped. I stared at that amazed.

—Do it one more time. —he asked me as he unbuttoned his shirt.

I did it again. I slid my hand under the faucet, and the faucet activated and began to pour water once more.

Amazing.

—All taps work the same way, they have an integrated motion sensor. —I turned to him who was already without a shirt standing next to me. —Get in. —he offered me his hand to help me into the bathtub.

I took his hand and went into the warm water sitting at one end of the tub.

—Aren't you going in?

—I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world.

—What wouldn't you miss for anything in the world? —I asked him as he finished undressing and I looked at him without missing a detail.

Christian smiled at me, but not the way I loved it. He smiled at me like someone who hides a secret and doesn't want to share it. He put his clothes aside with his foot. And I stared at his leg.

—When did you take off your stitches? —I asked him as I looked away from his leg and now directed it to his face.

—Last night before going to bed.

He passed his hand under the tap and then went into the water.

He had taken them off himself, I wasn't surprised.

Christian sat down in front of me with the water up to his neck and closed his eyes. His legs grazed mine and I lifted them to rest them on his. This made me more comfortable.

—The truth is quite comfortable.

—What do you mean?

—The bathtub.

—Have you never used it before?

—No, I never did.

That meant I was the first woman to bathe in his bathtub.

—How long have you had this apartment?

—Almost four months. —four months and he had never used the bathtub? —I actually bought the apartment before it was finished. I moved a few days before I left for Chicago.

—I' m the first woman you've put in the tub? I' m the first woman you've put in the tub? I inquired curiously.

Christian smiled at me before opening his eyes and staring at me.

—You are the first woman to enter the apartment in general.

—The first?

—The first.

Christian closed his eyes again and I did the same. The best thing to do was not to dig any further. Being first in something for him was enough for me. And I smiled to myself as I relaxed with the foam, the warm water and the delicious grape aroma emanating from the water.

I opened my eyes as I felt movement in the water. Christian had picked up a sponge and was now pouring gel on it.

—Won't you take off your glasses? —he asked me as I felt his hand grab one of my legs.

And the truth is that at this moment I wanted to be able to see well and not have to wear the glasses all the time.

I had two choices at the moment. I took them off and couldn't see it. Or I'd leave them on even if they got wet.

I smiled.

—I don't want to stop seeing you. —I said sincerely.

Christian smiled at me.

He lifted my leg above the water and began to slide the sponge down my leg to the height of my thigh. When he got there, he stopped and went back to the instep. He performed the same operation on the other leg and when he finished. He released the sponge on the floor.

And then with his hands he began to massage my toes, while I closed my eyes, enjoying how his hands caressed me. I opened my eyes when I felt Christian's hands exploring my thighs. First one leg, then the other. My breathing accelerated. I didn't close my eyes again. Enjoy every moment watching him frown as he massaged deeply.

—Where did you learn to massage?

—A few years ago. Come, turn around. —he said, taking my hand.

I turned and sat between his legs. Christian began to massage my shoulders, pushing the hair aside. I could feel his limb pressing against my buttocks.

—I don't think I can give you a proper massage here, it would be better in bed.

—Well, let's go to bed. —I said in a gasp as his strong hands pressed on my shoulders.

—Let's finish the bath then. —he said to me as he stopped massaging my shoulders and picked up the sponge from the floor.

He put gel on it again and began to wash my neck, my shoulders, my back. His hands went down my hips and then he pass them to the front, towards my belly. He let go of the sponge and slid his hands gently up towards my breasts as he massaged and squeezed them lightly. I bit my lower lip in a desperate attempt to contain a groan. His head resting on my neck. I could feel his breath racing as his lips brushed against my skin.

But as much as I liked him to continue, I also wanted to bathe him. So I turned between his arms and sat astride him. Christian looked at me squinting.

—What are you planning?

—Nothing. —I replied innocently as I took the sponge and poured gel on it.

I slide the sponge over his shoulders under his attentive gaze. I took one of his arms and washed it, and then I did the same with the other. Then I began to wash his chest. The reddish golden wings of the phoenix. I let go of the sponge and slide my fingers through its scars, barely imperceptible. I removed the gel from his shoulder with my hands and kissed the scar on his shoulder. I felt Christian's breath slip away. I could feel his hard limb between the two of us, pressing against my belly. I continue kissing his chest now to the other side.

—I think it'll be another time. —he said, entangling his hands under my buttocks and rising suddenly.

He came out of the bathtub carrying me as if I weighed nothing and walked to bed. He put one knee down and then I felt my back leaning against the middle of the bed.

—Now, let's finish that massage.

He quickly turned me upside down on the bed. He sat on my buttocks and started rubbing my shoulders, my back. He got off of me and massaged my legs, and then he went up again. He sat on my legs and started massaging my buttocks. He squeezed them, sliding his thumbs inside them, brushing my sex, making me tremble. He repeated the same movement, again and again making me lose my sanity. Then I felt like I was spanked.

— ¡Hey!—I leaned on my arms and turned my face to see him.

Christian smiled at me. He took me by the waist and laid me on my back, sitting on me.

His lips over mine, biting them, pulling them, his tongue exploring my mouth. He came down kissing all over my neck, while I tangled my hands in his hair. His lips went down between my breasts, exciting me, I could not bear it any longer. I needed it inside me urgently.

I pulled his face towards mine and opened my legs inviting him in. He hadn't even touched me between my legs, and I was about to orgasm.

Christian leaned over me, took his limb in his hand, and after settling in, he entered me all at once. I tangled my legs around his waist, pressing his buttocks with my heels to get him deeper.

I could feel his warm limb throbbing inside me.

Christian moved.

God!

It felt so different from the other times. He moved one more time. Everything was completely different. The sensations were totally different, I could feel Christian's craving in each move, in the way his thumb slid down my lower lip. Then in the mist of sensations I realized why everything felt so different. I had to tell him something, but I couldn't stop him, I couldn't talk, not when I saw him so excited over me. It was the first time I saw him this way. He took one of my legs and lifted it over his shoulder, holding it there, as it continued to move inside me. Then I lifted the other leg. Christian was holding my legs and moving faster and faster.

This way it went in so deep. I clung tightly to the bed sheet as I felt my walls squeeze tighter and tighter around his limb, getting harder and harder inside of me. Christian's hands held tightly to my legs.

—Ana...! —he said to me in a gasp. —Ana...!

I stopped listening to him at that moment while I felt him flooding me completely. I clutched my heels to his shoulders as I let go with a scream in a delicious and shuddering orgasm.

My body convulsed with the explosion of the most devastating orgasm of my life as Christian collapsed by my side after several more moves.

I breathed half-shortly. My chest went down and up trying to normalize my rapid breathing. My eyes were closed. But I could feel Christian's erratic breathing next to me. We spent several minutes normalizing our breaths.

—You've finally reached your goal. —he told me making me open my eyes.

I turned to him. Christian looked at me very seriously.

—Really? And what was that? —I inquired curiously as I slid my hand along his naked torso. I had no idea what he was talking about.

Christian turned leaning over me, making me lie on the bed and on top of me. His lips inches away from mine, his gaze burning in mine.

—You've made me lose control for the first time in my life.

—Really?

—Really. And before you ask, I'm aware that we don't use protection. I think that's what made me lose control.

—You know you don't have to worry about that, I'm taking the pills.

—I know, for more than a week if I'm not mistaken, but I've never lost control of the situation like today.

I didn't know if this was good or bad.

—And that's bad thing?

—Especially for you.

—Why for me?

He didn't answer me.

He just smiled at me.

He smiled like a naughty child. That way that made the dimples form that I like so much. He leaned his face towards my lips and kissed me at the corner. I closed my eyes. He slid his tongue tentatively over my lips and I melted under his body. It separated from my lips when I would half-open mine.

I opened my eyes and found his radiant smile and a thoughtful look.

—What are you thinking?

—I'm thinking about if I should let you sleep or not tonight.

Don't leave me, don't leave me. I was screaming inside. Besides, I had already slept on the plane, I wasn't very tired. But I knew that if I didn't sleep for even two hours I'd get up worse in the morning.

—I don't know if I can sleep after sleeping on the trip.

—I think so, and I know an infallible method for getting to sleep.

—Will you sing me a song? —I asked him while he laughed out loud.

—No, I won't sing to you. —he said to me as he brought his lips back to mine, smiling perversely. —But you will scream. —he covered mine with his lips.

And I groaned at his voracious kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

I could feel his warm breath next to me, as one of his hands slid down my belly. I had no idea what time it was, but I was sure I hadn't slept enough. His fingers were sliding slowly through my belly in circles.

I opened my eyes and turned my face to the side to meet a blurred, out-of-focus Christian. I squinted.

Then I felt him move and then put on the glasses and found his dazzling smile.

—Good morning. —he said very happily.

—Good morning. What time is it?

—7:00 am.

I sat on the bed.

—According to my calculations, we have just enough time to bathe, get dressed, have breakfast, leave for the company and be on time.

—Perfect. —I replied with a smile.

—Well, let's take a bath then. —he tantalisingly said to me as he wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed my neck.

—By chance in your calculations you had planned morning sex. —I asked him when his lips were already in my chest and I was starting to pant.

—Of course, there's nothing better to start the day and wake up. —he said as one of my breasts was in his mouth and I groaned.

—But you said it was good for sleeping peacefully.

—Last night's sex is very different from what I have in mind this morning. —he said as his lips continued to run all over my skin.

And he was right.

The sex of the night before was very different from this one. Last night had been rough, wild, exhausting and tiring sex. And this rather what it was doing was waking up all my nerve endings, putting each nerve to the surface of the skin. By the time we were in the shower I was more than awake and my skin was hypersensitive. There wasn't a single place on my body that his tongue or fingers hadn't touched.

We finished bathing and as soon as Christian finished getting dressed he left the room. I finished getting dressed a few minutes after he did and went downstairs for breakfast.

And then when I got to the bar I realized that breakfast was ready. It was impossible that he could have prepared it in such a short time.

—When did you prepare all this?

—I've been awake since 6:00 am.

—For any particular reason?

—Nothing important, come on, let's have breakfast.

But I knew that answer meant something else. It meant it had something to do with his mission. And that he couldn't tell me. So I decided to accept the answer he gave me and have a quiet breakfast.

We finished breakfast and I picked up my bag before we took the elevator.

We were both silent. Especially Christian. The doors opened in the underground parking lot and Christian took some keys out of his pants pocket. He pressed a button on the remote control and the lights of a car about ten metres from us came on. The closer we got to the car, the more familiar it seemed to me.

Then he pressed another button and the doors opened up. That was his car, the same one from Chicago.

I sat in my seat, closed the door, and put on my seat belt while Christian did the same thing.

—How did you get here so soon?

—The agency took care of that.

—But as I remember, when you traveled to Chicago you had problems with your car, which didn't arrive on time.

—Yes, but this time the agency personally brought it.

—Ah.

Christian started the car and we left for TecFall.

TecFall's London Branch is on New Oxford Street. Unlike Chicago's it's not that big and imposing. It's a ten-story building that maintains the same architectural design as the main headquarters.

I stood in the middle of the lobby admiring everything around me. I had only come once, and it had changed so much since then.

—The last time you stood admiring a lobby I ended up helping you off the floor. —he whispered in my ear making me tremble.

I stared at him and then I looked at the shoes I was wearing today.

—I hope these don't break, I'm very fond of them. —I replied with a smile as he looked back at me mischievously.

—In that case, we could do something to prevent that from happening. —he said, entangling his hands around my waist.

—Don't even think about it. —I reprimanded him while I saw his intentions clearly reflected in his eyes.

I looked briefly at my clothes. Luckily, I was still wearing the overcoat that was under my knees. We stared into each other's eyes as if time had stopped and nothing else mattered. We challenged each other with our gaze.

—Do you think you can stop me?

—I know I don't, but if I could get revenge later. —I challenged him.

—Good. —and in a quick movement I saw myself loaded in his arms without even being able to protest. —Try to get revenge later.

I clutched both hands around his neck and just stared at him. Everyone was looking around us as Christian loaded me onto the elevator.

—You would be so kind as to press the button. —he said when we arrived at the elevator door.

—With pleasure. —I replied, following the game.

The truth was that I didn't care what everyone thought. Right now I didn't want him to let me go. And then I started planning my revenge.

The elevator doors opened and as soon as Christian came in with me he put me on the floor.

—Thank you.

—It's always a pleasure. —he smiled at me as he pressed the number on our floor and then interlaced his fingers with mine.

The elevator stopped at several floors before stopping at the last one.

We went out into a small hall where a blonde and very smiling girl quickly came out to meet us.

—Good morning Mr. Chasting, Miss Steele.

—Good morning Audrey. —he replied with his best smile, causing the girl to melt on the floor.

—Everything is ready in the meeting room by 8:30 a.m. as you requested. —she still smiled.

Did it always have that effect on women? But her face changed as she saw our hands together. It was mild, but I could see the change in her expression.

—Thank you, please bring us two coffees.

—Right away, Mr. Chasting.

Christian pulled my hand and led me past the door behind the reception.

It opened and when I expected to meet my desk I found a completely empty room. I stared at that amazed.

—Everything has an explanation. —he whispered in my ear.

He opened the door of his office and then I understood.

—I asked them to move your desk to my office, I hope that's not a problem.

—It's no problem. —I replied as I took off my overcoat.

Christian, just like in the apartment, looked once more at the dress I was wearing. A simple black dress. It was lace at the top and a thin belt at the hip. The fact that my desk was in his office was going to make things easier for my revenge, especially because of the position my desk was in. In front of his.

—Where is the bathroom? —I asked him as I placed the overcoat on the back of the chair.

—Down the corridor to the right at the end. —he said to me as he sat in his chair.

—If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to go to the bathroom. —I said, taking my purse and leaving the office.

I walked down the hallway to the bathroom and when I got there I quickly entered in one of the restrooms. My breathing was rapid. I was nervous about what I was about to do. But without a second thought I took off my underwear and put it in my purse. I came out of the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror looking at myself. My cheeks were pink from the mischief I was doing.

I smiled and took a deep breath and returned to the office. I put the bag away and sat in my chair. I closed my legs. I didn't want him to know anything until it was the perfect time.

—Everything all right?

—Yes.—I answered, dodging his gaze.

I couldn't look him in the eye right now, because if I did I knew I was going to waver and regret of what I was going to do.

The meeting was only five minutes away. This was the perfect time to show him my "Revenge Plan".

—We should go to the meeting room, it's almost time. —I said to him as I stared at him and opened my legs.

Christian looked up from the computer, looked at his watch.

—Yes, we should be walking towards... —he was getting up from his chair and sat down again.

—Is something wrong?

—Did you forget to wear underwear this morning? —he asked me as he tilted his head to the side.

—Nope.

—Did you lose it somewhere?

—Maybe.

—Are you going to the meeting like this?

We stared at each other. His eyes were alternately from my face to my legs. I looked at the clock.

—I think we should walk, you don't want to be late for your first meeting. —I said to him, standing up.

I walked to the door. Christian quickly got up from his seat and got to where I was.

—Do you have any idea what you're doing?

—Yes, I'm going to a meeting. —I replied smilingly.

I opened the door. Christian was walking behind me. And I swore that I could feel his breathing accelerate.

I couldn't believe I was doing this madness. Never in my life had it occurred to me to walk around without underwear, much less go to a meeting. I walked into the meeting room and sat in the chair next to Christian. And as soon as I looked at the table I realized that this had been a mistake.

The table was transparent.

I tightened my legs.

Christian looked at me and smiled at me slyly.

—I wanted to warn you, but you wouldn't let me. —he whispered in my ear as he sat beside me.

The room was already full and as soon as Christian sat down all the participants did the same.

—Good. —he looked briefly at my legs and then back to the front. —Let's begin...

Christian made the presentations and updated everyone on the new changes in the company's management. I really didn't pay much attention to what he said. I stirred uncomfortably in the seat. This had been a bad idea.

—Saturday will be the technology convention and I intend to personally make sure of all the final preparations.

I stared at him because I knew exactly why he wanted to take care of this.

—Good. —he said, standing up and resting both hands on the desk. —Anybody want to add anything?

None of those present said anything.

—That's all then.

And they all started to get up and leave. I got up from my seat and came out like everyone else while Christian followed me closely. I could feel it. I could feel his presence like a shadow over me. I opened his office door and felt the door close behind me. I turned to the door and found Christian's mischievous look as he unzipped his jacket and loosened his tie.

—Did you have a lot of fun with your mischief? —he said, walking in my direction.

—Not really, I was going to take revenge on you but I don't think I got it.

—Do you have any idea what I've been through, knowing that you were sitting next to me with no underwear?

—I didn't think you were suffering much. —I replied when he stopped in front of me.

—Know what I knew and all ignorant of your state of nudity. It is very difficult to concentrate on something knowing that the woman sitting next to you is not wearing panties.

—Really?

—You've made your point, I think you can put your panties back on.

I managed to deconcentrate it. I didn't think so.

—I'll pass. —I said, sitting in the chair behind my desk.

—Do you think you'll be without panties all day? —he asked me, still standing in the middle of the office.

I thought for a brief moment.

—Yep.

At that moment the phone rang.

—TecFall good morning. —I crossed my legs under his attentive gaze.

And after a brief moment looking at me, he turned around and went to his chair, shaking his head.

I just smiled at him. As I wrote down what they told me in a diary. And so I enjoyed my day making him suffer. Especially when I uncrossed my legs and Christian stared at me.

At lunchtime, let's say he asked for something. He didn't want me to leave the building in this condition. And I just laughed.

—Ask them to bring me some coffee. —he told me to look up from the computer.

I looked at the clock. It was almost time to go.

—At this hour?

—Yes, I still have some documents pending.

I picked up the phone and did what he asked. Five minutes later, a girl came in with his coffee and put it on his table. She smiled at him and then turned back from the office.

—You know I'd like to know why you have that effect on women.

—What effect? —he smiled, completely ignoring my question.

He took a sip of coffee and then grimaced.

—Don't you like it?

—I think I've grown accustomed to yours, and the others already taste horrible to me. —he replied with a smile as he took another light sip and put it aside.

It was 5:30 pm.

—I sent you a document in the mail.

I opened the inbox and indeed, there was an email from him.

From: Ryan Chasting

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Thursday, 19/11/2015 5:29 PM

Subject: URGENT.

I need you to review this document, print it and make five copies.

Ryan Chasting Executive President of TecFall.

I stared at him. At this hour? Did he do it on purpose? I decided to respond.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Ryan Chasting

Date: Thursday, 19/11/2015 5:30 PM

Subject: Really?

You couldn't send me this information all day?

Anastasia Steele Personal Assistant to Ryan Chasting.

Christian smiled at me and responded quickly.

From: Ryan Chasting

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Thursday, 19/11/2015 5:31 PM

Subject: Distracted.

I haven't been able to concentrate all day because my assistant came up with the idea of walking without panties.

Ryan Chasting Executive President of TecFall.

I couldn't help laughing. And I felt another message come in.

From: Ryan Chasting

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Thursday, 19/11/2015 5:32 PM

Subject: Punishment.

You'd better do your job, because I can punish you severely.

Ryan Chasting Executive President of TecFall.

I looked up from the computer and looked at him. But he looked at me very seriously. So I'd better get to work.


	17. Chapter 17

I began to review the documentation that he had been passed to me. An eight-page contract application for a new client. I corrected some errors and then printed. I got up from my chair and picked up the document from the printer. I walked to were he was and put it on his desk.

—Here's what you asked for, Mr. Chasting.

Christian looked at me squinting but said nothing. He checked the papers and after signing them he gave them to me.

—Make five copies.

—Who should it be sent to? —I asked him as I put the papers in the photocopier and started to make the copies.

—Tomorrow, I think we can leave. —he said, looking at his watch.

I finished photocopying the documents and put them on my desk. I put on my overcoat and then I picked up my bag.

—We can go now. —I said with my best smile.

—So let's go. —he said, holding out his arm to me.

I got hooked on his arm as we left the office.

It was almost 7:00 p.m. and there was absolutely no one in the offices, just the two of us. We silently went down to the underground garage and got into our car.

Outside the sky was completely clear, something strange in London and I admired the panorama that London offered me at that time. I even thought I saw some stars. I pressed the player and _Leaving out all the rest of Linkin Park_ began to sound.

I love this theme.

And I started singing the song.

—Do you know Linkin Park?

—Something. —I replied as I continued to sing.

I was very entertained singing, Christian looked at me and smiled. But then I realized something. We weren't going to the apartment.

—Where are we going?

—Dinner.

—You're not serious?

—Very serious.

—But I'm without panties.

—You haven't cared all day, why should you care now.

—Christian, please stop, it's not the same in the office where we were alone as in a restaurant.

—No.

This was his revenge for being all day without panties.

Christian parked in the restaurant and got out of the car by turning around and opening my door. I didn't want to get out of the car. I hadn't even taken off my seat belt.

—Let's go! —he held out his hand to me.

—No. —I refused, folding my arms. —And there's nothing you can do about it.

—Actually, I can do something about it. —he said to me, leaning over me and smiling malevolently.

And we stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment.

—What are you going to make me, carry over your shoulder like a caveman? —I asked while he only smiled at me.

And I could read in his smile that was precisely what he was going to do. There was only one small problem. If he did then I would be naked. I quickly unhooked my belt and grabbed his hand and got out of the car.

—Wise decision.

—I did it to preserve my integrity, not to give you satisfaction. —I said to him smiling while holding his hand he was leading me to the restaurant.

The restaurant was very elegant, decorated in pastel colors. We were quickly seated at a table for two. It was fortunate that the table had a huge white tablecloth that reached down to the floor and completely covered my legs while a shorter black tablecloth covered only half of it. During the whole dinner Christian did nothing but look at me, he didn't take his eyes off me.

—Is something wrong? —I inquired curiously after our plates were removed from the table.

—Why do you ask?

—Because you haven't stopped looking at me all through dinner.

—I like to look at you. —he answered me as his gaze pierced mine.

This was a good thing, I imagined. He had never at any time signaled that he liked anything about me. And that he liked to look at me was an advance.

I smiled at him as we stared into each other's eyes. I pulled a lock of hair away from my face.

—Why are you nervous? —he asked me as he sipped his glass of wine.

I took a sip of wine.

—I'm not. —I replied as I put on my glasses.

—Yes, you are, you forget that I know you completely.

Yes, there were times when I forgot that he knew me very well. In such a short time, he knew me as well or better than Kate.

—Never in my life I had gone to dinner without panties. —I said to him very short while he laughed.

—Really, I see you've had many first times since we met.

—Yes, you seem to be a bad influence.

At that moment we were interrupted by the waiter with our dessert.

—Enjoy it. —said the waiter, withdrawing from our side.

I stared at the dessert. Could there be two similar desserts?

—It's a lot like Elliot's. —I said to him as I took a spoon and took a portion.

—It doesn't look like him, is the same. —he said to me as I put the spoon in my mouth.

It had the same taste and was extremely delicious.

—How is that possible? —I said as I swallowed

—This restaurant is Elliot's.

— And why is he in Chicago?

—Because he decided to expand his restaurant, starting with Chicago.

I would never get tired of eating this candy. I took another spoonful, and one more. Christian stared at me.

—How did you two meet? —I asked him suddenly.

—Who?

—You and Elliot.

—Believe it or not, he saved my life.

—Really? I imagine there's an interesting story behind it.

—Not really, it was on the outskirts of a nightclub. He was leaving to celebrate the opening of his restaurant and I was outside with Giselle. And some idiot messed with us and pulled out a knife. Elliot was behind him and taking him by surprise he knocked him out. —I stared at him squinting.

—Really? It's a great story. —I told him knowing that he could have defended himself perfectly from that idiot, but he had to keep his cover intact. —We're out of dessert. —I said to him, looking at the empty plate.

—If you say so... but that wasn't the dessert. —he smiled at me as he beckoned for the check to be brought to him.

We left the restaurant holding hands and got in the car.

—I'm intrigued. What's the dessert?

—The real dessert awaits you in the apartment. —he said to me as he started the car and drove to the apartment.

The journey seemed faster than it should have and I imagined it had been due to the dizzying speed at which he was driving through the streets of London. He parked the car in its corresponding square with a skill typical of professional runners.

—Did you by any chance train in car racing as well?

—No. —Well that was luck. —But remember that I like extreme sports, so it's more of a personal hobby.

—I imagined it.

He pressed the elevator button and as soon as the doors closed Christian pressed the PH button, took the card out of his pocket, inserted it into the panel and removed it. The elevator closed the doors and the ascent began.

—What are you doing? —I asked him as I watched him approach me dangerously like a beast.

—What I've wanted to do since New York.

I vaguely remembered that he had promised to strip me in the next elevator without cameras.

—I don't think this is a good place for this. —I said to him going back to one of the walls of the elevator.

—It's the best of all. —he said, standing in front of me.

—There are cameras. —I said, pointing to the top of the elevator where there were four cameras.

—Mmm. —he said as he brought his lips closer to my neck and began to kiss me.

—Christian, someone could see us.

He separated from me at that very moment.

—First, the elevator is private, so no one is going to interrupt us. —he said to me as he unhooked his jacket and threw it to the floor. —The security cameras are mine, so only you and I can see that video. —he said to me as he pointed to one of the cameras and unzipped the cufflinks followed by the shirt, throwing everything to the floor.

Christian stared at me with a mischievous smile on his lips while I stared at him hypnotized. He was naked upstairs, only his pants and shoes were left.

—Isn't there a third? —I asked him, swallowing the knot that was forming in my throat as I watched him now undo his pants and felt my whole body shuddering from the waist down.

—And third. —he said as he took off his pants and glued his body to mine allowing me to feel his enormous erection. —You've had me like this since this morning and I can't stand another fucking second without being inside you. —he said to me as I felt my body completely melt in his arms.

—Well, I'm all yours. —I said to him, separating myself from him a little and taking off my overcoat.

—Do you really like that dress?

—I like jeans better. —I said to him. —I didn't know what his question was about.

And then, after placing his hands quickly on my shoulders, he took the dress and ripped it from top to bottom completely, sliding it to the floor, shattered.

—Oh, my God, you weren't wearing a bra either?

I looked down at my body completely naked in front of him.

—Oops! I forgot to mention it. —I didn't even remember that with this dress I didn't need it.

—I think it's time for my revenge. —he said as he lowered his boxers releasing his erection. —Forget my real name and remember who I am to you before the whole world. Okay? —he whispered in my ear making me tremble.

I nodded, I couldn't answer him, I couldn't find the words at the time.

—I hope you're ready for me baby. —he turned me around.

I rested my hands on the wall of the elevator and leaned toward it. He glued his body to mine. His erection felt pulsating and warm attached to my body. He slid two fingers from my belly to my sex while give me kisses down my spine making me tremble.

Be ready. I was more than ready. I was willing to be possessed as only he knew how.

He put a finger inside me and my body arched involuntarily towards him. I opened my legs more.

Christian pulled out his finger and I felt his member position himself at my entrance, rotating, tempting me, playing with me. And knowing that he was doing it as torture and punishment, I leaned back, now resting my hands almost on the ground. And then I felt it slowly getting inside me.

—I suppose this is a first time too, Miss Steele? —!god! why he had to speak to me in that tone of voice right now.

The tone of voice I liked so much, the tone of danger, the tone of voice that sounded sexy on the phone, the tone of voice that I had fallen in love with since I had heard him speak for the first time.

He withdrew slowly and enter again. But he didn't move again. I tried to move but he wouldn't let me while his hands and legs immobilized my body.

—I need you to answer me, baby, or I won't continue. —he whispered in my ear.

Did he really want me to answer? In these conditions. At this moment I didn't know if I would be able to find the words to say to him. I tried to concentrate as best I could as I felt his warm, throbbing limb inside me and played along.

—Yes, Mr. Chasting. —I felt Christian laugh behind me.

—Well, let's make your first time something unforgettable. —he said as he gave me a light spanking and began to move inside me.

But he didn't start with slow movements, no. He began to move desperately as if he couldn't stand it any longer. I lowered my hands to the floor of the elevator. My eyes were tight and I bit my lips containing my groans.

—Don't do it. —he told me between his moves. — Come on baby, you know what I like, let me hear you. — and I couldn't take them anymore.

One moan, and another, and one more, escaped me. And there was no way to contain them again while Christian was moving faster and faster. My walls squeezed around his harder and harder member inside me. I was close, and so was he. I couldn't take it anymore. And when I felt him exploding inside me, filling me, I began to move my hips against him until I exploded with a glorious and delicious orgasm.

My legs and hands were shaking and I can't stop them from bending and we both fell to the floor of the elevator.


	18. Chapter 18

We stared at each other and started laughing like fools.

—This has been a memorable first time, Miss Steele. —he said to me as he held me in his arms.

— Yours too? —I asked in amazement.

—Yes. Why do you wonder?

—I assumed that by not sleeping with the same woman twice, by now you had slept with hundreds and thousands of women. And having sex in an elevator wouldn't be anything new to you. —I said quickly as I felt my cheeks burn.

—Believe it or not, I haven't slept with half of London or anything like that. And there are still a few places where I haven't had sex. —he said thoughtfully, pulling a lock of hair away from my face.

I loved to be so tight against his chest, not thinking of anything but us. But we were on the floor of the elevator, naked.

—I think we should get up at some point. —I said to him as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

—At some point. —It was the only thing he answered.

Apparently he was in no hurry to get up off the elevator floor. So, neither did I.

I don't know how long we hugged there on the floor of the elevator, doing nothing else, only listening to Christian's heartbeat, as I glided my fingers through his soft, silky hair. We didn't talk, we didn't need to at that moment.

Christian was sliding his hand down my bare arm and that gesture made me relax completely.

— Are you tired? —he asked me suddenly.

—A little. —I confessed to him as I felt my eyelids heavy.

But I knew that the heaviness of my eyes had more to do with wine and liqueur than with tiredness.

—How about we get up and pick up all these clothes then.

Christian got up from the floor of the elevator and held out his hand to me. I took his hand and stood up, and then picked up the remains of my dress.

—You owe me a new dress.

—I can buy you another one. —he said to me as he picked up his things. — Only if you let me shred it again.

And I couldn't help laughing at his comment. Him, I'd let him shred and twist all the clothes he wanted. Because the best part, always came later. Unbridled sex. And with Christian, it was exceptional.

I entered the apartment naked with my clothes in my hand. And Christian did the same.

—If you want to take a bath, you can do it, I need to go train for a while. —he said to me as he put his clothes on the bed.

— Naked? —I asked him as I sat next to his clothes.

That would be something to see. Christian training naked.

—I don't know what you're thinking you're smiling like that, but no, I'm not going to train naked. —he replied as he turned to bed.

He went into the closet and came out a few seconds later in a sports shorts that hung very sexy from his hips as he showed his bare chest and muscular legs. He approached me.

— This body is not kept in this form only with unbridled sex. —he smiled at me.

He brought his face closer to mine and stole a quick kiss from me.

—I'll be downstairs. —he said to me as he left the room.

And I stayed there, like an idiot watching him walk out the door. I knew that he didn't have feelings of love for me, that it was just pure desire. But it was these details, that made me sometimes doubt of his word. Details, like the kiss he had just stolen from me, were the ones that made me fall more in love with him every day. If this was possible.

At that moment I felt the unmistakable sound of my phone. I opened my purse and began to look for it, but while I was doing it I found the memory with the information that Christian had asked me. So much had happened in the last two days that I had completely forgotten that I had it. I had to remember to give it to him. I put it to one side of the bed.

I found my phone. When I looked at the identifier I saw that it was Kate, and I smiled. I answered.

— Were you sleeping? —she asked me and I could imagine her raising an eyebrow.

—No, not yet, it's early.

— Early, that would be for me that it's almost 3:00 pm, but for you it's almost 10:00 pm.

— Is it 10:00 pm?

— But in what world are you that you don't even know what time it is? —I'm in Christian's post-orgasmic world. —Hi Katerine, how are you, sorry I didn't call you, I've been... busy.

—Yeah, I can imagine with what. —she said to me while I felt her laughing. — How was London?

—Well you know, rainy, cloudy, nothing different. —I said to her as she laughed. — How's it going over there?

—Well, you know, new direction and back to routine.

— Are you having lunch alone?

—No, with Elliot.

—I'm happy for you, Kate.

—You know what I'm going to miss the most, our weekend outings.

—Me too. —I told her, remembering all the outings we'd had and how much fun we'd had.

— You still don't know how long you'll be there?

—No, but I imagine it must be until the convention is over, Ryan wants to make sure everything goes well.

—Then I'm going to be planning a super exit.

—Yeah, go thinking. —I laughed back.

—Call me or send me an email, don't forget me.

—I won't do it, you won't leave me.

—You know I won't. I have to leave you.

—We talk to each other these days.

—Okay, bye.

—Bye. —and I hung up.

I need a bath. I got out of bed and went to the shower. I opened it and let the water fall on my body. I took the gel and took a bath. I came out of the bathroom and after drying my hair and getting dressed I picked up my memory, my phone and left the room looking for Christian. I was coming down the stairs when I heard him talking. I finished going down the stairs and entered through the door to the left of the stairs. And there he was in the middle of the gym completely sweaty while talking on the phone.

He hadn't seen me yet.

—Yes, that's right, I'm going to need at least fifteen agents from tomorrow until Saturday... yes, tomorrow I will do it... I don't want to leave security in the hands of anyone else... —at that moment Christian turned around and saw me. —...yes, I am aware of it... —he began to walk in my direction. —...yes, I will make sure of his protection myself... —he said as he came to my side and smiled at me. —...yes, I have everything I need here, no sir, all right. —and he hung up.

I stared at him while he smiled at me. I doubted whether or not to ask him who had called him because I didn't know if he would answer me. But in the end I gave up, I imagined it was with his superiors.

—I had hoped to see you exercising, but I think I was late.

—Actually, I'm not finished, the call interrupted my training.

— Ah!

— Are you staying?

—I won't miss this for anything.

—You can sit there. —he said, pointing to a huge exercise machine that had a bench.

I sat there while Christian continued his training. This time with a punching bag that he kicked and pinched. His whole body was bathed in sweat, his body now looked more muscular than before. This was much better than watching an action movie. Without realizing it Christian finished his training and went over to where I was with a bottle of water in his hand.

— Well?

—Mmm. —I replied hypnotized by his muscular, sweaty body in front of me.

— What did you think?

—Very entertaining. —I replied without looking away from his well sculpted abdominals in front of me.

—Why do I get the impression that the least thing you did was watch me train.

—I was watching you.

—Yes, I don't doubt it. —he said to me as he crouched by my side, his eyes now standing at the same height as mine. — Do you have any idea what I was doing? —he asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling at me.

— Training? —Christian just smiled at me.

And then I remembered.

—This is for you. —I said to him, holding the memory.

Christian looked at the memory and then he looked at me intrigued.

— What's this? —he said to me, taking the memory out of my hand

—The information you asked for. —I answered him while he smiled mischievously at me. —I hope you know how to decrypt a file. —I said to him while I bit my lower lip repressing a smile.

— What if I don't know? —he said to me, bringing his body closer to mine.

—Well, I think I'd have to do some extra work and raise my fees.

— What if I can't pay you what you're asking? —now he was sliding one hand down my cheek.

—Well...then we'd have to find another form of payment...that satisfies me. —I said, closing my eyes and letting out a groan.

Christian glued his forehead to mine, and I opened my eyes. His blue gaze pierced mine. And for a moment I wondered what the true color of his eyes would be like.

— Will I ever be able to see the true color of your eyes? —I asking him suddenly, and immediately regretted as soon as the words came out of my lips.

Christian's expression had gone from a smiling to a more serious one. His eyes still fixed on mine, wondering what my question was about.

—Forget what I asked you. —I said to him as I got up from the bench, separated from him, and ran out of there, getting as far away from him as I could.

And I don't know why, I felt like I'd gone where I shouldn't go. I knew that was never going to happen. I was never going to know him as he really was.

I went to the terrace. Shit! I had ruined everything, I knew it. Just seeing the look on his face was enough. But I had to try. I knew a lot about Christian, but he still looked exactly like when I first met him, like Ryan Chasting. My boss.

I knew that all this was very difficult for him, he could not trust anyone, he could not drastically change his appearance, let alone let someone slip his real name in public. Just trusting that I wasn't going to rat him out was enough.

I looked up at the grey sky of London. And I don't know how long I sat there, just looking at the sky and the occasional plane or helicopter passing by.

Then I felt my phone ring. It was Christian.

— Yes. —I replied, still hesitating.

— Ana, where are you?

—On the terrace. Forget what I told you, please.

—I can't forget it, because I promised you that you'd meet the real Christian and so far you've only known his story and intimate details, you haven't yet known what he looks like physically. —he paused in the conversation.

— What do you mean?

—I want you to know me as I really am. I'll be right down the stairs. —and he hung up.

Had I understood well what he had said?

Just listening to him my heart had accelerated and now it was banging hard on my chest.

I got up from the bench and entered the apartment. I went to the stairs and after taking a deep breath I began to descend it. I had no idea what I was going to find when I got down.

As I went down I could see him, standing at the top of the stairs, I knew it was him because he had told me where he would be. But not because I would have recognized him.

He was wearing out jeans and a grey shirt, with a converses. His hair, it was exactly the way I liked it. Untidy, falling on his face. But it wasn't the same color I had gotten used to, his hair wasn't black, now it was light brown with some light natural illuminations.

I finished going down the stairs and stood in front of him. His face had a light beard. But that wasn't what caught my attention the most. His eyes looked different. They were no longer blue. Now they were grey. But not just any gray. A gray with white flashes and a bit of hazel around his iris, though almost imperceptible. Never in my life had I seen such a beautiful eye color. When he had blue eyes those details were completely lost. I slid my hands down his cheeks and lured his face towards mine to kiss it.

— Wasn't it that you had a specialist to do it? —I said to him as I slid my hands through his hair.

—Yes, but I can't always depend on him, I change from one character to the other without having to leave the apartment.

—I see, now you look more like Grace's picture in the house.

—That was the idea. —he smiled back at me. —There's not much more to show you, who I really am, you've known him since I confessed the truth to you, only the physical appearance was missing.

—You know I'm noticing something right now. —I said to him as he squinted at me.

— Something important?

—Yes. This appearance will only be today, right?

—Yes, tomorrow I must be Mr. Chasting again. —he said to me while I laughed.

—Well, then let's not delay. —I said to him as I pulled his hand towards the stairs.

— What are you up to?

—Crazy, unbridled sex having you completely as you really are. —I said to him as he laughed out loud.

—You know that sex will be the same, no matter how I looks like. —he answered me as we entered the room.

—Yes, but I want to engrave in my mind the image of the true color of your eyes and your hair when you make love to me. —I said to him as I gave him a slight push and made him fall into bed.

—Fine, but you won't be able to close your eyes for that.

—I won't do it. Not tonight. —I said to him as I sat hanging over him and Christian laughed.

—Well, if you think you can do it. —he said to me as he dropped his hands on the bed. —I'm all yours.

I smiled as I directed my hands towards his shirt to unbutton it. Christian let himself do whatever I wanted, without opposition. And not one second did I take my hands or my eyes away from his body. Not even when he took control of the situation and I found myself lying on the mattress under Christian's imposing body, surrendering, as usual, to his kisses, his caresses and his desires.


	19. Chapter 19

I hate glasses.

And this new hatred appeared recently.

After seeing and officially meeting Christian.

I hate depending on them to see him. And I want to see him all the time. But it is very difficult to bathe and even sleep with them on. So while I was washing my mouth in front of the mirror I was considering surgery to end this dependence once and for all. I had already thought about surgery on other occasions. But I had never been so sure of wanting to do something as I was today.

I had already made my decision. As soon as I got back to Chicago I would have surgery.

I ended up in the bathroom and after dressing I went downstairs for breakfast. Christian was finishing breakfast. He was still not wearing his gun or his jacket, only the white shirt with the phoenix cufflinks. And today he had shaved. As soon as I finished going down the stairs, he stared at me, squinting.

—There' s no dress today? —he asked me while I looked at my tight jeans.

—No. —neither dress nor panties taken off, but I kept that for myself.

—Well, let's have breakfast, then, we'll have a slight change in the agenda of the day I want you to know about.

—A change? —I asked him as I sat on a bench.

Christian started putting breakfast on the counter and then sat next to me.

—Yes, I know you heard part of last night's conversation. It was with my superiors. —In the end he had decided to tell me.

—What did they want? —I asked him as I started breakfast.

—I was the one who called them. I'm personally going to be in charge of the security of the convention.

—What do you mean by that?

—We're going straight from here to the convention, today everything has to be ready for tomorrow.

—Don't you trust in our security?

—I trust. But I don't want to risk the safety of the staff. That's why I asked for trained agents for security. —Christian stared at me. —And you too will need extra protection.

—Are you going to put more bodyguards on me? —I asked him as I finished eating toast and took a sip of juice.

—No, I think I can only do that job. — he said as he finished his breakfast. —Are you done?

—Yes. —I replied as I put away my plate and finished my juice.

—Let's go then, when we return I must give you some necessary instructions. —he said to me as he stood up.

I stood up and followed him. Christian took the holster from his gun and put it on his shirt, then put on his jacket and fasten it. I put on my overcoat and grabbed Christian's arm as we climbed the stairs.

—What do you mean by necessary instructions? —I asked him as we finished climbing the stairs and Christian smiled at me.

—You'll know when we get back. —he said to me as the elevator doors closed.

As soon as we got out of the car where the convention would be, we found ourselves surrounded by 15 men with dark glasses, black suits, earphones and a serious expression.

—Good morning, sir.

—Good morning, everyone has the information. —Everyone nodded. —Well, let's be on our way. —he said as we began to walk towards the entrance to the convention centre.

The place where the technology convention would be was immense, and at the door there were two of the guards who were with us. As we walked all over the place the guards were staying in different positions that I imagined everyone had studied. We toured the whole room while Christian at my side made sure everything was perfect, and the different entrances to the convention were perfectly guarded by both guards and security cameras. I never let go of his arm. But it wasn't as if I had a choice, as Christian wouldn't let go of my hand and held me tightly.

At noon, I imagined that we had finished the preparations as I felt Christian more relaxed in his grip.

A growl from my stomach announced that it was lunchtime.

— Can we have lunch? —I asked him with a smile and a plea. So much walking had awakened my appetite.

—Yes, there's only one last detail left and we can leave. —he said as he led me down a corridor.

At the end of the corridor there were two guards stationed at the entrance to a door. They looked like fierce guards guarding something precious and valuable.

—What's behind that door? —I asked Christian as we approached the guards.

—You'll see.

As soon as we arrived one of the guards typed a huge code into the panel next to the door, and then put his hand. The screen glowed blue and then green.

— _"Guaranteed access."_

The door opened and Christian pulled my hand in.

Right in the middle of the room, in a huge window guarded by state-of-the-art security cameras and alarms, was the reason my world had turned upside down lately. The reason my life was in danger right now and why Christian had hired extra security.

The PIANANO.

I approached the window. I had never seen it before. I had heard about it, I had seen pictures. But I had never imagined that I was going to stand in front of him.

—I thought it would be bigger. —I confessed while admiring the device.

It was no bigger than a computer microprocessor.

—That's what everybody thinks. As you can see we have the most sophisticated technology to protect it. Weight sensors on the floor, lasers, high security cameras and a reinforced steel door.

It was the most logical thing that if we had a security technology company, the best of the best was us.

—Do you think they could steal it here?

—I don't know, but it's difficult for them to do it here, if they try, they'll wait for the exhibition to do it. Come on.

We got out of there and Christian took me to lunch at a local near there and then we headed towards the Company, we still had things to do.

Christian gave me the addresses and I sent the documents that I had scanned and that were still pending from the previous day. But I did everything mechanically, I couldn't think of anything other than what he had told me in the security camera where the PIANANO was kept. — _"It is difficult for them to do it here, if they try, they'll wait for the exhibition to do it..."_

Today, unlike yesterday, we left the office early, according to Christian, there were still some preparations to take care of when he arrived at the apartment.

—You've been very quiet all afternoon. Is something wrong with you? —he asked me when the elevator doors of the apartment closed.

—You're pretty sure they're gonna steal the Prototype?

—Yes, that's why I've taken every precaution. And I still have a few things to adjust. —he said to me as the elevator doors opened. —Come on, I want to show you something.

He took my hand between his and led me down the stairs. When we got to the fireplace Christian took off my overcoat and then stood beside the fireplace staring at me.

—You didn't see anything, all right. But you must know him for your own safety.

—All right. —I said to him as I nodded.

—Come here. —Christian pulled my hand and stopped me in front of him.

He took one of my hands in his and put his hand behind the chimney wall.

—Here's a button, you feel it.

—Yes. —I confirmed as I felt the button with my fingers.

—Press it.

I pressed the button. Then I felt the sound of a mechanism and to my surprise from behind the chimney, the wall moved to one side leaving a space for a person to enter.

—Come in.

I did what he asked and entered the room that lit up as soon as I took a step inside. Christian stood behind me while I assimilated all that.

It was a small room that would not measure more than 2x4mts. But all its walls were dressed with stained-glass windows in which hung different models of pistols and rifles. I was stunned as I looked at all that impressed. There were weapons of all kinds and sizes, and there were shelves and drawers that I didn't even want to imagine what was inside. Christian walked into the room to some shelves. He pressed one of the drawers and it opened. He pulled something out of this one and held it out for me.

—Try it on. —he said to me as he handed me a black T-shirt that sounded very familiar. —It's a bulletproof vest.

—Remind me why I have to try on a bulletproof vest? —I asked him to examine the vest.

—Because if you're going to be by my side all the time, you need extra protection.

Is that what he meant by extra protection?

—Now? —I curiously looked away from the vest and looked at him.

—Yeah, leave only the bra, I want to see if it shows a lot when you put something on it.

I took off the blouse I was wearing and put on the vest, which, to my surprise, fit the shape of my body. Christian adjusted my vest and stared at me.

—Now put on your blouse. —I did what he asked. —Turn around. —I turned around and ended up standing in front of Christian again.

—I can't tell you're wearing it, good. You'll also need other accessories.

—Will you give me a gun? —I asked him as I looked curiously at the stained glass windows with the different models of pistols.

—Do you know how to shoot with a gun?

—I've never had that need.

—Then no, I won't give you a gun. —he said to me as he pressed another drawer and pulled out a little box that he put in my hands. —You'll need this tomorrow. —he said to me as he opened the box.

Inside the little box were two tiny, transparent headphones and two black buttons the size of a pencil tip.

—This is a hearing aid. —he said as he pulled out a tiny little transparent plug.

He pulled my hair to one side and put it in my ear.

—Perfect. —he said as he smiled at me. —And you'll need this too. —he said as he showed me a tiny black dot that looked like the tip of a pencil. —This is a microphone, you put it near the neck of your blouse and it will be fine.

—Why do I need all this?

—Because as much as I'd like to, I'm not going to be able to be by your side all the time tomorrow.

—Because of the inaugural speech?

—Not just for the speech, I must supervise all security and there may be some private session at the event that you can't get into. So I want to make sure you are well protected and be able to communicate with you at all times. You see this. —he said, showing me the other headset. —They work just like walkie-talkie, only I can hear you. Understood.

—Yes. —Christian took the headset out of my ear and put it back in the box.

Why all the worry? I continued walking through the tiny room and found another little box in a secluded corner.

—What is this? —I asked him curiously as I held the little box with a kind of pen in it. —And don't tell me it's a pen because I imagine it's anything but that.

Christian laughed.

—This... —he said as he opened it and showed it to me. —It's an epinephrine injector, among other things, but you don't need to know it because you won't need it. —he said to me as he closed the box. I continued with my eyesight where he kept the box in a drawer.

—Isn't it better if I stay here with a bodyguard?

—I'll be less worried if I have you by my side. If you stay here I won't be able to concentrate on my mission by worrying about you.

Worrying about me? Why should he worry about me? Didn't he just want me? There was something else here. So much protection wasn't because he only cared about Grace's stepdaughter. Did he have feelings for me and didn't tell me that to protect me? If so, I was going to find out.

—Worrying about me? —Christian stared at me.

—Yes, I'm very worried that something will happen to you tomorrow.

—I thought you just wanted me?

—I want you and I care about you too. —I knew there was something else.

I stared at him, squinting. This time he hadn't said anything about being an important asset.

The way he looked at me as he told me, it was different from the way I knew it. Now he looked at me with real worry engraved on his face, as if he were really afraid to lose me. But that couldn't be, because if it was, it only meant one thing. And so far he hadn't confessed his feelings to me.


	20. Chapter 20

—Are you afraid of losing me? —I asked him while Christian tried in vain to change the expression on his face. —Don't try to deceive me, Christian, I know that expression on your face better than you do. I have seen it millions of times on Grace's face when I looked at a picture of you.

—You don't understand... it's that I can't... —but I interrupted him by approaching him and putting a finger on his lips.

—Shhh.

I knew what he was risking and I couldn't let him confess what I already knew, what he showed me every time we had sex. That way he just risked someone knowing and my life would be in more danger. I knew how hard it had been for him to get to this point. It is very difficult when you lose a deep love to fall in love again. And if you're repeating the same story, albeit in different ways, that would make anyone shut up about their feelings just to protect the people he loves.

Now I understood everything. I understood why he had walked away from Grace, because he didn't want to tell her he was his son. Why he resisted the urge to run into his arms and confess to her who he really was. He did it to protect her.

And right now, I was the one in that position. That's why he wouldn't confess anything to me. Always keeping his feelings out, never confessing anything in itself. Only passion, desire and lust in all our relationships. Never ever even a small confession of love. Just a few little details.

The photo he had taken in New York, the stolen kisses. The long conversations we had about our childhood.

—Can I see your phone? —I asked him while he took it out of his pocket and laid it out for me.

I turned it on and unlocked it. And just as I imagined it was there. The picture he had taken in New York sitting on the balcony. But that wasn't what caught my attention the most. Suddenly the photo changed, and another photo of me appeared in the Observatory, looking towards the horizon, I hadn't noticed that he was taking this photo. And so more photos continued to appear. In the Maldives, I crouched while the sea of stars washed my feet. Me sleeping, half-naked in bed, another taking a shower. And there was one that caught my attention more than all, in that one we were both, me sleeping lying on his chest while he kissed me on the forehead. That had been enough for me. If that wasn't a confession of love it was that Christian was a stalker psychopath. And I knew that a stalker psychopath he wasn't.

I returned the phone with a huge smile on my face.

—Have you seen enough to satisfy your curiosity?

—Yes. —I replied, smiling. —Satisfied curiosity. Can we go make something for dinner? —I asked him as I took off my shirt and vest, giving it back to him.

—Well, let's get something ready. —he said to me as he put the things away and I left the room for the kitchen.

—Aren't you going to get dressed? -He asked me when he saw me without a shirt, only in a bra and jeans in the kitchen preparing something for dinner.

—Are we expecting visitors?

—Not that I know of.

—So what's the problem, it's not like we have neighbors who can spy on us. —I answered him as I unzipped my jeans and Christian laughed and approached where I was.

—Well, let's have something to eat then. —he said to me as he helped me prepare dinner.

The day came.

I was nervous.

So many precautions that Christian had taken should not be just for the sake of it. Today I had given up my glasses and replaced them with my contact lenses. I put on the bulletproof vest he had given me, and on top of this a long-sleeved blue and black blouse that I found loose, I combined it with tight black jeans and black boots that didn't have heels. I let my hair down, and after a little makeup I left the room in search of Christian. I found him sitting on a bar while he had a glass of whiskey, I suppose, in his hand.

I walked in his direction while he took the drink in one fell swoop and then turned in my direction. He stared at me from top to bottom as I approached him smiling. He looked perfect. He wore a black suit, white shirt and tie. When I got to where he was I hung on his neck while smiling at him and he tangled his hands around my waist.

—You look good in that suit, Mr. Chasting.

—Thank you, but no better than those jeans, Miss Steele. —he said to me as he lowered his hands and squeezed my buttocks.

—Don't tempt me, Mr. Chasting, because we may be late for the event if you continue to do what you do.

—I haven't done anything. —he smiled as he raised his hands back to my waist.

—Much better.

—Do you have everything in place? —he asked me, staring at me.

—You can check for yourself if you want. —I said to him as he moved his hands up under my blouse and touched the vest.

—Well, that's all we need. —he said as he opened the little box.

He took out a hearing aid, ran my hair back and put the hearing aid in my ear. Then he put the microphone on me and quickly put on his own.

—Well, I think we can go now. —he said to me as he stretched out his arm to me.

And so we left the apartment for his car and for the convention. The place was full of people from all over the world, all anxious and interested in the different technological advances that were shown there. But the general comment, the most striking thing and the main reason why there were so many people there was mainly to see the first PIANANO test. Wherever you walk, that was the main topic of conversation.

We walked all over the room and at every step Christian was stopped by different people who asked him questions.

We were in the middle of a conversation with the CEO of some technology company, when everyone paid attention to what was being announced by the speakers.

— _"Please all participants head to the main room for the conference."_

Christian intertwined his fingers tightly with mine as we headed towards the main conference room. As we entered we headed down the corridor to the front rows where our seats were located. I sat in mine and Christian stood.

—Aren't you going to sit down? —I asked him as he stared at me and then crouched in front of me.

—The first conference will be mine.

—Will you leave me alone?

—I don't have many options, but don't worry, I'll be watching you from there. —he said to me as he pointed to the podium from which he would have to give the speech in just a few minutes. —Besides there are two guards at each exit, you don't have to worry. —he said to me as he took my hands between his own and kissed them.

—I'm not worried, I know you won't let anything happen to me. —I said to him, instilling in him confidence.

Christian smiled at me. He gave me a slight kiss on the lips and then got up and walked behind the stage.

I stared at him as he walked away, and just before he disappeared behind the stage, he stared at me. I knew what his gaze was saying at the time. Christian disappeared behind the stage and people continued to come in and sit in their seats. I looked in all directions.

I was scared. But I didn't want to tell Christian. I didn't want him to worry anymore. I stared at the seat next to me, empty. I just hoped no one would sit here.

— _"Don't worry._ —said an unmistakable voice in my ear. —" _No one will sit next to you so you can stop looking at the seat."_

I looked in all directions of the stage trying to locate it but I couldn't see it anywhere.

— _"Where are you"_ — I asked as I tried in vain to find him.

— _"Behind the stage, I just took a moment to see you."_

— _"Everything all right?"_

— _"Yes, I'm not very happy to be separated from you, but I know that in a while I'll be sitting next to you again."_ —he said to me as I smiled.

At that moment the lights went out and only one light remained on the stage where the organizer of the convention quickly climbed up and began to give a speech to which I gave my full attention.

The speech covered all the technological advances of the different companies including ours, and it lasted for almost half an hour.

—...and without further ado, I leave you with the first and I know that the most awaited by all. With you the CEO of TecFall Ryan Chasting and PIANANO. —he said as everyone clapped and stood up.

Christian entered the stage and thanked as he headed towards the lectern. The entire audience sat down, and only then did Christian begin the speech.

—I want to start first with a brief summary of how we have achieved the technological advances we have today and how we came to develop the Artificial Intelligence Prototype.

His voice reached me through the speaker in the room and through the hearing aid hidden in my ear.

While he was giving the speech, a series of images were passing on the screen behind him. Images of the beginning of TecFall and of the advances in the different fields and technological branches of the different periods until finishing with an image of the PIANANO.

—And without further ado, let's go to the demonstration. —he said as he got off the lectern and the lights came on.

Two security guards arrived with a little box in their hands that they placed on a table. Christian approached the box and opened it carefully. He took the device in his hand.

—This is the PIANANO. —he said as he showed it to everyone.

Quickly the murmurs began among the audience. Everyone thought it would be bigger or different, they never imagined it would look like a computer microprocessor.

—This is similar to a computer microprocessor... —he continued while looking for something else on the table. —And this is a robot dog. —he said as he showed a toy dog. —We haven't changed anything, we just added a few adjustments to put the chip in. First let's turn it on without the chip. —he said as he turned on the puppy and put it on the floor.

He gave several orders to the puppy and he did everything we already knew for what was programmed. And he gave him other orders to which the little dog did not react.

—Well, now let's see what happens when we put the chip in. —he said as he put the chip on the dog and turned it on and put it back on the ground.

The little dog first looked in all directions and then stared at Christian as he sat down.

—You want to play, boy? —he asked him, crouching in front of the dog.

—You're too worried to want to play with me.

—Why would I be worried?

—For your girlfriend sitting in the front row. But I can't tell you why.

—You want to do something for me so I'm not worried?

—Yes.

—You can go and say hello to her for me.

—Right away Ryan.

The little dog got up off the floor and started walking in my direction, went down the steps of the stage and got to where I was. He stood on the back paws and put the front paws on my legs.

—Ana, Ryan sent me to say hello. —I was shocked when the dog referred to me by my name.

—Then do it. —I said as if I was talking to a little boy.

—Can you bring your face a little closer to me? —he asked me and I did what that dog was asking me.

I brought my face closer to his head and then, without waiting for him, the dog glued its snout to my lips.

—Thank you. —I said to him as the dog moved his snout away and got off my legs.

—I am to please. —he said to me as he walked away and climbed back up to where Christian was.

—I greeted her, you feel better now.

—Yes. —he replied, smiling at the dog.

—Then we can play.

—Come here. —he said to him as the dog approached where he was and Christian carried it by turning it off.

As soon as Christian turned off the dog, the whole conference room exploded with applause and cheers. What the prototype could do was amazing. Now heI understood Christian when he said it would be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands.


	21. Chapter 21

Christian was standing in the middle of the stage while holding the dog and everyone continued clapping. Christian went back to the lectern and raised a hand, causing everyone to remain silent. The lights went out and only one light was left.

— As you can see, the prototype is capable of analyzing facial factions and detecting emotions. Through its interface it is capable of recognizing any person, literally endowing the object with an intelligence similar to that of humans...

Christian was still talking but I stopped listening to him the moment someone slowly approached Christian on stage. You could hardly see who that person was. And I don't know why I had a bad feeling. All my hair stood on end.

—Someone is coming from your left. —I said very low.

Christian couldn't answer me, as he continued to give an explanation, but I knew he was listening to me because he stared at me.

Then I saw the person on the stage take something out of his pocket and start to raise his hand towards Christian.

— Watch out! —I shouted. — He's got a gun!

And quickly came the shot that Christian quickly avoided by bending over behind the lectern. People started screaming as they got up and ran desperately out of the room. And I just lay there in my seat, unable to move, frozen in panic. The person came to where Christian was and stood right in front of him.

—Give it up for good or bad, it's up to you. —he asked while Christian was holding the dog with both hands and the man was pointing it at his head.

Christian held the dog with both hands, so he couldn't pull out his gun.

—Wait, I'll give it to you, don't do anything stupid. —he said while still crouching with one hand, the dog stretched out to him.

The man took the dog with one hand and smiled at Christian.

—Stupid, you really think I'll let you live after you see my face... Christian. —he said as he stuck the gun on Christian's forehead and pushed him with it, causing Christian to fall to the ground leaning on his hands.

Everything happened in front of me in slow motion. And hearing the man call him by his real name made me more nervous than I already was. That man knew who he really was.

—The truth, took us a while to find out, but we became suspicious when you came back from New York... —I just listened in terror.

I looked with horror at where Christian was with his hands and knees resting on the ground and the barrel of the gun pointed at him as the man crouched in front of him. And now he put the barrel of the gun under his chin making him look up.

—…and when you escaped from the car explosion, that's what made us suspect. —then in a quick movement he hit Christian's face with the gun.

I shouted without being able to move from my place, in panic. The man looked in my direction and smiled perversely at me. I knew exactly what that smile meant. As soon as he got rid of Christian he would come for me.

Christian lifted his face as a little blood ran down his forehead. I could see the fury and anger in his eyes. Why didn't he do anything?

—We had to pull a few strings, but in the end we discovered who you really were. —he put his mouth close to his face and spoke too softly so that I couldn't hear.

But he had no idea that I could hear everything perfectly even ten metres away.

— _"And when we're done with you I'm going to enjoy your girlfriend's bitch making her scream audibly."_ —he smiled at him again and Christian started laughing out loud, winning another blow this time through his mouth. — Get up, asshole! —shouted the man.

Christian lifted his face again as he spit the blood and stared at him. The rage ran down his face.

— What does it feel like to feel so helpless right now? —he asked him, his face glued to Christian's, the gun pointed at his head.

Christian smiled slightly at him.

—It feels powerful. —he answered as he gave the man a strong header and in a quick maneuver he disarmed him by throwing the gun away from him and then immobilizing him from behind. —I told you not to do anything stupid. —he said as he squeezed it.

Then I saw another man coming from behind Christian.

— Behind you! —I shouted at him as Christian turned and disarmed the other too, but without letting go of the one with the dog.

I felt helpless at that moment as I saw him defending himself and not being able to do anything to help him. Christian took the dog from the man and then began to fight with both of them without letting go of the dog. He was having a hard time defending himself with a busy hand. Then at one point he stared at me.

— Ana! —was the only thing he said to me before throwing the dog in my direction.

I tried to catch it, but it was impossible and the dog fell at my feet, destroying itself.

— Get the dog! —shouted one of the men.

— Ana run! —Christian shouted at me.

And that was all I needed. I picked up the dog from the ground and ran at full speed in search of the exit.

I ran desperately through the whole room. Outside all the lights were off, only a few emergency lights were on.

I had to get out of here quickly, so I headed for the underground parking lot in search of the car. I felt someone coming after me, but I didn't want to look because I knew it would be one of the men chasing me. I reached the underground parking lot and could see Christian's car in the distance.

Shit! I don't have the key.

I could feel the footsteps in the distance, getting closer and closer to where I was. I hid behind the car while holding tightly the broken dog in my hands.

The footsteps felt closer.

— I can see where you are, bitch! —he shouted as he approached the car.

I came out of my hiding place and faced him.

— Give me the dog? —he said to me as he pointed his gun at me.

—All right. —I said to him as I threw the dog hard at him.

And I took advantage of that moment to run in another direction, because I knew that if I stayed there, I wouldn't tell the story. Then I felt a shot pass by my side which made me scream and cover my ears. I stopped running, I was afraid if I continued this time he was going to get it right.

The man stared at the dog and then he looked at me.

—Do you think I'm stupid? Where is he? —he asked as he pointed the gun at me from afar and dropped the dog to the ground.

—I don't know what you're talking about. —I said to him as I stood back with my hands in the air.

— Where did you hide it? —he asked as he approached me.

—I won't tell you anything. —I said to him as I bumped into a wall.

Now I had no way out.

I think it was the adrenaline of the moment that made me feel euphoric. The man continued walking until he came in front of me and put the cold barrel of the gun on my forehead.

— Where did you hide the processor? —he asked myself as he pressed the gun against my head.

— Fuck you! —so, without thinking twice, I lifted my leg and hit it between his legs.

The man bent over and fell to the ground and I took advantage of that moment to run away. I had to get out of the parking lot and get outside. It had been a bad idea to come down here. I saw in the distance the exit from the underground parking lot. I was almost there.

Then I felt a hand grabbing me from behind and throwing me to the ground making me hit my shoulder.

— Ow! —I exclaimed from the ground as I grabbed my sore right shoulder.

— Damn it! —he said as he held me on the floor. —You're going to pay. —he said to me as he pointed the gun at me. —You're not going to talk, eh, so it looks like I'm going to have to look for it myself. —he said as he began to search me looking for the prototype.

I tried to push him away with my legs, but he was stronger than me. Then I remembered what I had picked up this morning before Christian woke up and what I had in the right front jeans pocket. And I decided to use it before he found it. I pulled him out quickly with my right arm and in one quick movement and holding the shoulder pain I injected him into one of the arms.

— Bastard! —The last thing I saw was the back of the gun hitting me in the head.

After that my whole world went blank and slowly vanished until I fell into total darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

Everything was dark. I had no idea where I was. In the distance there was a light and I decided to walk towards it. When I was coming to the light it completely absorbed me and all the darkness disappeared. Now everything was completely white, pure light and energy.

I began to hear voices coming from somewhere.

— Hello. —I shouted, trying to get the voices to answer me.

— Ana! —Christian was calling me.

I could feel his voice everywhere, but I couldn't focus on where it came from.

— Anastasia!

Then I saw two silhouettes in the distance, like a couple. I began to walk in that direction. I didn't know why, but that couple had caught my attention.

But as I walked they moved further away from me.

—Wait! —I shouted as I ran.

I was almost catching up with them. Then they turned in my direction. It wasn't Christian, it wasn't Grace. Their faces looked familiar, but I couldn't recognize them anywhere. Both smiled at me.

— Anastasia! —The man spoke once more.

But his lips didn't move and it wasn't the same voice I had heard before.

— Who are you? —I asked them.

The couple smiled at me and vanished in front of my eyes.

— Wait! Who are you? —I asked again but nobody answered me.

Then I saw someone in the distance.

— Ana, please wake up! —It was Christian's voice again, he was worried about me. But I didn't understand why.

I ran as fast as I could in the direction I heard Christian calling me. But I couldn't get to where he was as if my legs weighed too much and I couldn't move them.

— Christian! —I shouted.

And then everything turned dark again...

I could feel someone moving me slightly. I started to open my eyes even though my head hurt a lot. The light bothered me, so I squinted.

— Thank God! —he said to me as he dropped his face to the ground.

I opened my eyes a little more and tried to locate where I was.

— Are you all right? —Christian asked me by my side when I managed to open my eyes completely.

He was worried.

—Please talk to me. —I could feel the worry in his voice.

—I'm fine. Ow! —I replied, sitting down while I grabbed my shoulder because of the pain.

—Let me see. —he asked me as he took my hand away. —It's just a blow, you don't have it dislocated.

— God! My head hurts. —I said to him as I held my left hand to my head and felt it warm.

—That's for the blow you got. —he said to me while I looked at my hand.

— Is this blood? —I said as he looked at my hand full of blood.

— Yeah, but you' re not bleeding anymore.

— Oh! —I shouted because I felt strong punctures in my head to come and go.

— Do you think you can get up? —he asked me as he got up.

He took my hands in his and helped me up. My head hurt a lot, although the shoulder pain had subsided a little, perhaps eclipsed by the headache.

— What happened? —he asked, worried.

—I tried to escape with the chip, but he found me, I hid it in my jeans. I kicked its parts and continued running towards the exit, but it caught me once more throwing me to the ground. When I refused to give him the chip he hit me with the gun. That's the last thing I remember.

—I guess he found what he was looking for. —I touched my jeans pocket where I had kept the chip, but it wasn't there.

—Yes. —I said, looking down.

—Don't worry. —he said to me as he lifted my head and carefully cradled my face in his hands. —I'll find it somehow. —he said as he smiled at me and stared me in the eyes. —I'm glad you're all right.

His gaze reflected how he felt at the time. He was relieved that I was all right.

I carefully slid my fingers over his left eyebrow where he had a scar from the blow he had been given, and then over his lower lip. His bloodstained face began to swell where he had been struck. Then his face turned to the back of me and stared at something on the ground.

— What is this doing here? —he said to me as he lifted a syringe from the floor.

—Oh, yes. I took it this morning. I thought I could use it.

— Have you used it? —he asked, curious and surprised.

—Yes, I injected it into the idiot who was groping me.

— That's amazing! —he said to me as he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. —Let's go back to the apartment without delay.

— Ow! —I complained about the sudden pain in my shoulder.

—Wait.

Christian took me by the hand.

He took off his jacket and quickly improvised a sling for my arm.

—There you go. Let's go. —he told me as he drove me to where his car was parked.

Christian drove desperately to the apartment. He was driving as if his life depended on it.

— Will you tell me why you're in such a hurry?

—You'll see. —he told me as he parked in the underground garage.

He took me by the hand and we quickly went up in the elevator towards the apartment. As soon as we got there Christian almost ran desperately into the secret room where he had all his weapons.

— Will you tell me what this is all about? —I asked him frightened as I watched him look in one of the drawers and pull out a laptop.

He opened it and turned it on.

—What I didn't tell you about the epinephrine injector is that in addition to adrenaline, it injects an epidermal transmitter…—he said to me as I watched him connect his phone to the laptop. —...which is impossible to detect, which using localization software...—Christian ran a program and then disconnected the phone. —...allows you to locate the person who has injected it.

Christian showed me the phone where you could see the map and a moving dots blinking.

—I wouldn't want to put you more at risk than you have been today, but we must leave, I have to catch those who stole the device.

— Don't you trust witness protection programs?

—I only trust myself.

—I figured you'd answer that. Let's go then. —I said to him as we left the gun room.

—All right. —he looked at his cell phone and frowned. —We'd better move fast. —he said as he ran up to the room.

When I finished climbing the stairs, Christian was leaving the room and staring at me, frowning.

—But first let's clean you up a bit and change your blouse, which is all stained with blood.

—You were in a hurry before. Aren't you hurried now? —I asked him as he led me to the room.

—Yes, I do, but right now I care more about your well-being.

He let go of my hand, unhooked my improvised sling and took off my blouse, which was muddy with blood. While he made me sit on the bed. He went to the bathroom and wet a towel with which he wiped my entire face. Then he went into the closet and looked for a blouse to put on. He put it on me carefully so as not to damage my shoulder, and then he put the tiny microphone back on it.

—Ready, just one more thing. —he said to me, going into the closet once more.

He came out a few minutes later with a sling in his hand which he carefully placed on my shoulder.

—This will help so you don't force your arm until the pain passes.

—Thank you.

— Are you sure you want to do this? —he asked me as he went to the bathroom and washed his face to get rid of the sticky blood.

—By now you should know that as long as I was by your side, I would do anything. —I answered as he picked up a towel to dry himself.

— Anything? —he asked as he smiled at me in the way that made my breathing speed up.

—Yep. —I smiled at him.

— Would you jump out of an airplane without hesitation twice if I asked you to? —he said, walking in my direction.

—Yes, I would do it without a hes... — I stopped half a sentence frowning.

I stared at him. He had used exactly the same words from my conversation with Kate. A conversation I imagined he hadn't heard because he was in the shower.

— How much did you hear about the conversation? —I asked him as Christian slowly approached me.

—Enough. —he answered as he stood in front of me. —I didn't mean to. —he said to me like a little boy, justifying himself by having listened to a private conversation.

— So you've been aware of the intensity of my feelings for you since before travelling to London?

—Actually... —he said to me as he sat beside me and pulled a lock of hair away from my face. —...since we flew to New York.

— New York? When did you act like an idiot fooling around with the voluptuous blonde? —Christian just smiled.

—I remind you, you were the one who didn't want anything to do with me.

—I didn't want anything to do with the conditions you were setting for me. —and then I realized that he had eliminated those conditions since New York. — Why did you decide to change? —I asked intrigued now.

—After you said my name in your dreams... and that you loved me, plus what happened outside the club and then to finish off your car, it made me realize that I was making a mistake by keeping you away from me...—Christian was slowly sliding a hand over my face sweetly. —I wanted you so badly, so desperately, that I wanted to have you in any way possible...even if it was in your condition... —he said to me as I felt a tingling running through my body from where his hand was. And without realizing it, little by little I fell in love with you, you've been getting under my skin, to such an extreme that I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose you. —he said to me as he stuck his forehead to mine.

Shit! This was too much to assimilate. Never in my best fantasy would I have imagined that Christian's feelings for me were so intense.

That he loved me.

He loved me as I loved him.

— But if you knew, why didn't you say anything? Why now? Why you have made me believe all this time that you didn't love me, that you only wanted me, that for you it was just sex and nothing else? —I said to him, hitting him in the chest with my left hand while I felt the tears fall from my face.

Why am I crying when he just confessed to me that he loves me?

Christian hugged me gently and then deposited kisses on my face, wiping my tears before kissing my lips. He took my face in his hands and laid his eyes on mine.

—Because, no matter how much I wanted to, I didn't dare confess that I loved you. Because I was afraid, Ana, and I believed that if I did not confess my feelings for you, they would diminish or disappear. —I stared at him while I could see his teary eyes and a tear running down his cheek.

I hugged him.

This was the first time I saw him crying. And he looked like a helpless little boy in my arms. Seeing him so vulnerable and so hurt made me start crying again.

—But it wasn't. —I said to him while it was my turn to wipe the tears that fell from his eyes making him stare at me.

Christian had just accepted that he loved me, that he had struggled in silence against those feelings. Against his principles trying in any way to prevent the same thing from happening as in his past.

—I was afraid that by loving you more than I loved her, I would lose you too.

—You are not going to lose me, Christian, as long as we are together you are not going to lose me. —I said to him as I kissed him tenderly and a whimper escaped him. —I'm sorry. —I said to him as I gently touched his swollen lip as we both laughed.

After what had just happened, all beaten up, we were both sitting on his bed crying because we simply loved each other too much. Christian slid his fingers down my cheek. His eyes were staring at me and then he frowned.

—Let's go get something for the pain.

Christian took me by the hand and we headed for the bar. From where he got a water bottle that he offered me along with two pills. I stared at the two different tablets in his hand.

—One is for pain, and the other is a relaxant. —he said to me as I took the pills and held out the water bottle. —Take it all. —he demanded.

I took the water bottle completely and then left it empty on the bar.

— Won't you drink anything?

—No, I have to be alert, and it's nothing I haven't already been through. —he replied with a smile. —Good. —he looked at his cell phone again and I could see the worry on his face.

—You were in a hurry before. What's going on? —I asked him while Christian was putting on my coat and taking my hand he was leading us to the elevator.

—I'd like to be wrong, but if not, our thieves are heading for the airport. —he said to me as the elevator doors closed.


	23. Chapter 23

We got to the airport as fast as Christian allowed himself to drive avoiding being stopped and being fined for speeding. We almost ran to the embargue gates. When we got there we were stopped.

—Excuse me, but you can't pass without a ticket.

—I need you to stop that flight. —said Christian to the girl who was there while he was showing her, I suppose, his CIA ID.

It was the first time I saw him use his ID for something.

—Excuse me, but the plane is already on the runway and we can't do anything about it.

— Shit, where's that flight headed?

—To Chicago.

— When's the next flight?

—In two hours.

—Well, I need two seats on that flight. —he said as he took out the passports and a magnetic card.

I could see he was a good agent, he had even found where my passport was kept. But he didn't waste any time, and during those two hours he did nothing but make phone calls. Some asking to put security on Grace and Elliot and Kate, — without them knowing it of course, — others calling his superiors to keep them abreast of the situation and others I didn't know what he was talking about.

There were only a few minutes left to board and Christian walked anxiously from one side to the other. My phone started ringing. When I looked at the screen I could see that it was Kate and for a moment I didn't know whether to answer or not. In the end I decided to do it.

— Hello, Kate!

— Ana, are you all right? —it sounded very bad, I barely heard anything.

— Kate! —but the phone beeped twice and went out.

—Fucking thing. —I said in frustration as I threw it in a seat.

I stared at the phone and then at Christian who continued to walk in front of me from side to side. I don't think he even noticed my frustrated phone call.

— Can you sit down? —I asked him as I picked up my phone and put it away.

—I can't. —he answered me as he continued without stopping.

—Please, you're making me more nervous. —I asked him while I took him by the hand.

Christian noticed my worried face and sat next to me.

—I should have requisitioned a plane and we'd be in the air by now.

—Yeah, don't tell me you can fly too. —I told him jokingly to see if he would laugh, but he didn't do it. — Do you know how to fly?

—Yes. They required that to graduate me. —he told me very seriously while looking at his phone that he had lost the signal from the transmitter.

—Don't worry, everything will be fine. —I said to him, holding him by the hands.

—I hope so. I'm not so sure, though.

Half an hour later we were already in the air on our way to Chicago one more time. And the events of the day, plus the pills Christian had given me, made me lie on his shoulder and fall placidly asleep.

— Mom! Dad!... Help!

It had been a terrible accident, I had seen it. I had seen how the car slipped on the ice and spun around on the road before stopping overturned. And then I had run there to see what had happened. The first thing I did was get the ten-year-old girl out of the back, who was screaming in pain. And then I went back to where her parents were.

Blood ran down their unrecognizable faces as I tried in vain to get them to move. There was nothing I could do, and I felt powerless as I watched those strangers there. I tried to loosen their belt but I couldn't, they were stuck. I carried my fingers towards his neck, but his pulse was almost imperceptible. I went back to where the girl was as I looked at my clothes and my hands full of blood. I tried to find my phone but I couldn't dial with my hands full of blood.

Shit!

— Somebody help me! —I shouted desperately as the snow fell on me.

— Mom! Dad! —said the girl in a barely audible whisper.

— Somebody help me! —I shouted once more.

I hugged the little girl and tried to console her as I shouted for help...

—Ana, wake up. —the sweet voice of Christian made me escape quickly from my dream.

I settled down in the seat feeling a little better than when I got on the plane. The flight had been more than repairing. My shoulder didn't hurt so much, but my head hurt a lot, like someone constantly hammering inside.

We left the airport around 3:00 pm. Outside, the Chicago sky was overcast, while the entire road was covered by a light layer of snow that I imagined was due the night before or this morning.

I tried to remember what I had dreamt, but it was impossible.

— Is something wrong? —Christian asked me as he examined my face.

—Nothing, it's just that I dreamt something and I feel that it's important, I think, something I have to remember, but no matter how hard I try, I can't do it.

—You'll remember, but don't force it on your head, if it's so important when you least imagine it, the forgotten memories will come back to your mind. —he said to me as I laughed at his comment.

We continued walking until we reached where there was a man in a suit showing the keys of a car.

—We did everything you asked, your things are already in the hotel as you ordered.

— Could you locate them?

—Yes, sir, we followed them to where they stayed. We've got all the cameras under surveillance, and we've set up others. —he said while he was holding a laptop.

—Thank you, keep in line, as soon as there's movement I'll get in touch. —he said as he took the keys and the laptop from the man's hand.

—Yes, sir. —he answered with a nod as he pulled out some magnetic cards and handed them to Christian.

—Thank you, Steve. —Christian intertwined his fingers with mine. —Let's go.

Christian pulled my hand and led me to the parking lot. He pressed the remote control of the car and the lights of a grey and black Ford mustang blinked in front of us.

— A mustang?

—It's my thing, extreme sports, speed, adrenaline...

—Wild and unbridled sex...—I answered by interrupting him while he was riding in the car.

Christian got in the car and stared at me with a smile.

—Yes, I get it. —I ended up smiling at him as he started the car.

To my surprise Christian drove to the Drake Hotel.

— Any special reason why we should stay at the Drake? —I asked him when we were walking to the elevators without even passing through the reception.

Apparently they had already taken care of everything.

—No. —he replied with that dimpled smile I loved so much.

We went up to our room in complete silence. And when the elevator stopped on the top floor, it caught my attention. But I didn't say anything, maybe it was a coincidence.

But when we stopped in front of the same room I had stayed in when the masked ball a smile spread across my face.

— Don't you have anything to confess?

—Nope. —he said as he swiped the card and the door opened.

Christian came in behind me. I could feel his footsteps as I made my way to the room. On one side of the bed were two suitcases.

—I need a bath. —I said as I unhooked my sling and lowered my arm which I could now move without complaining of pain.

I didn't turn back. But I could feel Christian's breath speeding up as I dropped on the floor the layers of clothing I was wearing, including the bulletproof vest. I touched my shoulder carefully as I watched a purple one begin to spread.

I continued my way to the shower and opened it. When the water was very hot I got under the water.

This was really relaxing. After everything that had happened, this was just what I needed. A warm shower. I wet my head and let the water run all over my body. I could already feel my tense body begin to relax little by little, and if I added Christian by hugging me at the waist, from behind, it became more than just relaxing.

—I'm sorry to have involved you in all of this, Ana. —he said to me as he rested his head on the shoulder that it was not hurt and his light beard was scraping against my skin.

—You didn't involve me in anything, I did it myself of my own free will, and it looks worse than it really is. —I answered to comfort him as I turned in his arms.

I stared into his eyes as the water fell on us.

—But I can't help thinking that maybe if we hadn't slept together, none of this would have happened. —we were really having this conversation, in the shower.

—I'm going to pretend I'm following your lead. Suppose we hadn't slept together...for the second time. Don't you think everything would have happened the same way? In the end, I've been with you everywhere and I remind you that when the New York thing happened, we weren't together yet.

— Together?

—Yes, I'm still looking for a name for the kind of relationship we have.

Christian started smiling at me now. Apparently he had managed to make me forget everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

—With regard to that... —he said to me as he glued his lips to mine. —I think I have the perfect name. —he said to me as he carefully pushed my body against the cold wall of the shower.

— Have you decided to label our relationship and you won't tell me? —I inquired curiously.

But instead of talking he started kissing me and I gave in to his slow, sensual and delicate kisses. He kissed me as if there were no tomorrow, and as if this moment were to end or be interrupted at any moment.

—Yes, but first...—he said to me between kisses. —Let me take care of you. —he said to me as he deposited a sweet kiss on my lips before separating himself from me in search of the sponge and the bath gel.

Christian did exactly what he had promised. He had completely taken care of me. And I, although he had refused, did the same with him. When we finished and after wrapping me in a bathrobe and putting a towel around my waist, he carried me in his arms, as was customary, and led me to bed.

And I stared at him, squinting.

—I'm waiting for my answer, don't think I've forgotten it.

— What answer? —he asked me as he walked away from me and walked towards the suitcases.

He placed one on the floor and began to look for something inside. And I stood there and watched what he was doing, wondering what he was looking for. I opened and closed my eyes. The lenses were bothering me for so many hours, I needed to remove them urgently, but if I did I would not see anything. After a while searching, he held out my glasses and the lens container.

— Where did they come from? —I asked as I picked them up and took out my lenses.

What a relief to rest from them.

Back to normal with my comfortable pasta glasses. I put the lenses aside while I watched Christian still looking for something in the suitcase.

— What are you looking for?

—I think I found it. —he said as he pulled his closed hand out of the suitcase.

He went back to where I was and sat in front of me on the edge of the bed. He had one hand behind him, preventing me from seeing what he had taken out of the suitcase. With the other hand he took one of mine, as he stared into my eyes.

—I know I haven't done anything right since we met, and I must admit I desperately wanted to sleep with you...

— Wanted? —I interrupted him as he raised an eyebrow.

—I still want you, Ana, and I don't think that's going to change in a long time.

—I'm glad to hear that. —I replied while we were both laughing.

—But, in spite of the secrets, the lies and the danger you've been involved in, you've never left my side for a second... —god! Everything he was telling me only made me nervous. —...and you made me see the person you are trying to hide from others. Brave, daring, sexy, romantic...— where he was going with all this? What was he hiding behind his other hand? —That's why I want to make our relationship official. —he said as he pulled his other hand out of his back and opened it in front of me.


	24. Chapter 24

Inside his hand were his identifying badges hanging from a thin stainless steel chain. I stared at the tags without understanding what it had to do with our relationship.

—With everything we've been through in the last few hours, it's made me realize something. —he said to me without turning his eyes away from mine.

He let go of my hand and stood up.

—I don't want to spend a second of my life away from you, Ana... —he said as he knelt on the floor in front of me.

No, no, no, no.

This couldn't mean what I was imagining. Why was everything going so fast when just a few hours ago he had confessed his feelings to me?

—I know that our relationship has been anything but normal, I know that although we have never labeled our relationship, we have gone through the different stages of it. And I also know that you deserve more, much more. You deserve a shiny diamond ring instead of my old badges, and you deserve much more than I, with the lifestyle I lead, can offer you...— god, I'm gonna cry. —...so this is the way I have found to ask you. The badges have my real name, and you, of all the women I've met, are the only one who knows it. In this way, even if I am far from you, I will always be with you, close to your heart. —he said to me as he took the chain with both hands and placed it in front of me. —I promise you there will be no more secrets, no more lies. I love you Ana, marry me.

Oh God! Oh God!

This was too much. He was right when he said that our relationship had never been ordinary. Not even the way we had known each other had been. But I knew exactly what to answer to his question, because despite everything we'd been through, it wouldn't change anything at all. Although it had not been a question, it had rather been an order, a demand.

Was he demanding it of me?

But who exactly would I be marrying?

— Even though I love you both, I think I should only answer one. Which one will it be? —I asked while he laughed.

—To Christian, you must answer to Christian.

— Is it a question, or an order, Mr. Grey? —I asked him using his surname for the first time.

— How are you being given orders, Miss Steele? —he asked me framing an eyebrow.

—Great, Mr. Grey.

— Then?

—Yes Christian, I'll marry you. —I said to him as he stood up from the ground.

He put the chain with its badges on my neck and then took my face in his hands as he stuck his forehead to mine.

—We should celebrate with our friends and champagne, and later, to culminate, some unbridled sex.

—That wouldn't be bad at all.

—But I'm afraid to tell you that we can't endanger more people, so friends pass. And you can't drink champagne right now because you have to be 24 hours without drinking alcoholic beverages for one of the pills you took. So you'll have to settle with unbridled sex.

—I can only live with that. —I said to him smiling as Christian glued his lips to mine.

His hands slipped down my body towards the bathrobe loop, completely undoing it. His lips fell kissing down my neck until they reached my chest. And he bent me until he made me lie in bed.

—But today I don't want unbridled sex... —he said against my skin while I breathed half-shortly. —Today I want to make love to you as you deserve, without haste, calmly. I want every detail of your body tattooed on my mind, hear you groan with only my caresses and also when I'm deep inside you. That we are founded in only one. I want to hear my name as it escapes from your lips... —he said to me as he kissed all over my body, going down more and more and I twisted of pleasure under him, by his words and his caresses. His beard made all my skin hypersensitive. —I want to make you mine in so many ways that I don't know where to begin...

—Well, so far you're on the right track. —I said to him in a gasp as I felt him laugh at my waist.

—And I intend to continue descending a little lower... —his tongue slipped lower and lower.

I entangled my fingers in his hair, and closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of his mouth wreaking havoc down my body. And then he stopped and I opened my eyes.

—But I just thought of something better. —he said, rising from the ground.

I sat on the edge of the bed as I watched him get rid of the towel on his waist. He took me by the hand and sat on the bed.

—Today I want you to make me lose control. —he said as he made me sit astride him.

We were both sitting, staring into each other's eyes. Christian lifted one of his hands and slid it over my cheek, then over my lips.

—So I'll give it completely to you. —he said to me as he put my hair behind my ear.

— Completely?

—Yeah, that's what you do when you love someone unconditionally.

— Unconditionally?

—Yes, and that's what I'm going to do tonight. I have already given you my heart and my soul, so now...—he said to me as he lay in bed and I sat on him resting my hands on his chest. —I give you my body and I surrender myself completely to you. —he said as he dropped his hands to the sides on the bed.

— Are you serious?

—Very seriously Ana, do to me what you want, I am all yours. —he replied as he smiled openly at me.

The smile I liked so much, the one that showed the dimples of a naughty boy. This was my chance to do to him what I wanted without him interrupting me, or deciding to take control again as he had done on one occasion.

I brought my face closer to his and smiled against his lips as I stole a light kiss from him, pulling on his lips. His beard scraped my lips as I kissed down his cheek towards his neck and then towards his ear.

—Then I hope you are ready. —I whispered in his ear.

—With you, I'm ready for anything, Ana.

And I only laughed at his neck as I left a trail of kisses all over his neck and on my way to his chest. And I came down kissing all over his chest while my hands were behind, lightly scratching his skin. I could feel his abdominals tighten under my kisses and my hands.

And when I reached his limb I leaned on his abdomen and stared at him. I lowered one of my hands and began to caress his limb slowly, feeling it palpitate in my hand. And I smiled at Christian before lowering my mouth over his limb.

I heard Christian clearly escape a curse. And it just made me feel more powerful, and I smiled at his member as I continued my work.

I slipped my tongue over the tip of his limb, slowly, savoring it. Delighting me with its taste, its hardness, its warmth. I began to circle it with my tongue while massaging it slightly up and down with my hand.

— God Ana, you're going to kill me! —that was exactly the idea.

I looked at him from my position.

Christian had his torso slightly raised while leaning on his arms.

— I thought you could read the face? —I said to him with a slight pause.

—Yes, but I don't think I can do it right now.

—Too bad for you, because you would know exactly what my intentions are at this moment.

We stared into each other's eyes while I bit my lower lip slightly.

— Kill me for pleasure? —I smiled at him.

—Precisely. —I said to him as I slipped my tongue back on his limb.

Christian let himself fall on the bed when I slid my tongue from the tip to the base. And I repeated the same movement several times.

I felt extremely powerful and excited.

After several laps along his limb and when he least expected it, I put it in my mouth.

Christian let out an audible groan.

And I started sucking, over and over again. My hand going up and down on his limb as I buried it deep down my throat. I could feel his hardness increasing more and more. I could feel the thick veins throbbing hot against my lips, the taste of the pre-seminal fluid I picked up with my tongue as I sucked faster and faster.

I don't think I can get enough of it. I need more, much more.

As I demanded more of his body, mine began to betray me. And I could feel the excitement growing more and more inside me, to the beat of his. I squeezed my thighs when Christian's hands got tangled in my hair. I knew he was almost there...and so was I. I continued with his limb, now much deeper into my mouth, sliding my tongue along it, biting lightly with my teeth.

The grip of his hand became stronger in my head.

It became harder in my mouth.

— Anaaaa!

And then he let go. I felt its salty and sweet taste at the same time hitting my throat.

But I didn't stop. I continued to demand much more of him now, swallowing everything he gave me. I demanded more of him as my pleasure swirled deeper inside me. Letting out a moan against his limb as one of my hands slid down his abdomen, trying to hold on to something.

God!

I never would have imagined this possible. Its taste had been delicious and addictive, I needed more of him. And another groan escaped me when I was lost in a delicious orgasm.

I felt Christian loosen the grip of his hand on my head. I took his limb out of my mouth and went up his body giving kisses all over his torso.

God! I loved the taste of his body. I moaned against his abdomen as I continued to slowly climb up his body to his lips. I sat on him again.

I put my tongue in his mouth delighting me with its taste. Our tongues playing.

I felt Christian's hands clinging to my waist and squeezing my buttocks. His member coming to life once again beneath me. And I smiled against his lips before briefly separating myself from him.

I slid one of my hands to his member and put it inside me all at once. And I began to move quickly. Up and down desperately.

— Christian! —I cried out in a drowned groan as I clung to his chest.

My walls began to tighten around him. This was too intense. How was it possible that I was on the verge of orgasm once again? And with a few more movements my body quickly began to convulse with pleasure.

I continued with my rapid movements as Christian now clutched his hands tighter to my waist. I let myself fall against his chest ecstatic with pleasure, and without strength.

— I can't...! —but he wouldn't let me finish the sentence.

He clutched my body tightly and began to move against me. Looking for his own pleasure. And as my orgasm began to fade, another quickly began to grow back within me. I had just spent a minute lying on his chest as he moved quickly inside me, when my walls began to press against him again.

I sat one more time on him. Now Christian took his hands off my waist and interlocked them with mine, giving me better support.

This felt heavenly.

And I began to move quickly watching Christian's face decompose with pleasure beneath me. Feeling his limb harden more and more inside me. My movements were fast, my groans were audible, his... curses and exclamations were incomprehensible. And then I felt it.

I felt it spill inside me. As it filled me completely as my body convulsed once more and I collapsed on him, ecstatic with pleasure.


	25. Chapter 25

I opened my eyes. I didn't have my glasses on. I had fallen asleep, and I didn't know how long it had been. I leaned over to one of the bedside tables looking for my glasses. I found them in the other one and put them on.

Outside it was night and you could see the snow falling. Christian wasn't by my side. I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I arrived in front of the mirror and dared for the first time to look at myself.

My face was a mess. On my eyebrow there was a scar of at least two centimeters. I touched myself gently there.

— Ouch! —it still hurt.

My eyebrow was somewhat swollen with a slightly purple eye.

Then I stared at the little chain with the badges on my neck. —I don't think I was ever going to take them off. —I said as I went back to the room and looked in one of the suitcases for some clothes to wear. When I was dressed and presentable, I left the room. I picked up my phone that I had left charging on the bedside table the night before. I had several calls from Kate and many more from my mom. And I decided to make a brief call first to my mother and then to Kate so that they wouldn't worry.

Mom was hysterical and super worried, but she was calmer after talking to me. And Kate, however, was upset that I had hung up on her.

— Why did you hang me?

—I didn't, my battery's dead.

—We were worried, we all knew what happened at the convention. Are you all right?

—Yes, we're fine.

—But the media don't say much. Did they steal the prototype?

—Yes, the feds are already in charge. —I answered her evasively.

And I'm engaged to one of them.

I was dying to tell you about my engagement to Christian. But it was neither the time nor the place to do it. We would find a way to do it.

— So you're coming back?

—I don't think so, Kate, not until this situation is resolved.

—You keep me informed.

—I will. —I said to her as I hung up on him.

I didn't want to involve her in the things I was involved in. I left the room in search of Christian and found him in the living room. He was sitting with his laptop on his lap. Very focused on what he was doing. More than concentrated, now that I was getting closer to him, he looked worried.

— Is everything all right? —I asked him as I sat next to him. —You look worried. —I said to him as I pulled a lock of hair away from his face.

—Yes, I have a little problem accessing the security cameras where the thieves are. —he said to me as he got another denied access sign on the screen.

— May I? —I asked him while he looked at me raising an eyebrow.

—All right. —he said to me as he handed me the laptop. And I quickly got on it. —But I don't think you can do much, I've been trying for almost an hour and it's completely impossible.

—That's it. —I told him, giving him back his laptop.

— How did you do it so fast?

—You had almost done it, you were just putting a wrong code. —I said to him, lying on his shoulder.

— Wouldn't you be interested in working for the CIA?

—No thanks, I love my job.

And then he stared seriously at the screen.

—I think we'd better get going. —he said as he closed the laptop and put it on the sofa.

Christian went out to the room, took one of the suitcases and put it on the bed. And then he opened a compartment I hadn't seen. He took out two bulletproof vests and stretched out one for me. He took his pistol and several other accessories along with two extra magazines.

And I watched him twist something into the barrel of the gun.

— What's that? —I asked curiously.

—A silencer. —he said to me as he finished adjusting it and began to put the other one on. —And a flashlight. —he said as he finished fitting the accessories.

He took his phone, a black leather jacket and a little box.

— Aren't you going to call your team?

—Only if we need to act, we'll just go see what they're up to. Let's go. —he said to me, holding out his phone. —I'm going to need you to guide me to where they're going.

As we passed through the living room I stared at the laptop on the sofa.

— Do you mind if I take it?

—If you think it can be useful to you, go ahead.

I picked up the laptop and we headed for the underground parking lot. As soon as we got in the car I turned on the phone and led Christian to where the little blinking dot on the map was. It had been stopped for almost half an hour.

I took out the laptop I had brought with me and started doing extra work. Five minutes later I already had a map of the place where he was. I took the map and transposed it with the pager on Christian's phone.

I closed the laptop.

Twenty minutes later we were stopping in front of a nightclub.

—It's in there. —I said to him as I saw the phone in my hands again.

The dot hadn't moved yet.

—They are not as stupid as I thought, they decided to meet in a public and crowded place. —he said to me as he took out the little box and opened it.

Inside were the headphones and microphones. I knew what I had to do, so I took my game and put it on.

— Aren't we going to wait? —I asked him as I watched him unzip his seat belt.

He got out of the car and turned around. He opened the door and held out his hand to me.

— Shall we go? —he said with a sensual smile on his lips.

—I don't think I'm dressed up for a nightclub. —I said to him, looking at the jeans I was wearing at the time.

—You're perfect like that. —I got out of the car.

Christian smiled sweetly at me. He lifted one of his hands towards my face. And as he caressed me, he brought his face closer to mine to give me a kiss full of love and passion. He separated from me and took me by the hand and led me towards the entrance of the club.

I had no idea what he was gonna do to get into the club. When we arrived at the entrance where there were two huge guys Christian smiled at them, put his hand inside the jacket and pulled out a wad of bills.

— Do you think I could come in with my girl and have some fun? —he told them, holding out the wad of bills that one of the guys quickly took.

—Welcome brother. —he said as he opened the door to let us in.

—That was easy. —I said to him knowing that he could hear me perfectly.

—Now comes the hard part. —I felt his warm voice in my ear perfectly despite the thunderous music.

We walked down a short corridor as the music grew louder and louder. Inside the lights and the loud music wouldn't let me hear what Christian was saying to me. He passed an arm over my shoulders in a protective way and led me to the bar.

—A whiskey and a soda. —he shouted to the waiter as he held out a bill.

And our drinks were quickly in front of us.

Christian led me to a private room and sat by my side. He wet his lips with whiskey as I watched him scan the place, trying to locate the people we were following.

And then I saw him.

I could never forget that face.

—At the end and towards the corridor. —I told him while I was sipping my soda.

— Where exactly is he going? —he asked himself a very low question, but I listened to him perfectly.

—I've updated a map of the place, so there's no loss. At the back there's an office and a supply store downstairs. —I said to him holding the phone while he looked at me impressed.

— How did you...? Forget it. —he said to me as he stole a kiss from me and held my hand tightly. —Let's go.

Christian pulled me onto the dance floor and we started dancing to the catchy rhythm of _Hailee Steinfeld's Love Myself._

His body stuck to mine, his hands on my waist, seducing me with his movements as he slid them to my buttocks and back to my waist. I wrapped my hands around his neck and slid them across his chest, letting the song flow through my body and forgetting everything around me.

Christian moved us among the people as we danced. Driving us to our destination. Everyone ignorant of what was really going on. We arrived in the hallway and Christian took me by the hand and led me there as he kissed me by squeezing me against the wall, his hands sliding down my body, making a groan escape my lips. I knew we were pretending, but I couldn't help but be excited by his caresses.

When we reached the end of the corridor and turned, there was another corridor on the right and at the end were the stairs to the cellar. Only when we were out of sight of the people did it separate from me. Christian pulled out his gun and stared at me. I knew what that look meant.

—Stay behind me at all the time. —he said to me very low.

He slowly came down the stairs in front of me, wielding his weapon and covering my body with his. He slowly opened the door and glanced through a crack before taking us further into the warehouse. We hid behind some boxes and Christian took a quick look at the place before he hid next to me again.

—I have already located them, but they are not alone, there are more people with them. —he said in an almost inaudible whisper.

— What are you going to do? —I asked him with fear.

—For now, I want to see what they're up to. See who they're going to sell the prototype to.

At that moment there was the sound of someone on the stairs we had just entered.

Christian took me by the hand and moved me from where we were to a small hole behind a shelf that was completely dark. He leaned me against the wall as he covered my body with his and placed a finger on my lips.

The steps felt closer and then moving away in the direction of where the group was gathered. Christian took me by the hand and very carefully and quietly led me to another hidden place a little closer to where the group was. He put a finger on my lips again and hid my body with his as we listened to the conversation.

—You' re all here now, it's a good thing you got here on such short notice.

—Why have you gathered us here, Dago?

—Well, to officially inform them that we will hold an auction tomorrow night where there will be high-value objects among them the famous prototype of artificial intelligence.

— Where will the auction be? —was the voice of a woman.

—I will send you the indications with the place and the time.

I quickly looked for Christian's phone in his jacket pocket. I was just hoping he had the program I needed. Yes, perfect. I quickly logged in and infiltrated one of the phones by copying spyware into it. So whatever they sent there, we would receive here. I put the phone back in its place.

— Can we see it?

—We're not stupid enough to bring it with us. It's kept in a safe place until the auction tomorrow, and I hope you' ll bring a lot of money because only the highest bidder will take it. You can leave, wait for directions.

At that moment I felt the sound of footsteps again where we had entered. Until a few minutes later there was no sound at all.

—I think it's time to go. —Christian whispered to me as we left our hiding place.

—Well, well. But there were several rats hidden in the closet. —said a voice from behind us.

And then it all happened quickly. The shot that passed by us, barely audible and Christian pushing me to another side to aim and shoot the one who had discovered us. The man quickly fell to the ground. And Christian came quickly in my direction.

— Are you all right? —He asked me with concern as he reached where I was on the floor and reached out to me.

—Yes, I'm fine. —I took his hand.

Christian led me to the man lying on the ground, losing blood, shot in the head. He wasn't the one who stole the prototype, he was another one I'd never seen in my life.


	26. Chapter 26

—I need to hide the body, they can't find it until after the auction or everything will be lost. —he said to me as he took out his phone and dialed a number. —I need you to take care of something urgent where I am, yes, in the cellar, I had a little difficulty. I will wait. —and he hung up.

— And now?

—Now, we wait.

Ten minutes later the cellar door opened and voices were heard. Christian made me hide one more time, and he hid with me.

— Where's the damn bird?

—Guys, back here. —he said to them as we left our hiding place. —All yours. —he said, pulling my hand towards the exit.

Christian held my hand tightly as we left the club for our car. I could feel the tension in his grip. And I could tell by his expression that he was upset. We returned to our hotel room and as soon as we entered the room Christian took off his jacket, frustrated, throwing it towards the sofa.

— Shit! —he said as he pulled out his gun and threw it on the sofa as well.

— What's going on?

—That things didn't work out as I thought, now how are we going to know where that damn auction is going to be? —he said as he walked through the room, passing his hands through his hair.

I put up with the urge to laugh.

I approached him and took him by the hands. Christian stopped and stared at me.

— Do you want me to help you relax? —I said to him, smiling as I pulled him towards the sofa.

—I'll only be able to relax when I know where the damn auction is going to be.

—Well, let's sit around and wait for a message. —I said to him, pushing him lightly and making him sit down.

And I quickly sat on him. Let's see how long it takes to react to my words. Christian quickly stared at me.

—What do you mean, wait for them to tell us? What was the last thing you did with the phone?

—Hack one of the ones that was there, so we just have to wait for them to tell us where the auction is going to be.

— Whose phone did you hack into?

—I have no idea, I just access to the first one, I thought I wouldn't have much time to do it. But there's a way to find out. —I said to him, getting up and looking for Christian's laptop. —I'm going to need your phone. —I asked him while I opened the laptop.

I sat next to him and when Christian held out the phone to me I began to work my magic. Christian sat next to me and watched me patiently. But this job was something I had never had to do before, and it would be complicated. Half an hour later Christian had had enough of watching me enter codes and was lying back on the couch, eyes closed. I shook my head. Just a few more steps and...

— Voila! —I told him after half an hour.

Christian opened his eyes and approached the laptop.

—Elena Smirnova. —he read aloud as he carefully examined the photo with the information I was showing him. — I guess I don't need to know how you accessed the CIA database?

—Nope. —I said as I returned the phone. —I need a relaxing shower.

—I'll come with you right now. I need to check this out.

I walked into the room, undressed and went into the shower.

Twenty minutes later I stood in front of the mirror, put on my glasses, wrapped myself in a towel and came out of the bathroom, I was tired of waiting for Christian. I found him where I had left him. I leaned against the door frame as I stared at him. He lifted his eyes and stared at me squinting. And then he looked again at the computer screen. And he smiled at me.

—It could work. —I heard him murmur before he put the laptop aside and approached where I was.

— What could work? —I asked him as I folded my arms.

Christian smiled at me more broadly as he came in front of me.

— You know what reminds me of seeing you like that with a towel and arms folded? —he said to me as he stood in front of me.

—No. —I said to him even though I imagined where his thoughts were going at that moment.

—New York.

—I imagined it. So, what did you say would work.

—A plan I've started to put together since I saw you lying there. —he said to me as he tangled a lock of hair in his hand. —On second thought, I don't think it'll work.

— Why not?

—Because it would only work if you could speak fluent Russian. —I smiled at him.

— Почему вы думаете, что я не говорю? **2** — I told him with my best Russian accent.

 **2: What makes you think I don't speak it?**

It's been a while since I've practiced it, but it turned out pretty well.

—At every moment you surprise me more and more Ana, I didn't know you spoke Russian.

—And some French. —I confessed while Christian looked at me surprised.

—But we should still make some changes with you. —he said to me while he took me by the arm and made me go for a walk.

— Will you tell me what you're planning? —I said to him when I had finished turning around.

—Forget it, I don't think it's a good idea, Ana, it's dangerous. —he shook his head.

—How can I know it's dangerous if you don't tell me? —I asked him smiling.

—It's a bad idea, it occurred to me that since you look like Elena's sister we could infiltrate the auction instead of her and see how everything went.

— Are you serious? —I asked incredulously.

—Forget it, it's very dangerous.

— Опасный и захватывающий **3** —I said to him as I approached the laptop.

 **3: Dangerous and exciting.**

And I stared at the photo that was open. Caterina Smirnova. And he was right. The resemblance was incredible. Just change the color and texture of the hair.

—It could work. —I told him while Christian was staring at me.

— God, you've gone crazy! No Ana, it was just an idea. I'm not going to put you in danger. —I looked at him with an eyebrow. —At least not in this kind of danger.

—I think it would be easier to infiltrate us. I like Caterina and you like my sexy and handsome bodyguard. —Christian smiled at the comment of sexy and handsome.

He came up to me and smiled at me.

—You're right, it would make everything much easier, but that's not up to me, I'd have to talk it over with my superiors, who I doubt would agree to put a civilian in between.

—Make the call. —I said to him, holding up the phone.

Christian took the phone from my hands and shook his head.

—What am I getting myself into? —he said very softly before leaving my side.

—I heard you. —I shouted at him to let him know.

Christian turned briefly smiling at me before heading for the bedroom.

And I wasn't going to interrupt him, I knew he'd need some privacy for what he was going to talk about. So I stood there reading the whole profile they had on Caterina Smirnova. Christian went back to where I was 15 minutes later. I put the laptop aside and stood near him. He was very serious and stared at me.

—I am not very happy with this decision Ana. —he said to me as he took my face in his hands, his gaze getting lost in mine. —My superiors have accepted that you pretend to be Elena's sister, but they have set certain conditions that you are going to have to follow and comply with to the letter.

— What conditions?

—Dress in something comfortable, we don't have much time and I want to show you at least the basics and the most important. —he said to me, kissing me on the forehead and pushing me into the bedroom.

I was intrigued. What were those conditions they demanded of me? I dressed in the most comfortable clothes I could find and went out in search of Christian.

—The most difficult thing would be to correct the color of the eyes. —I said to him thoughtfully when I arrived at his side.

—You'll only need a few contact lenses to correct it.

—I remind you that I already wear glasses and without them I can't see anything. —I said frustrated.

—We correct the color with lenses, and you will wear your normal glasses, nobody knows much about Caterina, so they don't have to know that she wears glasses.

He took me by the hand and we went out to the underground parking lot and from there to some place that Christian didn't want to tell me.

— Will you tell me where we're going?

—I'm gonna teach you how to shoot with a gun. —he said to me while I looked at him in disbelief. —You'll need to learn it if you need to.

Christian was driving somewhere in Chicago. Somewhere where he could show me how to shoot a gun at this time of night. And to my surprise he parked in front of a police station.

We got out of the car and holding my hand he led me to the reception desk at the police station.

— Good night, how can I help you?

Christian took out his wallet and opened it showing him the ID inside.

—Yes, I'm aware of that. —he picked up the phone and dialed a number. —Lionel, they're here... yes, they'll be right down. —he hung up the phone. —Take the elevator to the basement, Lionel is waiting for you.

—Thank you. —Christian kept his identification and we headed for the elevator.

—I thought you weren't allowed to show your identity to anyone. —I said to him once in the elevator.

— And who says I showed it to him? —Christian pressed the button in the basement and the doors closed.

—No? So what did you show him?

Christian took out his wallet and held it out for me. I opened it and I could see the I.D. he had just shown him. It was from the Marines, and it didn't have his real name, it said Ryan Chasting. I returned his wallet.

—You are a man of many hidden talents, Mr. Chasting. —I said smiling at him.

—You have no idea. —he whispered in my ear as the doors opened in the basement.

And right in front of us a uniform appeared.

—Good evening Mr. Chasting, I'm Lionel, if you'll follow me I'll take you to the practice field. —he say as he turned around.

We got out of the elevator and started following him until we got to the range where we were going to practice shooting.

— Which model do you want to train?

—I think a P228 will be fine. —Christian replied.

— Will you be practicing too?

—No. —and Lionel left us alone to get the gun.

— A P228? —I asked curiously.

—Yes, it's a weapon similar to mine, it's the one used by the police.

At that moment Lionel came back and handed Christian a gun along with a magazine.

—Let's go. —he said to me as he drove me down a corridor where there were several boxes each separated by a panel. —Here. —he told me as we stopped at one larger than the others.

Christian took some glasses and put them on me followed by earmuffs.

—This is a Sig Sauer P228. —then the lights of the shooting station light on. —And that's the target you'll have to shoot. —he said to me as he pointed to a target about five meters from where I was. —But first I'm going to show you how it works. This is the safety. —he said, pointing to a piece on the left side of the gun. —The first thing is to unlock it. —he said to me as he pressed it. —Then you have to put the magazine. —he said to me as he put the magazine in the gun. — Then you have to rake the gun, and it's done by moving this backwards, this way. —Christian held the gun by the top and threw it back. — Do you understand?

—Yes. —I said as I looked at everything he was doing without missing a single detail.

—Let's see if you understand. —and in a quick movement he took out the charger and put the lock back on, leaving it as it had been given to him.

He put it on the counter together with the magazine.

—Take the gun and do everything I just showed you.


	27. Chapter 27

I took the gun from the counter. It was heavy just like his. And then I repeated the same operations that Christian had done. I removed the safety catch, put the loader on and pulled the rake back.

—That's it.

—That was awesome Ana. Are you ready to learn how to shoot?

—Yes. —I replied firmly.

Christian turned me upside down and made me stand facing the target. And he stood behind me.

—Hold the gun with both hands, with which you shoot grabbing the gun and the other grabbing the fingers on the grip. —he said to me while I was doing it. —Aim for the target, you must put one foot in front and the other back, so you can better cushion the blow of the weapon. —Christian grabbed my hands by the forearms, putting me in that position, while with his legs he accommodated mine and I let him guide me. —Well, you must put your hands firmly and stretched completely forward. —Christian had his head resting on my shoulder as he guided me. — Did you shoot at Fair Ana?

—A long time ago. —I confessed to him remembering when Stella was driving me there.

—It's exactly the same, only the impact will be much stronger, so you have to stand firm, okay? —I nodded. —Good. —Christian grabbed my arms tightly by the forearms. —Points and shoot. —he said to me as I pointed and pulled the trigger.

The deafening sound echoed through the room. And I had earmuffs on.

—Again. —he said to me as I pulled the trigger again.

The impact of the weapon against my arm was strong, but I could bear it. After several shots where Christian was holding me he separated from me.

—Okay Ana, but it's time for you to do it alone. —he said, standing beside me.

I took up the position again and aimed at the target before I pulled the trigger. This time I felt the impact a little stronger. I hadn't hit the target like in any of the other shots but that didn't discourage me. I kept trying, over and over again until I ran out of bullets.

But that didn't stop Christian who came back with several more loaders.

— I guess we won't leave until I hit that target, right?

—You'd better sharpen your aim, darling. —he said to me as he tried in vain to contain a smile.

So I continued doing my best. Until a few loaders later I managed to hit the target. It hadn't been in the center, but something was something.

I kept repeating the same operation. At least the shots were hitting the target. One or the other was hitting the silhouette, but no one was going out on the outside. And once again I ran out of ammunition.

—Congratulations Ana, you've done a great job for the little time you've practiced, I think that's enough for today.

—Thank you. —I said to him as I removed the magazine from the gun and putting the safety catch on it, I put it on the counter.

—Lionel, we're leaving. —Christian shouted as Lionel arrived where we were and checked the gun and the magazines. —All set, you can go.

—Thank you. —Christian intertwined his fingers with mine and we got out of there.

Once in the car I stared at Christian.

—You said conditions, this was one of them, right? —I asked him as he nodded. — Any others I should know about?

—Yes. —he said as he looked briefly at the time. — But I think it's too late.

I looked at the clock at almost 12:00 am. But I didn't feel tired. It must have been the time change, or the hours I had slept on the plane. Or in the afternoon.

—I'm not tired. —I replied sincerely.

Christian stopped at a red light and looked at me briefly evaluating my reaction.

—Ok. —he said as the light went green. —I hope you are ready for what follows. —he smiled at me as he drove to the hotel now. When we got to the room, Christian led me straight to the bedroom.

—I recommend that you find something comfortable. —he said to me as he took off the clothes he was wearing and replaced them with exercise shorts. Nothing more. —I'll wait for you in the living room when you're done. —he told me as he left the bedroom.

And I looked among the clothes for something comfortable. But I didn't find anything other than an exercise bra. So without a second thought I took off all my clothes, stayed in my underwear, and put on the exercise bra I had found.

I went out into the living room and found Christian there doing some warm-up with only shorts and nothing up. He was turning his back on me and hadn't heard me come in.

— What exactly are we going to do? —I told him arriving where he was.

Christian turned in my direction and lost his balance when he saw me.

— Oh, for God's sake! —he said as he regained his balance and approached me. — Wasn't there any other bloody clothes to put you in that suitcase?

—You asked me for something comfortable, and the other thing was jeans.

—Yes, but it was that you put on clothes, not that you were left practically without any clothes on.

—If you want, I'll take it off and...

—No, that's fine... I mean... forget it. —he said to me as he breathed heavily. —Let's get started.

—You still haven't told me what we're going to do.

—Oh, yes. I'll show you some self-defense, here on the carpet I think it would be better. —he said as he stood in front of me. —If I can concentrate. —he said too low for himself.

But I had heard it perfectly. This was something worthy to see. Christian deconcentrated.

—First you need to do some stretching, the same as you would do before or when you come back from running. —he said to me as he stood in front of me at a prudent distance.

Christian continued his stretching and I started with mine.

First my head, then my neck, arms, shoulders. I stretched my hands above my head and turned my body to one side, then to the other.

I could see Christian staring at me as he did it. And I did nothing but admire his sculptural body without a shirt. I put my hands on my waist and leaned back and forth. I lifted one of my legs towards my hip, then the other. I could see Christian's chest going up and down, his breathing speeding up, and I smiled inwardly. I knew perfectly well the effect I was having on him. And it had nothing to do with the warm-up we were doing. I decided to take my eyes off his half-naked body and concentrate on what I was doing. So I turned on my heels and stopped sideways to avoid his gaze. I opened my legs a little and leaned forward to touch my toes. And up again. I closed my legs a little and repeated the same operation until my legs were together and I leaned down to touch the floor.

I don't know if they were my ideas, but I thought I heard a groaning escape from Christian's lips. But when I looked at him he was very focused on his warm-up exercises. I sat on the carpet facing Christian and opened my legs leaning forward, resting my torso on the floor and touching one of my legs.

— God! —I looked up to see Christian staring at me.

I could see how lust began to cloud his senses. I climbed up to my original position.

—If you repeat that one more time, I think the training will be left for tomorrow. —he said to me as his member settled into the shorts.

For a moment I stared at him, doubting whether to continue or not. But there was something I couldn't say no to, and that was a good challenge.

I leaned forward and now I did the same thing but touching my other leg.

— Fuck it! —I heard him say in front of me and then everything went very fast.

It just gave me time to straighten up. Christian came over me lying on the carpet fiercely devouring my lips and pressing his body against mine.

—You've tempted me too much, Ana, now you're going to face the consequences. —he said to me as he came down kissing my body.

—But I haven't done anything. —I said to him innocently as my body lit up with its wild path towards my panties.

—Yes you have, and I'm going to make you pay for it.

Christian's hands went quickly towards my panties and without giving me time to tell him anything he broke them in one quick movement. He sat down and quickly got rid of his shorts and boxers. And then he settled down on me, between my legs.

—No foreplay, nothing of slow sensual sex. I hope you're ready for me baby, because I am. —he said to me as he get inside me.

— God! —I exclaimed in a drowned scream when I felt him burying himself completely in me.

And his movements began to become violent, hopeless, savage. He was possessing me as he had never done before. And I loved this wild side of him. I clung to his shoulders as his name escaped me in a groan as it felt even deeper within me. At this rate it wouldn't last long. My walls tightening around him as his limb went in and out of me.

— Mmm! —I mumbled as I bit my lower lip, and I couldn't stop a word I never thought I was going to say escaping my lips. —Harder. —I said to him as I drowned another groan.

And Christian did not stop, he clutching his hands on my shoulders as he now buried himself much more violently in me.

Giving me exactly what I had asked. I clutched my nails even more to his shoulders, scratching his skin. Christian pulled one of his hands off my shoulders and directed it towards one of my breasts. And when he squeezed my nipple tightly, I came in around him with a scream that Christian silenced by putting his lips over mine as he let go of me with a drowned groan.


	28. Chapter 28

— Ana? Are you done getting dressed? We're late. —Christian told me from the room.

—I'll be right out. —I yelled at him as I looked once more in the bathroom mirror.

They had completely changed my look. If Katerine or my mother were here, they wouldn't recognize me. I didn't even recognize myself.

My hair had been dyed black and completely stretched. They had used makeup to cover the blow on my face and to highlight some details of my face and make it look like hers. And my eyes, now blue, returned my gaze in a different way.

The night before after coming back from shooting practice and Christian trying to teach me self-defense, without any positive results other than a delicious orgasm, which doesn't count as self-defense, we had received the message about where the auction would be, and Christian set his plan in motion.

But the main thing for the plan to work, Elena had to disappear from the map. And that was taken care of by a tactical squad organized by Christian, as soon as he was able to separate from my body.

I didn't even want to know where they were hiding Elena. I think at this point, the less I knew, the better. The auction would be held in an abandoned warehouse in the Chicago industrial zone at 7:00 pm.

I had barely slept at all. I had the same dream again, but I couldn't identify who those people were who were appearing to me in the dream.

Christian had woken me up at 6:00 am. With a bag in his hands with sports clothes for me.

And then we had focused on my self-defense learning. As much as I could learn twelve hours before the auction. And around noon, several people arrived to change my look. And while they were changing my appearance, Christian had a file on Caterina Smirnova that I had to study in order to better interpret the character. And then I discovered curious facts about her, which I didn't know.

Like the fact that she had grown up most of her life in the United States and spoke the language perfectly and had a strong, self-confident personality. So I didn't think it was necessary to use Russian. Just in case.

I looked in the mirror again, my eyes much bigger than usual, from excitement. I stared at the little chain with the badges that Christian had given me on the worktop, I don't think they matched the dress.

My stomach was knotted.

I took a deep breath and came out of the bathroom. Christian stared at me from the top down. My hair cascaded down my back. I was wearing a black dress with straps that reached the floor, was open at half leg on the right side and fitted my curves. Complementing the ensemble, some black heels not very high.

Christian was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie as well. I approached where he was while I laughed alone. I put a hand on his chest while I lost it in his gaze. They'd changed his look, too. Now his hair was short, with a military cut, dyed in its true color. And his eyes were now brown. He also had make-up to hide the blows. And I must say that they had done an excellent job, it was not noticeable anything. He had kept his beard on his face, and with the cut he brought you could hardly recognize him.

I stretched out my other hand and slipped it through his hair just a few centimetres high, now it wasn't falling sensually on his face. I lowered my hand towards his neck and slid it up again. In this area his hair was super short, almost non-existent and it tickled my hand.

— What's so funny? —he asked me as he placed a hand on my lower back.

—That we look like Mr. and Mrs. Smith, all we need is the gun. —I said, laughing.

—About that. —he said as he opened his jacket. —I'll get mine. — he told me by showing me the holster. — And here's yours. —he said to me as he walked away from me and toward the bed.

Was he going to give me a gun?

I followed him there. He opened a small suitcase there and turned towards me showing me a small gun in its holster.

—It's different from the one you used last night, but it's easier to hide.

Hide it? Where did he think I was gonna hide the gun? I wasn't even wearing a bulletproof vest. Christian sat on the bed.

—Raise your right leg here. —he said to me as he patted his side on the bed.

I did as he asked. The dress opened completely showing my whole leg. Christian slid one hand from the instep of my leg to the top of my thigh. He took the holster and peeled off the elastic straps placing the gun as high as he could almost reaching my hip. He attached the straps to my leg and then smiled seductively at me.

—Put your leg down. —He said to me while I was doing it. —Walk to the bathroom and come back.

I did what he asked, the truth was that I didn't even feel the weight on my leg. I went back to Christian.

—Unravel it.

I lifted my leg a little and pulled out the gun.

— How does it feel?

—Light. —I answered as I put it back in its place. — Will no one suspect?

—It's not noticeable, besides, everyone who will be there will carry a gun, so you don't have to worry if anyone notices it. We're still missing the main accessory. —he said to me, holding out his arm and making me leave the room.

Outside there were almost ten people, several open laptops and equipment that I didn't know how to identify. Some were on the phone and others were checking the closed-circuit system they had set up at some point at the auction site.

One of the people approached Christian and handed him a box. Christian put on his headset, this time it was different from mine. And I stared at him thoughtfully.

—Today I'll be your bodyguard. —he smiled seductively at me.

Now I understood why it was different from the one I was wearing.

A girl approached me.

— Do you hear me, Ana? — she asked me as I listened to her through the headset.

—Perfectly. —I replied with a smile.

—We'll all be listening and seeing everything you see, you don't have to worry about anything. I'll be your voice in your ear, you just have to repeat and that's it. Mostly I'll be the one to talk to you, my name is Leah.

—Okay, how exactly will they see what I see? —I said as I watched Christian finish adjusting his jacket.

—The lenses you're wearing have an integrated camera. You don't perceive it, but it's there.

— Shall we go? —Christian stretched out his arm to me.

I took his arm and we left the apartment. And in the underground parking lot Christian went to a black BMW. He opened the back door and held out his hand to help me in. Christian closed the door and turned the car around, sat down, fastened his belt, and set off for the auction.

When he arrived at the warehouse there was a makeshift parking lot with more than twenty vehicles parked. Christian parked and turned off the car. And then he turned to me.

— Ready?

—Yes. —I answered firmly.

—Remember, you mustn't turn to me except to consult some security, I'm just your bodyguard.

—All right. —I said to him as Christian unhooked his belt and got out of the car. He turned around and opened the door, holding out a hand to help me out.

—In the entrance there are two guards with a scanner to verify the identities of the people, but for that is the tactical equipment that we left in a van a few blocks from here. You just have to look sure of yourself. Play your part.

I started walking towards the entrance while Christian followed me behind. And just like he told me the guards stopped me when I got there.

—Put your hand here. —they said to me while I looked at both of them without letting myself be intimidated.

— Это необходимо? **4** Don't you know who I am? —I put my hand where I was indicated and after a few seconds the screen lit up.

 **4: Is it necessary?**

—Excuse me, Miss Smirnova, but we weren't expecting you, we were expecting your sister, she is the one to whom the invitation has been sent.

—My sister was indisposed and made me travel to come to this stupid auction, as if she couldn't send her private bodyguard to do the work for her.

—Go ahead. —They told me by giving me a paddle with a number for the auction and letting us in.

—Excellent work Ana. —Leah congratulated me.

Inside the warehouse there were chairs arranged in rows for the auction. And people scattered all over the place, waiting. There were waiters with trays of champagne glasses. Everyone was dressed in glamour, as if we weren't in an abandoned warehouse.

There were several people with various bodyguards and others who, like me, only carried one.

A waiter came by my side and I had a glass of champagne. I knew I had to be alert, and I shouldn't drink, but I had to mix with the others. I sipped my glass. Christian stood behind me at all times. At a safe distance. Fortunately no one approached where I was and half an hour later we were sent to take a seat.

— _Sit at one end of the last row._ —we were ordered by the earpiece.

I did as I was asked and Christian sat next to me. Everyone sat down and started the auction.

—I see that not everyone has made it on time, but we must begin. —that person who was talking, I knew him, it was the same person who hit me.

One of those who had stolen the prototype.

I felt angry at that moment, I wanted to pull out the gun and shoot him. I squeezed my hand tightly on my thigh.

—The first piece we'll auction is a Vermeer. —he said as he uncovered a painting behind him. —And we'll start the auction at 200.

Apparently the auction would not only be of the prototype. I stared at the painting in front of us.

— _That painting is called "The Concert" and has been missing for over 100 years._ —Leah told me about the piece they were auctioning.

—Well, he's not anymore. —I said very low.

Someone lifted his palette. And I did the same thing after him. I had to pretend to be interested in one of the pieces or else my lid wouldn't work.

— Can I get 350?

And so they raised their hands until the bid reached 550.

— Does anyone give more? Anyone? At one... at two... sold to the gentleman for 550 million dollars.

What! 550 million dollars!

—Tell me I didn't listen well. —I said very quietly.

—You heard perfectly. —that was Christian's voice next to me. —You mustn't look so impressed, Ana, I assure you that the prototype will sell much more expensive.

—The next object in the auction is... — and I practically stopped seeing and hearing the things they were auctioning.


	29. Chapter 29

The truth was I didn't pay attention to what they were auctioning. By listening to the exorbitant prices for which things were being sold, I had lost the ability to think.

—And the last object of the auction, but that is not why it is the least important... —only then did I pay attention. —...is the prototype of artificial intelligence. And I know that everyone is waiting for this piece.

At that moment two men approached, one of them with a suitcase in his hand. They put the suitcase in a counter, opened it and then both stopped to guard the suitcase.

—This is the final piece and we will begin the bidding at 500.

—Anastasia, you have to win that bid. —they said in my ear.

I lifted my palette.

—Five hundred to the lady in black. —the man stared at me.

I just hoped he wouldn't recognize me.

— Anybody give fifty more? —he still stared at mine.

At that moment someone lifted the paddle and the man looked away from me.

—I have five hundred and fifty. Does anyone give six hundred?

I lifted my palette again. And so the bidding advanced. We were only bidding for that piece by three people until when we reached 800 million dollars, we were left with only two people. Was it possible for someone to have so much money?

— Does anyone give more? Doesn't the lady bet more?

Apparently my opponent wanted to go home with the piece. Every time I raised the bet he rebates. I think it was time to pull the ace out of the sleeve.

I stood up and lifted the paddle.

— A billion dollars! —I exclaimed as the murmurs began to be heard all over the warehouse.

My opponent raised his hands in surrender.

—Sold to the lady in black. I hope you all enjoyed this auction today.

At that moment they put a laptop on the table next to where they had the briefcase with the prototype.

—Now we'll make arrangements for you to take your pieces with you. The pallets have a small number underneath. It is the number of the account to which you must transfer the money to take the piece home. As you make the transfer you can come closer to check that it is done, and once checked you will be able to take your prize.

All people who had purchased something began to take out their phones to make the transfer. The rest of the people began to retire. And as soon as one of them hung up the phone, he approached the laptop to do the check.

—Wait for everyone to leave Anastasia, ask Christian for the phone and pretend you're talking.

—My phone. —I demanded of Christian with an authoritative voice.

—Look at the palette to pick up the number.

Christian held out the phone to me and while I looked at the palette for a moment, I pretended that I was dialing a number and talking. We moved a bit away from the people so that they wouldn't suspect. After talking for a while I hung up and waited for a while. There were only two people left. I pretended again that I was talking on the phone while the two people had been away for some time.

— How are you going to make the transfer? Are you going to transfer that amount of money to them?

—No, Anastasia, we're just going to make them believe that. They will see the transfer at Caterina's name but they will only see her for a minute. After that time the number will disappear. So let's hope they're not looking at the highest figure of the night for more than a minute.

At that time the last person would walk away from the table leaving the warehouse. Which only left Dago, with four bodyguards, Christian and me.

I walked to the table with the phone still in my ear and hung it up, lying it to Christian when I approached the table. Christian stood beside me with his arms crossed behind his back.

—You're going lighter today, darling. —he said as they updated the account and waited a few seconds.

Dago stared at the computer and so did I. And as soon as he finished updating, the name of Caterina Smirnova appeared and the agreed amount was next to it.

—You have sixty seconds to get out of there with the prototype. —Leah said in my ear.

— Are you Elena's sister? —asked Dago staring at me.

— Is there a problem?

—Nothing is just that we didn't know Elena had a sister, she's never talked about her.

—Yeah, I don't really like getting into my sister's business, but I owed her a favor.

—Aha. —he squinted.

He looked away from me and directed it back to the laptop.

—Thirty seconds.

—Apparently everything is fine. —he said as he closed the laptop. — Give her his piece. —he told the two bullies they were about to close the suitcase.

—Wait, you think I'm stupid enough to pay a billion and not check what I'm buying, let me see the suitcase. —I asked while they showed me the open suitcase.

I stared at the chip without taking my eyes off it.

—That's it Anastasia, now run out of there. —Leah said in my ear.

I smiled.

—A pleasure doing business with you. —They closed the suitcase.

I was getting ready to pick up the suitcase when we were interrupted.

—Dago, Dago, Dago. —It was the voice of a woman.

I turned back to see who had interrupted.

The woman was dazzlingly beautiful. Long blond hair cascading down her back, deep blue eyes and a slender body, like a model. She walked in our direction as if on a fashion show.

—You couldn't wait for me to arrive, I'm your best client.

—You're late today, it's all over.

—But what I came for, they haven't taken him away yet. —He said as he stared at the suitcase.

—The prototype has already been sold, I'm sorry.

The woman stood in front of me and stared at me.

— How much did you pay for it?

—You don't need to know.

— A billion? —she turned behind her and gestured to two bodyguards.

They approached with huge suitcases. And they deposited them on the table in front of Dago.

—There's a billion and a half in cash if you give it to me.

—I'm sorry, but this deal is closed. —I answered emboldened. —I paid for it.

Who was this woman who could come and do whatever she wanted?

—Nothing is closed until it is, dear. —she said looking at me contemptuously and then looking at Dago. — Well?

—You're tempting me, Gise.

—Then accept, it doesn't matter to you. You'll never get two and a half for that. —she said, pointing to the suitcase.

Two and a half? But she said she had only brought one and a half. Shit, they're going to make us disappear.

At that moment Christian, who had been impassive the whole time, without losing track of the suitcase, quickly grabbed it with one hand while the other took out his weapon and turned quickly pointing the woman at his head.

And then I saw how his face changed from serious to surprise. Did he know her?

—Well, well, well. But if it's Ryan Chasting himself. Now you're playing cops? —that confirmed my question, she knew him, too.

I had only seen Christian pull out his gun once and had stood firm in his hand. But now, as he pointed the gun at that woman, I could see his hand shaking slightly. He was hesitating, nervous.

— What are you going to do with that gun, baby? Do you think you can stop me with that? You and how many others. —she asked.

But Christian didn't talk, he was shocked. Then in a quick movement I lifted my leg and pulled out my gun and pointed it at her as well. The woman didn't care that two people were pointing at her, she just laughed out loud.

— They're crazy! Point a gun at the Queen.

— Shut up, Dago! —she shouted energetically at him, making him shut his mouth at once.

At least Dago hadn't recognized us.

— Let us go! —I shouted at her as I held the gun with both hands.

—Let me guess, you're the one who's going to fuck tonight. —she said, looking down at me. —You think I don't know, you don't sleep with the same woman more than twice, you think I haven't followed in your footsteps. —she stared at Christian. —I'm going to make you a proposition, give me the suitcase and I'll let you go, alive.

— How do we know that you will keep your word? That you'll let us go. How do we know that outside you don't have any more of your men waiting to fill us with lead? —I said energetically.

Christian didn't say a word, apparently not to speak, he had taken it very seriously. Because at that moment, he was speechless.

—You don't know, that's why I'll accompany you to your car and you'll see that nobody is pointing at you, and you'll give me my suitcase or else I'll take care of recovering what's mine.

—Go forward, and not a sudden movement. —Christian said very seriously.

It was a good thing he spoke. I was about to think that he had gone into some kind of shock.

—I'm not afraid. —she said as she began to walk out.

And just as we had imagined outside there were almost ten men, all as soon as they saw their boss leaving with someone pointing at her they quickly took out their weapons.

—Relax guys, put the guns away, they won't do anything to me.

All the men quickly put their weapons away, but without taking their eyes off us.

— What are we going to do? —I asked Christian very softly.

—For now, get out of here alive. —he whispered to me.

We got to our car and Christian opened the door while he was still pointing at the woman. I turned around and rode quickly. Christian changed his handgun and was still pointing the gun at her when he started the car.

—A deal is a deal, honey, my suitcase. —she demanded.

—Hold on.

Christian threw the suitcase at her and squeezed the accelerator hard.

—Follow them. —I heard the woman scream.

The car came out screaming.

—I guess he's not going to keep his part of the bargain. —I said to Christian while he was accelerating hard and I was clinging tightly.

Behind us came two cars following us, almost on our heels. Christian drove fearlessly between the cars as he overtook them, trying to lose the cars that were chasing us.

—Leah, this is fucked up, we're being followed by two cars, I need to be cleared as much as possible Lake Shore Drive, I'll try to lose them in the park. —he said as he drove through a traffic light at full speed.

I looked briefly at Christian, he looked irritated, furious. And I don't know why the image of that woman came to my mind. Would she have anything to do with it?

— Do you know her? Do you know who she is?

—Not now, Ana. —he replied irritably.

—You said no more secrets, you promised. —I insisted.

— Not now. —he shouted at me when a car hit us from the side.

Christian was clutching the rudder tightly, he had white knuckles so tight he was clutching it. I stared at the traffic light almost above us and the green light was about to end. He wasn't going to have time to cross.

— Christian! You don't have time. —there were only two seconds left. — Christian! —I shouted at him as I grabbed the blackboard and he crossed right in front of a truck that was coming at full speed.

We crossed almost touching the front of this one. But one of our pursuers was not so lucky and crashed into it. We still had a car following us. And Christian skillfully lost it two intersections later. When he made sure we weren't being followed, he drove the car to a police station.

He stopped the car and we got out and changed to another car that had been parked there. Apparently he had it all planned. I stared at him as he drove silently to the hotel I imagined.

And I decided not to ask him any more questions.

When we got to our room there was no sign of anyone for all that. It seemed there never was. Christian took off his jacket as he walked to the room and threw it on the bed next to the gun.

—I need a shower. —he said as he finished undressing quickly and made his way to the bathroom.

You could tell by his movements and the features of his face that he was worried. Who was that woman who had affected him so much?

I took off my holster with my pistol from my leg, took off my heels, my dress, my hearing aid from my ear and went to the bathroom. Christian was in the shower, with his back to me as the water fell on his shoulders and rested his hands in front of him as well as his forehead.

I approached him and hugged him from behind, leaning my face against his wet back. Letting the icy water fall on me and wet me too. Consoling him, giving him time to answer my questions when he decided.

His warm body was a delightful and welcome contrast to the icy water hitting my body.

—Yes, I know her. —he said to me suddenly and I said nothing.

I just stood there hugging him and letting him finish talking.

—I even came to love her...

What!

—...and I thought she loved me too, but apparently, everything had been planned for more than two years.

How many womens had he loved?

—Before you... I only loved two women, Ana, and one of them is my mother. —he said, answering my unanswered question.

Did I say it out loud and didn't I realize it?

But back to the matter, that only left one person in the equation.

— What do you mean? —I asked him, afraid to know the answer to my question.

Christian turned in my arms. And he stared me in the eye before answering me.

—That woman...is Giselle my ex-fiancee.


	30. Chapter 30

Only these things could happen to me. Kate had already told me that once. That my life was more exciting.

And she was right.

Since I got involved with Christian, my life had become absolutely exciting and entangled.

We were still in the shower.

And my brain was still processing what he had just told me.

What would happen now?

I decided not to talk, not to ask him anything. I didn't know how his ex's appearance would affect our relationship. I just hugged him and clung to his body as if it was the last time I was going to do it.

I don't know how long we were there, just hugging as the water fell on us. I could feel Christian holding on to my body tightly. Suddenly a shudder went all over my body.

—Let's go out, I don't want you to catch cold. —he said to me closing the shower.

I tangled a towel in my hair and wrapped myself in a bathrobe. I took the little chain with the plates from the worktop and put them on. When I came out of the bathroom Christian was sitting in the middle of the bed.

— Are you all right? —I asked him as I sat next to him and took his hand among mine.

—No.

His simple answer and in the tone he had said it, let me know that something was wrong.

— How can you be all right when you find a person you thought was dead and whom you once loved alive? What do you do to make your chest pain disappear through betrayal? —he said to me with his head bent while I unconsciously slid my fingers across the palm of his hand.

The truth was that I had no idea how he was feeling at the time. How many feelings and emotions did he feel at the time?

— Do you still love her? — I said suddenly.

Christian looked up and laid his brown eyes on mine. He lifted one of his hands and slid it down my cheek and then slid one of his fingers towards my lips. And then he smiled slightly at me.

—No Ana, not anymore. You don't have to worry about that, it's just that I was shocked to see her alive.

— Didn't you tell me she died in a car explosion? With a bomb just like mine?

—Yes, believe me. I saw her dead, Ana. I went to the morgue to recognize the shattered remains of her. I cried over her corpse. I said goodbye to her at a funeral with her family and friends. I missed her for weeks. And when her memories assailed me, I could only forget her with a good bottle of Jack Danielʹs or Champagne.

Christian paused and stared at me thoughtfully as he smiled slightly.

—I still remember when it was the last time I got drunk, and after that Elliot had dragged me here to Chicago for the opening of his restaurant, wanted me to get out of my misery and forget everything. It was my birthday, you know, and I was staying here at the Drake. And since there was a big party with champagne and drinks everywhere, I decided to go downstairs and lose consciousness with a little alcohol.

— What party was that?

I know all the Drake parties.

—Right, I think I haven't told you this story, you're going to love it. — he made a pause in the conversation. — I think I was going for almost the eighth drink when I saw you.

— Me?

—You. I wasn't drunk, Ana. Thanks to you, I didn't end up getting drunk that night.

Was he telling me how we met?

He had never told me this part.

Why I don't remember anything about that night? Shit! Couldn't Kate at least tell me this part?

—To be honest, I don't even remember that, the last thing I remember from that night was having a drink at the bar and going out onto the dance floor to dance with Kate. The rest are blurs, flashes of our night together, nothing concrete.

Christian smiled openly at me.

—Alcohol has a great uninhibiting power over your body Ana, when you drink you become more daring, sexier. When I saw you dancing that way on the dance floor. God! Your movements were screaming for sex, inviting anyone to possess you wildly.

—And that's exactly what you did. —I said to him as he bit my lower lip.

At least that was something I remembered, his possession, the wild sex.

—The truth was that I didn't mean to Ana, you let yourself be carried away by my caresses, by my touch... —he said to me as his hand went down my neck. —By my kisses...—he said to me while he stole a kiss from me quickly. —...that I never imagined you to be a virgin. I realized when it was too late. I never meant to take your virginity that way, you were the first woman I ever slept with after her.

— What! —I shouted in surprise at his confession.

—After that night, I decided that I would not sleep with the same woman more than once.

—Until you did it again with me.

—A small mistake which I do not regret at all. —he said, holding me in his arms and kissing me again.

— How are we going to recover the chip? —Christian stared at me as he smiled at me. — What did you do? —I asked him.

I knew that smile perfectly. He was hiding something.

—When I took the suitcase, I put a tracker on it. —he said to me as he looked for the laptop and showed me. —But now there's a lot at stake. —he told me as he looked for his phone.

— What do you mean?

—You'll know. —he said to me as he dialed a number and put it on speaker.

—I hope it's good news Grey.

—Partly Sr.

—Speak, boy, you're making me nervous.

—We couldn't get the chip, but I put a tracker on it.

—Humm, I guess that's the bad news. What's the good news?

—That I've discovered the Queen's identity, she's the one who took the chip.

—Fantastic, gather the team, I need that chip in safe hands the sooner, and if we get rid of the Queen in the process, the better.

—I'll get right on it, sir.

— Anything else?

—Yes, a personal matter. I don't think I can risk Anastasia's safety on this mission, sir.

—You did what I asked you, to train her.

—Yes, but I don't think a few hours of training will do her any good.

—Do what you want, either take her with you or leave her with one of your men. It's your decision. I want a detailed report when this is over. I just hope the Queen falls tonight and the chip is secured.

And he hung up.

And for a moment I wondered what Christian was going to do.

He looked for his phone and then made a brief call.

Half an hour later we had the room invaded with the same agents I had seen with Christian before.

They had entered the room carrying briefcases with guns, vests and special suits. Christian had picked up one of those suits and was now finishing accommodating it as they began to talk about assault tactics.

— What do we know where they are?

—It's a mansion on the outskirts of Chicago, it's got high security, I've never seen anything like it. It has a fifty-meter radius field where the technology is disabled, so we haven't been able to send any drones to explore.

— You couldn't deactivate it?

—No, it has to be done manually. I can't report anything else on such short notice. They will be practically blind there. The guards must be everywhere.

—All right. Everybody ready? —he said as he took a rifle that was being held out to him.

— Yes sir!

—Well, let's go.

Are they leaving?

And where was I in all this?

— Christian? —I call him from the door of the room.

Christian approached me.

— Aren't you taking me with you?

—I can't risk taking you with me, not this time. Until now everything had been in neutral territory, but tonight we'll enter his domains. I'll leave you with two agents, you'll be protected with them.

—Christian, I don't like this at all. Don't you think it's all a trap?

— Do you know how long we've been after the Queen?

— I don't know. Why do they call her that?

—They call her that because she's the Queen of the Black Market. There's nothing she doesn't have in her power. It was only a matter of time before she got the chip.

—I still don't think this is a good idea.

—You mustn't worry, Ana, I'll leave my best men guarding the room. —he said to me as he took my face in his hands. —This is our chance to catch her, if she leaves Chicago, I don't think we'll ever find her.

I put my hands on his chest while I lost myself in his eyes.

—Take care...phoenix. —I said to him, calling him by his nickname.

Christian smiled seductively at me.

—Always. —he said to me as he united his lips with mine.

His kiss was intense and passionate. His hands came down towards my waist, pressing my body against his, his tongue exploring my mouth, savouring me, and for a brief moment I forgot everything and surrendered to his sweeping kiss. When he separated his lips from mine he glued his forehead to mine. He raised his hand towards the little chain hanging on my neck.

—I leave my heart and my life with you, love, wait for me, I will return.

—You better, or I'm able to go for you. —I said to him as he smiled at my comment and giving me a slight kiss he separated himself from me.

I accompanied him to the door of the room while he intertwined our hands. Christian kissed me one more time.

—I love you, Ana Steele. —he said against my lips while I smiled.

—And I love you Christian Grey. —I said to him while I stole a kiss from him.

And then I saw him disappear down the hall.

Outside my door there were two guards, each with an assault rifle in his hand.

I entered the room closing the door. Everything was messy inside. Bags with guns and ammunition sprinkled everywhere, protectors, vests, rifles, guns.

I stared at the laptop on the sofa and something occurred to me. I went to the sofa, opened the laptop and got to work.

Twenty minutes later I had access to the hotel's security system and had control over the corridor and elevator cameras. At least if someone came for me, I would see them coming. But I knew this wouldn't be enough in case they got past the guards, as I knew it would.

If this Giselle was the person Christian had described to me, I imagined that nothing would stand in her way. And knowing her identity made both of us a perfect target.

I looked at the floor, the briefcases with accessories where there was an extra uniform, apparently they had thought to take me. So without a second thought, I got up from the sofa with my laptop in one hand and picked up the uniform with the other.

If I was going to fight for my life, why not be prepared for it. I put the laptop on the bed and started getting dressed.

The uniform was perfect. And I stood in front of the mirror as I looked at me. I seemed to be going to a theme party, where the main theme would be Call of Duty.

When I came out of the bathroom into the room I stared at Christian's gun on the bed, he hadn't taken it with him and he had taken away his accessories. I took it in my hands. I took out the charger, it was complete, I put it back. And I put it on my waist sleeve and also kept the accessories.

If Christian saw me right now, he'd have a heart attack.


	31. Chapter 31

And then a movement caught my attention on the laptop and I could see two men coming out of the elevator with two rifles in their hands. I drew the gun, raked it and prepared for what was to come.

The corridor was long and until they turned the other one they wouldn't be in front of the one facing the room.

I ran to the front door and opened it quickly. The two men stared at me without understanding why I was dressed that way.

— They just came out of the elevator with two rifles! You'd better take them by surprise inside.

And at that very moment I saw them appear in the corridor. Both of them lifting their rifles ready to fire.

— Inside! Now! —I shouted at them as they rushed into the room and I closed the door.

Outside there was a shooting rain.

The two men hid behind the bed. I moved the sofa and placed it in front of the bedroom door, turned off the light and hid behind the sofa taking the bag where the guns were with me. I took out the muffler and put it on the gun, as well as the flashlight on the rail, and as I hid behind the sofa I prepared for what was going to happen next.

The two guards were looking at me from the other end of the room without being able to believe what I was doing. Shots in the hallway stopped. And a few seconds later these were against the door of the room. The bullets flew in all directions. There was another pause in the shooting. They were changing chargers.

They were going to enter.

I stretched my hand toward the bag and pulled out a smoke grenade, unlocked it and let it run across the floor toward the door while I put on my thermal goggles.

I rolled across the floor and stood on the opposite side for the door opening while holding the gun firmly in my hands. The two men entered the dark room, disoriented by so much smoke.

They could see nothing. But I did.

I could see perfectly where I had to shoot.

I lifted the gun and pointed first at one and then at the other. And the two men fell instantly to the ground.

What an adrenaline rush!

Before the smoke came out of the room, I made sure there was no one else waiting for a surprise outside.

—All clear guys, you can go out now. —I said to them as I turned on the light and pulled my glasses up towards my helmet.

On the floor were the two men.

The weapons and vests they were wearing had been of no use to them. With a shot to the head, I had finished with them in less than two seconds.

I approached the bag and picked up two more magazines and placed them on my waist. I stared at the rifle on the floor. But I gave up using it, I think Christian's gun would be enough.

— Can you explain why Christian let us protect you when you could defend yourself?

—Because he doesn't know.

But I imagined he was going to find out soon.

— Do you know where they were going?

—Excuse us, but we can't share that information with any civilians.

For God's sake!

I can't believe I have to do this. Wasn't my demonstration of skills enough?

I went to the room and looked for my passport. I peeled off the back flap and pulled out an I.D. that was hidden inside. I had never had to use this, and I hadn't seen it in years.

But the second I was going to show them the I.D., my phone rang. It was an unknown number and he hung up. He did the same operation several times. And when I felt the sound of an incoming message I knew exactly who was trying to contact me.

I read the message on the phone.

"—The next one" — and at that very moment the phone rang again.

And I took it without even thinking about it.

—Yes, sir...right away. —I did what he asked and put it on speaker. —It's on speakerphone.

—Thank you, this is the director of the CIA, with whom I am speaking.

—Black and OʹMaley Sr.

—Well, listen carefully. From this moment you are under the orders of Agent Steele. Whatever she says, you must do. I'm afraid the boys are heading for a trap and she's the only one who can deactivate the sophisticated security system they have there. Your mission is to get her in undetected. She will take care of the rest. Understood.

—Yes, sir.

—Good luck guys. —and he hung up.

— Where do we find Agent Steele? —asked one of them as they looked at each other with confusion on their faces.

—That will be very easy. —I said as I showed them my I.D. —I am Agent Steele.

It was fortunate that Christian had left me two bodyguards. That by now they had become helpers. One of them was driving while the other was beside him looking in all directions. They parked the car two blocks from the place, I think from here I could perfectly do my job with all the equipment I had brought with me. I took out the antenna and placed it on the roof of the car, orienting it to the house. I connected it to the laptop and then started doing my job.

A job for which I had waited six years and for which I had prepared myself for several years. A job with which I would pay my outstanding debt to the CIA.

The house had a sophisticated security system, nothing complicated to access from here. Fifteen minutes later I had already breached him and had absolute control of the security cameras.

But I had discovered something while I was doing it. All transmissions inside the house were intercepted. So they could hear everything Christian talked about with his team.

In one of the camera passes I could see several security guards out of action. They had already entered.

Now only the other part remained.

The most difficult.

Deactivate the Anti-Tec **5** system.

—Well, I've finished my work here, let's go inside. I need to access the central server so that I can completely override the system. —I told them while I was putting the laptop and some accessories in a backpack that I put on my back. —Leave your transmitters here, all the signals are intercepted in there. —I told them while they took them out and I put the phone with the decoder box on my waist.

 **5: Refers to the device that prevents wireless or radio signals.**

We got out of the car and followed the same planned route as the other group.

Gun in hand, we entered by the same place and once inside the area of the house we changed direction, I was going ahead while Black and OʹMaley followed me.

I put on my thermal goggles and looked for heat signals behind the service door we were about to enter.

None at all. Perfect.

I connected the phone to the security panel and deactivated the door.

—The central server is on the second floor of the house, third door on the right. So we're going to have a bit of a hard time, because we're going to have to go through it completely. Ready? —They replied with a nod.

I opened the door and we entered the house.

We had in front of us a long corridor with two doors on each side before reaching another security door leading to the main room. I beckoned them to check the back doors and I would check the front two.

I stepped forward in the hallway and reached the first door. The great thing about thermal glasses was that you could tell how many people were inside without having to open the door. In this one there was one, and it was armed.

The door had no security, I opened it slowly taking advantage of the fact that the person inside was on his back to me, and as soon as I could see it well I shot him, a clean shot in the head without giving him time to draw the weapon he already had.

—One down. —I left the room.

I closed the door without making a sound and when I went to open the front door, it opened.

Shit!

I reacted quickly when the man lifted the gun at me.

I kicked his hand and made him drop the gun and then I pointed it quickly and without thinking twice I shot him in the head and entered the room shooting the other man who fell quickly to the ground.

Why would they have guards in this part of the house?

I took a good look at where I was. This was a laundry room.

What were two guards doing in a laundry room?

I approached one of the machines, it was working inside and you could see clothes. The other machines too. How strange!

I stopped one of the machines and opened the door and to my surprise the lid was double. I closed it again and opened it again. The clothes were inside the lid.

The washing machine was just a cover for what was inside. An inclined tube where several black nylon bags were falling at that moment. I took the bags and placed them on the table in the middle.

I took out the knife I had on my ankle and opened one. Inside there were hundreds of little bags with a liquid substance inside. I took two envelopes and put them in a pocket.

I didn't know why, but I imagined it was some new drug.

I opened the other bag and this one had bundles of money. I looked for my phone and took a picture of the two bags. I felt a noise outside and quickly raised my gun toward the door.

—It's us. —I quickly put the gun down. —All clear.

— Did you find anything in the rooms?

—Yes, seal and packing boxes.

—I guess these people are involved in a lot more than just technology traffic.

We left the room and headed for the door at the end of the corridor. Behind it were three guards, each standing in front of an access door, and there was another where the staircase ended on the first floor. All the guards moved from one side of the room to the other, rotating through the dots, never in a fixed position.

—The one on the stairs is mine. —I said to them as I took a smoke grenade from my belt and unlocked it.

I opened the door a little, carefully put it on the floor, rolled it and closed the door again. A few seconds later. I opened the door and headed for the stairs. I felt the muffled sound of the two guards falling to the ground as I climbed the stairs and shot the other. When we finished climbing the stairs we split into two groups to cover more ground.

I took to the right and they both took to the left. We agreed to meet in the same place. I began to check all the rooms on this floor. But to my surprise they were all empty. I quickly returned to the meeting point and continued to where the two agents had gone.

I found them halfway down the hall as they left a room.

—All clear, the rooms are empty.

Where would they all be?

We went up to the other floor. There were also two corridors here, and just like on the floor below, I took the one on the right. The first two doors were empty.

I got to the last one. The door where was the main server of the security cameras and the Anti-Tec system. There were three people, two of them lying on the floor, dead. The third person was standing as he moved his hands imagined on the computer keyboard. The door was open, though not completely. It would be very easy for someone like me to walk in undetected.


	32. Chapter 32

I breathed several times outside before taking a breath and jumping into the room, turning forward and pointing at the one in front of the central server console. And we just stood there pointing at each other as we stared into each other's eyes.

She lowered her weapon and I did the same with mine while she stared at me curiously.

— Ana!

— Leah! What are you doing here?

— Trying to disable the security system. What are you doing here?

—They sent me on a special mission, all this is a trap, the signal from their transmitters was intercepted.

—I know. —she said to me as she touched his ribs. — They send you? Who sent you? Does Christian know you're here?

—No, he doesn't. Are you all right?

—Yes, it's only superficial. —she said to me as I saw that there was blood on his ribs.

— Where's Christian?

—They were going to the basement following the sign.

—Let me take care of this, sit down. —I said to her as I took out the laptop and connected it to the server.

I put the security cameras on one screen and started deactivating the security system on the other.

As I tried to hack into the system, I looked at the security cameras looking for Christian, but I didn't see him anywhere. And in the basement there were no security cameras. The two guards who were coming with me joined us a few minutes later.

Fifteen minutes later I had already gained access to the security system and had completely deactivated it.

I took one of the rifles on the ground and shot the servers destroying them completely as well as all the systems. I didn't want anyone to connect them again.

— Can I borrow your transmitter? —I asked Leah.

Leah held out the receiver and I put in my ear.

—I'll look for the others.

— Who put you in charge? I don't think you have the training for this?

—The director of the CIA would disagree with you on that point. Get her out of here.

One of the guards charged Leah while the other covered the road. I walked behind them, covering the road down the two floors. And as they were going in one direction I was going in search of the basement. I turned on the transmitter in my ear.

— Christian? Can you hear me?

—So... that's his real name.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard that voice. It wasn't Christian who had answered me. It was the Queen. Giselle.

— What did you do with him? —I asked as I stopped for a moment and pulled out my phone.

All the agents had an epidermal transmitter in case they were lost. The transmitter not only gave their location, it also checked vital signs.

—I haven't done anything yet, but if you want you can join us...

While she was talking I opened the application, entered the code from Christian's transmitter and waited a few seconds. His pulse was weak, and he was in the basement of the house. What had they done to him?

I memorized the way to the basement. And putting the phone away, I headed there.

—...soon, you and your companions will keep company to the rest who are lying here at my feet.

—You have no idea who you're dealing with. —I said to her as I went out into the courtyard to look for the back entrance to the basement. An entrance that hasn't been used in years.

— No! You have no idea who you're dealing with. They think they can break into my domains without my knowledge. They're wrong if they think I'm going to let them escape from here alive.

That was the last thing she said to me, after that the transmission was interrupted, so I assumed he had destroyed the transmitter. I got rid of mine and continued on my way. Eliminating anyone who came between me and Christian. When I got to the rear entrance I changed the pistol magazine.

The door was a little rusty and made a noise when I opened it. I activated the night vision goggles and went in with the gun held high.

I got rid of two guards who were guarding that entrance. The basement was dark and unlike what I thought was extensive. I had already walked almost 200mts dodging boxes and folding in different directions. Little by little the basement was getting brighter. And then I stopped behind some boxes and took off my glasses.

It was snowing and she was ten meters from me, standing in the middle of a small track. She was carrying the little suitcase in her hand where the chip was. There were five men guarding it and three others loaded things from a car to a private jet that was heating the turbines, waiting to take off.

—Finish those boxes now. —she shouted as she walked towards the end of the runway.

And then I saw him.

He was lying on the floor, with a gag in his mouth and his hands tied in front of him. Next to Christian were the other two agents on the ground, dead. The blood beneath Christian and the two agents stained the floor with carmine. His rifle was on the ground, a few meters from him. I focused my eyes better and I could see something else, a rope was coming out of his hands, and the rope was tied to the landing gear of the plane. She was gonna drag him down the track.

I checked my phone one more time, his pulse was weak, but it was there.

How could I take care of so many guards?

For that I would need a sniper rifle, and I don't think I had one nearby. So there was only one option left.

Trust in my agility and speed with the gun. But for that, I needed to get as close to my goals as possible. I put on my thermal vision goggles, took out the last smoke grenade I had and threw it out. And I ran off to the private jet shooting at the first targets I saw, leaving her for last.

— Get on the plane now! —I heard her scream at her men.

I could see her getting on the jet while I knocked down another guard. The plane couldn't leave, not while Christian was tied to it. I knocked down the last man left on the ground as the smoke began to dissipate and the plane began to move along the runway.

— No, no, no, no, no, no! —I shouted as I pulled out the knife and ran to Christian.

I bent down next to him and cut the rope a few seconds before it tightened and the plane picked up more speed.

I grabbed Christian by the face.

— Are you all right? —I asked him while he was settling down and losing consciousness.

I touched his neck looking for his pulse, he was alive, barely.

— Shit! —I shouted in frustration as I watched the plane get faster and faster on the runway.

But then, in a blink of an eye, I saw something pass quickly by my side crashing into the plane's landing gear, causing it to collapse on the runway without being able to take off.

I leaned Christian's head carefully on the ground and ran towards the jet. I had no idea where that rocket came from, and I wasn't going to find out right now. The door opened as soon as I got there and a guard came out of the plane. Without thinking twice I lifted the gun and killed him and another one that came out right behind him.

A few seconds passed and no one else got off the plane. So I went in taking care not to be surprised.

There was another semi-unconscious guard inside and I eliminated him before he completely came to his senses. And I stared at Giselle, she had a blow in the head and was bleeding.

—You've got me in your sights, shoot.

— Why did you do it? —this was personal.

— What? —she asked half stunned.

—Why you cheated on him like that when he loved you.

—You haven't understood anything, darling, I was never interested in him. I always knew he was hiding something and sooner or later I would have to leave his side, I was only with him to collect information.

— What information?

—That's none of your business.

—It's when you've hurt someone I care about. —I said to her, putting the barrel of the gun on his forehead. —And you're going to pay for all the damage you've done to me.

— You? I don't know you at all.

—Oh no. —I said to her as I took off my glasses and helmet. —You'll tell me you weren't behind the bomb that exploded in my car or the attempted rape in New York.

—But she's the whore from Chicago. —I pressed the cannon on her forehead. —Sorry I didn't recognize you with all that, I admit that the bombing was my doing, but I'm not going to take credit for an attempted rape, that doesn't go with me.

But if she hadn't been, who?

—I'm sorry, but I can't let you continue polluting the world.

I was about to shoot when I felt my cell phone ringing. I took it out and answered.

—Ana, don't do it. —It was the Dir. of the CIA.

I knew this was a direct order and if I did, no matter how much I wanted to eliminate this scum, I would never settle my debt. I withdrew my weapon slowly but before I hit her on the forehead leaving her unconscious.

— The FBI will be there soon, you have five minutes to leave the place where you are.

Before I got out of the jet I looked for the first aid kit and took it with me. I ran out of the jet in the direction of Christian. It was still snowing and we had to get out of there urgently. I ducked next to Christian, he was still unconscious. I loosened his hands and removed his gag. I looked everywhere, I only found a visible wound on the right arm. With the razor I ripped the clothes to check the wound in front and behind, the bullet had come out and apparently caused no damage.

I took some bandages out of the medicine cabinet and put them on the wound, pressing hard to stop the bleeding. He had a lot of blood on his face, he had been hit hard, the wound on his eyebrow had opened again.

— Christian! —I tried to wake him up, but he didn't react. — Christian!

Christian moved on the floor complaining.

—I need your help, can you stand up?

I helped him up while he leaned on me with a groan of pain.

What do I do now?

I stared at the car parked next to us. And without thinking twice I went there, sat Christian in the co-driver's seat, put his seat belt on, and turned the car around and sat behind the wheel.

I started the car and there I froze once more. But everything was different this time.

My life, our life, depended on us getting out of here.


	33. Chapter 33

I set the first gear and pushed the throttle all the way down. And suddenly I was catapulted to my childhood, to the day of the accident in which my parents had died...

 _I was sitting in the back seat of the car. Snow was falling outside as I drew something on the window of the car. My parents sat in front of me, smiling as we sang together a song I liked. And then all of a sudden the car started skating..._

I changed the gears of the car as I pulled it off the track onto the road. I looked in the rearview mirror as I turned into a curve and saw the FBI cars appear. I put on another speed as memories once again flooded my mind...

 _...the car started spinning on the road as I screamed behind, trying to hold on to something. Until the car stopped upside down. I couldn't move, my body hurt everywhere... and I saw my parents in front of me, their faces covered in blood... the same faces of dreams I had recently..._

— Ana! —a groaning at my side made me come out of my memories and focus on the present. Christian next to me was squinting at me. — Is that you?

— Christian! Don't move, you have a concussion and a shot in the arm.

— Are you driving on snow?

—Yes, let's go to my apartment, there I can heal your wounds.

—Better to the hotel. —he said as he raised his arm to touch his head.

—No, we can't go back to the hotel, that's where the FBI will go first.

— What are you wear...? —but he couldn't finish asking his question because he lost consciousness again.

And then more memories flooded my mind. Memories of my childhood. Memories of my parents smiling at me, playing with me. Memories of Grace and a boy with gray eyes and a naughty smile visiting the house.

Everything was coming back as I drove to my apartment. And without being able to avoid it the tears began to fall down my face.

After so many years, I was remembering everything. My parents, Grace, Christian. The need for survival had been the trigger for me to recover my memories. Or maybe it was the blow I had been given. I don't know.

Christian started moving as I parked in the apartment's underground garage. I got out of the car and turned around, opening the door and helping him out of the car.

—Lean on me. —I asked him as we walked to the elevator.

Christian leaned against the wall of the elevator as it led us to my floor. The doors opened and we left for the apartment.

Shit! I don't have the keys.

—Wait here for a few minutes. —I said to him as I leaned him against the wall of the apartment.

I went down to the janitor of the building and he looked at me strangely when he saw me in those clothes. And I had to invent that I was coming from a theme party and that I had forgotten the keys in the office. And after a few minutes he handed me a copy of the keys to my apartment. As soon as the elevator doors opened, I ran to my apartment. And I found Christian sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

I opened the apartment door and helped him get up off the floor and into the apartment. I took him to the bathroom, I had to clean his wounds and remove his bloody clothes. I lowered the toilet seat.

—Sit down. —I told him while I was helping him.

I started to fill the bathtub while I started to remove all the accessories and the clothes he was wearing. I helped him up one more time by loosening and lowering his pants with his boxers. I sat him down again to loosen his boots and pull his pants out through his legs.

—Get in the bathtub. —I said to him as I helped him up and into the tub.

I sat on the edge of the tub and wiped his face with a towel, taking away all the blood on his face. I poured water on his head and washed his hair, which also had blood on it. I evaluated the wounds on her face.

—You're going to need some stitches here too. —I said to him as I touched the wound on his eyebrow.

I removed the bandages from his arm and washed the wounds well.

— Can you move your arm? —I asked him while he did what I asked.

He moved his arm in all directions. Perfect. There was no damage.

—Don't move from here. —I said to him as I got up from the bathtub.

—I don't think I can do it. —he said to me as I laughed and headed for my room.

I opened the cupboard and looked for a box hidden in the bottom.

I opened it and took out the medicine cabinet I had there and took it to the bathroom. I put the first-aid kit on one side, opened it and started looking for the things I would need. I first disinfected the wound on his shoulder and then pulled out a syringe with an anesthetic. I applied two punctures around the front and back wound and waited a few seconds before taking the suture thread.

— Are you sure what you're doing?

—Very sure. —I replied as I lost myself for a moment in his gaze.

— Does it hurt? —I asked as I touched around the wound.

—No.

I took the needle and began to suture the wound. After four stitches I did the same thing with the one in the back.

—There, turn to me to give you some stitches in your eyebrow.

I disinfected the wound and gave him two stitches in the eyebrow. Christian was just staring at me. I washed his wounds again to remove the blood, applied an antibiotic and put bandages on him.

—Let's go to bed, you need to rest. —I told him as I helped him out of the bathtub.

I dried his whole body and took him to the bed, covering him with a duvet. I looked for some pain pills and gave them to him together with a glass of water.

— Well? —he asked me.

— What?

— Are you going to tell me why you have an assault uniform on and how you managed to bring down so many people all by yourself?

— Can I change first?

—Go ahead.

I went to the bathroom, took off all the clothes I was wearing, leaving only the badges that Christian had given me. I cooled down a little in the shower and taking Christian's gun and my ID, I went back to the room.

Christian was sitting on the bed, lying on his back. I released the silencer from the gun and put it next to the gun and my ID on the nightstand. Christian didn't miss a single detail of what I was doing. I sat next to him on the bed and stared him in the eye. Christian smiled at me and slid his hand over my face sweetly.

—You can start by telling me your real name. —he said to me while I smiled at him.

—Believe it or not, Anastasia is my real name and all you know about me is who I really am.

—But I think you've been hiding certain skills...especially with a gun.

—You understand I couldn't tell you, right?

— Can I see your I.D.? —he asked me while I was looking for her on the bedside table.

Christian read the I.D. and laughed.

—So, Agent Steele, I already knew that your skills with a gun weren't for a few hours of training.

—It wasn't really six years.

—And me trying to teach you self-defense.

—But I had fun during the lesson. —I confessed with a smile.

—I guess so, so do I. —he said to me as he stole a kiss from me. —Now tell me how you ended up being an undercover CIA agent.

I smiled at him and without thinking twice I began to tell him how it all began.

 ** _Six years ago_**

 ** _Tuesday 23 February 2009._**

 **11:20 pm**

—You remind me once again why we're doing this. —I asked Kelly next to me.

We were in Kelly's apartment room, waiting to celebrate my 18th birthday. But it wasn't just any celebration.

No, nothing to do with it.

To celebrate my birthday Kelly had challenged me to challenge myself. And how? She had challenged me, with something quite simple.

Break into the CIA's main servers.

—It must be very easy for someone with your talent.

—Someone with my talent, would work for them, wouldn't try to break into the eight firewalls they have for security.

— Eight?

—Yes, annoying, I only have one left and that's it. —I told her as I started the process again.

It had taken me about half an hour to evade each server. But the last one, this one was the most complicated. It had been about an hour. But I knew he had little left, he couldn't resist for long.

A knock on the door caused both of us to look over there.

— Who knocks on a room at 12:00 am?

— A drunk guy who got the wrong apartment? —I told her without stopping doing my job. —Go and see.

Kelly went to the door and came back a minute later.

—Anastasia, it's for you. —she said to me as I looked up from the computer and looked at her.

Behind Kelly there was a man standing, dressed in a suit and tie and looking at me with great curiosity. I gave up what I was doing.

—Don't stop, continue what you're doing.

— You are...—I was asking him as he took something out of his pocket and showed it to me.

— Can we talk privately? —he asked me while I looked at Kelly.

—Kelly you can leave me alone with...

—Henry. —he replied.

Kelly looked doubtful.

—I'll be back in ten minutes. —she said before leaving me alone with Henry.

Shit!

What have I gotten myself into?

Why I listened to Kelly.

—You can continue what you were doing.

— Aren't you going to arrest me for trying to access your database?

—I guess you haven't made it in yet, but if you do, I'll make you a deal. —he said as he sat in a chair in front of me.

And I looked at him without being able to believe what I was hearing.

—Go ahead.

I continued what I was doing before being interrupted and five minutes later I had succeeded.

—That's it.

He got up from the chair where he was sitting and stood in front of me.

— May I see? —he asked me while I handed him the laptop.

He looked at the screen for a moment and then gave me back the computer.

—Congratulations Miss Steele, you are amazing.

— How do you know my name?

—How do I know today is your birthday? I am the Director of the CIA, you should not underestimate me.

— Are you going to arrest me?

—You'll actually get a few years for what you've just done, especially now that you are of legal age.

— Shit! —I shouted furiously.

—But it's a shame to waste your gifts, so I'll make you a proposal.

— A proposal?

—Ten years, for three months.

—I don't understand.

—This is my card, don't show it to anyone. When you graduated, contact me. If you don't... well, someone will come for you to serve your sentence.

And saying this he got out of bed and headed for the door.

—I will be waiting anxiously for your call Anastasia. —he opened the door and left.

And there I was staring at the card...


	34. Chapter 34

It was official today. And I knew I still had something pending. As soon as we got home I went to my room and looked for the card I had kept for the past three months.

I dialed the number on my cell phone and waited.

—Hello Anastasia, I see that you have accepted the proposal.

—Yes, although I have no idea what it is.

— Half an hour ago a postman left an envelope with an application for admission to college.

—But I haven't sent any application for any university.

—I know, but we're interested in your skills, so we'll give you a college tuition to do a computer engineering.

— Why are you interested in my skills?

— You will know that when you arrive at your destination, before starting your career you will have to go through a training. See you in three days Anastasia.

And he hung up.

At that very moment I felt my mother's voice calling me euphoric from the floor below.

— Ana, you have an application from a university here. —she said to me as I finished going down the stairs and she gave it to me. — Aren't you going to open it?

I started to open the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. Then I read aloud:

Ms. Anastasia Steele, the Massachusetts Institute of Technology is pleased to announce that you have been accepted to study Computer Engineering at our institution. We sent you a ticket to visit us and get to know the facilities.

— That's great! —exclaimed my mother.

— Great!

— When should you introduce yourself?

I took out the ticket inside the envelope and looked at the flight departure date.

— The flight leaves tomorrow. —I said to her while I kept the ticket in the envelope.

—Come on, I'll help you pack.

My mother accompanied me to the airport and said goodbye to me with tears in her eyes.

—Mom, I'm only going to study. —I consoled her.

But while I was saying this, I knew deep inside that I wasn't just going to study. I was also going to pay off a debt I had with the CIA for three months.

When I was leaving Logan International Airport in Boston, there was a man outside dressed in a suit, with dark glasses and a sign with my name on it. I approached him.

—I am Anastasia Steele.

—Follow me. —It was the only thing he said to me while I was following him.

He led me to stop at the side of elegant black Mercedes. He opened the back door for me and I got into the car while he was storing my luggage in the trunk. A few seconds later he sat behind the wheel and started the car.

— Where are we going?

—To college to know her and leave your luggage in your bedroom.

And he didn't tell me anything else.

After we got to the university and took my luggage off the car, I decided to ask him something.

— When will I see Mr. Henry?

—Tomorrow, I'll wait for you here at 0600 hours.

— What?

—At 6:00 am.

And without telling me anything else he got in the car and left.

I made my way to the office and gave my name next to the registration letter. And there they told me where the dormitories were. After settling into my bedroom, which to my surprise was only for me, I decided to go for a walk around the university where I had never planned to study and I would do it in the next few months.

It was five minutes to 6:00 am and I was already standing in the parking lot. I was looking at the time on my phone, it was one minute before six. That's when I saw the car enter the parking lot and stop in front of me.

I opened the door and entered sitting in the back seat.

—Good morning. —I said politely even though I didn't know his name.

—Good morning Anastasia, Mr. Stevens is anxiously waiting for you. —he said to me as he started the car.

— Mr. Stevens?

— You know him as Henry.

An hour later we were entering a military base. We had only stopped at the entrance and the driver had shown his ID, and they had let us through.

The car stopped in front of an office.

—The director is waiting for you inside. —he said to me as I got out of the car.

I walked to the office and knocked before entering. The director was sitting behind a desk and a computer. And he smiled at me when he saw me.

—Good morning Anastasia, please sit down. —he asked me to point to a chair in front of his table.

— Why am I here?

—First of all, you must know that this conversation we are having right now has never existed.

—You can go straight to the point, made me wait three months, I need to know why or what you need me for.

—I like your attitude Anastasia, always direct to the question. Very good. You should know that not everyone has this opportunity, and your gifts and skills with the computer made me wonder if I was proposing to you or not. I must remind you that you have accepted from the moment you called me.

— What did I accept?

—Become an Undercover Agent.

— What? Why me?

—Among other things because of your computer skills and because your mother owns a technology company that is spreading and dominating the world's most important markets.

—So the university thing is a farce.

—No, actually what I told you about ten years for three months is what you'll actually do.

—I don't understand.

The director got up from his seat and walked to the door.

—Follow me.

I started to follow him around the facility, where you could watch women and men training in shooting, in combat, in self-defense.

—For the next three months you will train here. I won't lie to you, it will be an exhausted and exhausting intense training. After you finish training here, you'll go on to college and pursue your career normally. You would only have to come here one or two times a week, preferably on a weekend to keep fit and continue training.

— And what happens when I finish the career?

—When you finish your career you will continue with your normal life.

—I still can't make sense of it all.

—When we need you, I'll contact you myself, I'll explain how. As long as this doesn't happen. You should not show any knowledge of those you acquire during your training.

— Why not?

—Because you would be in the crosshairs and that doesn't suit us. See all those cadets? —I agreed. —During the time that you are here in your training you will be like the rest, one more cadet. Although you will have some different lessons to specialize in what you most need to master.

— And that would be?

—Shooting, self-defense and combat strategy. Any other questions?

— Can't I talk about this with anyone?

—No, not even his adoptive mother should know about this. When you talk to her, you should tell her that you're in college on a programming course and knowing the campus.

Everything I was hearing sounded unreal to me. I never would have imagined my life would change so much in just a few months. And all because of a joke we had made waiting for my birthday.

And now I couldn't back down.

I had to face the consequences of my actions and face what the future had in store for me now.

We continued walking and stopped in front of shooting practice.

— When do I start training? —I asked him as I stared at him.

—As soon as you get settled in and change your clothes.

—I don't have any of my things here.

—Don't worry, we've taken care of everything, come on, I'll show you where you'll stay.

And saying this, he led me to where I would be staying for the next three months of my training...

—And that's basically all of it. —I said to him as I lay in bed.

— So this was your first mission?

—Yes. An exciting first time.

—I guess so.

—Let's rest. —I said to him as I lay on the left side of the bed and Christian hugged me.

I don't remember what time we fell asleep. I only knew one thing exactly. I had already settled my account with the CIA and now Christian knew my secret.

The alarm sounded insistently. I turned around in bed looking for Christian, but I couldn't find him. I opened my eyes, turned off the alarm and sat on the bed. I went to the bathroom looking for him but I didn't find him there.

— Christian! —I shouted calling him.

— In the kitchen!

I left the bathroom for the kitchen. Christian was behind the counter preparing breakfast.

A week had passed since everything had happened and today we were going back to work. It was unbelievable how quickly he had recovered. Yesterday, he had got rid of the stitches I had given him, and neither his face nor mine had any trace of blows.

Christian finished preparing the breakfast he put in front of me and smiled at me. We finished breakfast, got dressed and left for TecFall.

— When did your car arrive? —I asked him while I was riding in it.

—A few days ago, I can't live without it.

— I thought you couldn't live without me? —I asked him, pretending to be offended, while Christian sat next to me closing his door.

—I can't live without you, Ana. —he smiled at me as he slid one hand over my face.

— What if you had to choose between the two?

—Without hesitation, I would choose you. —he said to me as he took one of my hands between his and directed it towards his lips to give me a kiss. —But right now I have you and him. So I am doubly happy. —he said to me as he drove to the company.

When the elevator doors opened on our floor, Kate ran to where I was.

— I missed you so much! —he said as he squeezed me tightly.

—I can see that. —I said to her as I separated her from me.

—Hello Ryan. —she said briefly.

—Hello Kater. Did you do what I asked?

—Yes. Everything is ready and prepared as you asked.

— What did I miss? —I asked, interrupting the conversation in front of me.

—You'll find out later. —Christian said to me as he pushed me towards my office.

— Won't you tell me? —I asked him as we entered my office.

—No. —he said to me as he went to his office and left me there.

Today I didn't have to make him a cup of coffee because I had prepared it for him in the apartment. And I spent the whole morning thinking about what he had planned with Kate.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi, this is the last chapter I have written for now, soon I will start updating again. Thank you for following me and leave me your comments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

At noon my cell phone rang, it was my mother. But, yesterday we had returned from her house.

— Mom, did something happen?

—Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if you could come here today, a little party I'm organizing for some friends.

— A party? —I don't think Christian wants to go to a party.

—I don't know, mom, I'd have to ask Ryan and then I'll tell you.

—All right, wear something nice. I'll wait for you at eight o'clock, don't be late. —and she hung up on me.

But I hadn't asked Christian yet.

I got up from my chair and went into his office. He looked up at what he was doing and looked at me with concern.

— Did something happen?

—My mother just called and invited us, well she forced us to go to a little party she's having at her house tonight.

— And what's the problem?

—I was just coming to ask you if you wanted to go.

—If you want to go, let's go.

— Are you sure? —I asked doubtfully.

—Come here, Ana. —he asked me holding out his hand.

I went where he was, and when I took his hand, he pulled me until I fell on his lap. He slid one hand down my cheek, pulling a lock of hair from my face.

— You know I love you, don't you?

—Mhum.

—And you also know that no matter what happens I will always come back to you.

— Even if I have to go and rescue you? —Christian smiled.

—Yes, even if you have to come to my rescue. But we should have a normal life, don't you think?

A normal life was what I had before I met him.

Normal and boring.

My life had changed drastically after I fell into the lobby and he helped me. Sometimes I wondered what would have happened if I hadn't lost my memories and he hadn't been a secret agent.

There would have been some chance of being together if we had grown up together as we had practically done until he went to London and my parents died.

I think everything we had gone through in life was nothing more than tests we had to pass to prove that we were worthy of each other.

—My life will never be normal again, not while you are in it. —I said to him as Christian smiled at me.

—Then let us enjoy our life as we please, with our friends and loved ones.

—You're right. —but that only reminded me that there was one thing that he had not yet solved. — When will you tell her the truth?

—What do you think if we go to that party and then we tell her.

—All right, I think that's an excellent idea. When will we tell her about the engagement?

—I think we should give her time first to assimilate the fact that his son is not dead.

—You're right. —I said to him, getting up from his lap and walking towards the door.

—We must leave early, mom insisted we must be there at eight o'clock.

—Don't worry, we'll be there on time. —he replied with a smile as I left his office.

— Is this what you call being punctual? —I said to him as I looked at the time on the blackboard of the car while Christian parked on the curb of the street in front of my mother's house.

Today, it wasn't snowing. And we were 20 minutes late.

—My mother must be thinking we changed our mind.

—It wasn't my fault. —he said innocently as he opened the door and got out of the car.

He quickly turned around and opened the door on my side.

— Really? Wasn't it you who broke my panties? —I asked him while he smiled funny.

—Yes, but I'm not going to apologize for that... —he said as he cornered me against the car. —...or anything I do to the clothes you're wearing, it's your fault for having those delicious curves. —he said to me as his lips went towards mine.

And I forgot where I was as his tongue disappeared into my mouth and fervently kissed him back, surrendering to him and his hands that squeezed me by the waist. His hands squeezed me by the buttocks and I let out a groan against his lips.

—We have a party to attend. —he said, separating from me.

—All right. —I said to him as Christian led me to his mother's house.

The front door was open and we entered the middle of the room. I wasn't paying attention to anything at all. Until I realized that it was just the two of us in the middle of my mother's living room, and that it was all lit up in half the light.

— Where is everybody? —I asked him as he smiled at me.

He took a remote out of his pocket, pressed a button, and started playing music on the machine.

— Will you dance with me? —he asked me holding out his hand.

I took his hand and let him guide me through the room to the rhythm of the music.

— Do you remember this song? —he said to me as he lowered his hands towards my buttocks and I brought them back towards my waist.

—It's familiar. —I said to him as we wandered around the room.

It was the same one we had danced at the Drake's masked ball the night I had given in to my desires for him and let him make his way with me.

— What's his name?

—It's Without You by Mariah Carey.

—I like it. —I said to him as we danced around.

—It was the first time we danced together. —he said, gluing his lips to my ear. —Although it was actually the second time. —he whispered to me almost inaudibly. —And then in New York, that's when I knew for sure.

— What thing?

—That I couldn't live without you. —he said to me as he stopped our dance.

And then Christian knelt on the floor. But what was he doing? Asking me to marry again? And then I saw him take something out of his jacket pocket. And I stared at the little black box he was holding.

He was asking me to marry him again, and this time he did have the ring. He opened the little box and let me see the simple ring inside.

—I have never been more sure of anything in my life as I am of wanting to spend every minute, every second and every damn moment by your side. I know I've made many mistakes, but I promise you there will be no more secrets, no more lies. I love you Ana, marry me.

And he had done it again. He wasn't asking me, he was ordering me. And if he asked me a thousand times, I would always answer the same thing.

—Yes, I'll marry you. —I said to him as I stretched out my hand and he put the ring on me.

He kissed the ring on my finger and then stood up to kiss my lips. He separated his face from mine a few centimetres and smiled at me.

—You can all come out now, she accepted. —he shouted as the lights went on and everyone came out of different places where they were hiding.

Kate came quickly and hung herself by my neck.

— Congratulations! —she shouted euphorically as she held out a glass of champagne to me.

—Ana, you don't know how happy I am for you. —My mother said to me as she hugged me. —Congratulations. —she whispered in my ear.

Everyone was congratulating us, Elliot, all my friends from work. I could see Christian smiling at me. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen with a frown. He apologized and took the call as he stepped outside.

Why was he so serious?

I walked away from the crowd and walked out to where Christian was outside. He walked from side to side, he was nervous as he ran his hands through his short hair several times.

—Christian, everything all right? —I asked him as he looked at me briefly and smiled at me before hanging up.

—All right, I just have to look for something in the car. —he kissed me before walking to the parked car about fifteen meters from where I was.

Christian turned his car around and smiled at me from the other side. And then it all happened in slow motion.

The door opening.

The explosion.

The deafening sound.

Smoke invading my nostrils.

I fell to my knees on the sidewalk of my mother's house without being able to believe what was happening.

— Christian! —I shouted his real name.

I felt someone grab me and shake me by the shoulders but I didn't react. I couldn't hear or see anything but Christian's car as it was engulfed by the flames.

— Noooo! —I shouted again as the tears gushed from my eyes.

This couldn't be happening, not when everything was back to normal. I touched the ring on my finger as I continued to look at the car as it was consumed by the fire.

I felt the sirens of the firemen in the distance. But I couldn't think of anything.

The last thing that crossed my mind was the lyrics of the song we had just danced together.

How could I live without him now?


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the delay in publishing. the doctor forbade me to use my hands for a while. But i'm back now. I hope the delay is worth it.**

 **Always leave me your comments on each chapter, I would love to answer you.  
BirdsandStars.**

I don't even remember how long I knelt on the ground as the snow fell on me and tears fell from my eyes. There came a time when there were no more tears and I could only feel my sobs as I watched the car being consumed by the flames. I didn't have the strength to get up from the ground, I couldn't. I wanted to run there, but someone held me by my shoulders.

Later, when the fire was quenched by the firefighters I knew it was Elliot who had prevented me from running there.

The police approached where we were and took a statement from everyone who had witnessed the incident.

Elliot pulled me into my mother's house and forced me to sit on the couch. And Kate sat next to me while I leaned back on her. Little by little everyone in my mother's house left, until there were only Kate and Elliot who refused to leave my side.

I didn't know what time it was. Time had lost importance. Nothing mattered anymore. I saw my mother approach where I was with a cup of tea in her hand. But I couldn't drink anything.

— You need to drink something, Ana.

—Really, I don't want anything, mom.

— But dear, you need to drink or eat something, you haven't eaten or drunk anything in hours.

I stared at my mother and I could see the worry in her eyes. I didn't want her to suffer, not like I was suffering right now.

—All right. — I said to her, resignedly, while she held me the cup of tea and I took it.

Grace sat on the other side of me and I lay down on her while I drank the cup of tea. I don't remember when Kate and Elliot left. I don't even remember falling asleep.

I opened my eyes and tried to locate myself where I was. I was sitting on the sofa covered with a duvet. I sat down and wiped my face stained with tears.

I got up from the sofa with the duvet on my shoulders and went to the window, pulled the curtains aside. The sun was barely rising as I looked out. It was all true, it had not been a dream. Outside were the remains of him, and his car.

Tears began to flow from my eyes again. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulders.

—I know it's hard to lose someone Ana, but you must have the strength to get over it. —my mother said to me as I turned and hid my face in her chest.

—I know, mom, but it's very difficult, I loved him so much.

—I know, I know. — she said to me, consoling me as she held me in her arms.

She hugged me for a while and then separated me and stared me in the eye.

—Let's go get some breakfast, I'll ask Jones to make something delicious.

—I don't think I can eat anything.

—You have to, come on. —she said to me as she pulled me into the kitchen.

But after Jones had made me some breakfast, while I was spinning the food on my plate, I started thinking.

There were still things that didn't fit me into all this. Like the fact that his car exploded. I still remember his words. _"Because my car is bombproof."_ That was the part that didn't fit.

That's why I didn't think he was dead.

So I made a decision. I finished breakfast and borrowed my mother's car.

I looked up Kate's number and dialed her. She answered the first tone.

—Hi Ana, how are you?

—I need you to accompany me to the morgue.

— Ana!

—I need to see it with my own eyes Kate, I need to check that he's really dead. —I said to her as the tears began to gush out once more.

—All right, we'll go with you, we'll pick you up at Grace's house.

—No, I'll see you there, I'm on my way. —I said as I hung up.

It didn't matter that it was snowing, that trauma had already been overcome.

Kate and Elliot accompanied me, but I asked them to stay outside, that I would do it alone. I took a deep breath and pushed the doors in.

I was greeted inside by a young boy.

— Are you coming to recognize the body of the explosion?

—Yes. —I answered with a knot in my throat.

The boy went to one end, opened one of the refrigerators and took out the body. It was completely covered by a white sheet.

—I warn you, it's impressive. —he warned me before removing the sheet up to the middle of his body.

But I was not physically or emotionally prepared for what I found. I had to hold on to a chair because my legs failed to see it. I grabbed tightly the badges I was wearing around my neck.

Seeing him there, in that way, had been an impact on me.

The smell of burnt flesh almost made me want to vomit. But I had to control myself. I examined it everywhere.

And there was no doubt about it.

It was him.

It was his tattoo, it was his body, it was his hands. His face was the same, with some burns, but it was him.

I still have no idea how I had the strength to get out of there. I didn't know how I was going to live without him. I had never imagined that our story would end that way. In my mind there had been many ways in which our story could end. But none involved a car explosion in front of his mother's house, my mother.

The funeral had not been much better. I was able to spot some of the agents who were with us on the mission there, and the director of the CIA, at a safe distance.

The first few days were very difficult. Everything reminded me of him. The pillow still had its smell and I could see it in every corner of the apartment. Even doing something as simple as washing clothes brought back memories.

There were times when I seemed to see him walking around the apartment, and there were times when I felt his hand touching mine. I felt the same tingling. I thought everything was real, that he was still alive, when I didn't really want to accept the truth yet. And I knew that the more I clung to his memories, the harder it would be to overcome his loss.

The CIA director contacted me a few days after his death. He had only done so, to confirm that they had taken over the guilty for the death of one of their best agents.

It wasn't as if that was going to change much of what had happened. Knowing that the guilty had been taken care of, did not reassure me at all.

There came a time when I could no longer bear to be there in the apartment and went to my mother's house. At least I had no memory of him there.

At night I could hardly sleep. I woke up at dawn crying and having nightmares. But I didn't tell anyone.

The ring, I hung it with the badges on my neck. I couldn't wear it on my finger because it reminded me of the last time I saw it.

I hardly slept.

I squeezed the identification plates on my chest and went downstairs to prepare some tea to try to sleep again. But nothing made it possible for me to fall asleep once I woke up.

The first few weeks after the explosion were more of the same, I couldn't sleep. I closed my eyes and I saw him. I saw smoke and fire consuming everything.

But as the days went by I discovered a remedy that made me able to fall asleep, or at least made me not have nightmares. Fatigue or alcohol. But after three weeks the nightmares returned and nothing stopped them.

Nothing worked.

There was no way he could get out of my mind or heart no matter how hard I tried.

I had decided not to tell Grace anything about his true identity. I didn't see the point of it. I wasn't going to make her suffer again.

So after a few weeks of shit, Grace sent me to rest until I was fully recovered to return.

And over time, nightmares began to fade, at least most nights.

The hot sun hits my back.

I have no idea what time it is.

God!

I'm so tired. I open my eyes and see the ocean. I love waking up like this. The sun bathing my skin. The smell of the sea. I get up and walk towards the shore of the beach. Warm water touching my feet. And I dive into it, swim a little to wake up well and then get out of the water.

This is my daily routine and has been for the last few months. I take a towel and dry my hair a little and entangle it in my naked body, except for the identification plates that have been on my neck for almost six months.

I need some breakfast

I still don't know why I came here.

Perhaps seeking in some way that good memories would not leave my mind. And remember it that way.

I took a yogurt out of the fridge and drank it while I was getting dressed and watching the news.

 _"After so much time today we have just been announced that the new CEO of TecFall will join us in less than a week. Six months ago, Grace Grey, the owner of the company, took over the company again until a new replacement was found. We will remember that former CEO Ryan Chasting died in a tragic accident..."_

And I turned it off as soon as I saw his picture.

That was something else I couldn't stand, to see any picture of him. I couldn't even mention his name. That only brought back memories that I tried to bury deep in my mind and in my heart. They hadn't broken my heart, it was worse.

It had been destroyed.

And this place brought back many memories. Wherever I walked, I always saw him. With a crooked smile, always up to something.

I tried to take the memories out of my mind. I had to manage to forget it for my own good. But unwittingly, the memories came at different times and without warning. It is very difficult to try to forget someone, when your mind refuses to do so.

My cell phone started ringing insistently in the distance and I knew exactly who it was without even looking at the screen.

—Hi Kate. —I answered as I got up in the direction of the gym.

That was one of the changes I had made when I got here. Install a gym. And I've been training the whole time I've been here twice a day.

I put the phone on speaker while I put on the bandages and gloves.

— How are you today? —every day the same question and every day I gave the same answer.

—I'm fine Kate.

— I still don't understand how you keep busy all the time on an island all by yourself. —she asked me as I finished putting on my gloves.

—I told you, I have a new hobby.

— Kickboxing? Extreme sports? Honestly, I don't think that's your thing.

—I didn't believe it either until a few months ago. —I told her as I started punching the punching bag.

—You don't know how much I'd like to be there to see you pound that punching bag. —she said as she laughed. —I'd love to see the bag kicking your ass.

And I laughed with her.

If she knew the truth.

The bag wasn't going to beat me, I was going to beat him with blows and kicks. This was an effective method of forgetting him. When he hit the bag, I imagined they were the guilty ones of his death. The guilty ones that I would like to kick as well as the bag.

— Are you still there?

—Yes, I'm sorry, I got lost in training. —I said to her as I stopped hitting and kicking for a moment.

—I need to make a request, although I wouldn't want to make it over the phone.

— What request?

—That you be the godmother of my wedding.

— Are you getting married?

—Yes, we're planning everything in a few weeks.

—I'd love Kate, you know I would.

—All right. —and I imagined her jumping.

— May I ask what's the hurry?

—Because if we delay, the dress I've chosen won't fit.

— You're pregnant! —I exclaimed in astonishment.

— Surprise!

—Congratulations Kate, double. —I said to her as I felt the tears fall from my eyes.

It was fortunate that I wasn't here, so she couldn't see me crying.

— When will you be back? I need your help with things.

—Tomorrow I'll be on my way, as soon as I set foot in Chicago you'll be the first one I call.

— Do you promise?

—I promise.

—Well, if that's the case, then I left you with your training. —she said to me as she laughed.

—See you Kate. —she hung up on me.

I laughed myself.

I was happy for Kate. But at the same time I was nostalgic. And I couldn't stop thinking about what our wedding would have been like. —Forget it, Ana. —I said to myself as I pushed the bag and started to hit it again.

Only when I couldn't lift my arms and legs off the floor to hit the bag, did I finish training and drop by the side of the bag in the middle of the gym. I closed my eyes and tried to normalize my breathing.

— Ana? —I had almost forgotten that Sawyer was here with me.

I felt his footsteps entering the gym and opened my eyes when he stopped next to me.

— Isn't it too early to train?

—Not at all. —I replied smiling.

After what happened to him, my mother decided to put Sawyer behind me like a shadow. And when she sent me here to forget everything, Sawyer came with me.

Sawyer reached out to me and helped me get off the ground.

— Ready for some sparring? Or are you too exhausted? —he said to me as he put on some gloves.

For that, I was never exhausted. Hitting and kicking someone other than the bag was the best part.

—I hope you're ready. —I said to him as I stood in front of him.

— Let's go! Give me everything you got.


	37. Chapter 37

**PLEASE ALWAYS LEAVE ME YOUR COMENTS**

 **BirdsandStars**

The fresh May air hit my face when I left O'Hare Airport. No one knew we were coming back today, only one person knew. And that's where we were headed. I didn't have much luggage, just a backpack. The same one I left with four months ago. Sawyer parked outside my mother's house and I sat for a minute.

—Remember, don't mention anything to my mother about what we've been doing.

—I promised. —he said with a smile.

I got out of the car and walked to my mother's house while Sawyer disappeared. I was coming to the door when it opened and Grace ran out to hug me.

— Ana, I've missed you so much! —she said to me, wrapping me in a big hug, which I also gave back to her.

—Me too, mom.

—Let's go inside. —she said, separating herself a little from me.

The house continued to look exactly as I had left it. My mother led me to the living room and we stopped in the middle of it while she looked at me from the top down.

—Let me look at you, I haven't seen you in months.

And she was right. I had refused to be seen by anyone in all that time I was gone. I hadn't even told them about all the changes I had made in myself. I just told them that I was okay. I had made Sawyer swear not to tell my mother about the training and the changes. He was only allowed to talk about one thing.

And from the way she looked at me, I knew he had kept his word.

—I like your new haircut, it makes you look more sophisticated. —she said with a smile.

—Thanks, I like it too. —I said to her as I slid my hand through my hair and stirred it a bit.

—I see that after so long you don't need the glasses anymore.

—Yes, it was something I had been thinking about for a while.

— How are you? —I knew perfectly well what she meant with that question.

She wanted to know how I was feeling psychically.

— The truth? —I asked her as she stared at me. —I'm fine.

Yes.

That was the truth.

After all this time, I was fine now. I was almost over it.

Almost.

The tiredness of the training helped in something to control the nightmares.

— Are you ready to work then?

—Yes, mom, I am.

—All right, on Monday we'll make the official announcement at a press conference.

—All right.

—Now, leave the backpack there and let's stop talking about work, let's go to the kitchen that Jones is preparing something delicious. —She said to me as she wrapped me in a hug.

I knew that when I returned to Chicago many things were going to change, but I would face each one when the time came. Today I was going to enjoy the company of my mother and Jones. And tomorrow, tomorrow would be another day.

And since my days had begun in the last few months, I woke up at 5:00 am. I put on my sports clothes, took my new Ipod, I search for a song, and I went out to run to the rhythm of _Hailee Steinfeld's Rock Bottom._

It was nice to feel the cold morning breeze hit my face as I ran aimlessly. Just feeling my feet touch the asphalt.

It was dawn when I returned to the house and went straight to the kitchen by a water bottle. I was drinking it when my mother came in and saw me.

—I didn't know you were doing exercise now.

—I went out to run a little, it helps clear my mind. —I said to her while I kissed her on the forehead.

—I'm going to take a shower.

—Don't delay for breakfast.

I climbed the stairs with a quick step to my room and as soon as I entered I began to undress on my way to the bathroom. I opened the shower and let the cold water fall on me.

Yes.

This also helped clear my mind.

Today was Saturday. And I already had plans.

After breakfast I called Sawyer and asked him to pick me up. I needed to do some things. The most important thing was to get a new car. And I found the perfect one. And lucky for me, it was ready to be taken away.

A customer had asked for it and had changed his mind when he saw it. So, without a second thought, I got on it and went out to Elliot's apartment.

I had already told him I would go, but I made him promise not to say anything to Kate, I wanted to surprise her.

As soon as I got to the elevator I called him to let him know that I was already here. And he authorized my ascent.

The doors opened in the apartment and I went out in search of Kate, according to Elliot, she was sitting at the kitchen bar. I approached her slowly.

— Will you tell me why I had to postpone the date to choose the wedding dress? —she asked furiously as Elliot smiled at me.

— Were you thinking of going without me to choose the wedding dress? —I asked her as she turned to me as she heard my voice.

— Ana, you're here! —she said excitedly as she up from the bench and almost ran in my direction.

And we both fused into a big hug.

God! I had missed her so much.

And then she separated from me, holding me by the shoulders. And she stared at me curiously. Examining me. she was trying to capture all the changes I had made in me.

—I love that cut you wear, it makes you look...

— Sophisticated?

—Older, I think it would be the right word. The exercise has settled you.

—Thank you.

— Are you wearing lens?

—No Kate, I don't need them anymore.

— Wau, you' ve changed so much in this time.

— All right, enough talking for now, let's go pick out that wedding dress and update me on everything. —I said, pulling his hand towards the elevator.

It didn't take long to choose the dress, and after choosing and trying on three designs, Kate chose one of them. It was beautiful.

— So what time do you have? —I asked her as we sat in a restaurant for lunch.

—Almost four months.

— When did you find out?

—For almost two months. And I know what you're going to say, why I hadn't warned you since that date. I didn't do it because I wanted to give you time.

—Thank you, Kate.

I really appreciated that she had thought of me.

—Ana. —her voice made me look up and look at her. — How are you? Honestly.

—I'm fine, Kate. This time on the island has really helped me.

—You can tell, you're completely different from the Ana I remember.

—Let's change the subject. It seems that it's my turn to plan the bachelorette party. —I said laughing.

—Yes, I think it's your turn. And please, no strippers.

—Oh no, you know there can't be a bachelorette party without strippers.

—I don't think in my state the best thing is a stripper. —she said as we laughed.

—All right, there'll be no strippers for you. —I said to her with a smile as we both burst out laughing.

—I missed you very much, Ana.

—Me too.

— When do you start working? —she asked me suddenly.

There were still things I hadn't told Kate. She only knew one thing, that Grace was my adoptive mother. That had been impossible to hide any longer. But I had made her promise not to tell anything.

—On Monday, but not in the same thing. I won't be a personal assistant anymore.

—No. What will you do now?

—Grace will say it on Monday. —I said evasively.

I couldn't tell her anything else.

— Will you go back to the apartment?

That was a difficult question. I hadn't been there for a long time. I thought Kate would have sold or rented it in all this time.

— Does the apartment still exist?

—Why do you ask?

—I don't know Kate, I thought you had sold or rented it.

—No, I didn't do any of that. Elliot and I have kept the rent all these months because we thought that when you came back you would go there.

—That was very kind of you, Kate.

— Don't you want to live there anymore? —she asked me suddenly.

I loved my apartment, we had accommodated it our way. And the latest renovations that had been done there would come in handy right now. But I knew it was going to be hard to get back there.

I had so many memories there.

—Yes, forget what I said.

Kate stared at me. She knew I was hiding something else from her. But she didn't ask any more questions. We finished lunch and went back to Elliot's apartment. I left her there and drove to my mother's house.

—I like your new car. —she said as she put the backpack with my things in the car.

—Yes, we were meant to be together. —I replied as I sat behind the wheel.

— Will you be alone in the apartment?

—Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine.

—I trust you. I'll see you Monday at the office then.

—See you at the office. — and saying this I left my mother's house and went to my apartment.

The apartment was the same as the last time I had seen it. I imagined that Kate and Elliot had taken care of keeping it clean as well.

I took a deep breath.

It was a good thing to be home after so long. I walked into the room and stared at the closet. I brought my hand to my chest and touched the badges. I still had to deal with his things.

It had already taken me a long time.

I left the backpack on the floor and with a firm step I went to the closet and opened the doors. But then I stood staring. Only my clothes were there. There was nothing of his clothes or shoes.

I imagined Kate had something to do with it. I closed the closet.

Kate and Elliot were good friends.

I looked for my phone and sent him a message.

 _"Thank you for making things so much easier in the apartment, I'll never forget it."_

I closed the closet, looked for my exercise clothes. And I went to the gym. I put on the bandages, gloves, and started hitting the punching bag as if my life depended on it, until I didn't have any more strength.


	38. Chapter 38

**Leave me your comments, help me keep writing.**

 **BirdsandStars**

It's Monday.

Today I begin in the new work.

I didn't even have to put the alarm on the phone. I was used to getting up at 5:00 am and training at that time.

I came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and looked for clothes in the closet. After a few minutes deciding what to wear, I opted for my favorite skirt and a matching jacket. I took the keys to my new car and left for the office.

Everyone looked at me differently today. It must have been because I hadn't worked in six months. I saw some new faces and some not so much. I walked to the elevator and after entering pressed my floor number. When the elevator doors opened on my floor I went out to Kate's desk.

—Good morning. —I said with a smile.

—Wau, you look amazing today Ana.

—Thank you. Do you know if Grace went upstairs?

—A few minutes ago, she told me that she would be in the meeting room preparing the press conference.

—Thanks Kate, I'll see you in a bit.

I said goodbye to her and headed for the meeting room.

I stopped before going in and watched as my mother finished getting things ready for the press conference. All the cameramen, journalists and reporters from the main television agencies and newspapers were already there. All anxious to know who the new TecFall director would be.

—Good morning Grace. —I said to her as I got to where she was and kissed her.

—Good morning, the conference should start in about ten minutes.

—All right.

And I sat in the place Grace had indicated to me. And little by little, the directors of the company, as well as the CEOs of the different Branches, arrived. Everyone took a seat. Grace sat at the middle of the table with other executives and I sat next to her. Before the speech began, she squeezed my thigh warmly and smiled at me.

—I know that everyone is anxious to know who will be the new director of the company, but first I must make an official statement. I don't know if many know it, but this company, when I retired, would be run by my son. But he died many years ago in an accident. But what many don't know is that he wasn't the only son I had. Paradoxically, when I lost my son, I remained the guardian of a ten-year-old girl that I later adopted. She is the one who is going to take over the management of the company.

Grace paused in her speech. He took the glass of water in front of her and took a sip while everyone muttered.

—Starting today, the new CEO of TecFall will be my daughter, Anastasia Steele. —she said as she looked at me affectionately and I smiled at her.

At that very moment everyone began to raise their hands asking for their turn to ask a question. Grace pointed to someone.

—We know you were looking for a replacement, but do you think your daughter is ready to take over the management of the company?

—My daughter is more than ready to take on the challenge, in fact, she was my personal assistant for two years, she knows this company just as well or better than I do. —she said as she pointed to another raised hand.

—Grace, how can a 25-year-old girl run the world's largest technology company?

—Just because my daughter is 25 doesn't mean she's not prepared to take the job, in fact, she graduated in computer engineering as the best student of her year. —another hand was raised.

—Don't you think they'll try to eliminate you like they did with Ryan Chasting, the former CEO of TecFall?

That had been a low blow. How could these vultures ask such questions?

—You don't have to answer if you don't want Ana. —Grace whispered to me, turning to me.

I turned to her.

—I'm fine, I want to answer him.

I turned to the microphones and the cameras.

—What happened to my fiancé, had nothing to do with him being the CEO of the company, in fact, it was proved that the car exploded due to a malfunction. And yes, there is always someone who will try to eliminate me or try to get something out of this company through me. But that's why we're the leading company in technology, because we have the best technology. So whoever tries, will have to face our security.

The murmurs continued and someone else raised his hand. This time I sent him out to speak.

—Anastasia, where have you been these six months? Why haven't you come back before?

—These six months I have been preparing to take over the management of the company, and the place where it was is not in the public domain. —I could see from the corner of my eye how Grace was smiling at me.

And so the questions continued, some concerning my youth to run the company and others concerning, him. Questions that I tried to answer as honestly as possible.

—Anastasia, why didn't you take over the management of the company when your mother retired? Why did they have to look for the former CEO?

—Grace wanted it to be me, but after a lot of talking we came to an agreement that I would take over when I turned 30. —I said to him as someone else raised his hand.

—You, and that's the last question I'll answer. —I said to the journalist.

—Anastasia, why did you hide your relationship for so long? Why tell it now?

—I asked Grace not to tell anything, I didn't want you to see my achievements here because I was the boss' daughter. I wanted to earn my reputation for myself. And after what happened I asked her for some time to prepare me and take my place as her heir. Thank you all for coming.

God! This had been quite a torture.

And the questions they had asked.

At least it was over.

The press conference had been broadcast live on all the major stations. For someone to take over TecFall's new management was the most important news in recent months.

And I knew they were going to be talking about it for a long time. By now everyone must have known that I was the daughter of Grace Grey, the new CEO of TecFall.

Everyone started getting up. I turned to Grace smiling at me.

—You've done well, Ana.

— Really?

—Great, let's go. —she said to me as we got up.

And we left the meeting room for my office. When I opened the door I found Kate sitting in my old post.

— Weren't you sitting on your desk this morning?

—Yep, and now I'm sitting here. You're looking at your new personal assistant.

— But when did that happen?

—I wanted to surprise you. Grace informed me a few days ago.

—Well, you surprised me.

—Now you won't be able to get away from me at lunchtime. —she said to me as I smiled at her and opened the door to my office.

I walked to the chair and sat on it. I slid my hands over the table as I closed my eyes. And I couldn't help but let the memories flood my mind.

Everything was exactly the same as the last time I had seen her. And I remembered his words as he carried me in his lap.

 _—_ _"And you also know that no matter what happens I will always come back to you."_

Except he hadn't come back. I opened my eyes and pushed the memories aside. I turned on the computer and opened the email. I had several emails congratulating me on my charge. And there was one that made me smile.

From: Kate Kavanagh

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Monday, 06/06/2016, 9:31 AM

Subject: I'll never leave.

This is the best job in the world. I think I will work even after I give birth. How can I leave you now that we've managed to walk together everywhere. Now justified.

Kate Kavanagh Personal Assistant to Anastasia Steele.

Only Kate could tell me these things.

I decided to answer her mail.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Kate Kavanagh

Date: Monday, 06/06/2016, 9:38 AM

Subject: Wise decision.

Apparently my mother chose well who would be my personal assistant. At least I won't have to worry about getting along. I'll pick you up for lunch.

Anastasia Steele CEO of TecFall.

It was a good thing that Kate was my assistant. But I knew I would soon have to find a replacement for her. I picked up the phone and dialed her number. She responded to the first tone.

—Tell me Anastasia.

—You sound very professional Kate, but please you can continue to treat me like I'm not the boss.

—All right.

—You can come into my office to discuss the agenda and catch me up.

—Right away. —she said to me as I hung up

Not a minute passed when Kate walked through the door with her agenda in her hand. She sat at my desk and we started the agenda discussion.

—Please let me know about everything since I left.

—The PIANANO is safe in the CIA vault.

—In the CIA? Why is there?

—After it was stolen and recovered, Grace met with the director of the CIA and reached a consensus that they would protect him.

—All right.

The CIA director had not informed me of this, although he didn't have to, I had already finished paying my debt. So I hadn't been a member of the CIA for six months.

—There were also some changes made in the company with respect to the nanotechnology personnel...

And I was listening to everything I'd missed these six months. There had been a lot of things. And this week I had several meetings to install new high security systems.

—That's all.

—Well, I think we can go to lunch.

—Already? It's only 11:00 am. —she said to me as she looked at his watch.

—Yes, that's how we gossip a bit. —I said to her as I got up from my chair. —Besides, I imagine you must be hungry.

—You have no idea.

And we went to the cafeteria we always went to, and we sat in exactly the same position as always just do. I have my back to the door and she has her front. And as we began to have lunch I had a feeling that we were being watched.

I looked through the glass towards the avenue.

Across the street there was someone standing looking in our direction. But I couldn't tell who he was as the cars passed by.

And then that person disappeared, as if he had never been there. As if it had only been a figment of my imagination.

Had it been a figment of my imagination?

—Is something wrong? —Kate asked me out of my thoughts.

—So how's the future dad doing?

Kate smiled at me. And she began to tell me everything that had happened to her personal life in all this time. After lunch we went back to the company and in the afternoon I took a tour of nanotechnology to meet the new staff there.


	39. Chapter 39

**Please, leave me your coments.**

 **Birdsandstars**

At 5:45 pm I was sitting in my car seat and driving home. It had been a long and exhausting day and I knew this week would be more of the same.

And so it was.

The week passed quickly between meetings, views of the floors where staff and managers had changed and more meetings.

At 12:20 pm on Friday I was entering my office. I had never been so tired in my life, not even when I hit the punching bag.

I barely paid attention to Kate when I walked into my office. I walked into the panoramic windows and stopped there to look at the beautiful view of Chicago. I had done it unconsciously, and when I realized it, I realized where I was standing.

Wherever he did it.

I took a deep breath and went to my table, I need to clear my mind. I picked up the phone and dialed Kate's extension.

—Yes.

—Kate postpones everything in the agenda for the rest of the day and passes it on to next week. And then pick up your things that we're leaving. —I said to her as I hung up the phone.

I started to pick up my things and then I left the office.

—Ready?

—Where are we going?

I decided not to answer her, I just smiled at her as we left the office.

Fifteen minutes later I was parking at Navy Pier. Kate stared at me strangely.

—Can I know what we're doing here?

—I missed Chicago. —I said as we got out of the car.

—And you decided to bring me to the carnival just because you missed Chicago?

—Yep.

—I guess we'll have lunch at Giordano´s too?

—I hadn't thought of that. —I said to her as we went into the restaurant.

After lunch we walked around the fair for a while, doing nothing at all, just spinning. Walking without seeing anything at all. At least I wasn't paying attention to anything. Until we stopped in front of the Ferris wheel.

—Are you going up? —the boy asked when he saw us standing there just looking.

—Yes. —Kate replied for me.

I was literally speechless when he asked me the question.

There weren't many people at the fair, so the two of us climbed into a cabin. I knew Kate's curiosity was going to get to her at some point. And she was going to approach me about why I came here.

But I was wrong.

Kate didn't ask any questions or make any comments. She just looked at me and smiled at me.

And I gave her the same smile back.

I don't really know how many turns we made on the Ferris wheel. All I know is that the ones we did weren't enough.

We left the fair and I took Kate to Elliot's apartment. And I said goodbye to her as I watched her enter the building.

I slowly drove to my apartment as I drove around the city, aimlessly. I just wanted to check something. And it became clear to me after fifteen minutes as I drove around Lake Shore Dr. I was being followed.

I smiled as I looked in the rearview mirror at the black car that was coming two cars behind me. I couldn't see the license plate on the car, and I couldn't identify who was driving behind the tinted windows of the car.

—Let's see how you reach a Mercedes AMG GTS. —I said as I accelerated the car.

The cars were passing by me like a diffuse blur of red and white colors. I didn't even dare look at the mile counter to see how fast I was going. All I know is that when the computer gave me a speed alert, I turned it off. The car continued behind me trying not to let me out of sight.

After many laps I managed to lose sight of it in Lincoln Park and with the same speed, I drove back to my apartment. It was getting dark when I entered the underground parking lot of my building and got out of the car smiling. This had been exciting.

I walked into the elevator, pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive. The doors opened and I entered. At that moment I received a message on the phone. I began to look for it in my purse. The doors were closing, but I was distracted looking for the phone that I did not pay attention to the person who entered the elevator. And it all happened very quickly.

My bag fell to the floor, things falling everywhere as I was pressed against the elevator. A hand in my mouth so that I wouldn't scream as the doors slowly closed. He had messed with the wrong person. I tried to avoid him, but he dodged me, I tried to hit him, but the blows were in the air. And there came a time when I was cornered against the wall of the elevator as he held my two hands.

—Let me go! —I shouted at him, trying to hit him between the legs.

But he knew exactly what I was going to do and he anticipated my every move.

And only then did I dare to take a good look at who my attacker was. His long hair fell on his forehead, a thick beard, perfectly hiding the features of his face. But there was one he could not hide. And that was his eyes.

And I couldn't help but get lost in his gaze. It couldn't be. My brain must have been playing tricks on me. There couldn't be two people with the same eye color. And then I realized something I hadn't realized before. The contact of his hands sent a delicious electric shock through my skin.

I blinked several times to make sure that what my eyes saw was real.

Yes, it was.

It was him.

And I don't know why I stared at his face for so long. I don't even remember the moment he let go of my hands and glued his lips to mine. All I know is that the warmth of his lips against mine was like fire burning from the inside. And I pushed him away from me.

I couldn't do this. Not after so long. He had lied to me once again, had deceived me and had left without giving me any explanation. And now he came back as if nothing had happened. As if I had not suffered his absence.

I got a little away from him. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. He approached me again. I anticipated the movement of his hand towards my face to wipe away the tears and I grabbed him by the hand avoiding him touching me again.

I wiped the tears from my face as they continued to fall ceaselessly. I couldn't help it. I held his hand tightly.

—How dare you? Do you think you can come back after six months as if nothing had happened? —he didn't say anything, he just stared at me. —Do you think I'm going to welcome you with open arms after what I've suffered all this time believing you were dead? —I said to him in anger as I let go of him and walked away from him.

At that moment the elevator doors opened. I got out of the elevator and walked to my apartment at a fast pace. I quickly opened and locked the door behind me. I walked to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge.

And then I felt the door open. I knew the door wouldn't hold him for long.

He stopped in the middle of the living room with a backpack hanging over his shoulder, while I, still with tears in my eyes, looked at him from the kitchen island. I finished drinking the water, and headed for the room. Perhaps if I ignored it, he would leave.

But I was wrong.

Why did he have to go back when I had just started my life a week ago without him?

I felt his footsteps as he followed me.

—I need to change my clothes, go away. —I said to him as I looked for exercise clothes.

—We need to talk.

God! His voice sounded exactly as I remembered it.

—No! You and I have nothing to talk about! —I shouted at him loudly as I turned in his direction.

And I almost lost my balance when I did.

He was lying casually on the doorframe. His arms were folded across his chest as he stared at me.

—We have a lot to talk about, Anastasia. —he said to me as he left the backpack on the ground and approached with a determined step in my direction.

And I started backing up. I didn't want him to touch me again.

—Get away from me! —I shouted at him as I ducked away.

—Ana! Don't run away from me, you know you can't do it for long.

—You tricked me! You lied to me! —I shouted at him as he ran out of the room.

But I wasn't fast enough, and he grabbed me by the arm, pulling me tightly until I hit his chest.

—You're not alive! —I shouted at him as I tried to escape from his arms.

—I told you I'd come back to you Ana, that I'd always find a way. People who are meant to be together always find a way to be together.

He wrapped his arms around my body so I couldn't hit him. And so he held me against his body. I could feel the warmth of his body stick to mine.

—I know I've made a lot of mistakes, Ana, but I had no choice. I had to do what I did without even being able to warn you.

I stopped struggling against his body while he talked to me in my ear.

—I thought you'd realize I was alive. You knew my car was bombproof.

—I saw you dead! —I whispered.

At that moment his body tightened completely.

He released the grip against my body and turned me between his arms.

—What do you mean, you saw me dead? —he asked me with a frown.

—I didn't think you were dead and I went to the morgue to recognize the body. —I said to him as I closed my eyes briefly remembering that. —I can still smell the burning flesh. That was you, there was no doubt about it. —I said to him as I opened my eyes and stared at him.

He embraced me tightly, holding me in his arms. This felt exactly as I remembered. I closed my eyes feeling the warmth of his embrace invading me completely and wrapped my hands around his body.

—I didn't know anything about that, Ana, I had to go on that last mission. I had no choice. —he said to me as he stroked my hair.

—What do you mean by last mission? —I said to him as I separated myself from his body and looked him in the eyes.

—I'm officially a former CIA agent.

And at that moment I lost sight of him. His eyes were grey, their true colour. I lifted one of my hands towards his face and slid my fingers through his hair.

—You need a haircut. —I said to him as he smiled at me slightly. —And shave you. —I said to him as I slid my hand down the dense beard of his cheek.

—And a bath. —he said to me with a half smile.

—I suppose you haven't had dinner?

—I haven't had a decent meal in months.

—Go take a bath, I'll make dinner. —I said to him as I walked away from the door.

But before I left the room I turned to him.

—Don't think I've forgiven you, we have a lot to talk about and you have a lot to explain. —I said to him as I left for the kitchen.

I stopped in front of the counter once more. This time to make sure everything was real and I wasn't dreaming.

I pinched my arm.

Ow!

I'm definitely not dreaming.

It's alive.


	40. Chapter 40

I took off my jacket and hung it on the back of a chair and then set out to prepare something for dinner.

I took out some chicken breast fillets and some vegetables from the fridge. I knew I was doing things mechanically, I didn't have a head at the moment to think about anything. I could only think about one thing at a time. And the fact that he was alive, in these moments, occupied all my brain capacity. I didn't realize dinner was ready until I saw myself putting the plates on the bar.

I was picking up the silverware in the pantry when I felt his presence. My whole body reacted without even feeling his steps.

—Everything is ready for dinner. —I said to him as I pulled out the cutlery and turned in his direction.

I was not ready for what I found and I held on to the counter so as not to fall to the floor.

He was wearing a white shirt, sleeves folded up at the elbows and the two upper buttons unbuttoned. Worn jeans, broken at the knees, and he came barefoot.

But what caught my attention the most was his face. He had shaved completely, only a slight trace of the beard remained. And his hair was wet and messy, with some tufts falling on his face.

He approached me in my direction and stopped on the opposite side of the bar.

—Is something wrong? —he asked me suddenly.

—No, nothing. Why?

—Because you stood there frozen as if you had seen...

—A ghost? Very ironic, isn't it? —I said, interrupting him.

—Yes. —he said, smiling sideways as he pulled his hair back.

—Let's have dinner, you've got a lot to tell. —I said to him as I put the plates on the bar and sat beside him.

I really didn't know where to start asking him. I looked at him slightly without knowing what to say as he quickly devoured his food. He ate with anxiety and despair, as if he had been hungry or had not eaten for several days.

—Since when do you not eat anything? —I asked him when I saw him finish his plate when mine wasn't even halfway there.

—Two days.

—Why haven't you eaten for two days? —I asked, shocked by his answer.

He stopped eating and stared at me.

—I couldn't eat because of the anxiety of seeing you again. —he said to me without taking his eyes off me.

I stopped eating. I didn't expect that answer.

—Where were you? —I asked him while I was serving him more food.

—I've been to several places, mostly in Germany.

—Why did you have to leave?

—Giselle ran away. —he said to me as he began to eat again.

—She run away? Have you caught her yet?

—Yes, I took care of it personally this time.

—Did it take you six months to find her?

—It actually took me three months to find her.

—I don't understand. Why didn't you come back earlier? —he stopped eating and was silent for a moment.

—Not only did I have to take care of Giselle, I also had to take care of Elena.

—Elena, Smirnova?

—Yes, we had a little problem with her, but everything is solved.

He continued to eat while I stared at him.

—What explanation will you give everyone?

—I'm going to tell the truth, it no longer makes sense to hide it.

—Will you tell Grace everything? —he paused at lunch and stared at me.

—Everything.

He continued to eat while I looked at him. I couldn't eat while I was processing everything.

—What's the matter with you, Ana? Are you all right?

—Why do you say that?

—Because you barely touched the food.

I looked at his empty plate one more time, and mine halfway.

—I can't eat. And no, I don't feel very well.

My stomach is knotted, its proximity continues to affect me as before, I might say even more. And I find myself at a crossroads where I don't know what to do. I had missed him very much. But should I forgive him? His deception had done me much harm, I had suffered his absence, and I had changed in the process.

I took a deep breath, he had to know what was going on in my mind. I promised not to lie to him and that was what I was going to do.

—It's been a long time since you left, since I thought you were dead. —I said to him as I took a deep breath. —Nightmares didn't let me sleep, and there were days when I couldn't sleep at all. —I paused again. —I've changed a lot, I'm not the same person you left six months ago. —I said to him as I stood up and walked away from him.

—Ana! —he called me while I stopped, but without turning around.

—I need to take a shower and rest to clear my mind. —I said to him as I began to walk.

—Can I stay here tonight? —he asked me suddenly.

And I stopped.

I froze in the middle of the hallway, and my mind struggled for a moment between asking him to leave or not.

—You can stay in Kate's room. —I said without turning. —We'll continue talking tomorrow, good night. —I said to him as I continued to walk to my room.

I entered the room and locked the door behind me. I knew he would respect my request and not bother me, but I did it just as a precaution. I took off all my clothes and went into the shower. The cold water fell on my skin and made me react.

He was alive and only a few meters away from me. I clutched the plates tightly against my chest as I dropped on the bathroom floor. And the tears began to come out of my eyes again.

I don't remember how long I was there, I just know that I came out of the bathroom wrapped in a bathrobe and dropped into bed.

…

— "Noooooooo"

I woke up abruptly with a scream. I had had a nightmare. I hadn't had them in a while. His return had brought back painful memories.

The clock was ticking at 4:30 am.

I don't think I can sleep anymore.

I got out of bed, looked for exercise clothes, and headed to the gym. I put on my gloves and started hitting the punching bag.

This was just what I needed.

…

—Since when do you practice Kick Boxing?

I stopped hitting the punching bag when I heard his voice and turned in his direction. He was standing by the door, no shirt and the same broken jeans.

—For the last six months.

—A new hobby? —he asked framing an eyebrow.

—I couldn't sleep. —I replied with an accelerated breath. —Did I wake you?

—No, I'm used to waking up at 6:00 am.

—Is it already 6:00 am? —I asked him as I walked in search of a bottle of water.

—Since what time are you awake?

—Since 4:30 am. —I said to him as I took the bottle and gave a sip.

I need a towel to dry my sweat. The towels were right at the door next to him. I began to walk in his direction.

—I see you've changed a lot, Ana. —he told me when I stopped a few meters from him.

He approached me and stopped right in front of me.

—Why did you cut your hair? —he said to me as he slid one hand over him.

—I needed to make a change in myself. —I answered him as I felt my body begin to react to his slight caress in my hair.

—I like the way it looks on you. —he said as he let go of my hair and stared into my eyes. —Are you wearing lenses? You don't wear glasses anymore?

—I don't wear lenses, I had surgery months ago. —I replied as he fixed his gaze now on my lips.

—The exercise has settled you, it has accentuated your curves. —he said to me as he placed his hands on my shoulders and slowly slid them down all over my body.

And that simple caress sent a delicious electric current all over my body. He placed his hands on my waist and stared into my eyes.

I have to get away from him, if he continues to touch me in this way I won't be able to control myself.

—I need to take a bath. —I said to him as I separated from him and passed by his side.

—I also noticed that you still have the badges on your neck. — he said to me, making me stop in the middle of the hall.

I took one hand to the badges and turned briefly to look him in the eyes once more.

—I never took them off. —I answered as I continued my way to the room.

I closed the door behind me with a rapid breath. His proximity and his caresses continued to affect me, now much more than before. I clutched the chapillas and the ring tightly against my chest as I felt the crazy beats of my heart. I walked to the closet to get some clothes.

And then the door opened. And I was petrified there. He entered the room, and made not the slightest attempt to close the door behind him. He walked in my direction and stopped a few inches from my body. I looked up to look him in the eyes. His grey eyes returned my gaze, a silent and pleading gaze that screamed for only one thing. He asked me to forgive him for all the damage he had caused me. He took a step closer to me, and unlike the night before, I didn't move from the place. His gaze had me hypnotized. He took another step and his body stuck to mine. He placed both hands on my neck as he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs.

— Ana, I know that from the beginning I have only brought you misfortune and problems. If you want me to stay away I will, I don't want to hurt you more than I have already done you. —he paused. —But I just need to touch you, caress you, feel you and know that you are real. You don't know how much I've longed for this moment. —he said to me as he slid his thumb across my lips and glued his forehead to mine.

—You don't know how many times I stared at the door thinking you'd come in there, that it was all a lie. —I said to him as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

—I'm here now, Ana, and if you want me by your side, nothing will separate me from you now. Never again. She said to me while I clung tightly to his shoulders. — Tell me yes, that you forgive me. —he said to me while I was getting lost in his gaze.

—You can't erase six months of pain and suffering in a second. —I whispered as I looked down. —I still have nightmares.

I took a deep breath as I felt his hands shake slightly in my cheeks. I looked up at his eyes and lost myself in his gaze once more.

—But I will try. —I said to him in a faint whisper, barely inaudible.

— Is that a yes? —he asked me with a slight smile.

—Yes. —I confirmed, while he, without losing a second, united his lips with mine.


	41. Chapter 41

**Please leve me your coments. BirdsandStars**

His kiss wasn't slow or sensual.

I could feel the anxiety in his kiss and in his hands that held me tightly. We both needed each other urgently. He lowered his hands towards my buttocks and squeezed them. I clung to his shoulders as he carried me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, letting myself be carried.

He put his tongue in my mouth as he walked with me, until I lay on the bed and he was on top of me. He briefly separated himself from me and quickly got rid of my pants and underwear, to continue devouring my body. There was nothing of delicacy in his caresses, nor in the way he touched me.

We were both desperate.

I directed my hands towards his jeans and unhooked the button by inserting the hand inside. And as soon as I touched him, a chill ran through my whole body, and a groaning from his lips escaped him. His limb was hot and hard, and as I moved my hand by stroking it, it lengthened and stiffened even more.

He lifted my blouse making one of my breasts free and directed his mouth there. His beard scraped against my skin and made me gasp for pleasure while his wet tongue made my nipples get harder. He lowered one of his hands towards my sex and as soon as he touched me I almost convulsed. Without any preamble he put a finger inside of me that made me groan and scream of pleasure. He took out his finger, and with both hands he opened my legs while, without warning, he lowered his mouth to my sex and took what he wanted from me.

I clung tightly to the sheets as I let him slide his tongue down my clitoris. I don't think I was going to last long. It had been a long time without his caresses. I was not going to last much longer. I could feel my walls starting to squeeze as he sucked and licked more intensely.

— Oh God! —I shouted when I felt a finger inside one more time.

I closed my eyes.

After six months, this would be the first orgasm, and I knew it was going to be devastating. I stopped feeling his tongue on my clitoris and his finger on the inside of me and then I opened my eyes. He lay down on me and as he joined his lips with mine, letting me feel my taste, he entered me all at once.

And I didn't need any more.

I came around him as he moved within me again and again with rapid movements. I lifted my hands from the sheet and clung to his shoulders. This just made him get deepest in me and the delicious tingling inside me begin to grow once more. Then he held me by my shoulders and in a quick movement he lay down making me sit astride him.

—Take me, I'm all yours. —he said, leaving both hands on the sides of the bed.

I rested my hands on his chest as I began to move. Every second I increased my movements more and more. The previous orgasm had been nothing compared to what was coming.

I closed my eyes letting the sensations deepen. He placed his hands on my waist, holding me tightly to help me in the movements while I lost track of everything around me.

—Christian! —I shouted his name in a drowned groan.

Christian squeezed the grip on my waist and then I opened my eyes. I opened them just long enough to see his face, decomposed with pleasure beneath me, as he filled me completely. My walls tightened around him as I clung tightly to his chest. And I couldn't take it anymore.

—Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! —I let myself go with a series of curses, while my movements became desperate.

My whole body trembled with ecstasy as the speed of my movements slowed, I couldn't stand it any longer. And I collapsed on his chest hiding my face in his neck. Christian hugged me tightly.

His smell flooded my nostrils, continued to be the same as I remembered. I deposited a series of kisses on his neck, while without realizing it, tears began to fall from my eyes.

—Ana, are you crying? —he asked me while I sipped my nose and tried in vain to hide it.

—I didn't notice. —I said to him as I wiped my tears. —I suppose they are tears of happiness.

I turned to one side making him come out of me and dropped into bed.

—Ana! —Christian leaned over me and stared me in the eyes. —I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, I'm sorry I hurt you so much.

I take his face in my hands.

—I love you too Christian, I never stopped, I couldn't get you out of my mind no matter how hard I tried.

Christian brought his lips closer to mine and gave me a slight kiss while he smiled at me slightly.

— I'm going to need you to come with me today. —I stared at him, squinting. —I have to clarify everything with my mother.

—Are you going to tell her everything?

—Yes, I think it was left pending six months ago.

— What time is it? —I leaned towards the little table to see the clock.

It was almost 6:30 am. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

—I have to go to work, I can't miss the second day. —I said to him as I closed the bathroom door.

I undressed and went into the shower. I closed my eyes and let it wet me completely.

—Second day? —I felt his voice closer than I imagined.

I opened my eyes.

Christian was standing right in front of me. Completely naked. I swallowed dry. I had forgotten how good he looked naked and how he made me feel. I took a step back, came out from under the water and hit the wall. He couldn't see what was tattooed on his back. At least not so soon.

—Yes, yesterday I started working after six months. —I said to him as he took a step closer to me and stood under the water.

— Didn't you work all this time? —he asked curiously.

—No, let's say I was on a spiritual break. —I said to him, while not turning my back on him, I came out of the bathroom looking him in the eyes.

I took a towel and entangled it in my body.

— Are you hiding something from me, Ana? —he asked me, squinting.

—No. —I said as I turned around and almost ran out of the bathroom.

I have to get dressed before he comes out of the bathroom. I opened the closet, looked for the clothes and put them on the bed. I quickly dried my body. I was looking for my panties when I felt the bathroom door open. I quickly turned that way.

Christian came out with a towel tangled around his waist, he was still completely wet.

— What's that on your back?

—Nothing. —I said to him as I hit the wall.

Christian started walking in my direction. Now what do I do? How do I prevent Christian from seeing the tattoo I have made?

He stopped in front of me.

—Did you get a tattoo? —he asked me as he squinted at me.

—No.

—You know you can't lie to me.

—Okay, I have a tattoo, but I don't want you to see it.

—Why not? Are you embarrassed you did it?

Not really. I'm not ashamed of what I did. Actually, I had done it to myself as a reminder of him. No one knew I had it, only Sawyer.

—I'm not ready to show it to you yet. —I said to him as he walked in my direction and I backed off.

—Ana!

—Christian!

We were both challenging each other.

He wanted to see it and I didn't want to show it to him. Christian stopped in front of me and stared at me as he smiled at me.

—All right, I'm not going to make you show it to me. —he said to me as he turned to the door.

—Is this some kind of reverse psychology? —I asked him as he stopped and turned.

—No Ana, I'll only give you time to show it to me when you're ready to do it. —he said to me, leaving the room and closing the door.

I stared at the door. I put on my panties, the bra and left the room looking for him. I headed for Kate's room. Christian was with his back to me, wearing jeans. The phoenix looking back at me. Apparently he felt my presence as he turned in my direction and ended up fastening his pants.

—Ana? —he asked me, squinting.

—It's not that I don't want to show it to you, it's that I don't know how you'll take it.

—If you don't show it to me, you won't know. —he said, walking in my direction.

I walked a few steps and stopped in front of him. I stared him in the eye. I took a deep breath before I turned around and showed it to him.

Christian slipped his fingers along the stroke of the tattoo.

The tattoo was a small egg, about three centimeters long, red, yellow and orange, like fire. It stood on a nest surrounded by ashes. And inside it was an inscription that said: _"The phoenix will be reborn_ ". I had done it on my right shoulder blade, in a strategic position, which could not be seen with a T-shirt.

—I don't think you have to wait much longer. —he said to me, turning me in his arms.

—I know what you'll say, it's stupid... —but he interrupted me.

—I won't tell you that, Ana. I love the concept of the tattoo and I understand why you got it.

—Really?

—I can only imagine what you must have suffered all this time.

—I did it to remind you, to never forget what we had lived together. That ours had been real. That you were real.

Christian took me by the hands and crouched a little beside me so that our eyes would be at the same height.

—And now I'm back, and I want us to build new memories together. A future together.

And I couldn't help it, the tears began to come out of my eyes. Christian took my face in his hands.

—You made me cry once more, don't listen to me, they are tears of happiness. —I said to him as I wiped my face.

—I don't want you to be late for work. —he said as he looked at his watch.

—All right. —I leaned towards him and gave him a light kiss on the lips that sent electric shocks all over my skin.

I separated from him, turned around and left for my room. It was as if I had just met him again. His presence altered my senses. And the simple rubbing of his lips with mine made me tremble. I entered the room with my breathing accelerated and my nerves at the surface of my skin. I stared at the clothes on the bed. I opened the wardrobe again and began to put away clothes until I found the one I was looking for. I smiled as I put it on.

I put on my makeup, did my hair, and after picking up my phone and car keys I went out into the kitchen. Today I need something to eat for breakfast. The smell in the kitchen led me there.

Christian was just finishing putting two plates on the counter. He stared at me squinting. I smiled at him as I sat down for breakfast.

—What are you going to do while I'm gone? —I asked him as I began to devour my breakfast.

The recent physical exercise, together with the training, had left me starving.

—Going out to buy clothes, I don't think I have much around here. —he said to me as he sat next to me for breakfast.

Christian quickly devoured his breakfast and I did the same with mine. He wouldn't even let me clean the dishes.

—Let's go ahead and do your shopping. —I said to him as I got up and walked towards the door.

—God! Those jeans. —I smiled to myself.

I had achieved the reaction I wanted in him. I turned back and he was frozen in the kitchen.

—Are you going to stay there, or are you coming with me?

—Yes, I'm coming. —he said as he walked at a fast pace in my direction.

We left the apartment and got in my car. Then I came up with an idea.

—I'll tell you what. —I said to him, holding out the keys to the car and the apartment. Although I knew that he could manage to get in on his own. —You leave me at work, go shopping and pick me up in the afternoon.

—All right. —he said to me as he opened the car door for me. —I like your new car. —he said to me when he sat down in his seat.

—Me too. —I said to him with a smile as he set off for the Company.

Christian drove prudently to TecFall. Nothing to do with the reckless driving I was used to. He parked outside by the sidewalk and stared at me as I took off my seat belt.

—Send me a message when I can come pick you up. —he said to me while I looked at him strangely.

—I don't have your phone number.

—Yes, you do. —he smiled at me. —Now give me a kiss before you get off.

I leaned towards him as I smiled at him. And I gave him a kiss full of love and tenderness. I separated smiling at him, opened the door and got out of the car. I stared at him as I smiled at him with the door ajar.

—Christian! —I called him while he smiled mockingly at me.

—Yes. —I put my head in the car.

—I'm not wearing panties. —I said to him, closing the door.

I turned around as I walked towards the office entrance. I didn't dare look back, because if I did, I'd regret coming to work and go back to the car to stay at home with Christian in bed all day.

On the other hand, I knew that the last thing I told him would keep him entertained and thinking about whether or not it would be true all day.


	42. Chapter 42

I was walking through the lobby when I felt the sound of an incoming message on my phone. The elevator doors were opening and I rushed in with the rest of the people there.

I settled into a corner after saying good morning to everyone and looked for the phone. When I looked at the screen I saw that it was an unknown number. I opened the message to read it.

— _"I hope it's true what you just told me because I'm going to check it when you arrive this afternoon"._

And I couldn't help laughing out loud. All eyes turned in my direction.

Shit!

Christian was going to pay for it. I decided to send him an answer.

— _"I left my panties on the bed so you can see I'm not lying, I'll see you in the afternoon". xxx_

And I just stood there smiling like an idiot. I knew everyone was looking at me, but I didn't care. The doors opened on my floor and I walked absent-mindedly to my office.

—Why are you smiling like an idiot and who left you in front of the office this morning? —my bubble of happiness has just broke.

I stopped and looked up. Kate stared at me waiting for an answer.

But I didn't know what I was going to tell her. I didn't even know if I could tell her. Although I imagined she would eventually find out, if not from me, from Elliot. I imagined that Christian would tell him because he was his best friend. So I didn't see anything wrong with telling her.

—Come to my office. —I said to her as I continued to open my office door.

Kate didn't lose a second and followed me. She sat on the couch and I sat next to her.

—I don't know if I should tell you in your state.

—Did something happen? —she asked me, worried.

—It's nothing wrong Kate, you don't have to worry.

I paused before I told her. I took a deep breath, gazed into her eyes before giving her a brief summary of the story.

—Ryan was working as an undercover agent for the CIA, he's alive, his real name is Christian and he left me this morning. —I said to her quickly as she stared at me with her mouth open.

I stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to react. But she was stunned. For a moment I thought something had happened to her, that she had gone into shock or something like that. But after a moment she reacted.

—Does that mean I have a best man for the wedding? —that wasn't the answer I was expecting.

—I guess, but nobody knows yet. Today we're going to tell Grace.

—Grace? Why her first and not her best friend?

—Because Christian is his son.

Kate was silent again.

—I think I'm lost, I thought Grace's son was dead.

—Yes, me too, that's something he have to deal with today.

—You look happier today.

—That doesn't mean I forgave him for lying to me about his death.

— That's it? You're not gonna claim him for hiding who he really was? —I stared at her.

—Yeah, about that... I knew he was an undercover agent. —Kate opened her eyes like a plate.

—How long have you known?

—He told me after what happened to my car.

—Does Elliot know?

—I don't know, but I imagine he'll tell him sometime during the day, please don't tell him anything, he wants to do it himself.

—Well, I won't tell him anything. We have to plan your wedding. —she said to me very excited.

—Take it easy Kate, he just got back.

—But were you engaged?

—Yes, I know. But we haven't talked about it.

—And what did you talk about?

And I remained silent. We had talked the night before, but not about our relationship.

—About where he've been all this time. Kate he just got back, we barely had time to talk about us.

—Is he gonna manage the company again? —she asked me suddenly.

—The company is his by right Kate, so I guess so.

—I can't wait to see how everyone will react when they see it.

—It's going to be a tremendous shock to everyone. —I said as I felt the phone ringing in Kate's office. —Let's get back to work, we'll have time to talk. —I said to her as she left the room.

I got up from the sofa and headed for the panoramic windows.

It had been a tremendous shock to me. It never happened in my mind that he was alive. I closed my eyes for a moment. The sound of the telephone brought me back to reality and I concentrated on my work. I walked to the desk and answered.

—Tell me Kate...

I was pretty busy during the day. I barely had time to think about Christian or what he would be doing. I took a tour of the plants to catch up on the new research we were doing.

At 5:20PM I dropped into my chair, exhausted and drained. I closed my eyes as I threw my head back.

The sound of an incoming message made me smile. I opened my eyes and looked for the phone. I had a message from Christian.

— _"Ana, I know that I lied to you, and that I deceived you, but I want us to start from scratch, not forgetting anything about what we went through together. I want to do everything right this time. And do the things you wanted in a relationship that I never gave you."_

 _I love you,_

 _Yours, CTG._

I decided to answer the message.

— _"I don't want to forget anything about what we've been through together either. What do you mean, do it right this time?_

 _I love you, xxx,_

 _Ana._

His answer did not arrive in the way I had imagined. My phone started ringing and I answered quickly.

—Hi. —I greeted him very cheerfully.

—How was your day at work?

—Exhausting. — I replied while he laughed.

—I'm down here now. —he said to me as I looked at the time.

—I'll be right down, I'll get the things. See you in a few minutes. —I said to him as I said goodbye to him.

I hung up and picked up my things quickly. I wanted to see him.

—Where are you going so fast? —Kate asked me when I quickly left the office.

—Are you still here?

—I was going to tell you I was leaving right now.

—Well, let's go down, Christian is waiting for me outside.

Kate picked up her things and we both walked to the elevator.

I was anxious. I was staring at the numbers on the elevator panel as I tucked my hair into my hand.

—Just because you stare at it, we're not going down any faster. —Kate said next to me.

And I just smiled at her.

The elevator doors opened on the ground floor, and like the rest of the people, I almost ran out.

As soon as I walked through the entrance doors and saw him, I stopped. He was standing next to my car, leaning against it. And he was smiling at me. I was dressed in jeans and a white shirt. He had cut his hair, exactly as he was wearing it when I met him. He casually ran his hand through his hair, causing locks to fall on his face.

—And now he' s a model? —Kate asked me next to me, making me laugh at her comment.

For a moment I had forgotten about her.

—Probably. —I replied with a smile as I resumed my march.

I got to where he was and lost myself in his gaze. Hypnotized.

—Aren't you going to kiss me? —he asked me suddenly.

And for a few seconds I thought about it. I took a step in his direction until I was stick to him.

—All right. —I said to him, standing on my toes. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips.

But apparently Christian didn't want a soft and delicate kiss. Because he wrapped his hands around my waist, pulled my body against his, and put his tongue in my mouth to deepen the kiss.

And as it always happened to me when I was with him, I let myself go and forgot where I was. I didn't care. It was just me and him. It had been six months without feeling his kisses and caresses and I was thinking of catching up.

—You two need to catch up urgently.

I smiled at Christian's lips as I separated from him. We were both breathing fast. I turned to the person who had interrupted us.

—Hello Kate. —Christian said to her as she stared at him.

—I hope you don't disappear again, you've made her suffer for a long time.

—I know, a lot of people have suffered for a long time and it's time to put an end to that. —she nodded and walked to her car.

But I knew that what he had said was not just about me, it was also about his mother. I watched Kate get in her car and leave.

—Shall we go? —he asked me making me look at him again.

—Let's go. —I said to him as I was riding in the car.

Christian sat behind the wheel and accelerated to my apartment.

—What did you mean in the message? —I asked him as he smiled.

—You'll see, you have to be patient. —he said to me as he accelerated the car to get to the apartment faster.

Christian opened the door of the car and wrapped me in a hug as he drove me to my apartment. The elevator doors opened on my floor and I got out of the elevator.

—I forgot something in the car, I'll be right back. —he said to me, giving me the keys and separating himself from me.

—But...—he went back into the elevator and the doors closed quickly without giving me time to react.

I walked to the door of my apartment. When I went to open the door, I saw a note stuck to it. And I smiled, I knew he hadn't forgotten anything in the car. Forgetting things is not typical of him.

I took it off and read it:

 _"_ _I left you something on the bed. I hope you like it."_

 _CTG_

I opened the door now more anxious than before and walked with a swift step to my room.

As soon as I looked out, I looked up at the bed. Above it was a black nylon bag, where I imagined there was a man's suit. Next to the bag, there was a box, huge and in golden color.

 _"_ _Put on what's inside. I promise not to break it._

 _CTG_

I had to laugh. I opened the box carefully. There was a dress inside. On this one, there was another note.

 _"_ _I always keep my promises. "_

 _I love you._

 _CTG_

I took it out carefully.

It was exactly the same as the one he had smashed in the elevator of his apartment in London. At that very moment I felt his footsteps. I looked up and smiled at him.

—Did you buy me the same dress?

—I promised to replace it. —he said as he came where I was and sat next to me.

—Shall we go somewhere? —I asked him while he smiled at me, showing me the dimples. —Besides telling Grace everything.

—I know you'll see it as something silly and absurd after all we've been through together, but I want to ask you a date.


	43. Chapter 43

**Leave your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

—Are you serious? —I asked incredulously.

—Very serious.

—I thought we had left that part behind.

—Actually, we had omitted it. So, you want a date with me? —he asked once more.

—Of course, I never thought you'd ask. —I said to him, getting close to him and entangling my hands around his neck. —Our first date. —I said with a smile.

—It's never too late to make someone's dreams come true. —he said to me as he stole a kiss from me. —Let's go for a shower, we're late for our reservation. —he said to me as he looked at his watch.

—What time is the reservation?

—At 8:00 PM.

—I think we have enough time, it's only 5:50 PM.

—Yes, but I think I remember... — he said to me as he stood up and pulled me out of bed. —...something you said to me this morning when I dropped you off at the office. —he said to me as he stuck my body against his.

He put his hands on my waist and slid them slowly around my waist, up to my hips. His eyes at all times fixed on mine. Then he slipped his hands from there slowly towards my buttocks. And then he put them inside the jeans.

—Mmhmm! I see you weren't lying. —he said to me as he squeezed lightly.

—No, I didn't. What are you going to do about it?

—First I need to see it with my own eyes. —he said, taking his hands out of the jeans.

He directed them to the front and unhooked them.

—You know how I've suffered all day... —he said to me while, with an uncharacteristic slowness in him, he slowly lowered my jeans as he crouched in the process. —...knowing that you were without underwear... —the jeans came to the floor and he started kissing my legs. —...I was just about to visit you at the office...—he climbed up giving kisses. —...and possess you against the panoramic windows of the office. —he said to me as he got to my sex and I closed my eyes.

—And why you didn't? —I asked him as he separated briefly and looked at me from below perplexed.

—Are you serious? —he asked, frowning.

—It went through my mind several times. —I confessed to him sincerely.

—Several times?

—Yes, it was before you told me that you wanted to sleep with me.

—Really? —he said as he got up from the ground and attached his body to mine.

—Yes, every time I came into your office I imagined us having sex somewhere there. Apparently not having sex for so long affected my senses. —I confessed.

Christian separated from me and stared me in the eyes.

—So if you don't have sex for a while, what would happen?

—What? You're not serious, are you? —Christian smiled at me.

That naughty smile I hadn't seen in a while. The smile that showed his dimples and that I loved.

—Let's do something. —he said as he turned me around and as he hugged me from behind he pushed me towards the bathroom. —Let's go to dinner, and see how the night ends, I want you to feel the anxiety of the moment, the urgency of touching me, of feeling me?

—I remind you that I went six months without touching you and without feeling you. I need you. —I interrupted him while he laughed behind me.

—Today is actually our first date Ana, I don't think it's right for me to take advantage of you.

—Are you refusing to have sex with me? —I curiously inquired

—Refusing? No. Just postponing it.

—You know I'm going to replace you if you do that.

—I want to see how you do it. —he said to me as I went into the bathroom.

—How do I do what? —I asked him without really understanding what he meant.

—I want to see how you use it thinking of me. —he said to me as he released me and began to undress.

I turned to him and stared at him as he undressed.

Was he serious?

I stared at his face to see if there was any sign that he was playing with me. But if he was joking, I wouldn't know. And throughout the bath, he made no attempt to touch me. I tried to touch him, but he wouldn't let me, and he skillfully dodged me as he smiled at me.

I finished bathing a little frustrated. All attempts to touch him were dodged, Christian was just laughing at my frustrated face.

I came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and started getting dressed quickly. I opened the closet in search of the black stiletto heels I liked so much. The empty space had been replaced by his clothes once again. And then I found something else. I didn't even remember this hanging here.

I put my clothes aside and stood there watching the lingerie outfits I liked so much. The ones I bought and kept at the bottom of the closet. I took one of them. It was black, extremely sexy and full lace.

I smiled as I started to put it on quickly. I didn't want Christian to know what was underneath. I was finishing putting the dress on when he came out of the bathroom. Naked.

He stared at me from top to bottom.

—Are you wearing lace socks? —he asked, frowning.

—Mmhmm. —It's not the only thing I'm wearing in lace.

And if he knew what the outfit looked like, he wouldn't let me out of the apartment.

I finished adjusting my dress while I watched Christian put on some boxers without taking his eyes off me.

—I'm curious to see what you're wearing underneath. —he said to me as he approached where I was.

—You're going to have to wait. —I said to him, putting my hands on his chest.

—There's something underneath, right? —he asked me while I smiled.

—You don't have to torture yourself the whole dinner, yeah, I got something underneath. Now let me finish. —I said to him, moving away from his side and going to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I came out of the bathroom with makeup on and my hair perfectly adjusted to one side. Christian wasn't in the bedroom. I took the bag to match the dress and went out into the living room.

Christian was with his back to me. He was wearing a black suit perfectly adjusted to his wide shoulders and stocky body. He turned in my direction when he felt my footsteps. And he gave me a radiant smile.

He was wearing a white shirt, the first two buttons unbuttoned, and no tie.

—You look beautiful, Ana. —he told me when I arrived at his side.

—You're not bad. —I said as I smiled at him.

—I don't think you'll need to wear this tonight. —he said to me, take off my badges and put them on the coffee table. —Let's go. —he said to me, holding out his arm.

—Wait. —I went to the room, picked up my phone and went back to the living room.

I took his arm and he quickly slid my hand until our fingers were intertwined. We got into my car and quickly got out of the underground garage.

It was barely 7:00 pm. Christian drove cautiously through the city as he smiled at me from time to time. And I was distracted all the way with his smile and the words he said to me, seducing me at every moment.

But then as I laughed and looked out the window, I realized where we were going.

—Shall we go to Grace's house?

—Yes, I don't want to put this off any longer. And then we can go to our date without worry. —he said to me as he turned at a traffic light.

I could see my mother's house in the distance and a knot began to form inside me. I didn't know how we were going to do this.

When Christian parked in the garage, I kept him from getting out of the car.

—Let me talk to her first, I don't want the impact to be so strong. —I said to him as he smiled at me slightly.

—All right.

Christian got out of the car and opened the door for me. We held hands and walked to the front door. I looked for my keys and opened the door. By the hour, my mother must have been in her office. I asked Christian to sit in the living room and went to the office. I opened the door carefully and she was sitting there.

—Ana! What are you doing here? —she asked me when I entered her office.

—I'm going on a date, but first we wanted to stop by. —Grace got up and walked in my direction to give me a kiss and a hug.

—I didn't know you were dating.

—It's a long story, and you'd better sit down and let me tell you a part of it. —I said to her while she sat down and I did the same.

And I told her the half of the story I was supposed to tell. The part where "Ryan" was alive, and that he was an undercover-retired CIA agent, although I omitted the part where I was also CIA, or was, I don't think she need to know that detail. Grace didn't speak at any time, she just listened to me. And I quickly finished telling her everything, without ever telling her who he really was.

—Why are you telling me all this now, Ana?

—Because you need to know it before I tell you the other part of the story.

—Is there more?

—Yes, but that part isn't for me to tell you, it's for him.

—Is he out there?

—Yes.

—Tell him to come in.

I got up and left the office for the living room. As soon as I got there, Christian looked up and stood up.

—Well?

—He's waiting for you. Let's go. —I said to him, holding out my hand.

I took him to Grace's office, opened the door and brought him in. Grace stared in the direction of the door as Christian took a step inside. He turned to where I was when he saw I hadn't come in.

—I'll leave you alone, I'll be outside. —I said to them as I closed the door.

I left the office and went to the library. I looked for a book and sat down to read. I knew the conversation with Grace was going to be delayed.


	44. Chapter 44

**Leave your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

An hour later, the door to the library opened. I looked up from the book. Christian was leaning out of the door. I put the book aside and got out of there.

—How did it go? —I asked him as we walked towards the living room.

—Difficult, only now did I stop her crying. —he said to me as we reached the living room.

Grace was sitting on the sofa, holding a cup of tea in her hands and staring at it. I went where she was and sat on one side and Christian on the other. My mother looked up from the cup and smiled tenderly as a tear ran down her cheek.

—When I lost my son, I had the good fortune to raise you and be a mother to you... —she sobbed as she left the cup on the coffee table in the middle and turned to Christian. —...and then my son returns from the dead...—Grace raised one hand towards Christian's cheek as she stroked him and turned towards me and stroked my cheek as well. —...and now I have two children. —she sobbed again.

—I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything, I couldn't do it because that would have only put you in danger. —I said to her as she smiled at me tenderly as only a mother can.

—I understand, Ana. —she said to me as she suddenly got up from the sofa and looked at both of us. — Didn't you have a dinner reservation? —she asked as she looked at us alternately.

Christian stood in front of his mother.

—I don't want to leave you alone right now.

Grace took his face between her two hands and stared at him.

—Go have dinner with Ana, I'll be fine. —she smiled at him as she let go of his face.

And then Christian smiled at her too. It couldn't be denied that it was his son, they both had the same smile.

—All right, tomorrow I'll come and spend the whole day with you.

—I'll tell Jones to prepare your favorite food. —she said as she sat beside me in thought. —It's still the hamburgers, isn't it?

—Yes, it's still the hamburgers. —he smiled sideways.

And then he stared at me as he reached out to me.

—Shall we go?

I took his hand as he lifted me from the seat and looked at my mother smiling at me. It's been so long since I've seen her happy. The last time I saw her like this was the day we were engaged.

Christian took my hand as we intertwined our fingers and smiled on the way to the door.

—Needless to say, but I'll take care of her. —he said to Grace as she nodded.

—I know you will. I'll wait for you tomorrow.

—I'll be here.

Christian leaned over to Grace who had walked us to the door, and kissed her on the cheek.

—See you tomorrow.

—Have fun.

We walked to my car parked at the curb of the road. Christian gallantly opened the copilot's door for me as I laughed.

—I can take care of you too. —I said to him with a smile on my lips.

Christian looked at me squinting as he started the car.

—I know. —he said with a dazzling smile. —Come on, they're going to cancel my reservation. —he said as we left my mother's house.

—You haven't told me where you're taking me to dinner.

—It's a surprise.

Yes, actually, it was a surprise where he took me to dinner. Outside the restaurant there were several people waiting. And you could see from where we were a sign with neon lights reading "Opening Week."

—Is this restaurant new? —I asked him as Christian turned off his car and took off his seat belt.

—Yes. —he said, getting out of the car and turning around.

—How come you've been here for two days and know the new restaurants? —I asked him when he opened the door for me.

—It's a secret, I can't tell you. —he held out his hand to me.

—Ah, a secret. I'll see what I can do to unravel this mystery. —I said to him with a smile as we walked towards the entrance.

Christian gave his name when we got to the door and they let us in. The restaurant was decorated with gold and blue colors, the lighting was dim, only illuminated by candles in different places. All the tables were occupied, except for one in the center of the restaurant.

We sat down and then I stared at the vase that adorned the centerpiece of the table. A vase of roses. Red and white roses. The waiter gave us our letters, without even noticing it, as I did not take my eyes off the vase.

—Don't you like the place? —he suddenly asked me, making me look away from the vase of roses and look at him.

—No, I love the place. —I said to him as I watched several couples get up to leave.

—Then why you're looking at the vase with some disappointment I could say. —he said to me as we stared at each other.

—I forgot that I can't hide my emotions from you. —I smiled at him. —I was just remembering the black rose you gave me. —I said to him as I closed my eyes and let myself be carried away by my memories.

—Did you like that rose very much?

—Yes. —I said, opening my eyes.

A movement next to me diverted my attention there. The people next to us were leaving the restaurant right after a waiter approached their table. And so were the rest of the people.

—Why is everyone leaving? —I asked as I watched everyone leave little by little.

—Because I want to have you all to myself tonight. —he told me to look back at him.

—What? Have you paid all these people to leave?

—Yeah, well, not all of them, some of them were already leaving.

—You shouldn't have.

—I've been without you for a long time, and I want tonight to be perfect.

He raised a hand and beckoned to the waiter who quickly approached us.

—Here you are, sir. —he gave Christian a bag which he put on the side of the table on the floor. —Would you like to order now?

—Yes, we'll have the special dessert.

—Dessert only? —asked the intrigued waiter.

—Yes. Is there a problem?

—No, sir, I'll bring it to you in a moment.

The waiter left, and I looked where he was going.

—Dessert? Shall we eat dessert before dinner?

—Will we really only eat dessert?

—I don't understand anything. —I shook my head.

—I have a present for you. —he said, leaning over to the side of the table where he had put the bag.

Christian took out a box and placed it at one end of the table. The box was gold, with red ribbons. I stared at it and then I looked at Christian who was watching me with curiosity.

—What's inside? —I asked him as I looked at the box from afar.

—If you don't open it, you'll never know. —he said, putting the box in front of me.

I slid my hands over the satin ribbons that wrapped it. I took them with my hands and untied them. And then I noticed a little note stuck under the tapes.

 _I promised you that the next one was for you._

 _CTG_

The note captured my attention and I quickly opened the box with great curiosity. Inside, there was a black rose.

—A black rose! —I exclaimed in amazement.

—I remember I promised you one that was about to open.

—It's beautiful. Thank you.

I took the rose out of the box and carried it towards my nose to smell it. I'll never forget this smell. I closed my eyes as I slid the soft petals down my cheek.

—I believe that from now on I will give you a black rose every day of my life.

—Why?

—Only for the satisfaction of seeing your face decomposed with pleasure with only the caress of a rose.

—I don't think your rose bush is enough for that.

—Then I'll have them brought from Turkey, at least in the summer.

—No! —I shouted louder than I should. —Don't spend more money on me, I love this rose for the simple reason that you gave it to me.

At that moment the waiter came to our table with a covered tray.

—Enjoy your dessert. —he said, retiring.

—Ready! —Christian said to me as he removed the lid.

And I stared at our dessert. And then I looked at Christian who was smiling at me.

—Is this Elliot's restaurant? —I asked him when I saw the delicious iced biscuit in front of us.

—Yes.

—Haven't you told him yet?

—No, I was looking for the perfect opportunity to do it.

—And that will be...

—As soon as he arrives. So you better hurry up with dessert.

Christian took the spoon and began to eat dessert. I did the same thing he did and started eating.

—How do you know he's coming? —I asked curiously as I began to eat.

—Because he's probably already been told that someone bribed all the staff and diners just to eat dessert.

I didn't say another word and continued to eat my dessert dinner. We were finishing up with dessert when I heard Elliot's characteristic voice.

—Who's the troublemaker? —he asked a waiter who pointed to our table and began to walk to where we were.

He was coming right in front of me. I raised my hand and waved as I smiled at him. I could see the features of his face changing slightly as he approached.

—May I know what all the fuss is about? —he said as he stared at me and stopped behind Christian.

—The disturbance is my fault. —he answered as he stood up.

Elliot took a step back and almost lost his balance. A mixture of emotions passed through his face that I couldn't decipher. He looked at me and then at Christian again.

—Ryan! You're alive!

—Yes, and you'd better sit down. I have much to tell you, and little time.

Elliot took a chair and sat next to him. And Christian gave him a quick summary of everything, ending with his real name.

—I hope you understand why I did it. You're my best friend, I think the only real friend I have. And I couldn't put you in danger.

—Thank you for telling me everything, Christian. —he said, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him. —Now that everything is clear, if you'll excuse me, I must go back to the other restaurant. —he said, standing up.

Christian got up too and they both stared at each other before hugging each other as if they were brothers.

—I know this isn't the time to tell you, but you're the best man of our wedding.

—Really? —he asked in astonishment.

—Yes, but we'll talk about it tomorrow. Enjoy your dessert. —he said as he left with a smile.

—He took it well enough. —I said as Christian sat down and looked back at me.

—Let's finish, I still have plans in today's agenda. — he said as we finished what was left of dessert.

I took the box with the rose and we left the restaurant. We got in the car again, I had no idea where we were going next. And when I saw him parking at Navy Pier I stared at him.

—Are we doing some sort of reminder of moments together?

—Not at all. —he smiled at me as he got out of the car.

He opened the door for me and we walked through the port holding hands. There were many people at that time, especially children and their families. Apparently they had opened new attractions that everyone wanted to enjoy. We were walking, seemingly aimlessly, until we stopped in front of the shooting range.

—You're kidding, right? —I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

—No, why we didn't try. —he said as he paid and took a gun in his hand.

—And what are we going to do with so many stuffed animals?

—Give them to the children here in the park. —he said with a smile.

I took the gun with trembling hands. And although I knew it was a toy, I hadn't held one in a long time.

—I want to see how good you are. —he challenged me as I shot the first target and got it right.

I smiled at him and started shooting at the moving targets in front of me. The five shots were quickly over. We were both right.

—Again? —Christian smiled.

—Do you want to leave the attraction without stuffed animals?

—Just shoot. —he said to me while he was paying again.

We started shooting, over and over again. Every time the shooting was over, Christian would pay again to continue. The store clerk looked at both of us stunned.

—I give up, you're very good. —he told me after five rounds that neither of us missed a shot.

—I told you.

At that moment several children were passing by with their parents in front of us. I turned to the counter where the huge pile of stuffed animals we had won was, and I took one of them.

— _Free stuffed animals! Bring your free stuffed animal here!_ —I shouted, catching the attention of the children who quickly pulled their parents' hand to where we were.

The children pointed out which ones they wanted and we gave it to them. And so the children passed little by little. There came a time when we had a queue of children waiting to pick up a stuffed animal. Until they all ran out.

—Well, it's time to continue. —he said, stealing a kiss from me and taking my hand in his.

And I knew exactly where I was going at the moment. Towards the Ferris wheel.


	45. Chapter 45

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

When it was our turn, Christian went ahead, talked something with the attraction manager and we rode only the two of us in a cabin.

—You shouldn't spend so much money.

—I know the prize will be worth it.

—The prize? Am I a prize?

—You're really more of a gift that I can't wait to unwrap. —he said to me as he slid one hand down my cheek.

If he knew what was under the wrapping, he would have done it already. But I wasn't going to tell him anything. The Ferris wheel spun smoothly, little by little we were higher. And when it reached just above it stopped completely with a slight rumble.

And now what happened?

I got up from the seat and looked down to see if I knew what was going on.

— _"We have some electrical difficulties, don't worry, we'll fix it quickly."_ —I could hear them saying on a loudspeaker.

—Great! —I exclaimed as I turned to Christian again.

But I wasn't ready for what I found.

Christian was with one knee resting on the floor as he held the ring between his fingers and stared at me.

—I've done this so many times that I don't know what to say anymore. —he said to me with a smile while I looked at him in disbelief.

—I know something will occur to you this time.

—The truth is that I planned the whole evening, even to stop the Ferris wheel. —I knew it wasn't an electrical malfunction. —But I didn't think about what I was going to say.

I went over to where he was kneeling and extended my hand to him.

—No matter what you say, or how you tell me, in the end you will always get the same answer. Yes. —I answered while he put the ring on my finger and kissed it.

He rose from the ground and quickly his lips were on mine. His hands went towards my waist and pressed me against his body as he slid them up to my buttocks. And I forgot everything and entangled mine in his neck. I separated from him when I heard the screams and whistles of the people who were watching us.

We sat down again and the Ferris wheel began to move once more. Christian wrapped his hand around my waist as he pressed against him.

When we got down he took my hand and we almost ran to the parking lot.

—Someone is in a hurry.

—Yes, I want to see my present, and if I don't hurry, I'm going to see it in the car. —he said as he opened the door for me and I entered.

—I don't think you can see it in the car.

—Why not?

—Because your gift has many layers of wrapping. —I said with a smile.

Christian stared at me, squinting. But he didn't ask what I meant by that. He just drove to the apartment as fast as he could.

When he parked the car, I took the rose out of the box just before he opened the door for me and took my hand and quickly led me to the elevator.

The contact of his hand with mine sent a delicious, familiar electric current all over my body. He opened the door of my apartment and closed it slowly.

—I think I've got you all to myself now. —he said to me as he took the rose out of my hand and put it on the coffee table next to the badges.

—Mmm hum.

That way he looked at me made coherent thinking practically impossible at the moment, not when I knew what his gaze meant. Christian took one of my hands and made me walk around. He smiled at me and then let go of my hand. He took off his jacket, put it aside and then sat down in an armchair.

—You can start.

—To what!

—Get undressed. I can't wait to see the lingerie you're wearing under that dress. —he said to me as he stared at me.

—How do you know I'm wearing a lingerie outfit? —I asked intrigued.

—I felt it when I caressed you on the Ferris wheel. —he paused. —Well?

—I thought you wanted to unwrap your gift.

—I actually said I wanted to see it, not unwrap it.

And there we stood looking at each other. He was waiting for me to undress. And at that moment I felt shy again.

—Can I play some music?

—You can. —he told me while I was on my way to the stereo.

I stopped in front of this one without knowing what music to play. I just told him to buy time. But then the rhythm of a song came to mind. And I smiled. I looked for the song and played it.

And to the beat of _Avicci's Touch me,_ I went to the light on the table, turned it on, and then turned off the light in the room. Christian didn't miss a single one of my movements around the room.

I finished the improvised preparations and began to walk until I stopped in front of him just as the lyrics of the song began. I turned around and stopped with my back to him. I brought one hand to my back and slowly lowered my zipper. I slowly lowered one of my sleeves leaving one of my shoulders bare except for the thin strips of the outfit underneath. I did the same thing with the other and then turned again down to the floor and up again while holding the dress against my chest to keep it from falling to the floor.

I walked in the direction of where he was sitting and as I held the dress against my chest with one hand the other put it over his shoulder, and began to turn the armchair over as I slid my hand around his neck and hair.

At no point did Christian turn to see me and so I took this opportunity. While I was turning the armchair around I dropped the dress on the floor and continued walking, without pausing.

I finished stroking his neck on the opposite side to the one I had started and walked once more until I was in front of him.

I posed as I raised an eyebrow.

—What do you think?

Christian looked at me perplexed, as if he had never seen a lace lingerie ensemble, seductive and daring.

He slowly got up from the armchair, and walked until he stopped in front of me, nailing his eyes to mine and then sliding them all over my body while his lower lip was slightly bitten and a groan escaped him.

—This is the first time I've seen you in this kind of lingerie.

He said as he slid one finger almost imperceptibly around my neck, barely touching me, causing all my skin to be alerted.

—As I think I remember… —I said as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders, dropping it to the ground. —...our first times... —…I slightly slid a finger over his defined abdomen, starting right over his pants. —...have always been... —I continued the path of my finger slowly ascending all over his body. —...memorable. —I said to him as I slid my finger across his half-open lips.

Christian held my finger in his free hand. He lifted the hand that was around my neck towards my lips.

—Unforgettable first times. —he whispered to me before sliding a finger over my lips.

And I couldn't help it, I half-opened them to slide my tongue down his finger and I felt like he was letting out a groan.

His finger went down towards my chest, at no time did he take his eyes off mine. I raised my free hand towards his abdomen, but he stopped me quickly. He clutched both hands to the side of my body as he smiled at me.

—What are you going to do? —I asked him as he turned me and pushed me towards the armchair where he had been sitting.

When my legs touched the seat he pushed me gently until I sat down and he crouched in front of me.

—I kept my promise regarding the dress... —he said to me as he slid his hands from my waist down my legs and I closed my eyes. —But I can't promise anything about what you're wearing. —he said to me and suddenly I opened my eyes.

—Don't even think about it. —I warned him when I saw his intentions.

It was the first time I had worn a set of these in a long time, and he wasn't going to tear it to shreds.

Christian stared at me as his fingers now came up caressing my legs, slowly in the direction of my sex. And the closer they got, the faster my breathing accelerated. He stopped his hands when he reached the end of my legs, but without touching me.

—What do you want, Ana? —he asked me suddenly as he got up from the ground and brought his face closer to mine.

—What do you mean?

At that very moment he slid his finger slowly over my sex, making me moan.

He brought his lips closer to mine and gave me a slight kiss on the lips, as light as a feather that carries the wind and is impossible to capture.

—We have two options...—he whispered against my lips as he stopped the movement of his hand. —...slow and sensual sex... —he said to me, moving his hands slowly through my legs. —…Or hard and wild. —he said to me as he pressed his hands against my legs.

I will not deny it. Sex with Christian is always great, no matter what. But my body couldn't deny that he loved wild, unbridled sex.

—I have a third choice. —I said to him as I put my hands up and stroked his limb over his pants.

—I...listen to you. —he stuttered.

—Can't you combine them? —I said to him as I squeezed his limb lightly.

—I can...make...a try. —he said to me as he kissed me softly.

He began to come down my neck kissing, as his hands now clung to my waist and the last chords of the song were heard. It passed through my breasts, humidifying the way down. His hands held me tightly by the waist and he pulled me towards him, turning me until I lay on the carpet floor. His lips never detached from my body.

—Mmmm...—he said to me while he tasted my body. —I don't think I've ever done it on the carpet floor. —I had to laugh at his comment.

He hadn't done it, and being the only one I'd slept with, I hadn't either. Another first. But he was going to have a hard time if he wanted to continue kissing for my body, to do that he would have to take off the whole set.

—You look very sexy with this on Ana. —he said to me as he stopped his kisses.

He lifted one of his hands towards my shoulder and slid a strip down as his lips kissed the exposed skin. But that wasn't enough for him, it wasn't enough for me.

—These sets were made with an objective...—he said to me as he lowered the other strap. —To provide pleasure... —he lowered the lace until he had one of my breasts out and slipped his tongue over it.

I closed my eyes, the pleasure accumulating more and more between my legs, the heat of his mouth spreading all over my body, warming my skin even more.

—And there is only one way to remove it. —he whispered to me as I enjoyed his words.

His words hypnotized me and made me lose track of time and place. All my senses were disconnected, except for the one I was using, touch.

I felt his mouth separate from my breast and be replaced by his hands, one in each, squeezing them lightly, pulling the nipple upward, making me groan audibly.

But very late I realized that this was all his strategy to achieve a greater goal. His hands went towards the center of my chest and he quickly pulled the cloth with both hands which began to give way under the effort.

I opened my eyes as I felt the cloth crunch.

And I watched him tear the cloth down slowly as his lips began to kiss the exposed skin. His muscles now stood out more for the effort he made in breaking the cloth.

I know I told him not to break it. But as he came down my body tearing the cloth and kissing my skin made me even more excited.

It continued to descend, now down my belly. Tearing everything in its path until it threw the remains of my outfit to one side. His lips came to my sex and I convulsed with pleasure as I entangled my fingers in his hair.

Christian slipped his tongue very gently over my clitoris. The combination of his wild tearing gestures on my clothes, in contrast to the slowness with which he was savoring me at this moment, made me feel desperate.

—Forget what I said. —I shouted at him begging. —I need you inside me moving wildly. —I asked him while he let out a laugh against my sex.

He quickly separated from me, and I saw him get rid of the rest of his clothes and shoes quickly. The song had changed to one I didn't have time to identify. I couldn't pay attention to anything but Christian, in front of me, naked and about to make me his.

He positioned himself in front of me one more time as I opened my legs to give him better access. He held one of my legs by the thigh while it was inserted once inside me.

—I know you are desperate...—he said to me as he moved slowly, without lying on me, with his gaze fixed on mine. —...that you want me to take you hard...—for God's sake his words and his gaze were killing me. —...but if I do that...—he said leaning over me, leaning the other hand on one side of my body. —...everything will end too quickly. —he said as he let out a groan against my lips. —Do you want me to finish quickly Ana?

—I don't want you to finish ever. —I said to him as he clung tighter to me and I closed my eyes and let out a groan against his lips.

Then he stopped the movement.

I opened my eyes and stared at him.

—But today, I'm going to please both of us. I need it too, I need us to merge into one. Don't close your eyes, Ana.

And then he began to move quickly inside me. We both moaned uncontrollably. I clutched my hands to his shoulders tightly as I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned more against him.

The orgasm was not long in coming. And we both let go with a series of groans. And then Christian dropped on me, laughing.

—Can I know the reason for the laughter? —I asked him when he looked up

—You know it's the best thing about fast, wild sex on the living room carpet.

—No. —I said perplexed as I smiled back at him.

Christian put his lips down my neck and started kissing one of my breasts making me moan again.

—That you can always continue later in another place. —his lips slipped towards the other breast and then went up again towards my neck. —But this time, I'm going to give you a choice of where you want to do it. —he whispered in my ear.

And I couldn't help laughing at his comment.

Sex had always been fantastic between us. But now with his return, apparently, he was determined to make sex exceptional between us.

That included having sex in places where we hadn't done it before.


	46. Chapter 46

**Leave you coments, it help me keep writing..**

 **BirdsandStars**

—You know we have to sleep sometime, right? —I said to him as I felt him laugh under me.

We were lying in bed, sweaty and exhausted. The clock was ticking at 11:45 pm.

I didn't know how I was going to get up, although I didn't want to either. I needed the warmth of his body next to mine. After so long without him, now my body didn't want to leave him. I refused. A small part of me was afraid. Fear of losing him again. I looked at the hand where I had the engagement ring and could not see the moment when he would officially proclaim me his.

—You have the ring again, you can start planning the wedding. — he said to me with a smile reading my mind.

I had forgotten that he could tell what I was thinking just by looking at me.

—I don't want a wedding up high, I want something simple, intimate, with family and friends.

Christian stared at me.

—I thought most women dreamed of a wedding in all its glory.

—Remember, I'm not the majority. —I said laughing, but then I got serious again. —Besides, I don't think I can plan a wedding right now, I just started working, and as you know, running TecFall isn't easy.

—I know what you mean. —he said thoughtfully.

And then I stared at him.

—Can I ask you something?

—Whatever you want.

—Will you direct TecFall again? —I asked him curiously while he looked at me with a playful smile.

—Grace asked me the same question and I told her I had to talk to you about it.

—With me?

—You're the new CEO Ana and although I'm Grace's legitimate son, you've been her daughter for a long time, and that's not going to change now.

—What do you mean?

—I don't want to take away your position as CEO.

—And who told you that I want it? —I replied, frowning.

—Don't you want to run the company? —he asked me curiously.

—No. I only do it because I had no other choice. I loved my job as an assistant.

—Really?

—Yes. —I said, smiling sincerely as I briefly lost myself in my memories. —You can return to your post whenever you want, although I think for that we'll have to call a press conference and make public who you really are.

—I don't think it's necessary to make it so official.

—Do you have an idea in mind? —I said to him as I slid my hand distractedly across his chest.

—Yes, I was planning to do it only with the directors of the Chicago headquarters and then show up at each branch to make it official there.

—Yeah, that's an option, too. —I replied while meditating on what he was saying.

—Then...—in one quick movement I found myself lying on the bed beneath his body. — Will you be my Personal Assistant again? —he asked me with a smile as he rubbed his lips lightly against mine.

—Mmmm. Can I think about it? —I asked playfully.

—Of course. —he smiled at me, but did not kiss me.

—Are you going to kiss me or torture me? —I asked him as my breathing accelerated.

—I will kiss you as soon as you give me my answer.

—You win. —I said defeated, desiring to feel his lips over mine. — I would love to be your assistant again, Mr. Grey.

—You see, it wasn't so difficult.

—Now give me my kiss. —I asked him with a smile.

And he didn't hesitate a second longer. His lips stuck to mine as did his body, and he made me his one last time that night.

I woke up early before the alarm went off. My body is already used to this routine. I haven't slept much. Five minutes to 5:00 am. Christian is asleep. I turn off the alarm and get up carefully so he doesn't wake up. I change my clothes and go to the gym.

Although I was doing this as an exhaustion therapy, to keep the nightmares away, I couldn't live without it anymore.

I started bandaging before starting the warm-up routine and then the leg and abdominal routines. —I think half an hour is enough. —I told myself before I put on the gloves and started hitting the bag with all my strength.

—I figured you'd be here.

I stopped hitting the bag. I didn't realize his presence until he spoke. He was standing by the door, his torso naked and his exercise shorts falling seductively on his hips.

—Go on, I want to see how you train. —he said to me, going in and sitting on a bench.

I looked at him for a moment, squinting, and then I continued the training, almost forgetting that he was there.

—I thought you'd be too exhausted to train today. —he said to me as I stopped and looked at him smiling.

—My body has been accustomed to this routine for almost six months. —I said to him as I turned my gaze away from him and hit the bag again.

And then in a pause I made, I felt his hands on my waist.

—Wait, I'm all sweaty. —I said to him, trying to get rid of his grip.

—And you're going to be much more so when you finish the training I have in mind for you. — he told me as he stuck his body to mine, letting me feel his excitement.

—Christian! —I exclaimed as he began to seduce me slowly with his caresses. —I have to take a bath or I'll be late for work.

—In that case, it would be better to go ahead. —he kissed my neck.

His hands quickly lifted the shirt, throwing it away somewhere. He turned me in his arms quickly. His hands now on my buttocks as he pressed me against his body. Without giving me time to even think, his lips were quickly over mine, biting, pulling them, devouring them. As I surrendered to the passion of his kiss, I placed my hands on his neck as I got rid of the gloves to hold him better.

Christian squeezed my buttocks causing a moan to escape my lips. And all of a sudden he carried me. I wrapped my legs around his waist while between kisses I got rid of the bandages. I let go of one along the way, but I was left with one in my hands as I folded it several times. By the time we got to the bathroom I was already excited and looking forward to feeling him inside of me.

But if he thought he was going to get away with it, without me doing anything, he was wrong. I took the bandage and put it on his eyes, adjusting it behind his head. I moved between his hands to get me down, and he did.

—What are you planning? —he said to me as he groped his lips towards my neck and began to kiss me.

I began to slide my hands over his shoulders, his chest, his abdomen, as I began to bend down, taking his lips away from my body.

—Where do you think you're going. —he said with a smile.

But I knew he couldn't see what I was doing or predict what I had planned.

I put my fingers around the waistband of his pants and without giving him time to react, I lowered it and put him in my mouth.

—I see where you were going. —he said to me in a gasp as he tangled his hands in my hair.

I loved to feel powerful. To feel it as it groaned before my caresses, as it squeezed the grip of its hands in my hair. As his member stiffened more in my mouth. All this made me even more excited. Christian pulled my hands and lifted me off the floor. He quickly got rid of my makeshift bandage and gave me a seductive smile before his hands quickly got rid of the rest of my clothes.

He stuck his body to mine and pushed me with his body into the shower. I drew back as I stared into his eyes.

—What are you going to do?

— I'm gonna revenge for what you just did. —he smiled perversely.

My back touched the cold tile wall. Christian placed his arms beside my head, cornering me between his body and the wall. He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me facing the wall.

I leaned my hands against the wall and opened my legs. I didn't need many preliminaries after his kisses and having tasted him. His lips went towards my neck as one of his hands held me by the waist and the other slipped all over my spine. I stopped feeling his hand on my spine and then I felt it slightly bite my shoulder as it was buried inside me.

—Delicious! —he said to me asshe clung tightly to my waist and began to move within me.

And I began to move against his body desperately as he clutched his hands more now to my shoulders. I bit my lower lip trying to contain a groan. But it was impossible.

—More! I need more! —I told him in a series of moans.

And Christian began to move faster, harder. His movements were all I needed, all I had asked of him. The orgasm grew more and more inside me, until it was impossible to contain it, and I saw myself moaning uncontrollably as Christian clung tightly to my shoulders. He didn't stop. He continued his now faster movements until he let go with a deafening groan. His movements stopped little by little, until he lay against my back, and his hands clinging to my waist.

—This has been amazing. —I said very softly with my breath choppy.

—Amazing? —he asked with a smile on my back.

—Yes, amazing. —I said to him, turning in his arms. —I love morning sex.

—Just morning sex? —he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

—I really like sex with you in general. —I said to him as I smiled at him. —Now open the shower I don't want to be late for work.

Christian stole a kiss from me, opened the shower and we started bathing.

—You call me to pick you up. —he said when he parked in front of the office.

—All right, enjoy your day. —I said giving him a light kiss on the lips.

—I will. —he said to me with a smile.

I got out of the car and said goodbye to him by throwing him a kiss. And with a smile on my lips I walked towards my office. Everyone was looking at me while I was in the elevator.

Yes, this is one of the advantages of morning sex. It makes you have an idiot smile on your face all day long.


	47. Chapter 47

**Leave your coments**

 **BirdsandStars**

The elevator doors open and I walk into my office as if I were floating on a cloud.

—Someone had sex this morning.

I go back to earth and get off my cloud when I hear Kate by my side.

—Morning sex is the best. —I answer with a smile on my lips.

—That's true. I see you very happy. —she says to me with a smile.

—I won't deny it, I'm very happy. —I tell her while I unconsciously show her the ring on my finger.

—When's the wedding? —she asked me with emotion.

I think if it weren't for the state of pregnancy she was in, she'd be jumping at my side right now.

—For when I can plan it. I don't think I can do that by attending to the management of the company. —I said to her while I was thinking. —That may change again, though. —I said very softly.

—What do you mean?

—Come to my office, I need to check some things in the agenda. —I said to her as I walked towards my office.

Kate walked into the office a few minutes later and sat in front of me, staring at me, waiting for me to explain what I had just said to her.

—Christian is going to take over the management of the Company again.

—And you agree?

—I never wanted to run the Company, Kate, I only did it because I had no choice. —I said with a smile on my lips.

—I can see that you are happy about this sudden decision.

—You don't know how much. As soon as he takes over again, I'll start planning the wedding.

—When do you plan to do it?

—As soon as possible. —I told her, leaving her with a surprised face. —Don't look at me like that, we've already lost six months. Besides, I don't have to worry too much about the place. —I said to her while I was imagining the wedding at my mother's house.

I knew she wouldn't object.

—Then, when Christian takes over the presidency.

—We didn't talk about that. —I said thoughtfully. —We'll talk about it and I'll give you a date to call a meeting.

—Something else.

—No, that's all for now.

—Well, if you don't need me for anything else, I'll be at my desk. —she said to me as she left the office.

I took the cell phone and dialed Christian's number. he answered the third tone.

—Are you missing me already?

—All the time. —I replied with a smile. —Are you already at Grace's house?

—No, I haven't arrived yet, I'm parked on the side of the road. Did something happen?

—I just wanted to know when you'll take over the management of the company to schedule a meeting with the managers.

—I wanted to talk about it with my mother and get her opinion first.

He was right. He had to ask Grace first.

—Okay.

—Anything else?

—Did I tell you I love you? —I asked him while I felt him laughing on the other side.

—Not today.

—I love you, Christian.

—I love you too, Ana. I'll call you later, I don't want to be fined for being parked badly.

—All right. A kiss.

—Other for you, love. —and hung up.

I let out a sigh while I laughed. Today I was extremely happy and there was nothing that could ruin this happiness.

At that very moment my office phone rang, it was Kate.

—Yes.

—The director of nanotechnology research is requesting a meeting with you.

—Schedule it for when I have a spot on the agenda this week.

—He says it can't wait, it's urgent.

—Is it out there?

—Yes.

I took a deep breath.

—Send him in. —I said to her as I hung up the phone.

A few seconds later the door to my office opened and David approached in my direction.

—Excuse my urgency in meeting us, Miss Steele.

—Why the urgency in this meeting?

—You are aware of what happened to some of the directors of the nanotechnology department.

—Yes, I understand that some changes were made a few months ago in the company.

David hadn't been in the company long. He had been a new acquisition we had made. After the PIANANO, most of the nanotech management was expelled from the company because they were suspected of being linked to the attempted theft.

—As you know, the CIA is asking us for PIANANO's confidential files in order to put them under security.

—Yes, it is a preventive measure to prevent the information from falling into dangerous hands.

—Last night I was reviewing the files of the PIANANO, to make sure they were all on the hard drive. But I discovered something.

—David, don't turn it around anymore. What did you discover?

—Someone made a copy of the information on the hard drive.

—What!

—Yes, when we disconnected the Hard Drive we got a notification that a copy had been made to the disk. Do you have any knowledge of who could have made a copy of the file?

I had no idea, but soon I was going to find out. As soon as David left my office. But he couldn't know that someone had made a copy, no one could know. The best thing would be to make him believe that there was no situation to be alarmed about.

—I'm sorry David, I know it wasn't in the proceedings, and I don't think this will be done very often, but I was the one who made the copy, at least I sent someone to do it.

—You?

—Yes. I imagined that at some point it would be necessary to have a copy of the information, only in case of emergency. I have it in the safe, it is secure.

—Are you sure about that? —he asked doubtfully.

—What reason would I have to lie about something as delicate as the theft of information? —I asked him, frowning.

—Excuse me, you're right. I shouldn't have bothered you about something meaningless.

—No, you were right to notify me, you never know when something is wrong. —I said giving him a smile.

—That takes a weight off my shoulders. —he got up from his seat. —Knowing that it was you and not someone from the outside makes me feel calmer. So here I leave you the Hard Drive to send to the CIA. —he said to me, taking out the disk and putting it on my table.

And I stared at the hard drive that contained all the information about the PIANANO.

—In the machines there is no information regarding this project, that is the only copy that exists. Just that one and yours.

—Thank you David. I will take care of sending this to the director of the CIA. You can go back to your work.

—With your permission. —he got up from his seat and left the office.

As soon as David left the office, I picked up the phone and dialed Kate's phone.

—Come to my office and close the door when you come in. —I told her hanging up quickly.

Kate came in and stared at me.

—I see from your face that something happened.

—I can't lie to you. —I said to her as I connected the Hard Drive to the machine. —Someone copied confidential information. —I said as I turned on the machine.

—What are you doing? —she asked me, sitting next to me.

—I need to know when they copied this information, if they were looking for something specific and from where they accessed the disk.

—I thought that could only be done by a hacker. —she said to me as I turned briefly to her.

—That's a part of my life that many people don't know, not even Grace. —I said to her as I began to access the disk.

—Do you have hacker skills? Does Christian know?

—Christian is aware of my computer skills. —I said with a smile.

Kate didn't ask any more questions, she just sat there watching me do my job on the computer. Fifteen minutes later she got up from the chair and headed for the door.

—I'm going to get you some coffee, I think you're going to need it. —she said to me with a smile from the door.

Kate went out and I stayed there concentrating on my work. It's been a while since I've done anything like this. The last time I did such a complicated job was when I hacked the CIA server. But I knew this was not remotely comparable to accessing multiple firewalls. It was something completely different. I first found out when they accessed it. This part wasn't so complicated. When Kate came back with the coffee, I already had the exact date the copy had been made. The other part was more complicated. Every time I tried to find out where the copy had been made, I would bounce back several times and in the end it would give me an error.

—I'm going to postpone what you have in today's agenda for another day. —she told me as she left the office.

I wasn't going to leave this until I knew everything I needed. I was stuck in my work all morning. I tried it countless times, in different ways. Until I managed to get the location from where they had made the copy.

As I had imagined, they accessed from an internal machine. It wasn't a security breach. But to know from which machine they had accessed, was quite a surprise. I stared at the monitor, impacted. The IP number was blinking in the middle of the screen.

—Are you done?

Kate walked into the office and sat in front of me.

—Yes. —I said with my gaze fixed on the monitor.

—So you know who copied the information? —she asked me while I made a print screen to the screen and sent to print what I had discovered.

—Yeah, but I wish I hadn't known. —I said very softly as I took the page from the printer.

—I don't understand you.

—Things of mine.

—Are we going to lunch?

—Is it lunch time? —I asked her, looking at the clock.

—For a long time, I didn't want to interrupt you.

—Let's go to lunch. —I told him as I folded the paper and put it in my purse hanging it by my arm. —I need to borrow your car. —I said to her as we left the office.

—Are you going out now?

—Yes, I have to visit the gynecologist. —I said with a smile.

—Is everything all right?

—Yes, just a routine visit. —I said with a smile.

Luckily she didn't ask me any more. After lunch I took Kate's car and drove with a fixed destination in my mind. I couldn't leave this for later. I knew the person who had supposedly copied the information. He no longer worked at TecFall, but I had to check if he had actually stolen the information and why. I clutched my hands to the wheel of the car as I drove home.


	48. Chapter 48

**Leave me your coments.**

 **Birdsandstars**

I parked the car and stared at the house. Behind that door was whoever had stolen the information. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking with a determined step to the door. I knocked and waited. A minute later the door opened.

—Hello, Ana. What are you doing here?

—I need to talk to Christian.

—Come in, they're on the terrace.

I went inside and walked to the terrace. I still didn't know how I was going to deal with him. But I knew I couldn't do it in front of Grace. I got to the terrace. Grace and Christian were having a lively conversation while smiling. I stood there for a moment admiring that lovely scene until Grace, who was facing me, noticed me.

—Ana? —she asked worriedly.

Christian turned in my direction and as soon as he saw my face he stopped laughing.

—What happened? —he asked as he walked in my direction.

—We need to talk in private. —I said very quietly, I didn't want to worry Grace.

—All right, let's go to the library. —he said as he held my hand in his.

He interlocked his fingers with mine and led me to the library. As soon as we entered, I closed the door.

—You'd better sit down. —I said very seriously as I sat down next to him.

I put the bag aside, took out what I had printed and held it out to him. Christian didn't need much time to realize what I was showing him.

—I didn't do this. —he said to me with a frown.

—I know that, but someone did it from your computer at the time we were in London.

—I have no idea who could have accessed and retrieved that information.

—Whoever it was wanted to blame you. —I told him by staring at him.

—Yes. —Someone with good hacking skills. —he said thoughtfully. —But what strikes me most is how he got into the company without anyone noticing.

—He must work at the company.

—You have to check the cameras in the office. —he said to me suddenly.

—Yes. Those cameras don't work. —I said to him as I bit my lower lip. —If they were working I wouldn't have let you do what you did in the office. —I said, remembering what had happened.

—I remember that we were interrupted. —he looked at me seductively as he put his hands on my thighs and slowly pulled them up. —And the ones in the corridor? —he said suddenly, stopping the advance of his hands, making me think again coherently.

—We'll have to see if they caught whoever came into the office. —I said to him as Christian put his lips to mine.

—I talked to Grace about taking over again. —he said as I bit my lower lip in anticipation of his kiss.

—And what did she say? —I asked him, losing myself in his gaze.

—That, if you agreed, she didn't see any problem in making it official.

Christian deliberately moved his lips closer to mine, touching them. But as much as I was tempted, I didn't intend to give in to his light touch. He moved his hands on my thighs, sneaking them under my favorite skirt, as he pulled his fingers up to my sex, but without touching it. And there he began to slide his thumbs, tracing circles on my skin. Lightly touching the panties I was wearing.

—Mmmm. —I murmured, closing my eyes.

—Ana! —when I heard my name on his lips, I opened my eyes.—When can you schedule the meeting? —he asked as he stopped his fingers.

—I can make a spot for this afternoon or first thing in the morning. —I said with slightly accelerated breathing as I looked at his lips and then back into his eyes.

—Better tomorrow morning. —he said to me with a smile, joining his lips to mine.

I needed it, urgently. As urgently as he needed me. His fervent kisses and caresses on my body told me so. But I could not delay. I had to go back to the Company and prepare everything for tomorrow. So, reluctantly, I parted from him.

—I must return. —I said to him hotly as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

Christian looked at me squinting.

—Are you going to leave me hot, excited and wanting to lose myself in your body? —he asked as I suppressed a smile.

At this point Christian looked like a cranky hormonal teenager who was being denied sex.

—I can remember several occasions when you did the same thing to me. —I said playfully.

—Refresh my memory. When did I ever leave you excited?

—In the elevator, when you told me you wanted to sleep with me, and even more so on the Ferris wheel, when you kissed me. —I said, remembering that moment.

—How excited were you? —he whispered in my ear.

—Enough to use the dildo thinking about you. —I said seductively.

—Mmmm. You know this isn't going to stay that way, right? —he said to me as I separated from him and got up from the sofa.

—I know you'll take it out on my body when I get home. —I said with a smile as I headed for the door.

Christian got up too and walked quickly to where I was. He grabbed my arm, turning me around and cornering me against the door.

—Tonight... —he said as he stuck his body to mine. —You're going to wish you hadn't left now... —he said to me as his lips kissed my neck. —…you're going to beg... —he went up and took my lips between his. —…to be inside you... —he said to me as I melted in his arms, literally.

And then he parted from me, leaving me excited by his words and the promise they implied.

—You've done it again. —I said as I opened the door, stole him a kiss and walked out of the library.

Christian accompanied me to the car and when I went to open the door he came up to me and gave me a kiss, but then he left his body and his lips attached to mine.

—Tonight I'm going to make up for all the times I've left you excited. —he whispered against my lips.

—This night promises. —I told him as I steal a kiss.

Christian got away from me and I got in the car. I smiled at him and said goodbye.

All the way back I was going with a stupid smile on my face as I sang one after another the songs from Kate's player.

I walked past Kate's desk and asked her to come into my office to update the schedule. I sat behind the desk and she came in a minute later.

—I need you to convene all the executives for 8:30 a.m. tomorrow in the conference room.

—You had a meeting with nanotechnology at that time.

—Postpone it to later.

—What's the reason for the meeting?

—Christian's taking over the management of TecFall. —I told her as she stopped looking at the agenda and stared at me on time.

—That means you'll be her personal assistant again?

—Yes.

—So we're going back to our old positions?

—Yes.

—Will you have lunch with me again? —she asked excitedly.

—I hope so. —I said with a smile.

—Anything else?

—Nothing else.

—All right, then I'll make the citations. —she said as she left the office.

And when she left, I started doing a job I couldn't ask anyone to do. I couldn't put security on notice. So I hacked into the server and I looked up the security videos from the day they made the copy of the hard drive.

Two hours later, I was still watching the video from the hallway camera. Nothing out of the ordinary. Until something caught my eye. The only person who entered the office was a maintenance worker. I fast-forwarded the video to the moment he left the office. An hour and a half later. I just needed to see his face and run it through the CIA's facial recognition. Yes, I need to infiltrate their servers again. But when he passed in front of the camera, you couldn't see his face. He was wearing a low hat and he walked past the camera on his back.

I continued to search the time-stamped videos from the rest of the cameras, following his trail until he left TecFall. And none of the cameras could see his face. Whoever had entered the office had studied the plans well before entering. He knew where every security camera was.

This was a hopeless case.

That's when my office door opened and Kate walked in.

—Ready to go?

I've been so caught up in this, I haven't even noticed the time. I haven't even called Christian to pick me up.

—Almost, I have to finish up a few things here. You can go.

—Are you sure?

—Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. —I said goodbye to her.

Kate left the office. I looked for the cell phone and call Christian. He answered quickly.

—Hi, I was surprised you didn't call me back. —he told me as soon as he answered.

—Yes, I've been busy all afternoon. I'm ready to go.

—I'm arriving in five minutes.

—Are you talking while you're driving?

—I'm on speakerphone.

—All right, I'm coming down then.

—See you in a bit, babe. —and he hung up on me.

I smiled as I put the phone away and picked up my stuff.

As I walked out the doors I saw my car parked outside. I walked as fast as I could, opened the door and got in. Christian welcomed me with a dazzling smile.

—Hello. —I said to him as I pulled up to kiss him.

And I got lost in that kiss. I still don't understand why when our lips meet, I become someone else. I stuck my tongue in his mouth, savoring him as I grabbed him by the neck. I need to feel him closer, much closer.

Christian broke the kiss and smiled wickedly at me.

—Hello to you too, if I'd known you'd receive me like this, I'd have arrived a long time ago. —I smiled at him and left him, settling down in my seat.

—I missed you. —I confessed to him. —And I needed that kiss. —I told him as I was adjusting my skirt.

Christian stared at my legs as I did so.

—God, that skirt is my downfall! —he muttered very quietly as he started the car.

But I heard him perfectly.

—I thought it was the tight jeans? —I asked him curiously as he laughed.

—Those too. Someone should ban them.

— Ban them? —only he could think of that.

—Forbid you to wear them, I'll have a heart attack one of these days, for sure.

—If it hasn't hit you by now, I think I'll keep on risking it. —I said with a smile as Christian drove to the apartment.

When we parked in the underground garage of my apartment, Christian smiled at me. He got out of the car and I did the same. He opened the trunk and pulled out a leather bag from there. I stared at the bag. And then I looked at him.

—Can I know what you have in there?

—Something to make you beg. —he said, interlocking his hand with mine. —Come on. —he said, pulling me into the elevator.

His other hand was clutching the bag tightly. And I was intrigued, trying to imagine what was inside.

—Imagination is your worst enemy. —he whispered to me very softly.

I stared at him as he smiled at me.

The elevator doors opened on our floor and we went out to my apartment. Christian opened the door for me and I walked resolutely into the room to put down my bag and take off my shoes. All day long in these heels, it was killing me.

Christian came into the room and leaned against the door. My eyes quickly went there as my hands froze on the heel strap. All he had was the worn-out jeans and the bag in his hand. The white shirt he had a minute ago was gone. And the hair, which was perfectly combed when he picked me up, was now a mess. He looked sexy and seductive. A very dangerous combination in him.

— Strip, but don't take off your heels, or the lace set underneath. —he said, devouring me with his eyes.

—How do you know I have lace panties? —he wasn't in the room when I got dressed this morning.

How could he possibly know?

—I had a taste at my mother's house. —he said to me with a bold, seductive smile. —I'm waiting. —he said as my breathing began to accelerate.

I stood up and stared at the bag in his hand.

What was in it? I asked myself as I frowned.

—I'll show you as soon as you get undressed. —he said, reading my thoughts.

And without wasting another second, I took off all my leftover clothes, leaving only my panties and lace bra.

—This is much better. —he said as he walked dangerously in my direction.

At no time did he look away from my body. He stopped in front of me, his eyes went up over my body until he was staring at me, he put the bag on the bed and smiled at me.

—I have several things in that bag… —he said as he pointed to it. —…that will make you...beg.

I was beginning to get used to this shameless way of talking to myself that made my panties wet, and my body excited.

—Will you tell me what's inside? —I asked intrigued.

Christian smiled at me perversely before turning to the bed and taking the bag back in his hand.

—I've been thinking all afternoon how I could make you beg... —he said to me as he slowly opened the bag.

I directed my eyes to the open bag, patiently waiting for him to take out whatever was inside.

—And then an idea came to my mind. —he said as he reached into the bag.

I swallow and stop breathing as I wait, anxious, for him to slowly take his hand out of the bag. And I think my eyes and my mouth opened completely when I saw what he was taking out of the bag. But I think it was more the color than the object itself.


	49. Chapter 49

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

—Is it purple?

—I thought it was your favorite color?

It was amazing that he would come to that conclusion just because my dildo was that color. But he wasn't wrong.

—It is. But I think I'm still shocked by what you have in your hand. —I said nervously as he put the object on the bed and I looked over there.

—It's not the only thing I have in here. —he said, making me pay attention to the bag one more time.

This time he pulled out a dark handkerchief, which he hung around my neck as he smiled at me. He put his hand in the bag again, and this time he pulled out something metallic and shiny.

—I hope you became familiar with this during your training. —he told me as he dropped them on the bed with a metallic sound.

—Where did you get all this? —I asked as I watched him reach into the bag once more.

—I stopped on the way back to pick you up. —he said as he pulled out a jar and put it on the bed as well.

I stared at the jar, trying to read what it said on the label. I stared at everything on the bed, and then I understood what he meant to do. I looked away from the bed and towards his eyes.

—But first... —he said as he dropped the bag and attached his body to mine.

His hands went to my shoulders, his lips against mine. He began to slide his hands over my body, slowly, as his lips merged with mine. And then his hands reached into the lace panties.

—Not these. —I said, putting my hands on his shoulders when I felt his hands clinging tightly to my waist.

Christian smiled against my lips. He separated his lips from mine and came down kissing my neck, between my breasts, through my belly and into my panties. Very slowly he slid them down my legs until they fell to the ground. I looked down.

Christian kneeling on the floor, with his mouth just inches away from my sex, was the most erotic image I had ever seen.

He looked back at me, but made no attempt to bring his mouth closer to my sex. And I was dying, literally, because he did. Every part of my body was screaming for his attention. He brought his mouth to my sex, slowly stopping over it. I could feel his breath on me, making me more and more excited. He looked at me briefly before sinking his head into my sex, tearing out a moan of pleasure as his tongue slipped over my clitoris and his teeth bit slightly into my sex. I closed my eyes letting myself be enveloped by the growing wave of pleasure that was awakening even more inside me. But quickly his mouth separated from me. I opened my eyes to see him smiling mischievously at me, even from the floor.

From the smile he was giving me, I knew he was going to torture me tonight with everything he had taken out of the bag and put on the bed.

Christian got up from the floor without looking away from me. His hands were sliding down my legs, when they passed over my buttocks he squeezed them lightly and I groaned. He continued his ascent until his face was in front of mine once more and he sensually joined his lips with mine.

—There's one last thing we'll need tonight, and that's what we'll start with. —He said to me, separating his body from mine.

What more could he need to start torturing me tonight?

I saw him walk across the room to the bedside table by my bed. He opened the second drawer, turned his eyes to me before putting his hand inside.

—You're not serious?

—Very serious. —he said as he walked back to me with my dildo in his hand. —I want to see you use it thinking of me.

A delicious warmth began to run through my body. I could feel my cheeks turning red. Never in my life have I done anything as daring as masturbating in front of someone. Well, maybe once in front of him. But it was his fault. And also that I was extremely excited at the time. But from there to using my dildo in front of him. I don't think I'd even dare turn it on.

—Don't think, Ana, put aside your prejudices. —he whispered in my ear as he put the dildo in my hand and parted from me.

He went to one end of the room, took a chair, which I didn't even know was there, and placed it against the wall, in front of the bed. He stared at me as he unzipped his jeans, dropping them down his muscular legs. His limb was perfectly marked behind the black boxer he was wearing. He sat in the chair as he arranged his limb and stared at me, waiting.

I stared at Christian. His anxious limb locked up, wanting to escape. I could see Christian clenching his jaws, holding back from coming on to me and changing his plans for tonight's seduction.

Putting aside prejudice?

I walked to the bed and sat on the edge, legs spread. At no time did I take my eyes off of his. I could see Christian tilt his head slightly to the side before he ran his tongue through his half-open lips. He was eating me up with his eyes. I directed my hand towards my sex, slowly, while introducing a finger inside me, letting out a groan. I moved it several times inside me without taking my eyes off it. Christian took off his boxer shorts and began to caress himself all over.

Watching him masturbate while I was doing the same thing made my walls start to squeeze around my finger.

When did it start getting so hot in here?

I lay down on the bed while I pulled my heels up to support them on both sides of my body. I pulled my finger out and grabbed the dildo. Slowly I directed it towards my entrance and inserted it into me, and then I turned it on. I closed my eyes.

And as I had done so long ago. I imagined it was him between my legs. I bit my lower lip as I moved the dildo in and out of myself, making me moan more and more.

I put my other hand up to my breasts. I moved the lace adjuster aside, letting them go, and I grabbed a nipple between my fingers, pulling it. Pretending it was Christian's hand, and not mine. A groan escaped my lips, impossible to contain. I could feel my walls tighten around the dildo. A few more moves and it would all be over.

Then one hand stopped the dildo and another hand stopped the pressure on my breast. I opened my eyes and found Christian's excited look.

—It's been fun, but I don't want you to end up like this. —he said to me as he slowly pulled him out of me. —I want you to end up with me inside you, filling you up completely.

His body came down over mine and his lips sucked on the breast that seconds before my hand was torturing. He parted and smiled at me as he picked up the little purple toy he had brought.

—I'm going to put this inside you. —he said to me without giving me time to react, or to think coherently after being on the verge of orgasm.

And I quickly felt him reach inside me.

—Come on, let me finish using the rest of the stuff. —he said to me as he sat down in the middle of the bed. —Lie down and put your hands above your head.

I did what he asked. I was anxious and excited to know what else he was going to do. He took the handcuffs and put them on my wrists as he passed them behind the bed.

It's official, I'm handcuffed to the bed and it's impossible for me to move. He has me at his mercy. Christian pulls my legs so that my hands are completely stretched out. He gives me a kiss on the lips and then gets off the bed. I raise my head a little while I watch him go to his jeans and take something in his hand. I frown as I try to guess what he's caught.

I watch him press what he has in his hand and I drop my head on the bed while the little vibrator inside me comes to life for a moment and stops quickly.

I lift my head again to look at him, now with my breath quicker. Christian smiles at me as he walks to the bed and sits next to me holding the last object in his hand.

I drop my head and turn my face to see him take the jar of Nutella and unconsciously slide my tongue to my lips as he opens it and puts a finger inside, which he then directs to my lips.

—Suck it. —he says to me as I obey him.

I taste the delicious chocolate on his finger. I slide my tongue in circles and suck again and again until there is nothing left. Christian takes more and does the same again. He puts his finger in my mouth and at that very moment the vibrator starts working. I let out a moan against his finger as I try to suck it completely.

The vibrator stops as soon as he takes his finger out of my mouth. He puts the Nutella aside and takes the handkerchief I had on my neck, with which he blindfolds me. I feel it move to my side of the bed. My senses are watching for his next move.

A finger runs down my neck to my breasts. A finger with Nutella circling over my nipples.

I groan and convulse at his touch as I try to move my hands handcuffed to the headboard.

And then I feel the vibrator just a few seconds before I feel his warm mouth devouring the chocolate from my body. My body arches against his burning mouth, looking for more contact, my walls tighten around the vibrator as I let out a groan. And then his lips stop over my body and the vibrator at the same time.

I try to keep up with my accelerated breathing. Never in my life have I been so excited as I am right now or so close and far from an orgasm.

A few seconds later he slides his chocolate finger across my belly again while the vibrator does its thing on my lower body.

I don't know if I can take any more, and I find myself doing what I told myself I wouldn't do.

—Please! —I beg when the vibrator stops once more leaving me on the edge of ecstasy.

I feel its laughter against my belly as it continues to devour Nutella from my body ignoring my plea. His finger passes over the clitoris and a few seconds later his lips are there, and the vibrator is working again.

—God! —I exclaim as I pull slightly on the handcuffs. —I can't take any more of this torture! —I scream as he stops again, leaving me on the edge once more.

As soon as the vibrator stops, I feel it pull out of me, and replace it with its warm, throbbing limb. This is all I needed. I scream his name as I tangle my legs in his buttocks and press him harder against me. Quickly his lips are on mine trying, in vain, to contain my desperate moans.

The recent orgasm has barely had time to fade as another begins to grow inside me. At this moment I can only feel, and listen.

I listen to his accelerated breathing against my lips and feel his limb getting harder and harder inside me as my walls start to tighten around him once more. The increasing speed of his onslaught tells me that he is close, and so am I. I don't think I can take much more of this. And then I feel him moaning against my lips. A long moan cut by his lips devouring mine, I feel like it fills me up completely and I let go once more as Christian drops onto my body.

Right now I don't mind holding the weight of his body against mine. I would do it again and again, as long as it is after a mind-blowing, perverted sex assault like the one we just had.


	50. Chapter 50

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

I watch him as he ties his tie in front of the mirror. The white shirt fits his body, the muscles in his back tighten as he ties the knot. He takes the blazer and puts it on, while the knot in the tie is being adjusted. He looks exactly as I remember, when he was wearing a suit. Sexy, hot and fuckable.

Wait, wait, wait, wait.

Did I just say that?

When did my mind get so dirty?

Oh, I know. Since last night. After everything we did. The bed... the shower... the kitchen. I still don't know how I can stand after only a few hours of sleep, and all the sex. Including this morning.

I said I love morning sex. And if it's waking up with Christian between my legs, so much better. I'm going to work today looking like a zombie because I didn't get much sleep last night. But I'm also leaving with a stupid smile on my face.

But I'm happy.

Christian looks back at me through the mirror.

—Are you ready? —he asks me back to reality as he turns and walks in my direction.

—Everything I can be. —I tell him with a smile as he comes to my side and wraps his hands around my waist.

—No jeans today? —he says as his gaze wanders over the dress I'm wearing today.

—I seem to remember someone forbidding me yesterday. —I answer with a smile.

The sound of my mobile phone makes me look away from him. I look for him and look at the screen.

—It's Sawyer, he's waiting downstairs.

I had completely forgotten about Sawyer. I hadn't even told him that Christian was alive, much less that he was going to take over as CEO again.

—I think he's gonna be surprised when he sees you. —I'll tell him while I get my purse.

Christian smiles at me, takes my hand in his, and we head out to the underground parking lot of my apartment. Sawyer's standing outside the car, leaning into it. When he sees us walking in his direction, his face turns to surprise.

—Mr Chasting? You' re alive? —he says he can't believe it.

—It's a long story, Sawyer. But you better call me something else, that's not my real name. —he says as he shakes his hand.

—His name is Christian Grey. —I say as Sawyer turns to me as soon as I tell him.

—That doesn't make sense either. —he says.

—Come on, I'll tell you a little bit on the way. —Christian says as he opens the back door for me to come in. He settles down next to me while he holds me against him. It takes Sawyer a few seconds to come out of the shock. As soon as he gets in the car, he looks at both of us in the rearview mirror, waiting for us to tell him where we're going.

—To TecFall Sawyer.

I hug more against his body as Christian sums up what happened to Sawyer and he drives to downtown Chicago.

The journey is going faster than I would like. And quickly Sawyer is parking in front of the company. Christian comes down and holds out his hand to help me. And so with interlocking fingers we walk into TecFall. And exactly as I imagined it would happen, all eyes were on us. Well, it was more like they were looking at the person walking next to me who had been dead for six months. I could see the looks of wonder in some people's eyes, and others as they quickly began to make comments.

I would have liked the elevator to be just for us, but at this hour, it was full. We settled down to the side. And Christian didn't miss the chance to corner me with his body against the elevator wall. I bit my lower lip trying not to laugh.

—Everyone's looking at you. —I said very quietly as he pulled his face closer to mine.

—Well, let them look. —he said as he put a lock of hair behind my ear.

The elevator emptied out as it went up. When we got to our floor, several people came out, and then we did. Christian wouldn't let go of my hand as he led me to the office. To my surprise, Kate had already moved back into her old position.

—Good morning, Ana, Mr Grey. —she said as I held one hand to my mouth to keep from laughing.

—Good morning Kate, please, just Christian, that in the end, I'm the best man of your wedding.

—All right, it's all set for 8:30am in the meeting room.

—Thank you.—I replied as we continued our journey.

I opened the door to my old-new office and smiled. I put the bag aside while I sit in my chair and spin around. Christian looks at me smiling as he enters his office without telling me anything else. I turn on the computer. As I slide my hands down the arms of my chair. The phone takes me out of my dream of happiness and I answer it without looking at the screen. I miss answering calls very much.

—TecFall good morning. —I say with my best smile.

—I see you very happy this morning Miss Steele, please come to my office.

Shit!

I'm holding on to the chair, I almost lost my balance and fell to the floor. His voice on the phone yesterday, it didn't sound as hot as today.

—Are you all right?—he asks me as I can feel my breath speeding up like a teenager.

—Yes, I'll be right there, Mr Grey. —I hang up and quickly head to his office.

I open the door and walk in with shaky hands and legs. Christian is standing in front of the panoramic glass in the office. He turns to me as soon as he feels my footsteps. He doesn't move from his place, which forces me to walk to him. I almost lose my balance a few meters before I stop next to him in front of the panoramic glass.

—Did you call me Mr. Grey? —he asks with a smile raising an eyebrow as he turns to me.

—I don't know why I did it. —I answer in a trembling voice.

—Are you nervous? —he asks me suddenly.

—Yes. —I answered as I stared at him. —Why do you sound so hot on my office phone?

—Hot? —he says with a smile.

—Yes. You talk as if you were seducing me.

—Seducing you? —he repeats, still laughing.

—Yes. You don't usually sound this hot and seductive, only here in the office, it's like you change your tone of voice. —I say to him while he smiles at me showing me the dimples —You change your tone of voice? —I'm curious.

—I never thought you'd notice the difference. —he says, shrugging his shoulders. —Does talking to you like that make you nervous?—he says, changing his tone of voice again.

—Oh, my God! It makes my legs turn to jelly and my heart race. —I say to him as I take one of his hands and put it into my heart. —You feel it.

—You mean it turns you on when I talk to you in this tone of voice. —he repeats to me in the same tone.

—And you don't know how much. —I tell him while I feel my panties starting to get wet.

—I must remember that. —he says to me as he takes his hand off my chest and looks at his watch. —Let's go to the meeting room, get a diary so you can take notes. —he says as he interlaces his fingers with mine.

—Did you call me just for that? —I'm curious as I walk past him to the office door.

Christian stops and opens the door for me.

—I just wanted to see what you looked like standing in front of the panoramic glass.

—Is there any reason you'd want to see me standing there?

—I'll show you later. —he says to me as we leave the office.

I pick up an agenda and a pen from my desk and we head for the meeting room. No one has arrived yet, but there are still 20 minutes left before the meeting starts. Christian sits down at the head of the table and I sit next to him.

—Did you call Grace? —he asks me as he gets up and walks to a window and pulls back the curtains.

—Yes, you don't have to worry about anything. All the executives are accounted for, including Grace.

Christian's coming back to me, but he's not sitting down. Instead, he starts walking around. I thought I'd never see this. He's nervous. I get up and cut him off. I take him by the hands and look him straight in the eyes.

—Why are you nervous?

—It's not nerves, it's anxiety.

—Anxiety?

—Yes. I'm officially becoming Grace's son today.

—Christian. —I tell him as I raise my hands to his face. —You've always been Grace's son. —I bring his face to mine and give him a light kiss. —Everything will be fine. —I tell him with comfort.

At that moment the door opens and several people begin to enter. We split up and sit down at our posts. A few moments later, Grace arrives and sits at the head of the table, smiling at us both. At exactly 8:30 am Grace stands up.

—I know there have been a lot of changes in the company lately. —she looks at me and then at Christian. —And I know you're all wondering how the former CEO is alive. You all remember what happened with the PIANANO. —everyone involved nods. —But what you don't know is that the former CEO was an undercover CIA agent and helped recover the device. —that's when the murmurings among the management start. —And not only that. —continues Grace by making the room quiet again. —His real name is Christian Grey. —they all look at each other again and one of them asks to speak.

—Why does he have the same surname as you? —he does.

—Are you familiar with it? —asks another.

Grace raises her hands to stop them asking.

—Yes. —Grace holds out her hand to Christian to join her.

Christian got up from his chair and stood next to Grace as she lovingly passed her arm over his shoulders.

—He's my son.

—How is that possible?

—Please, just like you I just found out a few days ago that he didn't die in an accident, I'm still taking it in.

—So you will change the direction of the Company again?

—Yes. Christian will once again be the CEO of TecFall, and I also thought it was time to name a Vice President. —at which point Christian returned to his seat next to me.

The former Vice President, Grace had fired him in my absence, and we hadn't named one yet. It was only a matter of time before this happened.

—We can begin the vote.

Fifteen minutes later, the new Vice President had been chosen from the board of directors.

—Well, the changes have been made. You can ask all the questions you want.

Quickly the hands were raised and they began to bombard Grace with questions that I was not paying attention to.

Ten minutes later, everyone began to leave the meeting room. Christian took one of my hands and squeezed it between his.

—Let's go back to the office, I want to catch up on what's on the agenda. —he said, giving me a sweet smile.

—Okay.

Grace was still in the meeting room.

—You can go ahead, I need to talk to Grace about something. —I said to him as he let go of my hand.

—All right.—he said to me as he walked out of the meeting room.

—Is something wrong, Ana? —Grace asked me next to me.

—How do you know something is wrong with me?

—Because I know you, Ana. I'm not your birth mother, but I know you very well.

That was true.

—I guess Christian told you that we're engaged again.

—Yes, he did say something about that.

—I know it sounds strange, but we want to get married as soon as possible. We've already lost a lot of time.

—When's the date then? —she asks me suddenly.

—We haven't thought about that. We wanted to do it as soon as we had all the preparations. But I don't think I can do it now. Christian will be too busy catching up with the company and I'll have a very full schedule these days...

—Ana! —Grace holds my hands and interrupts my thoughts. —You don't have to worry about the wedding.

—No! —I mean unbelievable.

—I can take care of all the wedding arrangements and the party if you want. I'll be happy to.

—Really! —I scream with excitement as I hug her.

—Yes. Why didn't you ask for my help?

—We haven't had time to talk, plus I don't want you to have to take care of everything. —I tell her, while smiling slightly at her.

—I have nothing else to do, Ana, and I'd love to plan the wedding of my two sons. And to invite as many people as will fit in the house. —she says to me with a smile.

—We don't want anything that big, just family and close friends. —I say to her as I bow my head in sorrow.

—Ana. —she says to me in a sweet tone, making me look up. — I won't do anything you don't want me to do. Yes, I'm excited, but if what you want is family and friends, then it will be with family and friends. —she says as she gives me a smile.

I go up to her and we wrap ourselves in a hug. I know Grace can do it. She throws great parties at the house.

—Well, don't worry about a thing, Ana. I'll take care of the wedding. —she says to me as we leave the meeting room for my office. — You just pick out the perfect dress and pack your bags. —she says as we stop in front of my office and gives me a kiss on the cheek. —I advise you to choose the dress before Sunday.

—Sunday?

—Yes, the wedding will be on Sunday, at sunset. —he says to me as she walks down the aisle.

I walk into the office distracted. I open Christian's office door and walk over to a chair in front of his desk.

—Ana! Are you all right? —he says getting up from his seat.

—No. —I answer mechanically.

—Ana! You're scaring me. What's wrong? —he says as he bends down next to me and takes my hands in his.

—I just talked to Grace, she says she's in charge of the wedding, just pick out a dress.

—That's great. Why do you have that face then?

—Because the wedding's on Sunday.

—Sunday! This Sunday?

—Yeah. —I'm still not buying it.

I know my mother can throw a party on short notice, but it's not just the party. It's a wedding. My wedding. Our wedding.

—And what are you waiting for? —he tells me, taking me out of my thoughts.

—Hummm. —and for the first time since I walked into his office I'm looking him straight in the eyes.

—Go on, pick up Kate and go get a beautiful dress for the wedding.

—We can't just disappear, just like that, Christian.

—All right. Plan an alternate for you and Kate's position for the whole day tomorrow.

—And you?

—What about me?

—You need a tailored suit for the wedding. —Christian's just staring at me with an eyebrow.

—Sweetheart, I've got a closet of new suits made to order.

—I think I forgot about that part. —I give him a smile.

Christian squeezes my hands and then gets up off the floor and stands me up.

—Don't worry about a thing. Just your dress. —he says, giving me a slight kiss on the lips. —Now go to work. —he says, turning around and giving me a slight push.

I turn around smiling.

—Yes, Mr Grey. —I turn around again and walk out of his office.


	51. Chapter 51

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

I sit in my chair and open the mail. If I don't tell Kate, she'll kill me for sure.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Kate Kavanagh

Date: Thursday, 06/09/2016, 9:11 AM

Subject: WEEDING!

We have a busy day tomorrow, I'll pick you up at Elliot's house to go shopping. I need a dress.

Ana

Kate answered me quickly.

From: Kate Kavanagh

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Thursday, 06/09/2016, 9:12 AM

Subject: WEEDING!

It's still a long way to the wedding, Ana. It's not necessary to be away for a day to choose a dress. Can we go on Saturday?

Kate

I don't think Kate understood.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Kate Kavanagh

Date: Thursday, 06/09/2016, 9:14 AM

Subject: SATURDAY!

Saturday is too late, the wedding is on Sunday.

Ana

The phone started ringing a few seconds after the mail came out.

—Yes. —I answered in my best neutral voice.

—You're getting married on Sunday? —she shouts from the other side of the line.

—Only if you come with me to get a dress tomorrow.

—That's a fact. But what about our job.

—I'll take care of it.

—Okay, and you need a bachelorette party.

—No! —I scream and then I cover my mouth. —I don't need strippers, Kate. —I have a boyfriend who's better off than any stripper she'd ever want.

—Okay, but it won't be any fun without alcohol and strippers. —she says too short.

—If you say so. I'll pick you up tomorrow. —I tell her while she hangs up mumbling something I couldn't quite hear.

I open a new e-mail and contact HR to manage two substitutes for tomorrow, explaining the urgent situation that has arisen.

The phone rings. This time I look at the screen before answering. It's Christian. I took a deep breath. And then I think of something I've never done before in my life. I pick up and change the tone of my voice to one that I guess sounds sexy enough on the other end of the line.

—Yes, Mr Grey. —I answer with my best imitation of a sexy, perverted secretary.

The line goes silent.

—Mr Grey? Are you all right? —I'm curious because I'm not getting an answer from the other side.

—Yes. Excuse me. Come with the agenda so you can catch me up. —he says to me as he hangs up.

Without thinking twice, I take the agenda and go into his office. Christian doesn't miss a move of mine as I walk over to sit on the couch in front of his desk. He gets up, turns over his desk and sits down next to me.

—What happened to you on the phone? You were mute for a moment. —I ask him, holding a smile as he squints before answering.

—Do you talk to everyone in that sexy voice I just heard?

—I didn't think you'd notice the difference. —I answer with the same phrase he said to me.

Christian just smiles at me.

—You don't have to worry, I only talk to you that way, and I only did it today. —I tell him as I give him a smile.

—I'm glad to hear that. Now how about my sexy, perverted personal assistant catching me up on my agenda. —he says to me as I open the agenda with a smile.

After I'm done with the schedule, I walk him through the departments. Where we take the longest time is in nanotechnology and we go back to the office at lunchtime.

Kate joins us for lunch at our usual spot. And once we're done, we go back to the office. The rest of the afternoon Christian is very busy with several pending meetings that had been postponed and with the occasional project discussion. Well into the afternoon, HR confirms that we will be replacing our positions tomorrow.

Kate says goodbye to me at 5:30pm and I stay there waiting for the project discussion Christian is in to finish.

It's 6:30pm. The meeting is taking longer than it should. I get my cell phone and dial Elliot, who answers me quickly.

—Congratulations, Ana. —he says to me very cheerfully. Apparently Kate has already given him the news.

—Thank you. —and for a moment I forget why I called him. —I was calling to see if we could get a table at one of your restaurants to celebrate.

—For my friends and family, there's always a table available. What time?

—I don't know, maybe two hours from now.

—It'll be ready by the time they get here, Ana. I will prepare a table for you at the Little Star for your impending wedding. —I don't know why, his comment makes me laugh.

—Thank you. —I say with a smile.

—You don't have to, just enjoy your dinner. —he says to me as he hangs up.

Twenty minutes later, the door to Christian's office opens and everyone, except him, leaves the office, says goodbye to me and walks to the elevator.

When they get lost in the hallway, I get out of my chair and walk into his office. I stop as soon as I open the door. Christian has his back to me. He has taken off his jacket and tie, which are resting on the back of his chair while he looks through some documents on the table. His shirt sleeves are rolled up at elbow level. And without turning towards me, I imagine that he also has two shirt buttons unbuttoned.

I walk in his direction and only when he feels my footsteps does he turn towards me with a radiant smile. I'm right, he has the top buttons unbuttoned. Christian wraps his hands around my waist when I stop in front of him.

—I thought that meeting would never end. —he says to me as he moves his lips towards my neck.

—So did I. —I answer in a barely audible whisper.

—We should go out to dinner somewhere tonight to celebrate. —he says as he kisses my neck and stands up.

—I've already made reservations at the best restaurant in town. —I say with a smile as I leave his side and walk to the panoramic windows. He doesn't follow me.

I've never stopped here at this hour. The view of the city at night, from this height, I love it. I feel Christian's footsteps stop behind me, but he doesn't touch me.

—Where did you reserve?—he asks with curiosity.

—It turns out my best friend is the chef's girlfriend. —I answer with a smile.

He steps forward, and I can feel his breath on my neck again, while his body sticks to mine from behind.

—What time is the reservation?—he asks as he hugs me around the waist and our gazes meet in the reflection of the glass.

—In about an hour and 40 minutes.

I can see by the reflection of the glass how Christian looks at the time on his watch.

—All right, we've got a half hour before the security guard makes his rounds. —he says to me as he kisses my neck.

And as his hands start to pull up my dress, I realize what his intentions are. And I grab his hands with mine.

—Christian. Someone can see us from another building. —I tell him as he laughs against my neck.

—So what's the tinted glass for? —he asks me as he goes down my neck and kisses my collarbone and I close my eyes with a groan.

—Are the windows tinted? —I ask in a gasp as I let go of his hands.

I never noticed that before. From in here you can see the city so clearly that I would never have imagined it.

—Put your hands on the glass. —he asks me as his hand reaches into my already wet panties.

I do what he asks while he puts a finger inside me and my body arches involuntarily against his hand.

—Now. —he says, stopping the movement of his finger inside me.

I open my eyes and our burning gazes connect in the glass.

—I want you to tell me exactly how you imagined us fucking here in the office.

Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit!

My fantasies were too private to share. Not to mention they were too perverted. Well. Although after last night the word "perverted" has taken on another meaning for me.

—Ana! —pulls me out of my thoughts by moving his finger slightly inside.

—Against the panoramic glass. —I say quickly as I see him smile.

He pulls his finger out of me and quickly I feel his pants unbuttoning behind me. He lifts up the dress and quickly pulls down my panties. I can feel the tip of his limb playing against my sex.

—And how did you imagine it would take you? —he says as he begins to enter me. —Slow and sexy or hard and wild? —he asks as he quickly finishes entering me, making a moan escape.

—I always imagined you possessing me wildly. —I answered as he put one of his hands up to my breasts and pressed them over the fabric.

—Don't move your hands from the glass. —he said to me as he put the other hand on my shoulder and began to move delightfully inside me.

His movements began to become more raw, harder, more intense. Christian raised his hand to my neck, as he stepped forward and pressed me more against the glass. Each attack was stronger than the last. And each one made me groan louder. My hands needed to hold on to something. But underneath my fingers there was only glass. Each new movement brought me closer to orgasm. Christian slipped a finger across my half-open lips and I couldn't help but slide my tongue across it and then suck on it. I groaned against his finger as my walls tightened around his limb.

—Ana! —moaned Christian against my neck. —Look at me! Open your eyes! —he asked me.

I opened my eyes. Our eyes met in the reflection of the glass. The most erotic image I'd ever seen in my life. Christian's face decomposing with pleasure just like mine when the orgasm came to both of us a few seconds later.

—I'd like to take you on the table too, against the door, on the floor, on the sofa and on every possible fucking surface. —he says in a gasp as I can't stand the laughter.

—I think the security guard would be shocked. —he replied with a smile.

—The guard! —he says quickly as he comes out of inside me.

I turn around and see him quickly pulling up his boxer shorts. I laugh as I watch him.

—Are you amused by the situation? —he says with a smile as he finishes buttoning up his pants.

—Very much. —I say to him as I do the same thing, put my panties back on and adjust my dress.

Christian approaches me with his eyes closed.

—Do you think it would be fun to be watched while we have sex? —he asks me with an eyebrow raised.

—I don't think I like that part. —I told him remembering when we were on the island and Elliot had almost caught us in the act.

Christian comes up to me, puts his hands on my waist and sticks his lips to mine.

—You know there are places where they have that kind of sex, Ana. —he says to me in a whisper while I shudder. —Where people go, either to be observed or to participate in sexual exchanges. —his hands go down to my buttocks. —Where they can make the most perverted of your fantasies or the craziest dream you've ever had come true. —he says as he steals a kiss from me and walks away from me smiling.

I stare at him, while I feel my breath speed up and my heart pumping harder, again. What Christian had just told me had made me excited, and I didn't understand why.

—My most perverted fantasy came true when you took me against the panoramic glass of your office. — I tell him with a smile.

Which made me wonder if he had any, and if I would be able to make it come true for him.

I've always been pretty shy, actually. And I can't imagine having sex while other people are watching me. Although that's not entirely true. I still remember a dream I had a long time ago. I don't think I'll ever forget that dream in my life. It's impossible for me to forget a dream as intense as that one, where I had two Christian's in front of me ready to satisfy all my needs.

But I know I'm not mentally prepared to ask Christian to have a threesome. Which made me wonder if he ever did.

—Have you ever had a threesome? —I ask him like it's nothing.

He asked me the same thing a while back. I know that's one of the main things all men fantasize about. Having two women to themselves. Christian looks at me in amazement at the boldness of my question.

—Better sit down, this conversation can't be held standing up. —he says to me as he pulls my hand towards the sofa.

We sit down and he stares at me. I thought he would be upset by my question, but his face shows my favorite smile, the one that shows the dimples.

—Why do you want to know?

—I don't know. —I tell him as if nothing happened. As if I had no other ulterior motive.

Christian looks at me a bit more seriously now.

—Yes. —I didn't expect this answer.

—Yes you did, or yes, it's every man's fantasy.

—Yes, I did.

—So you've fulfilled your sexual fantasy. —I say emboldened.

I think the opportunity to fulfill his sexual fantasy has just vanished. Yes, because I would do anything to satisfy his sexual desires. Anything at all.

—Why do you think that was my sexual fantasy, Ana?—he asks me curiously.

—Isn't it every man's fantasy?—I ask without understanding anything.

—Not mine. —he says to me with a perverted smile.

This is new. I smile at him as I ask him the question I want him to truly answer.

—What's your sexual fantasy? —I ask him now, intrigued and curious.

But he just smiles at me. And there I stand like an idiot, staring at him and waiting for an answer I knew he wouldn't give me. Why did I ask him in the first place?

—My fantasy... —he began, making me open my eyes to the surprise. —at least one of them, is to join the Mile High Club. —he says as I squint my eyes trying to understand what he's saying.

—Mile high club? —I'm curious, not knowing what he means.

—You don't know what it is? —he asks in amazement.

—Should I know? —I ask once again.

—It's no secret to anyone. It's an exclusive club that many want to join.

—Are there any requirements to join the club?

—Not many, but I'm going to make sure you join the club along with me. —he says to me as he steals a kiss from me. —Now why don't we go to our reservation.

While we're in the car, I can't stop thinking about the Mile High Club. I look at Christian and he smiles at me. I know he's not telling me everything about this exclusive club he wants to belong to.

And I don't know why he assumes I should know him. During college I had few friends and we never really talked about sex. Which makes me wonder. What does the club have to do with one of his sexual fantasies? I stare at Christian while he looks back at me with a smile. I shake my head to both sides and decide to stop thinking about this. Because if I don't, I know I'm going to go crazy.


	52. Chapter 52

**Leave your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

On Friday, I pick up Kate early at Elliot's apartment and we go together to pick out the perfect dress for the wedding. We spend all morning going from one bridal shop to another. Looking, trying on different designs, trying to find the one that's right for me. The one that just by looking at it will get my attention. One that would make Christian's mouth drop open. And that, I knew, was going to be very hard to find. It had to have lace, a lot of lace, but it also had to be bold and sexy as shit.

—I think you're looking for something that doesn't exist. —says Kate to me as we enter the next store and she sits in a chair.

—I know it exists, I'll know it when I see it. —I say to her as the store manager approaches us.

—Good afternoon. How can I help you?

—She's getting married on Sunday and she's looking for a wedding dress that doesn't exist. —says Kate as the manager looks at us both amusingly.

—What kind of dress are you looking for?

—I want a wedding dress that has a lot of lace, and is both sexy and daring. —I say to her with a smile while she looks thoughtful.

—And I've already told her it doesn't exist, more than 10 times. —say Kate again.

—I have a wedding dress back there that I can show you. —she says to me a little hesitantly.

—But... —I ask her, seeing her insecure face.

—It's extremely expensive.

—I don't have a problem with money.

—But I warn you, no bride would wear it because of how daring it is.

—Let me see the dress. —I tell her as she goes off looking for him.

A daring dress.

That's what I'm looking for.

Kate and I stare at each other for a while until the shopkeeper comes back with a dress in her hands. The dress is still in the designer's bag. She hangs the coat rack very carefully and pulls down the zipper of the bag revealing the dress. At first glance I can see that it has lace, a lot of lace.

—It's French lace, chiffon, tulle... —I've stopped listening to what she says as I admire the dress in amazement.

I didn't even notice that the shop assistant had left and returned with some shoes in her hands.

—These come with the dress. —she says to me with a smile.

I looked at the shoes in her hands.

—You can go into the dressing room and see how they fit. —she said, pointing to a curtain at one end of the room.

I take the dress, the veil and the shoes, and without thinking twice I go there. I take off my clothes, the little brooches on my lower back and put them on. I sit down and try on my shoes, they fit perfectly. I get up and look at the dress again. It has a huge tail. I turn around and look in the full-length mirror behind me.

—Oh my God! —I exclaim as I cover my mouth.

—Are you all right? —Kate yells at me from the outside.

—Yes, I'm fine. —I say to her as I look at the dress in the mirror.

The whole front is lace with intricate details and refined embroideries that slide delicately down my waist until they form, together with the straps, the enormous V-shaped neckline in the back that reaches up to the upper part of the buttocks. The front lace reaches my waist from where it comes down as a strip, blending with the tulle, all the way down the side of both sides of my body to the floor. As the lace descends down my leg, the design becomes simpler, until it is practically more tulle than lace. Only the edge of the dress that drags on the floor is left with lace.

In the lower part of my belly begins the chiffon, which blends elegantly with the tulle and lace of the side stripes. Just above my buttocks it continues to form a wide stripe over each of them which is joined with more refined embroidery in the center. Just below the buttocks the embroidery gives way to the tulle again with the lace and the embroidery down to the ground.

I take the veil made up of a delicate flower tiara and place it on my head. It is double, of two different lengths. I put it back completely while admiring myself with the whole set turning to both sides. The dress fits perfectly to my slight curves.

— Just come out, Ana, you're making me anxious. —Kate yells at me from the living room.

—I'm coming out. —I shout to her as I pick up the tail of the dress in my hands.

When I arrive outside I let go of the tail and Kate and the shop assistant stare at me in surprise and amazement.

—Shit, Ana! I never imagined a dress like that could exist.

—It's the first time anyone's tried on that dress.

—How do I look? —I ask them as I walk around.

—Honestly, no one would wear that dress to a wedding, it's too daring and sensual. —the shop assistant tells me.

—It's just what I'm looking for. —I say with a smile.

—He's going to have a heart attack when he sees you.—says Kate to me as I ignore her and head back to the dressing room to get my dress off.

Once out of the dress I put on my clothes and take it back outside.

—I'll take it with me.

—Don't you want to know the price?

—No. Whatever it costs. —I tell her by holding out my card.

—Are you going to take the shoes too? —she asks me while I smile at her.

—Of course.

I found the perfect shoes and dress. One that will make Christian want to take it off or tear it off, but he won't be able to. I pay for the dress and it's put back into his black designer bag. I put it on one arm and with a big smile we go out looking for my car. I place the dress on Kate while I get in the car.

—You're lucky that Christian can't see the dress before the wedding, because it's bad luck, because if he sees it, he'll surely forbid you to wear it. —I can't help but laugh at his comment. —I'm glad you find my comment funny.

—He's not gonna stop me from wearing it, Kate. He' have to make a superhuman effort to keep his hands to himself and not take it off. —I say to her as we both laugh out loud.

I drop Kate off at Elliot's and then head to my mother's.

Outside there are several trucks parked and many people unloading things. And as I imagined, inside the hustle and bustle is much greater. I enter the house with my dress hanging from my arm and look for my mother who is on the back terrace of the house. Giving orders.

—Hi, Mom. —I shout for her attention.

She comes over to me and gives me a hug.

—Is that the dress? —she asks me while I smile at her.

—Yes. The perfect dress. —I tell her as she stops what she's doing and takes my arm.

—Come on, I want to see how it fits.

Mom pulls my arm towards her room. And when I'm there I get naked and take the dress off to try it on one more time. And mom literally stands there with her mouth open.

—I've never seen a dress so daring, Ana. —she says to me as I walk around so she can see it from behind. —Not so... tattooed.

Shit! I forgot the tattoo. I turn quickly to my mother. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow, waiting for me to explain.

—I had it done a while back. —I tell her as if that explains everything.

—You explain the concept to me, because I don't understand it.

She wouldn't even understand it. To understand it she would have to know that his son has one on his whole back and part of his chest. Which I wasn't going to tell her.

—It was when I was at my spiritual rest. —I'm trying to stop her from asking me any more questions.

—So it has something to do with Christian. —she asks me as I sit down. —I imagine then that he must have one very similar to that.

—Yes. —I tell her as I try to change the conversation. —So what do you think of the dress?

Grace smiles as she comes over to me and hugs me.

—That is made especially for you. —she says to me as someone knocks on the door.

—Excuse me, but we have a situation on the terrace. —Jones shouts from the other side.

—Go ahead, I'll take off my dress and come out and help you. —I say to her as she leaves the room.

As soon as I start undressing, my phone starts ringing. I look for it in my jeans and when I see the screen I smile.

—Hi.

—Did you get the dress? —he asks me as I look at myself again.

—I have the dress. —I tell him with a stupid smile.

—I guess you won't let me see it until Sunday.

—You guess right.

—Will you at least tell me what it looks like?

—It's white, with tulle, chiffon and lace. —I miss the part where it's got a lot of lace.

—Isn't that what all wedding dresses are like?

—Most of them. —I'm telling him while I'm laughing.

—Are you at home

It's funny to hear you say that, home. Because that's what the apartment will become as of Sunday. Our apartment. Our home.

—I'm at Grace's house, I'm going to help her a little with the preparations.

—All right, I'll have Sawyer drop me off there when he's done. —I'll be right back.

—I'll wait for you, I'll tell Jones we're staying for dinner.

—All right.— he pauses. —Ana.

—Yeah.

—I love you.

—So do I, Christian. — and I hang up with a stupid smile on my face.

I take off my dress, put it in the black bag and go out on the terrace to help Grace with the preparations.

I don't know how Grace managed to find an organizer on such short notice. She comes up to me and asks my opinion about what she plans to do, and the decorations. And the truth is, I love the idea she has. As we talk about the decorations, people keep walking past us setting up boxes and lowering tables and chairs and glass panels. There's a lot of fuss in the house, it's a lot like the last time my mom did a remodel.

—I'm just worried about the guests. — I tell the decorator that at that moment she looks at me with a frown.

—The invitations have already been sent out.

—Really? —I'm stunned.

—Yes, Grace contacted me yesterday and sent me a list of guests. I got right on it.

—I had my doubts about whether everything could be done on such short notice.

—You don't have to worry about anything. Get some rest tomorrow. You only have to be here on Sunday at noon to start preparing.

—Prepare me?

—Of course. The make-up lady and the hairdresser will be here and they'll make sure you look splendid. The groom will have a heart attack when he sees you, you'll be unrecognizable.

I'm sure he will.

But not because of the make-up or the hairstyle I wears.

I spend the rest of the afternoon helping out where I can. I watch Grace in the distance while she's trying to figure out where to put things. Sunday will be a big day for her. Her two sons are getting married.

Christian arrives just in time for dinner, and then we sit in the living room with Grace, as she tells stories of both of us as children. We leave around 9:00 pm. I decide to leave the dress at my mother's house, I don't trust Christian not to look at it in the apartment while I'm not there.

I'm exhausted.

I sit on the bed and take off my shoes while he goes to the bathroom.

—Everything's ready apparently. —he yells at me from the bathroom.

—I know that Grace can perfectly well take care of everything without difficulty. —I tell him as I feel him turn on the tap in the tub.

I take off my shoes and massage my feet. Christian is still in the bath, surely preparing a delicious bubble bath. I take off my clothes and walk to the bathroom with only my underwear.

Christian is bending over, lighting some scented candles next to the tub. He looks up as soon as he feels my footsteps. He gets up from the floor.

—I'm done. —he says to me as he turns off the tap in the bathtub.

I watch him as he undresses, turns off the light, leaving everything illuminated only by candles, and gets into the bathtub, holding out a hand to me. I finish undressing quickly and taking his hand I get in too. Christian sits down and I sit between his legs. This is just what I need. I close my eyes and lie down on his chest while he hugs me and rests his head on my shoulder.

—What are you going to do tomorrow? —he asks me in a whisper.

—Rest to look pretty on Sunday. —I tell him as he laughs out loud.

—You don't need much rest to look beautiful. —he says as he kisses my neck and I let out a moan.

—What about you?

—Elliot and Kate are throwing us a bachelor party.

—I told Kate I didn't want any strippers. —I tell him while I regret what I just said.

—Strippers hey! That's what Elliot told me he was gonna plan for me.

—They're a perfect match. Why does it have to be a stripper when you say "bachelorette party"?

—Because it's tradition. —he says to me as I turn briefly to look him in the eyes.

—You're going to a strip club? —I'm curious.

—No. I threatened Elliot not to. —he says to me while I'm making myself laugh.

—You can be very intimidating sometimes.

—Sure, because he didn't bring it up again.

I turn around again. His fingers slide gently down my arms while I close my eyes. This is all I want in life. To be like this forever in his arms. Doing nothing, thinking of nothing but us, his caresses and the warmth of his body against mine.


	53. Chapter 53

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Someone's knocking desperately. I open my eyes, Christian is hugging my body as he sleeps deeply.

—Ana! Just get the hell out of that room! —Kate screams.

I get out of Christian's arms and head for the door. She knocks again and only then do I realize she's knocking on the room's door.

—You have five minutes to get out, or I'm going to come in and get you out with the clothes you're wearing. —she says in a rage.

I look back at the bed where Christian is looking at me with his eyes narrowed.

—Who's yelling so much?

—Better put on some clothes quickly. —I tell him as I run to the closet. —If we're not dressed, Kate's going to take us out in whatever we're wearing.

—But it's too early. —he says as he tucks his head under the pillow.

I find some of his clothes and throw them on the bed so he can get dressed quickly.

—Get dressed! I don't think you want to upset a pregnant woman with raging hormones. —I tell him as I start to get dressed quickly.

—What about morning sex? —he asks sitting on the bed and running his hand through his hair.

—I think we just got interrupted. —I tell him as I walk to the bathroom.

When I come out of the bathroom, Christian is fully dressed, but still sitting on the edge of the bed.

—Come here. —he says to me as I walk in his direction.

I stand between his legs and he wraps his hands around my waist. But he quickly turns and carries me, making me lie on the bed and him on top of me. He smiles at me perversely. And at that very moment the door to the room opens. We both look over there. Kate walks with Elliot next to her in our direction.

—I told you you had five minutes.

Elliot gets to where we are and literally pulls Christian off of me. Christian's not resisting and I can see him laughing as we're separated. Elliot pulls him out of the room.

—You know what you have to do, bye. —says Kate to him.

I walk behind them as Elliot opens the door and they both disappear from the apartment. Well, that was something new. Kate literally just kicked them both out of the apartment.

—You didn't even let him kiss me. —I tell her while I'm crossing my arms pretending to be mad at her.

—You'll have plenty of time to cuddle during the honeymoon. —she says to me as I think about what she just said.

—Better tonight. —I say very quietly as I plan to surprise him somehow.

—I'm sorry, Ana, but Christian isn't coming back tonight. —she says to me as I look at her in horror.

—What! —I yell at her while she ignores me. —Kate! —I call her again.

—You need to rest, and look radiant for tomorrow. —she says to me as she looks for something in her bag. —And as your maid of honor, I'll see to it that everything goes perfectly.

—Kate! I told you I don't want a bachelorette party. —I'm telling her in a tired tone.

—I know, but you're not going to say no to this. —she says to me as she pulls something out of his bag.

—You're taking me to a spa? —I'm curious.

—Something I have to do. We have all the services we want available to us all afternoon. —she says to me as I stare at her in amazement.

—You've rented a spa just for us? —I can't believe what I'm hearing.

—Consider it a wedding gift, she says as she winks at me. —Now come on. You don't want to see a pregnant woman upset, do you?

—For God's sake, no! —I say to her as we laugh out loud.

We spent the whole afternoon at the spa. I must say I've been treated like a queen. They have given me a super relaxing body massage, they have waxed me, completely, they have fixed my hands and feet and they have exfoliated all my skin leaving it super sensitive. By the time we got back to the apartment I felt like I was floating, like I was on a cloud. I don't even remember what Kate did this morning.

As I walk to the kitchen I see a box on the counter.

—And that box? —I'm curious as Kate smiles at me.

—That, that must be our dinner.

Kate's got it all planned. Apparently she's not going to let me do anything at all today. I don't know where she gets her energy from. Maybe the pregnancy has that effect on her. I help her serve dinner while I smile.

—Ready for some strippers? —she tells me when I'm sitting on the couch.

—Kate, I told you no strippers. —I reprimand her.

—Not even if it's Channing Tatum. —she tells me by showing me a DVD.

—Well, if it's him, I wouldn't mind watching it. —I tell her while we're laughing our heads off.

As soon as the movie is over, Kate orders me to go to sleep and I obey without protest. I see my cell phone on the bedside table. I have several messages from Christian that I haven't been able to check because Kate forbade me to take my cell phone all day.

 _"I miss you."_

 _"This is torture."_

 _"Elliot has decided to punish me in the kitchen by cutting up vegetables._

I can't help but laugh at this message.

 _"I want it to come tomorrow so I can have you all to myself."_

 _"I love you, think of me, dream of me._

His last message was more than fifteen minutes ago. And I decide to answer his messages.

 _"I miss you too. My torture was different from yours. Kate took me to a spa, so my whole body is hypersensitive. I'm looking forward to tomorrow, too. I love you, dream of me too... naked next to you."_

I lie in bed with a smile on my face. Christian doesn't answer the last thing I wrote him, so I guess Elliot took his phone away. I go to bed and close my eyes, tomorrow's gonna be a big day. I'm falling asleep when I feel the sound of a message.

 _"If I imagine you like that, I won't be able to sleep all night. But I'll try."_

I put my cell phone on the coffee table and with an idiotic smile I curl up in bed while hugging the pillow on his side.

I wake up the next morning with plenty of energy. I don't even know what time it is, I just know I need some morning workout. I've gone more than 24 hours without sex and I urgently need to spend this renewed energy hitting something, so I change my clothes, drink some juice from the fridge and head to the studio-gym.

My workout is interrupted by Kate.

—Didn't you look at the time? —she asks as I stop hitting the bag and stare at her.

—No. —I've actually lost track of time.

—I know the bride must be late and all, but it's almost 2:00 pm.

—What! —I scream as I run out of the room.

Shit! I was supposed to be at my mother's house at noon to start getting ready. I quickly get undressed and get in the shower. I take a bath as fast as I can and get out just as fast. Kate looks at me and all she does is laugh as I say goodbye to her and walk to my car.

When I get to Grace's house I find two angry women staring at my hair in fear. I do know that I still have it wet and I make a mess of it.

—For God's sake! That hair is a mess! —says one of the women who is examining my hair.

—At least she slept last night. —says the other as she examines my face.

And they pull me into my mother's room. When the hairdresser finishes, she leaves the room and comes back a little later. And so about two hours go by. I'm putting my dress on when someone knocks on the door. The stylist who's finished with my hair goes over there.

—If it's the groom, you can't go in.

—It's the mother of the bride. —says Grace on the other side as they open the door for her and close it quickly.

Grace is wearing a fancy dress and is already completely dressed. She stares at me as they close the clasps on the back of my dress.

—Ana! You look beautiful! —she says as I can see tears in her eyes.

—Please don't, you'll make me cry. —I tell her as I try to hold back the tears as I watch her cry.

—I brought you something to wear. —she says, showing me a black velvet box in her hands.

I didn't realize she was holding something in her hand. She holds it out to me and I open it. They look old, but at the same time they look simple. Inside is a little white gold chain with matching earrings. Three square—shaped stones hang from the chain, the one in the middle a little bigger than the others, although they all look quite simple together. They are not oversized. The earrings are also three vertical stones, all of them of the same size and a little smaller and simpler than the ones in the necklace, set with white gold. The stone in the center of the necklace and the ones on top of the earrings are slightly blue while the others glow.

—They look like diamonds. —I say caressing the jewels.

—They're diamonds and aquamarines. —says Grace to me as I quickly remove my hand from the necklace. — They belonged to my mother, and now they're yours. —she says with a smile.

—I can't accept it.

—What do you mean? My mother gave them to me at my wedding, and now I'm giving them to you.

—But...

—Nothing but Ana, you're my daughter too. —she says to me, caressing my face affectionately.

And I can't help it this time. A tear starts running down my cheek.

—Let's stop this, it's going to ruin your make-up. —says the make-up artist as she comes to touch me up.

Grace takes the necklace out of the box and puts it around my neck.

—It looks beautiful on you. —she says to me with a smile. —Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go out and see if the groom has arrived.

She says as she leaves the room, closing the door. Christian hasn't arrived? How is this possible? I begin to get nervous and while they put the veil on my head they notice my nervousness.

—I'll go and see if he's arrived, I don't want you to be more nervous than you should be. —says Steph to me as she leaves the room.

A few minutes later she comes back.

—He's here, you mustn't worry. —she says to me with a comforting smile and I let the air out abruptly. —But as is tradition. —she says to me with a wink. —Let him wait a little bit for you.

Twenty minutes later Grace enters again, announcing that it's time to start. They put the veil over my face and Grace takes my arm as we leave the room. The doors to the terrace have been closed. So I have no idea what I'll find outside.

—Shouldn't you be sitting with the rest of the guests? —I ask her as I nervously look around.

—Not when I have something very important to do. I stare at her without understanding what she means. But then I realize she hasn't let go of my arm.

—I was your mother and father, so I think who better than me to give you up. —she says to me with a smile.

Shit, I think I'm going to cry again. But I hold back.

—Ready! —the organizer asks as she comes over to our side.

—Yes. —I answer firmly.

—You just have to walk straight to the end. —she says as she places the bouquet in my hand and moves aside from the doors.

She gives the order by the microphone on her side.

Walk straight? And what do I do with the huge pool in front of me? But I barely have time to think when the chords of _Leonard Cohen's Hallelujah_ begin to play and the doors slowly open.


	54. Chapter 54

**Leave me your coments**

 **BirdsandStars**

I'm not aware of much. For a second I'm frozen assimilating everything in front of me. I walk out to the altar that has been set up at the end of the pool while Grace holds me by the arm in which I carry the beautiful bouquet of white roses and a black one in the center. I smile because I know who is behind this flower arrangement.

Christian.

I look up and see him at the end of the pool. He's standing there in a fancy suit. He's smiling. Right behind him is Elliot, and at the other end is Kate.

We walk down the steps in front of the pool while the chords now sound like violins. I look at one end of the terrace where there is a platform where the band is playing the beautiful song that sounds in the background.

I look down. In front of me and to the end of the pool, there is a glass corridor wide enough so that we don't fall over the edge. I look up. Above my head is an arch of turned wood that crosses from one side of the pool to the other. It is decorated with vines of small white lights. The arches extend the length of the pool, all equally decorated and almost two meters apart from each other. I look to the sides as I walk down the aisle, there are lamps shaped like flowers floating on the water, some of which begin to light up as the sun goes down.

I look up to the front. From one arch to the other, vines hang from slightly larger lights. And I smiled, because they remind me for some reason of the New York suite, specifically the TV room where we made love.

The trees on the terrace have also been decorated with white light vines. On both sides of the pool are the guest tables. Everyone is staring at me. Over the tables also hang vines of lights. I arrive at the end of the corridor without even noticing. Grace smiles at me and gives Christian my hand.

And for a moment I stare at him. How can he look sexy in so many different ways? His face has a slight beard. Oh, my God! The thought of what it will do to my waxed, hypersensitive skin makes my whole body squirm with pleasure. And from the way he's looking at me right now, I can tell what he's thinking.

—If everyone here agrees, let's start the ceremony.

The truth is, I don't pay attention to anything the judge says in front of us. I'm only aware of the warmth of his hand next to mine and the rapid beating of my heart. Until the time comes to exchange the rings and take the vows.

That's when I realize I haven't thought about anything. Shit! I need to think of something quickly. I turn to face him. I take his hand and the ring. I put the ring in front of his finger and look into his eyes.

—Christian Grey, I promise to continue to love you unconditionally every second of my life. And in sickness and in health, I will always be by your side, even when you tell me you don't need me... —I pause and in that instant everyone laughs. —I will protect you and be faithful to you until my life is over. —I tell him with a smile as I finish putting the ring on.

Christian smiles wickedly at me as he takes my hand and the ring. I have no idea when it disappeared from my finger, or how it is there.

—Anastasia Steele, I promise to love and worship you every second of my life. To protect you from anyone who might try to harm you, to care for you in your time of need. I promise no more secrets, no more lies. I will always be faithful to you, even in my dreams... —he pauses and everyone laughs. —but above all, I promise to always, always make you happy until the rest of my days.

—If no one here objects to this wedding... —the judge pause and look at the guests. —I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.

Christian lifts the veil over my head and lets it fall back. His hands cradle my face and I step forward like him to join our lips in a sweet kiss.

I wrap my hands around his neck to attract him to me. I've missed his lips so much. I don't care about the guests, I don't care about anyone but him. And the warmth of his lips moving slowly and sensually against mine.

All the guests burst into applause, and Christian reluctantly parted from me. I know he didn't want to do it, and I didn't want him to either. And we are quickly surrounded by guests congratulating us on our wedding.

—Ana, it was a beautiful wedding. —Kate says to me as she hugs me with tears in her eyes.

—Remind me to kidnap you for 24 hours at yours. —I tell her with a smile as she pretends to be innocent.

Christian comes to rescue me a few seconds later.

—Mrs Grey, they're claiming our presence to cut the cake. —he says to me with a smile.

It's the first time I've heard my new name on his lips.

—Well, let's not keep the guests waiting, Mr Grey. —I tell him by holding out my hand.

Christian leads me to the cake. We cut a wedge of the cake between us and put it on the plate to feed each other. I brings my fork with a small piece of cake to his lips. And he devours it without taking his eyes off me. He takes a piece of meringue and brings it to my lips. And when he brings the fork to my mouth, I can see in his look and in his smile, his intentions.

Indeed, some of the meringue remains at the corner of my lips.

—I need to fix this. —he says as he puts the fork down.

He sticks to me and brings his finger to my lips. And sensually, he takes away the meringue that's been left out. I know he does it on purpose.

— There you go —he says to me with a smile before giving me a slight kiss.

After that we sit at the main table while all the guests start tasting the buffet that has been prepared. But as I look at the plate in front of me, I realize that my stomach is too knotty to eat anything. And then they announce the first dance of the bride and groom.

—Come on!

Christian is standing there holding out his hand to me, which I quickly take without hesitation. Christian leads me to the dance floor they've created at one end of the terrace. The floor is surrounded by curtains of white lights and above this, as well as above the pool, are hanging vines with bigger lights.

Christian places his hands on my waist and I wrap mine around his neck while the chords of _Say you wont let go by James Arthur_ play in the background.

As we turn around the dance floor, I feel Christian's fingers lightly rubbing against the bare skin of my lower back.

—I never thought a wedding dress could be so sexy. —he says to me as I shudder at the touch of it. —It's got a lot of lace on it.

—You knew that already.

—Yes, but I never imagined it would show so much skin too. —he says as he brings his lips closer to mine. —All I can think about is taking it off. —he whispers against my lips before walking away smiling at me.

—That was the idea. —I tell him with a smile as he turns me over in his arms. —I love the decor, it reminds me of New York. —I confess with a smile.

—I'm glad you like it. —he says to me as I stare at him. —I gave some pictures I took in New York to the decorator and asked her to set everything up with inspiration from that room.

I can't believe it. But it made sense. That's where he realized he loved me. I get lost in his gaze as we move slowly down over the dance floor. Christian moves his lips closer to mine and kisses me a few seconds before the song ends.

The applause doesn't wait again. Elliot asks me for a dance and Christian offers me his arms.

—Don't let anyone but me take that dress off you. —he says in a whisper as he goes to find Grace to dance with her.

I dance with Elliot without losing sight of Christian dancing with his mother. And as they do, I can see her tears coming out as she lays her head on his chest.

I dance with everyone who asks me, including Mr. Brown, the manager of the Drake who, after dancing with me, spends the rest of the night dancing with Grace, while she smiles at him very happily.

I need a drink. I say to myself after apologizing to the last person I danced with. I walk over to one of the waiters and get a glass of champagne. Which I bring to my lips.

—Mrs Grey, I don't think you should be drinking on an empty stomach. —he whispers in my ear as he hugs me from behind, wrapping his hands around my waist.

—I need a drink. —I tell him as he takes the glass from my hand before I can taste the champagne.

—In that case, we'd better switch to this. — he tells me by exchanging my glass for the one he has in his hand.

I take a sip and frown. I turn around in his arms without leaving his body.

—Are you drinking water?

—Yes.

—Any reason we shouldn't drink champagne at our wedding? —I ask him as he mysteriously smiles at me.

—I want to start our honeymoon sober. —he says as he kisses me passionately.

But like all night, our kiss is interrupted.

—I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it's time for you to leave for the airport. —I separate from Christian while I look at the wedding planner. —You must change first. —she says pointing at the dress.

— No, I can do it. I made him a promise that he would do it. —I answered as Christian held his hand tighter around my waist.

—In that case, you'd better say goodbye to everyone.

Everyone starts to surround us as we walk to the car that will take us to the airport. Some throw rice and some confetti as we arrive in front of the car. I stop as I look out at the crowd that has gathered outside the house. I let go of Christian's arm and walk over to Grace and hug her.

—I love you, mom. —I tell her as the tears come down.

—And I love you daughter. —she says to me with a few tears in his eyes.

I part from her and say goodbye to Kate.

—Take care of my niece while I'm gone. —I say to her with a laugh.

—You should start working on mine. —she says to me as we both laugh.

That's something I haven't thought of yet. And what Christian and I haven't talked about yet, but I know we have to at some point. But for now, I'll just enjoy my honeymoon. I walk back to Christian and then I remember I'm still holding the bouquet in my hand. I turn my back and after counting to three I throw it and turn around. To my surprise the bouquet is caught by Grace.

Christian opens the car door for me and helps me get in before he gets in.

—Ready to start a new life?

—Yes, I am. —I smile at him as the car starts.

Half an hour later he's parking next to the private jet on a side runway at the airport. Christian helps me out of the car while someone starts loading our luggage onto the plane.

—This time you're going to tell me where we're going?—I ask him as he intertwines his fingers with mine.

—I think you know where we're going. —he says to me with his enigmatic smile.

We get on the plane. But the decoration inside has changed since the last time. The space is a little smaller now. There's just the seats. The kitchen is now smaller and there is a door behind it that wasn't there before. I look at Christian and he just shrugs. I sit in my seat and he sits next to me. The co-pilot closes the door and heads back into the cockpit.

The plane moves slowly along the auxiliary runway until it reaches the main runway and picks up speed for take-off. Half an hour after being in the air Christian undoes his seat belt and does the same with mine. He stands up, takes off his jacket putting it on the back of the seat and takes my hand.

—Come on. —he says to me as he pulls my hand towards the end of the plane.

He stops in front of the door, looks at me, smiles at me, and then opens the door to let me in. I enter the room and stop by the bed. In one corner there is our luggage and in the other there is an armchair. I feel Christian closing the door behind me.

—A bed? —I'm curious.

—Do you remember what my fantasy was, Mrs Grey? —he says, coming dangerously close to me.

—Joining a club I don't remember the name of. —I answer him as he smiles at me.

—The Mile High Club. You never researched what it was? —he asks, stopping in front of me.

—No. —I forgot to do that.

—To that club... —he says as he slips a finger down my neck and comes down to my shoulders caressing the lace strap of the dress. —…belongs there everyone who has sex over 12,000 feet.

—And you intend to do that now? —I ask him with heavy breathing.

—First I want to take off that dress. —he says to me as he turns around. —It's all I've been thinking about all night. —He says to me as I laugh out loud.


	55. Chapter 55

**Leave your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

I can feel his fingers in my hair, pulling out the hairpins one by one and pulling back the veil. I feel his fingers on my shoulders, slowly sliding into the straps of the dress. But he continues to push the buttons of the dress and undoes them one by one by lightly rubbing the exposed skin underneath. He raises his hands again, brushing against my skin and tracing the outline of the dress towards the straps. Slide one down and place a kiss on the shoulder and continue to kiss as he slides it down my arm. He does the same with the other one. And the dress slides down my body to the floor. Christian reaches out a hand to help me get out of the dress.

—We better get it out of the way. —he lets go of my hand.

He picks up the dress from the floor, places it on the chair and then turns towards me. He walks like a predator in my direction and stops in front of me looking at me completely. I know he's got the upper hand right now, but he's not going to stay that way for long. I take a step forward and direct my hands towards his tie. I untie it, leaving it hanging around his neck, and then I continue with the buttons on his shirt. When I get to the pants, I raise my eyes to his eyes. He hasn't stopped me yet. As soon as I undo the button on the pants his hands hold on to mine stopping me.

—Not yet. We both know that, if I let you go on, we'll be finished sooner than we both wish. —take my hands off and step away from me.

He takes off his shirt and tie and places it on the back of his chair. He returns to where I am and stops in front of me.

—I don't think I can stand any more lace today. —he says in a whisper before joining his lips to mine.

I wrap my hands around his neck before he begins to descend on my body kissing all the skin in his path. His light beard on my hypersensitive skin has the effect I imagined and my body begins to react to his caresses. He ignores my breasts and continues his journey towards his main goal. He stops right at the edge of my panties and looks at me from the floor while he raises an eyebrow. I know what he's thinking. I know what he wants.

—These, yes, are your wedding present. —I tell him when his hands cling to my waist.

He smiles wickedly at me before directing his hands towards my buttocks and I feel the fabric tear easily. He throws the pieces of cloth to one side and then stands up from the ground and sticks his face to mine.

—I haven't brought you any wedding gifts. —he says to me as he sticks his body to mine. —But ask me for anything you want and you'll get it. —he says seductively.

I know what I want right now, but I want us to take our time, I want to enjoy every second, memorize every moment of our new life together. I can feel his erection trapped inside his pants. I slide my hands behind his back, tuck them into his pants and squeeze his buttocks.

—We've been separated for six months... —I tell him as I push him down until he falls on the bed. —we still haven't caught up. —I tell him with a smile.

Christian leans back on his hands and smiles at me.

—Really. I thought we had caught up the other night?

I know what night he mean. A groan escapes me from just remembering everything we did that night.

—You caught up, I'm still not satisfied. —I answer with a seductive smile as I stare at him.

I stand between his legs, naked, while he slips his tongue through his lips and watches me like the predator I know he isI place my hands on his shoulders and slowly slide them across his chest, slowly lowering them to his abs. Every muscle in his body tightens at the touch of my hands. I finish unbuttoning his pants and put a hand inside. His limb is hard and warm and Christian lets out a groan as I caress him. I start to pull down his pants and he helps me by leaning on his hands and raising his butt. As soon as he has the pants halfway down I take his limb in my hand again and bring my lips towards him. I slide my tongue from the base, slowly towards the tip as I stare at him. I trace circles with my tongue at the tip, making an audible moan escape. I put it in my mouth, suck on it and slide my tongue in circles. I pull it out of my mouth and slide my tongue to the base again.

I smile at him before climbing up and kissing his body and joining our lips. I straddle him, his limb hard and anxious under me. And the kiss that begins slowly and sensuously turns to despair. I can feel it in the way he holds his hands tightly around my waist. His tongue slips into my mouth and I can't help but groan audibly.

Christian grabs my hips and in one quick movement I find myself lying in bed, with him on top of me.

—Fuck off! —he says as he quickly undoes his remaining clothes. —I'll take it easier next time. —he says, burying himself in me.

He's clinging to my shoulders while I'm wrapping my legs around his waist. His lips devour mine while our tongues compete in each other's mouths. It's a battle neither of us will win. His movements inside me are quick and with each one I let out a muffled groan. Christian separates his lips from mine when he lunges at me again. Hard, wild, unrestrained. I groan again as my body begins to shake and my walls begin to squeeze and hold him inside me.

But I know I won't be able to hold it for long, not when it starts to move desperately. I let go of a curse when the orgasm sweeps me away. I stare at him, watch him clench his jaw and his face begins to break down with pleasure a few seconds later and I feel him filling me up completely. He continues to charge a few times until he comes out of me and drops next to me.

—I promise to last longer next time. —he says to me as I laugh out loud.

He stands up, leaning on one hand. I turn to him and pull a lock of hair from his face.

—And in my defense, I must say you've been tempting me all night in that dress. —he says as he looks up at the chair.

—That was the idea. I wanted to see your reaction to seeing me in all that lace.

—All I could think about was tearing it off slowly. —He says to me as he begins to kiss my neck. —And then making love to you just as slowly. But I think that over 24 hours apart and without sex, I got affected and changed my mind.

And I understand that, I really do. We were both desperate.

—It's a good thing the dress is intact. —I'm telling him with a smile.

—I can't say the same for the panties. —he tells me by pointing to the floor where my shredded panties lie.

—This time you'll tell me where we're going? —I ask him as I bend over and slide my hand over his chest.

—I thought you knew. —he says, raising an eyebrow as he smiles at me.

—Should I know?

—We've been there once before, but this time, we'll have it to ourselves. —he says to me with that dimpled smile.

And I know exactly where we're headed.

—Should we sleep then?

—First we'll have some dinner. —he tells me, getting out of bed.

I sit on the bed and watch him as he puts on his boxer.

—I haven't had a bite, and I know you haven't either, you've only had the cake. —he walks to the door, and leaves the room, locking it behind him.

I drop into bed.

I can barely believe we're married. So much has happened in the last year that I still don't understand how I fell hopelessly in love with this man. How he managed to get so deep inside of me, literally and figuratively. And how his gaze and presence can continue to affect me as it did on the first day. The door opens again and Christian enters with a tray in his hands, covered. He sits up on the bed and I stand looking at the mysterious tray.

—Can I see what's underneath?

—You can.

I'm uncovering the tray. There's a plate of strawberries, a bottle of champagne with two glasses. There's also cheese and olives and a bottle of Nutella. I look up from the tray because just looking at the Nutella I start to get nervous.

—Nutella? —I ask him with an eyebrow.

—That's the only thing you've noticed in the tray. —he says to me as he puts it aside.

—I don't think I'll ever see her with the same eyes again.

—This time, it's for the strawberries. —he says with a smile as he takes one from the tray and passes it over the Nutella.

I can't take my eyes off the strawberry in his hand as he brings it to his lips. Christian knows how to make the simple gesture of eating a strawberry seductive. He stops before he gets to his lips.

—Do you want to? —he suddenly asks me.

My heart beats fast as he brings the strawberry to my lips. I half-open them without taking my eyes off his. He slides the strawberry to my lips before I take a bite and he quickly pulls it away, making the juice run down the edge of my lips. Christian approaches me and slips his tongue around the corner of my lips while a groan escapes me.

—Do you want more? —he asks me seductively as he brings the rest of the strawberry to my lips.

—Are you seducing me, Mr Grey, or feeding me? —I ask with a smile.

—I'm trying to feed you, Mrs Grey, but you seem to have some ideas in mind. —he says to me as I push him with one hand and sit astride him.

Christian laughs as I lean over to the tray and pick up the bottle of Nutella. I take a spoon and pull out a piece of Nutella that I bring to my lips and slowly savor it with a whimper. Then I lower the spoon to his chest, but I don't touch him. I lower the spoon further and begin to spread it all over his abdomen until I have nothing else in the spoon. I put the spoon aside and smile at him.

—I want you to remember tonight every time you see a bottle of Nutella. —I tell him as I begin to devour the Nutella from his body.

As I descend into his body I run down. When I am finished with his abdomen, I sit on his thighs and take the spoon and fill it again with Nutella. By now he should have a very clear idea of what I intend to do. I smile at him as I lower the spoon onto his hard limb that is ready for me again.

Christian moans as I start spreading Nutella all over his limb. I throw the spoon aside with trembling hands. It's impossible for me to continue to hold back any longer. I go down to his limb and put it in my mouth making Christian let out another moan, now louder. The combination of the chocolate on his hot, hard limb is extremely exciting. I slide my tongue over and over, no matter how much chocolate is left. But I don't stop. I just can't do it. I let out a moan and I know I can't take it anymore.

I stand with one hand on his chest and guide him into me. I bring my lips close to his and insert my tongue into his mouth in a fiery kiss full of love and madness as I start to move and he holds me by the buttocks.

—You taste deliciously like chocolate.—he says to me against my lips.

I stand up again, resting both hands on the wings of the phoenix. I move over it and close my eyes looking for that delicious friction that will take me to ecstasy.

—Touch yourself. —his hoarse voice makes me stop my movement and open my eyes.

I don't take my eyes off of his as I lower a hand down his whole body caressing every muscle on my way to my destination. And I start stroking my clitoris. A wave of pleasure sweeps through me and makes me close my eyes as I hold tightly to his chest with my free hand.

—Open your eyes. — he begs me, he spanks me and he squeezes my buttocks again.

I open my eyes and fix my gaze on his again. If he keep squeezing me like this, I think he is going to leave me a mark. The desire begins to grow quickly inside me as Christian helps me move over it. I try to move too, but the wave of pleasure that is growing so intense inside me as I stroke my clitoris and move over him, is unlike anything I have ever felt before. It is difficult for me to concentrate on so many sensations and I stop caressing myself.

—No, go on. —he asks me with a rapid breathing as I turn my fingers back.

And suddenly my movements become uncontrollable. I lean on his chest as I caress myself and move desperately over him. There is nothing I can do when my walls start to squeeze around him again. He has asked me not to close my eyes, but as I let out a groan, it is inevitable that I will not close them. Each sensation has become more intense. I open my eyes and lose myself in his grey eyes. I can feel his hard limb inside me, my moans mixed with his as I feel my whole world disappearing in an instant. My vision becomes blurred as I bury my fingernails in his chest, I bite my lower lip and let myself go with a series of curses. I let myself fall on his chest, exhausted.

—I can't take it anymore. —I confess to him in a moan with hardly any strength to hold me.

But he doesn't stop. He continues to move me as he holds me tightly by the buttocks. My body has not yet recovered from the recent devastating orgasm, I am still lying on his chest as he charges at me. But my body, it takes on a life of its own as it feels harder and harder inside me. I stand up, place both hands on his chest and begin to move desperately over him feeling another, even more powerful orgasm begin to grow inside me.

—God! —I cry out in ecstasy.

—Don't stop! I'm coming! —he cries out as I feel him let out a groan.

I can't stop moving when I feel it filling me up completely. And I go on until a new orgasm sweeps over me and leaves me faint on its body.


	56. Chapter 56

**Leave me Your Coments**

 **BirdsandStars**

Christian wakes me up when we're told to land in Barcelona for a stopover. We dress in the clothes of the suitcase and sit in our seats. I don't remember falling asleep, I don't even remember when Christian came out of me and lay down next to me.

In Barcelona we had some dinner before continuing our journey to the Maldives. And the rest of the flight passes quickly as we watch several comedies that don't let us stop laughing.

Christian carries a backpack on his back and the other on one shoulder while he wraps his fingers around mine. We walk along the dock towards the yacht. This time he doesn't let go of my hand as we both jump onto the yacht.

It is night and I see him leading me through the back doors of the yacht. He leads me to the lower deck and to the door at the end of the corridor. He opens it and walks in, leaving the bags on the floor. I stare at the bed. This room brings back exciting memories. I feel Christian hugging me from behind.

—Let's get some rest, we'll need it for tomorrow. —he says to me as he kisses my neck and starts to undress me.

—You just said we were going to rest. —I scold him as I let him get rid of my clothes.

—And we're going to do it, naked, skin to skin. —he says to me as he continues his work and I laugh out loud.

The movement of the water against the yacht and the sun on my face wakes me up. Christian isn't by my side, so I guess he's driving the yacht. I sit on the bed and see a note on the pillow next to me.

 ** _Put something on for a dip, or don't put anything on._**

 ** _Christian_**

I get out of bed and look in my backpack for something to wear. As I check, I realize who it was that packed the suitcase.

Christian.

Inside the backpack there are almost no clothes, just some panties, more lace than normal. And only one set of bikinis. I take it and my toiletries and go to the bathroom and without thinking I put it on. Outside the sun is very low, so I must have slept more than 12 hours. I go out looking for Christian and find him shirtless, preparing an appetizer, I don't think I can call it breakfast at this hour.

—Good afternoon. —he says to me when I get to his side and kiss him on the corner of his mouth.

He just looks at me with a frown, but he says nothing. I just wear the bikini set, nothing else. I sit down to eat the light snack he has prepared while Christian looks at me sideways.

That look.

When I'm done, he quickly picks things up without giving me time to do anything and takes me by the hand.

—You come with me? —he says to me as he pulls me towards the upper deck.

We're in the middle of the ocean with nothing but open sea in every direction. The view from up here is breathtaking. The sun is almost setting and we are still far from the island. But the ocean is calm. The water hits the yacht, creating a slight sway that is barely noticeable. I approach the railing at the back and rest my arms as I admire the sunset in front of me. Then I feel a finger slip down my neck and slowly go down my back and a moment later it is pulling the strip off the top of the bikini. And it falls to the ground. I cannot move from where I am standing, not when he is seducing me like this. He puts both hands on my waist and brings them down to both sides of the bikini and pulls the straps from the sides.

I'm naked, on the deck of the yacht.

—What do you think of the sunset, Ana? —he says in a whisper in my ear.

—Spectacular. —I say to him with heavy breathing.

—I want to make love to you... —he says as he turns me over in his arms. —With that sunset as a curtain. —he says as he slips a finger across my half-open lips.

I can't talk, I can't think, not when he looks at me in that sexy way. I raise my hands to his chest, I caress the wings of the phoenix as I lose myself in his gaze.

—I haven't stopped you. —I tell him in a whisper.

And quickly I have his hands on my buttocks and his lips against mine. I jump and tangle my legs around his waist. His lips devour mine desperately. The anxiety we both have is desperate. Next thing I know, he's laying me down on one of the deckchairs. He separates his lips from mine and begins to come down over my body. I try to wrap my legs around his waist, but he's already in my belly. He lowers his hands and opens my legs to slowly devour me, making me moan.

I hold on tightly to the edge of the lounger as I open my legs wider to give him better access. His tongue slides delightfully down my clitoris. And at that moment I think of raising my head a little. And I see him, his gaze fixed on mine as he slides his tongue down my sex.

Remember I said that the most erotic image had been when we crossed our gazes on the panoramic glass while he possessed me. I stand corrected. This is much more erotic. Seeing his eyes darken with pleasure as he slowly slips his tongue across my sex makes me quickly start to convulse.

—Do you like what I do to you? —he asks me with a pause.

—Don't stop. —I tell him as he smiles at me and does again what he was doing.

This is too much and there comes a time when I can't keep my eyes open. But I open them quickly when he inserts a finger inside me as he goes up my body. As he slowly moves his finger in a circle and presses it against the front of my belly I groan audibly. As it passes over my breasts it devours them, pulling the nipples with its teeth, making me squirm with pleasure underneath it. His lips reach mine, he pulls the lower lip and then the upper lip before inserting his tongue into my mouth.

Every second the desire in me increases even more. I cling to his back tightly as I bury my nails. Then I stop feeling the finger inside me. Christian separates his lips from mine, stares at me as he enters slowly inside me. At no time does he stop looking at me. And when he goes all the way in, he stays still inside me.

—I want to stay like this forever... —he says to me as he brushes his nose against mine. —Burying myself deep inside you, doing nothing but looking into our eyes.

—Sounds tempting, the idea. —I tell him with a smile.

—But I know that's not what you want. —he says to me as he withdraws briefly and slowly enters me, tearing out a groan. —You want me to bury myself in you again... —he withdraws and enters again. —…and again. —he comes back out and enters me again. — Increasing the intensity of my movements... —he says to me as he begins to accelerate the onslaught. —Making you slowly begin to lose control. —I tangle my legs at his waist while I hold tightly to his shoulders and his back. —Till you forget everything and all you can think about is me, filling you up completely.

Just at that moment Christian joins his lips to mine and I stop thinking coherently, my walls tighten around him as I groan against his lips. I can feel every touch, from his body against mine, the warmth of his limb inside me and how it gets harder every second. Christian groans against my lips as he clings to my shoulders tightly.

His movements become uncontrollable as I feel him filling me up completely and I letting go too. His movements begin to drop in intensity with the last moans that escape our lips and Christian drops next to my body with his breath as fast as mine.

I caress his hair as I watch the orange and violet sky show the remains of the sunset.

—This is the best sunset I have ever seen. —I confess with a smile.

Christian laughs out loud as he sits up briefly.

—I know how much you love to watch sunsets, and I wanted you to see one you'd never forget.

—Believe me, I'm never going to forget this one.

—I wish we could stay like this forever, but I have to take the yacht to the island. —I get a kiss on the lips and it separates from me.

Christian picks up his clothes from the floor and puts them on quickly before disappearing down the stairs. I sit and watch the wreckage of the sunset. I get up and pick up the bikini from the floor before going down to the lower deck. The yacht begins to move slowly through the water as I put my bikini back on and sit and watch the water break against the yacht. I am so entertained that I don't even notice when it has stopped, until I see Christian with the backpacks on his shoulder.

—We're here. —he says to me, holding out his hand.

He's put on a white shirt and I see him holding out a short and a blouse. I put them on quickly and we get off the yacht.

The dock is lit up and I quickly jump onto it while Christian moors the yacht. He takes me by the hand and leads me to the island.

—I'm starving. —I tell him as I head towards the kitchen.

—I leave the backpacks in the room and come back to help you.

I open the fridge and I'm surprised to see that it is fully equipped. I take out some beef steaks and put them to defrost while I continue to look for ingredients in the fridge. I take a knob of concentrated broth and a packet of pre-cooked potatoes.

Christian comes back, steals a kiss from me, and disappears again.

I look in the pantries and pull out a knob of olive oil, salt, pepper. I open the fridge again and take out chili, onion, and garlic.

—Perfect, now all I need is the red wine.

—This wine. —he says to me as he puts two bottles of wine on the marble kitchen counter.

—You read my mind. —I answer with a smile as I start to prepare dinner.

Christian opens one of the bottles and takes two glasses to serve the wine.

I take out a cutting board and take a knife, but Christian takes it out of my hand.

—This knife is a danger in your hands. —he says to me with a smile as he puts it aside and starts washing the vegetables.

I take the glass and take a sip before I put a pan to heat with olive oil to fry the potatoes and the plate for the steaks. I caress Christian every time I walk behind him, and he just laughs as he continues to cut. I put the steaks on the griddle and the potatoes to fry. As soon as Christian finishes with the vegetables I put them with the broth in a pot. He turns to me, takes the skimmer out of my hand and puts it on the side of the plateau, grabs me by the waist and sits me on it.

—How am I supposed to cook this way?—I ask him curiously.

Christian puts his hands on my thighs and opens my legs. He stands between my legs and sticks his forehead to mine.

—You sit there while I kiss you. —he says to me as he joins his lips to mine. —And you tell me what I should do. —another kiss.

—We're going to burn our potatoes. —I tell him with a smile.

I watch him take the skimmer and stir the potatoes before he takes them out and puts them in the drain. He adds more potatoes and stirs the broth while adding some olive oil. Put the utensils back aside and he come again between my legs. He places his hands on my hips and stares at me.

—I've never asked you where you learned to cook.

—I helped Elliot from time to time, and he taught me a few things. —he says to me with a smile.

—Did he teach you how to make the delicious ice cake?

—I don't think that recipe is ever going to be taught to anyone.—he says, laughing, as he walks away from me again.

He turns the steaks on the grill, stirs the potatoes and the broth that is already decaying and begins to give off a delicious smell. He returns to me and takes his glass for a long sip. Then he takes the bottle, fills the glass and pours some over the broth.

—I don't think you need me to tell you what to do, you are very good at cooking. —I tell him with a smile as I watch him take out the potatoes.

I take my glass and I am mesmerized watching him cook. He increases the power of the broth and looks for two dishes that he puts on the counter.

He turns off the grill and covers the steaks. He stirs the little broth that is left, which has become a thick sauce, and he turns it off by covering it as well.

—Dinner is ready, but I think we should wait for it to cool down a bit. —he says to me with a radiant smile. —We can take a bath in the meantime. — he says to me as he walks in my direction.

—Well, let's have a bath. —I tell him as I bring the glass back to my lips, but Christian takes it away before the wine can touch them.

—No more wine until dinner. —he says to me with a smile as he puts the glass aside and takes me by the hand. —Come on.


	57. Chapter 57

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

He interlaces his fingers with mine and leads me to our room and from there to the bathroom. He lets go of my hand and I watch him start filling the huge tub and pouring in smelling salts and gel. He opens a shelf and takes out several small candles that he strategically places throughout the bathroom and starts lighting them. I don't move from my place and watch him prepare everything in astonishment. By the time he finishes placing and lighting the candles, the tub is almost full. He turns off the tap and walks in my direction, turns off the lights in the bathroom and stops in front of me. He smiles at me showing the dimples and then slowly undresses me by dropping my clothes on the floor.

The bathroom is lit only by candles. I take a deep breath of the delicious smell of vanilla that fills the whole room and only wonder if it is the result of the candles or the smelling salts.

Christian takes his phone out of his pocket, smiles as he looks at the screen and looks for something in it. A few seconds later the music is flooding the room. He quickly throws away his clothes and they pile up next to mine on the floor of the room. He holds out his hand to me and helps me into the bathtub. I sit on one end of the huge white tub and he does the same on the opposite end.

—Who sings? —I ask him, not recognizing the music.

— _Minnie Riperton, Lovin' you._

Take one of my feet and start massaging it gently. I close my eyes as I relax to his caresses.

—Ana.

—Mmmm. —I mutter as he switches to the other foot.

—Are you happy?

I open my eyes suddenly. I don't know what his question is right now. I frown.

—I don't think I could be happier. Why do you ask?

But he remains silent. I take my foot out of his hands and walk towards him. I stick my forehead to his as I sit astride him.

—Christian. Why do you ask if I'm happy?

—Believe it or not, Ana, I'm scared.

—Scared?

— Scared of losing you. —says to me very seriously.

—You're not going to lose me, Christian. —I tell him with a slight smile trying to cheer him up, but he doesn't smile. —Where does this sudden fear come from?

—There's something you don't know about ex-CIA agents.

—I imagine you're going to tell me.

—Even if you're not active, there's always the fear that someone will come after you.

—I thought you didn't leave any loose ends, that's why it took you six months.

—And we didn't leave them. —he says to me as I can see the worry clouding his face.

—But.

—But I've had a bad feeling lately.

—Why didn't you tell me about it?

—I didn't want to worry you. Although perhaps it was all my own invention. Stress.

I smile at him briefly as I wrap my hands around his neck and smile at him.

—I think you're the one who needs the massage. —I tell him as I move suggestively over him.

Christian smiles at me, showing me the dimples that I like so much. And he holds his hands on my waist.

—That doesn't sound bad at all.

The music changes once again. I close my eyes absorbing the lyrics of the song. And I seem to have heard it once, I just can't remember where. I think for a moment trying to identify who's singing.

—Her name is _Truly Madly Deeply_ from _Savage Garden._ —he tells me by reading my thoughts.

— It' s very beautiful lyrics.

—And a particularly sensual rhythm for lovemaking. —he says to me as he kisses me briefly and sensually. —I'll show you later. —he says to me as he pours gel into his hands and begins to slowly slide them down my back without taking his eyes off mine.

I love the loving and tender Christian who pampers me and takes care of me and gives me delicious massages. Christian finishes before me and comes out of the bathroom giving me a kiss.

I finish and head to the dining room.

—You can put the silverware on and I'll be right there with dinner. —he says to me as I head towards the cupboard.

I find the silverware, put it on the table and sit down to watch him.

He takes the steaks off the grill and puts one on each plate. He takes the sauce and pours it over the steaks. He puts the fries aside and then smiles at me as he picks up the plates and brings them over to me.

—I think we can have dinner now, Mrs Grey. — he says to me as he rushes to get the glasses and the bottle of wine.

The smell of the food is exquisite. He sits down next to me while I look at the food in front of me, hungry. I'm dying to try this. I cut a piece of the meat and put it in my mouth.

—Mmmm. —I close my eyes and moan as I taste the food in my mouth. — This is delicious. —I say as I open them again and take another bite.

—I love to hear you moaning with pleasure. —he says to me as I look at him squinting. —Even for one bite of food, it always sounds so sensual.

I take another bite and moan again as I stare into his eyes. Christian doesn't look away from me. As the dinner goes on, I can see his gaze changing, getting darker. When we finish dinner he gets up from the table and takes the bottle of wine.

— Bring your glass. —he says to me as he takes his.

I follow him to the pool and watch him as he sits on a deckchair and puts the glass and the bottle on the little table next to it. He holds out his hand to me to accompany him and I sit between his legs while he hugs me from behind.

There is no moon today.

—If there were less light, you could see the stars better. —I tell him while he kisses my neck.

—Wait here. —he says to me, separating himself from me.

He comes back a few minutes later with some candles that he places and lights around us and at the edge of the pool.

—What are you up to?

—You'll see. —he says to me as he leaves again.

And a few minutes later all the lights go out. I wait for my eyes to get used to the little light around me. Just then Christian comes to my side and sits behind me again, hugging me again.

—Do the stars look better now? —he asks me as I look up at the sky.

It's a wonderful sight. We are on an island in the middle of the Indian Ocean, with the only illumination around us being a few small candles. The sky looks majestic. Like I've never seen before. As you can only see in the photos taken with the telescopes.

—I don't think I've ever seen so many stars in my life. — I say excited.

—We still have some work to do. —he says to me in a whisper as his warm lips kiss my neck and his hands caress my belly.

—I don't remember that I owe you anything.

—But I do remember it very well, two things actually. —he says to me as he gets up again.

He takes his glass and places it on the edge of the pool, where he also places his phone.

Then he starts to undress quickly and smiles wickedly at me before jumping into the pool with a fancy dive. I don't need to think about it. I place my cup next to his, undress and jump into the water. Christian swims in my direction, holds me in his arms and kisses me passionately as he moves me into a corner against the pool wall.

He separates from me with his accelerated breathing.

—I'm going to need all my self-control right now. —he says to me as he sips his drink and looks for something on his phone.

A few seconds later the song he promised to make love to me later is playing.

—In the pool?

—I think it's pending, Mrs Cooper. —he says to me as he sticks to me, letting me feel his erection.

—This promises Mr. Cooper. —I tell him as I sip my drink before I wrap my hands around his neck.

—Wet, hot, slow, sensual sex in candlelight and under the stars. —he says to me as he sticks his lips to mine.

—When you say it like that, it sounds like it's going to be amazing.

And he can't talk anymore. His lips cover mine and he starts making love to me to the soft rhythm of the song that repeats over and over again.

The sun bothers me in my eyes. I cover them with one arm until my eyes get used to the intense light that enters the room. I'm naked on the huge bed in the room. I turn to the other side, Christian is not there. This is strange. I thought after all the sex last night he'd be as exhausted as I am. I get out of bed and get some clothes before I go to the bathroom.

When I leave I go to the kitchen looking for Christian, thinking he might be making something to eat. But he's not there.

I run out of the house, maybe he's swimming in the sea, so I head for the pier. And I stop suddenly.

No way. Where's the yacht?

Did he go out without telling me?

No, he wouldn't leave without telling me, leaving me worried.

I'm starting to get more and more anxious.

I run all over the beach, looking for some sign of him. Nothing. Maybe he's in the pool, working out. I run to the pool, but he's not there either. There's just the bottle and the glasses. But when I look closely, I see that one of them is broken on the floor.

I don't remember us tripping last night as we were kissing on our way to the bedroom. All I remember is falling into a very deep sleep.

This can only mean one thing.

Someone has kidnapped Christian. But who.

I'm looking for the phone and I'm dialing Christian's. It starts ringing, but I feel it very close to me. That only confirms my suspicions.

How do you escape from an island in the middle of the Indian Ocean?

I only have one option right now. I'm searching the contacts for the last number I'd like to call. I stare at the number. I don't have many options. I dial the number and wait. At the second ring, he answers.

—Anastasia!

—Christian's been kidnapped.

—Yes, we know. An agent will be there shortly to bring you up to date.

That's all he says before he hangs up.

I can't believe he knew and didn't call me to inform me.

I can feel the sound of a boat engine approaching. I have no idea who it could be, so I decide to take action. I hide near the shore, among the vegetation of the island. And I wait. I don't think it's the agent they sent. It's too fast for him to arrive. The sound of the engine stops. I sharpen my senses. I feel his footsteps on the dock. I feel the wood creak with every step towards the house. I stop feeling the steps and I know he's walking on the sand. He's dressed in black. And is not exactly a military tactical uniform. He's more like wearing a suit.

I sneak out of my hiding place and pounce on him, taking him by surprise. I hold on tightly trying to knock them down. He grabs my hands and in an unexpected twist, he turns me over his shoulder and slams me into the sand.

I get up again ready to face my assailant, face to face. I stand on my guard and stare at him. Only then, I freeze with my fists up, while my gaze is lost in his emerald green eyes.

—José?


	58. Chapter 58

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

What the fuck is he doing here?

I don't let my guard down.

It's been a long time since I've seen him. After that day, I never heard from him again. And I didn't want to either.

—What are you doing here? — I' m asking with an angry look.

—Henry Stevens sent me to get you. —he answers me very calmly.

—It's impossible for you to get here so soon, I just talked to him on the phone.

—I was in Singapore on a mission, and I've been reassigned here.

—What!

—You better sit down, Anastasia. I'm an undercover agent, too. —he says to me as I put my fists down and fall into the sand.

I can't believe it. With everything that's happened to me. This is the least I expected to happen. Why does my past have a habit of catching up with me?

José holds out his hand to me and helps me get up as we enter the house. I sit on a chair while he takes off his jacket and goes to get a glass of water. He offers it to me and then sits down in front of me.

—Since when do you work for the CIA? —I ask him after taking a sip of water.

Although I think for what he's going to tell me, I'll need something stronger than this.

—A few years before you.

—Did you know? — I'm shocked that he had knowledge of my training, when Christian didn't.

—I was actually there to keep an eye on you, Ana.

—What! —I scream in horror.

I didn't expect this.

—You really think this was all a coincidence? Everything was planned to happen that way.

—That we'd go out together? So you never had feelings for me? It was all planned? An act.

—At first, yes. —he says to me, staring at me as I open my eyes to his response. —That's why I had to do what I did.

— Cheating on me in front of everyone. —I tell him sarcastically.

— It was the only way I could be reassigned somewhere else.

—You hurt me so much, José. —his betrayal had hurt me so much.

—I'm sorry. But it was better that way.

—Better for whom?

—I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you, Ana. Because if I did, I would jeopardize the mission.

—Were you in love with me? —I'm asking him now with a scowl.

He had never confessed his feelings to me before. He doesn't answer me, he just stares at me. His silence gives me the answer. He was.

—That's why I did what I did before it was too late.

—That's idiotic.

—It's not. I know your training was different than ours. But the first lesson they teach us is not to have feelings for anyone related to our mission.

—I didn't know that. —I'm telling him in awe.

—As soon as the feelings appear, everything starts to get complicated. And we can endanger that person and the mission.

—Does that rule of no feelings apply to all agents?

—Yes, even with Christian.

—Christian?

—He never told you?

—What was he supposed to tell me?

—That he was forbidden to have any relationship with you.

—Because I was involved in his mission?

—Exactly. He was warned, as I was, to stay away from you.

—But he didn't listen.

— And that's why the CIA took some measures to try to get you away from him.

—Measures?

José stares at me. I can see in his eyes that he doesn't want to tell me what happened.

—What exactly they did Jose?

—They planned the assault in New York.

—I don't believe it!—that's why they wanted me to stay away from him.

—The story doesn't end there. —he tells me as I turn my attention back to him. —The six months he was behind Giselle was planned. Someone helped her escape and stay hidden so he'd be after her longer. And so away from you.

—Who could have planned all this?

—I have my suspicions.

—Will you tell me who it is?

—I'm about to think that Henry Stevens is behind all this. —he tells me while I watch him incredulously.

—I don't believe it.

—I didn't believe it either. But a lot of strange things have happened in the last few months.

—Strange things?

—Yes. Because you're not active in the agency, you don't have access to information. But I read the report on Giselle's capture, Ana. How could she have gotten away if he was the only one there?

—I beg your pardon? I understood that the FBI was on their way, that they would take over since we had no jurisdiction there.

—Who gave you that information?

—He called me on the phone. Besides, what would he gain from all this? What would he gain from taking Christian away from me? — I ask her to look away from him, pensive.

—He wouldn't lose his best agent. —he says to me as I look up and look at him again.

And then I think. There is something else. Something that only Christian knows. Is he involved with whoever copied the Hard Drive?

—What's going on, Ana?

—Nothing. It's just that you made me think of some things that have happened recently.

—Is there anything else I don't know?

—No one really knows, just Christian and me. —and for a moment I'm debating whether or not to tell him.

I look him in the eyes. And I decide that I need someone on my side right now.

—Someone copied the Hard Drive with the information from the PIANANO while we were in London.

—And you don't know who it was?

—No. But everything you're telling me is making me think. What if he's behind all this?

—I wouldn't doubt it. But then we should be worried.

—What do you mean?

—If he wants to take you away from Christian, then we have to assume that he's behind his kidnapping.

—We have to find him as soon as possible. —I tell him while I run out and look for my phone.

—What are you doing? —he asks me when he sees me smiling at the screen.

—First thing is to locate him, and I know exactly where he is. —I tell him as I show him the screen where a pointer blinks in the middle of a map.

At that very moment my phone starts ringing. It's an unknown number. I answer it quickly while putting it on speakerphone.

—I see you've located it, good work. If you want to see him alive. Bring me the PIANANO and the Hard Drive with all the information. You have 72 hours to deliver it. I'll be in touch again in 24 hours. —and hung up.

—Didn't you recognize the voice?

—No. It seems he was using a voice modulator so he wouldn't be recognized. But I don't think Henry's the one behind this. The PIANANO is in his custody, he's the only one who can get it out of there, the only one with the authorization. Why would he ask us to bring it to him?

—What if this is all just a trick to avoid suspicion and blaming someone else?

That's also a possibility. But I'm not entirely sure yet.

— I think we'll find out in time, now we'd better get going to Chicago. —I tell him as I walk out to the dock where the boat he came in is.

José follows me and we go to the airport where a private jet is waiting for us to take us to Chicago.

—I can't go with you to TecFall. —he tells me outside the Chicago airport.

I stop by the car he has rented.

—Where do we meet then? —I ask him while he looks at his watch.

—Right here in two hours. And Ana, don't talk to anyone.

—I know. I know what I must do. —I tell him as he hands me the keys.

I get in the car and watch him go in another direction while he calls a taxi.

I drive to TecFall at full speed.

Everyone stares at me when I get in the elevator. I am aware that the clothes I am wearing are not the most suitable, but I did not have time to go and change. And these clothes are better than the ones I had when we landed in Barcelona to refuel. I think that if I come in shorts, sandals and a short blouse, everyone will have a heart attack. Or the security guards won't let me through. So with a pair of jeans and a more suitable blouse and some converse, everything must work.

The doors open on the 25th floor, and I leave quickly with one goal in mind.

—Ana!

Shit! I forgot about Kate.

And she's staring at me scared.

—Weren't you on your honeymoon? What happened?

—Kate, I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry. —I tell her by ignoring her and walking quickly to the office.

I put the combination in the safe and open it by taking out the hard drive. The office door opens suddenly and Kate enters by closing it behind her. She walks in my direction and stops by the table.

—I know something important happened and you don't want to tell me, for some reason.

—Kate, please. —I tell her as I walk past her.

She stares at what I have in my hands.

—Didn't you have to give that to the CIA?—she asks with a frown.

I ignore her and walk to the door.

—You're not getting out of here until you explain to me what's going on. —she says to me, pulling my arm, making me turn towards her.

I stare at her. I can't keep it from her. She must know what happened.

—Christian's been kidnapped and I'm going to rescue him.

—What do you mean, he's been kidnapped?

—Kate, I can't give you any more explanations, please. I don't want you to get involved in this.

—How are you supposed to rescue him? Who do you think you are? You should call the police and have them take care of it.

I think it's time I told Kate the truth. I take her by the hand and make her sit in an armchair. I sit down in front of her still holding her hands.

—There's still something you don't know about me. —I say to her, pausing, as she looks at me with her eyes wide open. —I used to work for the CIA, too.

—What! —she screams as I put my hand in her mouth to shut her up.

—It's a long story and I can't tell you now how it all started, but the basics are that I'm going to go and rescue him, I'm trained for that.

—But you can't go by yourself, Ana.

—I'm not going alone, José is going with me.

—José! The idiot?

—Yes, the idiot turned out to be a CIA person too.—I tell her while she looks at me in awe. —I know it's a lot to take in, Kate, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.

—Does your mother know you're back?

—No one knows, just the people who have seen me, so the later she find out, the better. But under no circumstances must she find out what we talked about, the real reason I came back. —I tell her as I get up from the floor and head for the door.

—But Ana.

—Promise me, Kate. I don't want to put any more people in danger, please.

—All right, I won't tell.

—Not even to Elliot. —I'm warning her.

—All right.

I walk back to her and hug her tightly. I know why I do it. Kate is my best friend and I don't know if this is the last time I'll ever see her. I don't know what will happen in Russia. When I feel my eyes start to fill with tears I separate from her. I turn around and leave without looking back.


	59. Chapter 59

**Leave me your coments.**

 **Birdsandstars**

I still have time, so I'm heading back to my apartment. Always making sure no one's following me. I go in cautiously and head for the bedroom. I look for where I last saw her. She's still there. I take her and mount the charger next to her. That's perfect. I take another charger and put it in my jeans. I put the holster on and look for a leather jacket to wear over it. That's much better.

But I still have something to do. I need the PIANANO. So this time without hesitation I call Henry who answers me quickly.

—We received a call demanding the PIANANO and the Hard Drive with the information of the project in exchange for his life.

—We know.

—Do you know?

—I'm sorry, Ana, but we've hacked into your phone. —I didn't expect this.

— Then you know you have to take it

—Yeah. I'll take care of it myself. I'll contact you when you get to Russia. —and hung up.

I'm staring at the phone. I never would have imagined that he would go so far as to hack into my phone. If I were in his position. I would have done it too.

I'm leaving the apartment for the airport in plenty of time. To my surprise as soon as I get out of the car, José is waiting for me.

—Do you have it?

—Yes. —I tell him as I touch the little bag I have hanging next to me. —Henry will contact us in Russia. —I tell him as he looks at me and smiles slightly.

—Good. So let's go.

Being a CIA agent has its advantages. At least we don't have to go through security and all the necessary paperwork to board a plane. I see José carrying a big bag onto the plane.

—What do you have in there?

—Tactical clothing. You don't think I'm going to do this in a suit and tie? —he says to me as I laugh. —I've always liked your smile. —he says to me suddenly while I stop laughing. —I'm sorry, that comment was out of line.

—No, don't apologize. —I answer something uncomfortable.

—I brought you some clothes too. —he says to me as he sits down in a seat.

—Thank you. —I tell him while I sit in another seat on the opposite side.

I put my belt on while I take my mobile phone out of my pocket. I check his condition. He's still alive. And I know that all my hopes are in the Hard Drive that I carry with me. This is my only chance. As long as I have it, I know nothing will happen to him.

As soon as we get off the plane there's a black SUV parked waiting for us.

They give the keys to José and after he puts the bag in the back seat we get in the car.

—Where are we going?

—We're staying in a safe house that the CIA has here. We'll wait there for the call.

—But we know where they're keeping him. Can't we go and rescue him?

— We're on their ground, Ana. It's best to stick to their terms.

He tells me as he starts to drive. While he does, I look for my phone and check his vital signs again. It's okay. It's okay.

The CIA house is approximately 20 kilometers from Christian.

—You should get some sleep. I know you didn't do it during the flight. —José says to me as he points me to a room.

—I don't think I can do it.

—We both need to rest. —he says to me as he starts to take off his jacket. —We still have a few hours before they contact us. —he says to me now, loosening his tie.

I must look away from him. I don't feel anything for him, but at some point feelings for José had been as intense as they are for Christian. And the last thing I need right now is for my mind to become even more confused.

—I'll get some rest. —I say to him as I walk into the room.

I lock the door. I don't know why. I sit down on the bed in the small room. I stare at my cell phone screen. It's quite charged. I set an alarm for four hours and put it on the bedside table. It' s all that remains before the 24-hour deadline they said they would call. I take off the jacket I have on that hides the gun.

His gun.

I take it off and put it under my pillow.

I lie down on the bed, even though I know I won't be able to sleep. Not when my mind moves 20 kilometers away. Where Christian is waiting to be rescued.

The phone alarm goes off and I wake up startled. It's almost 6:00 pm. I don't remember falling asleep. I check the phone. They haven't called yet. I put my gun and jacket back on and walk out into the living room. Jose's sleeping on the couch. His clothes, they're tucked away on the back of this one. And for a second, just a second I'm staring at his naked body from the waist up. He's not as muscular as Christian, but he has a perfectly defined body. I look away from him and at that very moment the phone rings in my hand.

José suddenly wakes up. I put the phone on the table and while I activate the speakerphone I answer the call.

—I guess you got everything I asked for?

—Yes. —I tell him even though Henry hasn't contacted us yet.

—All right, you know where to find me, I'll be waiting for you next to him at 10:00 pm. The guard at the entrance will let you in. I'm warning you, you alone, I don't want any agents running around or you won't see him alive.

—How do I know he's alive? —but he's not answering me and he's ending the call.

A few seconds later I get a message. It's a picture of Christian.

Oh, my God! What have they done to him?

He's beaten up, his hands are tied and blood is running down his face. I go back to look in the phone. I know he's alive. I don't need them to send me a picture to find out. I just wanted to hear his voice. But apparently, they don't think that way.

—Henry hasn't contacted you yet?—José asks me as he gets up to look for the bag.

— No, he hasn't yet, but I imagine he must at some point.

José puts bag on the sofa and opens it. He pulls out several guns and offers me one.

—This one's for you. —he says to me, holding a gun and several magazines.

I take the gun he holds out to me and the magazines. I don't mention to him that I have another one.

—And this too. —he says to me as he hands me a tactical uniform. —I hope it fits you. —he says with a smile.

I see him taking off his uniform.

—We'd better get ready and get out. The sooner we finish this, the better.

—You're going too?

—You don't think I'm going to leave you alone. Besides, I think it's best if we surprise them.

—But you heard him.

—Don't worry, we'll find a way in without being discovered. —he says to me with a smile. —Now go get ready.

I'm heading for the room with all the stuff. I put them on the bed and stare at them. He's right. We should take them by surprise. I don't think they'll let me go in armed to the teeth. In fact, I don't think they'll let me in armed. And I need to at least come in with a gun.

Without further thought, I strip down and start getting ready. My cell phone rings, and when I see who's calling, I pick it up quickly.

— Listen to me carefully, Ana. I trust no one, absolutely no one, to give the PIANANO.

—Not even your agents?

—Not even them, I only trust you and I only do it because your mother owns the company that developed it.

—They've called for a delivery at 10:00pm.

—Perfect, I'll finish coordinating with my agents here and meet you at the site at that time. Don't tell anyone I've contacted you.

—But sir! —the call is over.

I'm calling his number, I must inform him that we're going to go ahead and take them by surprise.

— _"The mobile you are calling is out of service."_

Oh, shit!


	60. Chapter 60

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

When I leave the room, fully dressed, I see José sitting on the couch going over some plans. I walk up to him and he looks up at what he's doing.

—You'll need to memorize the plans.

—I can do better than that. —I tell him as I place them on the table and take a picture.

And just as I did before, I overlay it on the location where he's holding it captive. I smile as I show José the phone.

—That was impressive.

—Skills I acquired in college. —I confess with a smile.

—If you're ready. Let's go.

Jose drives around the place before parking the car several blocks away from where he is being held. It's not an abandoned warehouse, it's not even on the outskirts of town. It's a huge mansion that has guards and security cameras everywhere.

—Wait for me here. I'll go explore. —he says to me as he gets out of the car leaving me alone.

I watch him disappear.

I look for my phone and check Christian's vital signs. His heartbeat has slowed down. He must be unconscious.

I go back and check the plans. They show where all the security cameras and posts are. But unfortunately, I don't have the equipment to access and take control of the cameras.

It's been 15 minutes since José left to check the perimeter. I don't think I can just sit here waiting for him to come back. The anxiety is killing me. I'm about to get up and walk out when the door opens and he comes in.

—I've found a way in. —he says to me as I watch him open a bag and pull out another gun and offer it to me. — It's tranquilizer darts.

—Don't you have one for yourself? —I ask him when I see there's only one.

—I already have it in my belt. —he says, touching his side.

—How are we going to get in?

—In the west corner there's a 180-degree camera and two guards at a post, we must be quick and eliminate the guards and jump over the wall before the camera detects us.

—So let's get going. —I tell him as I open the car door.

—Follow me. —he says to me as he leads me down an alley.

We go around and over several walls until we reach a corner. I stand at one end and watch carefully. We are in a dark alley. In front of us there is a wall ten feet high. In one of the corners is the camera and about ten meters from it the post.

—Ready! —he asks me as I hold the dart gun in both hands.

—Ready.

— As soon as I tell you to go get the guard at the post, I'll go get the one under the camera.

—All right. —I tell him as I feel the adrenaline of the moment start to take hold of me.

—Now! —he says in a whisper as he signals me.

We both run in opposite directions. The guard at the post barely has time to react when I shoot the dart at him and a few seconds later he falls down. I go to the wall where José is waiting for me and with his hands he pushes me up. As soon as I put my hands on the wall, an alarm starts to sound. Apparently the wall has an infrared sensor and I have activated it. I hold out my hand to José from above. He takes it and climbs up to the wall.

We both jump into the courtyard of the huge mansion. We hide behind some bushes. We can see the movement of several guards in the direction of where we are.

Several searchlights are turned on in the courtyard as the guards begin their search for the intruder.

—Stay here, I'll try to distract them away.

—They're going to get you!

—No, they won't. I'll contact you as soon as I'm in a safe place. —he says to me as he smiles at me.

José comes out of the bushes in full view of the guards and runs. The guards quickly continue to ignore that there's someone else hiding here. I wait for a while. There are no more guards where I am, but the searchlights are still on. I wait patiently. Ten minutes later the searchlights go out and I see two guards walking a few feet away from me. I look out carefully. I try to locate a camera. But I don't see any in here. The guards are standing on a corner. I pull out my phone and check the plans again. They have Christian somewhere on the second floor and on the opposite side from where I am. Near where I am there's a door, I have no idea where it will lead. We haven't had time to get a good look at the location. So I don't have much choice. I check the gun with the tranquilizers, I only have two. Great. I put on my thermal glasses and I look out slowly. The guards are still in the corner, they're smoking a few cigars. They're about ten meters away from me. If I run fast I can shoot them both before they even notice me. I pull my glasses back up to my helmet and as I take a deep breath I come out of hiding.

I run at full speed with the gun in my hand and they barely have time to react and draw their weapon when I am shooting a dart at each of them.

Perfect.

I throw away the gun that has been left useless and hide the bodies as best I can. I walk up to the door while I put on my thermal glasses. There's no one inside. I take out Christian's gun and put the silencer and the flashlight on the rail. I check the magazine and hold it in one hand while I open the door and go in.

Safe and out of sight, I find the phone and check the map. I'm in an employee room apparently. And I see that after the nook in the hallway at the end there's a door that leads into what looks like the kitchen or the laundry room. The place where I am is perfectly lit so I won't need my night vision goggles. I hold the gun with both hands as I slowly start to move forward looking into the corners before turning. I don't want to have any surprises. After several turns I reach the door at the end. I put on my thermal goggles. There's no one on the other side. I look at the map and briefly memorize where I have to go now.

I open the door and head towards my destination. The top floor.

I walk slowly through the kitchen. I can see that they were in the preparation of the meal. But I don't see anyone here. I have several more doors. One leads to the dining room, another to the guest rooms on the ground floor, and another to the inner courtyard.

I put on my thermal glasses and look at my options from a different perspective. The fastest is through the dining room and from there to the main room and the stairs. But I see more than twenty people there, some of them armed. They seem to be gathered.

So I have to hurry. I only have two options left, guest rooms and inner courtyard. I feel the sound of voices approaching so I go to the nearest door I have. The one to the inner courtyard.

This corridor is slightly lit up. I pass my night vision goggles and go down the corridor to the end. Behind the door is the small inner courtyard. There's a guard in it making a round. I don't see anyone else. I wait until his back is turned before I take off my glasses and come out of hiding.

I raise my gun and shoot him. He falls to the ground instantly. I pick him up and drag him into the hallway where I came from. And then I quickly head for the staircase that takes me to the top floor. That must be the one the service personnel use.

I don't detect any thermal signals behind the door and I quickly enter.

I find myself in a room full of sheets and towels and toiletries. I check the map on the phone again. Christian is nearby. I'm only separated from him by a corridor and a door behind which is a huge room. I go out into the hallway at full speed with only one goal in mind. To get where he is.

But I should have checked to see if anyone was there first.

As soon as I step out into the hallway I almost hit the guard in front of me. The gun falls out of my hands and I quickly kick the one he's holding away. I raise my fists and face him as if he were the punching bag that I had been punching for 6 months.

I dodge his punches as best I can and try to hit him and make him lose his balance. But he's so fast. I manage to reach him with one blow, but he catches my hand and in a few seconds I see my back to him as he makes me a key. I hit him with my elbow on his abdomen and take advantage of his strength to tip him over my shoulder onto the ground, leaving him half stunned.

I have to take advantage.

I have the gun close by.

I run and grab it quickly before he gets off the ground. And without giving him time, I shoot him.

My breathing is fast.

I can't stay here, I need to go on and find him.

I hide the body behind the same door I came out while leaving a trail of blood on the floor that I know will be difficult to hide for a long time and sooner or later they will find it.

I better hurry.

I walk quickly down the corridor to the door that separates me from the huge room and from where Christian is. This time I put on my glasses first, I don't want another surprise. There's only one heat sign inside. And I don't like the position he's in at all.

I take off my glasses and open the door which, to my surprise, is unlocked. The room is dimly lit. I look around and I can't believe what I'm seeing.

I can see a wooden table, a cross with handcuffs on the top and bottom, shelves with different sex toys. Shelves with sticks, whips, ropes, harnesses. I never imagined that I would ever be in the middle of one of these rooms, for this kind of sexual practice. I forget everything and concentrate on what's important. The most intense light is in the center of the room.

Oh God!

I run in his direction forgetting where I am.


	61. Chapter 61

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdssandStars**

He's kneeling in the middle of the room. No shirt, just a pair of worn-out, torn jeans. His hands are stretched upwards. I follow the path of his arms. He has metal handcuffs on his wrists that pull his arms with chains to a kind of cage hanging from the ceiling. His head is tilted forward. I bend over to his side. He's unconscious. I take his face in my hands. He has several wounds on his face and others on his abdomen as well as some bruises that begin to appear, as if he had been beaten badly without a chance to defend himself. I look around again.

We are in the middle of a BDSM practice room, which they have used as a torture room.

—Honey! What have they done to you? —I tell him with tears in my eyes.

—We haven't done anything to him that he didn't deserve. —says a voice behind my back.

I turn quickly to the female voice I have just heard and find myself with the face of an elegantly dressed woman. Although she is half hidden by the dim light, I can see that her hair is blond and she wears it long cascading down her shoulders. I quickly pull out my gun and point it at her.

—My dear, I'd better put that away, if you want to get out of here alive you'd better do as I say.

She's not armed, and she's alone. I put the gun away slowly without taking my eyes off her.

—What have you done to him?

—What we need to do, after what he did to me.

—To you?

—I don't think this lighting is letting you see straight. —she says to me as she takes a step towards the light in the centre of the room.

Now I can see her well and I quickly recognize her face.

It's Elena Smirnova. But as soon as I see her face, someone hits me hard on the head making my whole world black.

I have a terrible headache. I'm carrying one of my hands where I've been hit. I have blood and it hurts a lot. I look for the gun next to me but this one is gone and so is the other one I had in my side.

I sit down on the floor. Christian by my side, he hasn't regained consciousness yet. The door opens again.

—It's about time you woke up. I've been getting bored. —she says as she approaches me again.

—Why are you doing this?—I ask her as she pauses in the dark.

— Because nobody makes fun of me, honey. Did you think I wouldn't find out who was behind my kidnapping? The one who stopped me from getting the PIANANO.

I don't understand anything. Christian had organized the squad that took care of her, but he hadn't gone.

—How did you know that? —I ask her without taking my eyes off her, following her every move around the room.

— I just needed to find the right person. And this person told me I'd get a double prize if I caught him.

—What!

—If you catch him, you get the one who posed as your sister. That's what he told me. And he was right.

—You should thank us, if you'd gone to that auction you wouldn't have come out alive, I assure you.

Elena laughs and stares at me again.

—You have no idea what you're up against.

—Who the traitor was! —I scream at her angrily.

At that very moment the door opens.

—It's about time you arrived, love. What took you so long?

—I was taking a shower, and changing my clothes. —he changed his accent, but that voice sounds strangely familiar.

The man enters the room fixing the sleeves of the dark suit he's wearing. He approaches Elena with a graceful step and kisses her ardently.

—I've missed you so much. —she says as she separates from him.

—I've only been gone a few days. —the more I hear that voice, the more I feel I know him. —I told you you'd get the double prize. —he says with a smile as he hugs her around the waist.

—I should never have doubted you, now we just need to get the PIANANO.

He looks at the time on his watch.

—It shouldn't be long now.

His phone starts ringing and he answers.

—Really? I'll go and check it myself. —he says hanging up. —He's already here, I'll go and welcome him. —he says goodbye with a kiss from Elena and leaves.

I'm watching him walk out the door when a whimper by my side turns my attention to Christian.

—Love! —I say to him as I caress his face gently.

—Ana! You came for me! —he says in a soft voice as he gives me a slight smile.

—Always! Remember, I promised you. —I tell him with tears in my eyes.

—Please, this makes me nauseous. I'll go see what's going on. —says Elena as she walks away from us and leaves the room.

—Ana, you shouldn't have come for me. —he says to me trying to get up a little. —This is a trap.

—And what was I supposed to do? Forget about you? Suffer your absence again, but for real this time? No! You listen to me! We'll get through this together. —I tell him while he smiles at me slightly.

—You're as stubborn as Grace.

—Look who's talking.

—There's something you should know, Ana. —pause. —We've been betrayed.

—Who?

—Another agent. —Christian lifts one leg and I help him up so he's not with his arms stretched out. —He's made Elena fall in love and believe she'll get what she wants when his intentions are different. —he says with a whimper.

—Did you tell her?

—I've tried, but she won't listen to me. She's too blinded by an illusion that will be over in a moment as soon as he achieves his goal.

—I don't understand anything. Who is he?

—I don't know his real name, I only know his agent's nickname. The Wolf.

At that moment the door opens. Two men enter holding another half-conscious man between them. They arrive where we are and release him far from the light, close to us, and leave again.

—Can you stand on your own? —I ask him as he nods.

I run towards the man who has been thrown to the ground while Christian is left leaning on his legs with a moan. I turn him over. It's José, he's all beat up.

—What happened? —I ask him while he complains.

—That I've been beaten up like hell. They wanted to know where the disc with the information and the PIANANO was.

—What did you tell them?

—Nothing. They couldn't get anything out of me. But they'll probably come back for you to get information. Tell me you hid the disc.

—No, I'm sorry. I have it with me. —I'm telling him as I reach into my pocket where I'm hiding the Hard Drive.

They took my guns, but they didn't notice this.

—And the PIANANO?

—It's on its way as we speak.

—Ana! Who is he?

—He's the agent they sent to help me rescue you.

The doors open at that moment and Elena enters again accompanied by a man whose face I can't see, but from his physical constitution, I know he's not the same man who was here before.

I help José to get up, he sits on the floor and I bend down beside him. We both stare at the two people who have just entered the room. The lights increase in intensity until I am almost blinded for a moment. I squint my eyes while staring at Elena and his companion.

When my eyes adjust to the light I can recognize his companion and I can't believe it.

It's Henry.

After all, José had been right all along. Henry is the traitor.

Henry keeps looking in my direction while he scowls.

—What are you doing with him? —he asks as he looks down on José.

—You've forgotten that you sent him to my rescue. Have you forgotten everything you planned? What is your relationship with Elena? Why have you done all this? —I scream at him in frustration, remembering everything that's happened.

—I didn't do anything.

—You're going to tell me that you didn't lie to us about Giselle, and then you didn't make it go away —I say, pointing to Christian. — Making me believe for 6 months that he was dead. From the beginning you've lied to us and deceived us. And all for what?

—I know I sent someone to help you, but it wasn't him. —he yells at me as I stand up and step away from José.

José looks back in my direction.

—Get away from him, Ana! —I hear Christian's angry voice next to me.

I look at Christian as I take another unconscious step back and stick to him.

— Darling, you're done with this silly little game. —says Elena as she looks in the direction of José.

—Yes, I think that's enough.

José gets up from the floor, walks towards Elena and then gives Henry a push in my direction. Only then, I realize the gun I hadn't seen and which she was pointing at him with. Henry loses his balance and falls to the ground. I help him up.

—He's the traitor. —Christian says as I look at him and then I look at José again. —It's the Wolf.


	62. Chapter 62

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

I watch as José pulls out a gun and points it at me and Henry.

—Let's not drag this out any longer, if you'd be so kind as to give me the PIANANO and the Hard Drive. — he says, extending a hand in our direction.

—Why are you doing this? —I ask him with no idea why he's turned against his own mates.

—Because that's the first phase of my plan. —he says, with a wicked smile.

This is definitely not the same person I once fell in love with.

—The first phase? —I ask.

—The second is to get rid of Elena. —Christian says in a whimper.

— Don't talk nonsense, he'll never get rid of me, we're going to get married. —she says as she gives José a smile and he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

—To do that, he'd have to get a divorce first. —Christian says to her again.

—Are you married?—she asks, hesitantly.

—Don't listen to them, love, they just want to distract you.

— Why don't you tell the truth, José, or you' re afraid.

—What truth? —she asks as she walks away from José.

—That all this time he's been using you for one thing only in his mind. He has tricked you, seduced you, and in a few minutes he will get rid of you. —says Henry as he stares at her.

—What are they talking about, José?

Then quickly he turns the gun on her and shoots her in the abdomen. The impact makes her fall to the ground screaming in pain while she holds on to the abdomen from which the blood is flowing. I try to get up to go to her aid, but José points again in our direction.

—Don't even think about it! —he says to me as he walks towards Elena. —Sooner or later I'll have to get rid of you.

—I don't understand you. —she says in a moan of pain.

—You're not her. My wife has big plans for the PIANANO. You've only been a pawn in my game and pawns, sooner or later you have to be eliminated. —he says as he picks up the gun from the ground and kicks it violently into her face, knocking her unconscious.

He walks in our direction again as he points the two guns at us now.

—I only needed two things, the Hard Drive and Henry.

—Why did you need him?

— Because he's the only one who has authorization to have my wife released.

—You'll never get it.

—I have my methods of persuasion. She's here now, you'll soon meet her. Or rather, you'll see her again. I think she's already had the pleasure of meeting you.

I look briefly at Christian and Henry.

—Who's his wife? —I ask them.

But they don't have time to answer. At that very moment the doors open and I see a woman walking elegantly in our direction.

—Well, well, what a lovely gathering. —she says as she walks in our direction. —Well, if it isn't the secret agent, the big boss and the Chicago whore.

As soon as I hear those words, I know who she is before she stops in front of us.

Giselle.

—You! Why you insist on screwing with our lives! —I scream at her.

—I have nothing against you, darling, you're just in the wrong place, wrong time, with the wrong people.

She arrives at José side and gives him a brief kiss on the lips. Is she his wife?

—Since when is she your wife? —I ask her angrily.

—Who's counting. —she says with a smile. —Almost four years. —she answers while I start to do the math quickly.

—Were you married to him while you were engaged to me?—Christian asks her beside me as he tries to move with a whimper of pain.

—Did I think you knew everything about me? —she says with a laugh. —I see you don't know everything.

— We should tell them our story, dear, so we can make the evening more enjoyable. —he says with a smile.

—That's a great idea. And then we get rid of them. —she answers while they both laugh out loud.

Giselle goes to one end and picks up a chair that she places right in front of us. She sits down and then starts to tell the story.

—We met while he was on a mission in London, I must say it was love at first sight and we were immediately married in secret. I had my own plans in place for some time. I had set my sights on TecFall's youngest and most talented entrepreneur. Ryan Chasting, though we all know that's not your real name. —she says, looking at him with a smile. — I did what I had to do to achieve my goal.

—But things started to get complicated when I was assigned to Chicago. —says José, interrupting her as she walks around the room while pointing at us.

—He already knew what I was up to. —she continues. — And I knew what his real profession was. That only brought us closer together since we both had practically the same goal in mind. I wanted the device they were developing at his company and he had been assigned to watch you at headquarters. —she says as she points at me. —So, with that goal in mind, our next step was to make me disappear. That was quite complicated, we had to bribe a lot of people and forge lots of documents, nothing we hadn't already done. As soon as I disappeared, we drew up our long-term plans, which we knew would bring results in the end. José left for Chicago. And he started keeping a close eye on you. Just like he did with Elena, he seduced you and made you fall in love with him. But again, things weren't looking good for us. They reassigned him to another mission because they thought he had fallen in love with you. You assholes. We were so close at that point to achieving our goal. —Giselle gets out of her chair and walks to a corner where there are some bottles and glasses. She pours herself a drink and starts to drink it.

—I was out of the game and so was Giselle, so we just waited. We waited until they had finished developing the device and then planned how to steal it. As time went by, we watched you. —she says as she points to Christian. —we saw how you were moving up in the company quickly and how you were appointed the new CEO of TecFall, we didn't expect that. Nor did we expect you to be assigned to Chicago. That started to complicate everything. So we started keeping an eye on both of you. We didn't expect him to notice you. —he says, pointing at me. —But since we already knew him, we knew he wouldn't rest until he had you in his bed.

—That was a really fun evening. —says Giselle from the corner as she prepares a drink. —It's been a long time since I've been to such an entertaining masked ball.

I can't believe it! They were there?

—We knew that after that night, he was going to get rid of you, so you would no longer be an obstacle to our goal. But it wasn't like that. When he started putting extra security on you, we knew something was wrong. Something had changed that night of the masked ball and we started to investigate. And we discovered that the two of you had been at the same party two years earlier. That made us wonder if you had slept together before. It was the only logical explanation for his change in attitude towards you. This need to protect you for fear that the same thing would happen to him as to his fiancée. —he says, laughing out loud. —So when you went to New York, we decided to give you a scare, we just wanted you to get away from him so we could do our job. We didn't want the company owner's daughter involved in the whole thing. But you were always accompanied. Until that night at the club. But that wasn't enough to scare you, or to make you leave him. On the contrary, it only brought you closer together.

Giselle comes back to the chair with two drinks in her hands and as she takes one of the guns out of his hand, she offers José a drink.

—When we saw you dancing at the club and then when you walked around New York like two silly people in love, it confirmed that there was something between you. — says Giselle as she takes a sip of the drink she's holding in her other hand. —So when we got back to Chicago we waited for our chance to get rid of you once and for all. —she says, pointing to me. —We didn't care that you were the boss' daughter, we just wanted to get you out of the way so we could continue with our plans. But you… —she says, pointing to Christian. —…always screwing up everything, you had to discover the bomb. After that failed attempt, we decided to wait for the PIANANO exhibition in London and take that opportunity to steal the device, but we weren't expecting anyone to step forward. We were so close. So when we got the message about the black market auction, we knew it was all coming to an end.

— But you two, always interfering. —says José angrily.

—Honey. —she says in a sweet voice. — We finally managed to get the device, at least for a few hours. Until the whore had to get involved again and ruin everything.

—Let's forget all that, I think you know the rest of the story. Let's get this over with once and for all.

—How'd you manage to kidnap him?—I'm asking them, wanting to know this part of the story that hasn't been told yet.

—It was very simple indeed. — says José as he shows me his seductive smile, the one that used to make me fall at his feet. —We had tapped the phone of the housekeeper of the island, because we knew that at some point you would get married and go there on your honeymoon. Luckily we didn't have to wait long. So when she went out looking for supplies to stock the fridge, we went in and injected all the wine bottles with sleeping pills. We just had to wait for you to fall asleep and go in.

—Why didn't you take me too? —I ask him. —You could have demanded the PIANANO in exchange for our lives.

—Our plan was already drawn up, to make last-minute changes, it wasn't going to work. Besides, we knew Henry would only trust you, no one else, and without that, our plan wouldn't work. I think that's enough stories, right? —he says, looking at Giselle.

—Not yet, I think she needs to know, she needs to know what it feels like to be lied to, to be cheated on, to be chased for six months and to be locked away from the person you love.

—And you think I don't know! Do you think I haven't suffered for the person I love? You don't know anything. I know what it feels like to be lied to, to be cheated on, and not just to be cheated on, but to be cheated on by the person you love. I know what it feels like to be away from that person. I was away for six months. You think I didn't suffer from his absence? You think I didn't suffer when I was tricked into believing he was dead? I know what it feels like to be in your shoes, Giselle. I've lived it, and I don't wish it on anyone. —I scream at her as I feel the tears fall from my eyes and I wipe them away before they are noticed.

Giselle stares at me.

—I think we're done. —she says as she puts the drink down and gets up from the chair pointing the gun at us.


	63. Chapter 63

**Leave me your coments.**

 **BirdsandStars**

—All right, Henry, your turn. —Where's the PIANANO? — José asks as he walks in our direction.

—Don't do anything stupid, José, if you kill me you'll never get out of jail. —he says as he opens his jacket and takes out a small transparent box where the PIANANO is.

José takes it out of his hand with a stupid smile on his face.

—We already have a part. —he says as he hits Henry with his gun, knocking him unconscious on the floor.

—Nooo! —I scream as I try to help him.

—Your turn, bitch! —he yells at me, stopping me from doing anything, while he sticks the gun barrel to my head. —Give me the drive?

I move carefully. I reach into my pants pocket and pull out the hard drive carefully. I give it to him slowly. I know this will be it. As soon as he has both, he won't need us anymore.

José takes the hard drive and smiles at me.

—It's a pleasure doing business with you.

At that moment the door opens suddenly. Giselle takes aim, but the shot hits her quickly, causing her to fall to the ground. I take advantage of the distraction created by the person who entered and I jump on José, making the gun fall from his hand. When I have him on the ground I start to hit him, but he gives me a push and gets rid of me. He reaches for his gun and I know it will all be over in a few seconds.

—Ana! —I hear Christian screaming at me helplessly that he can't do anything, and a second later the sound of the shot resonates in the room as I bring my hand to the wound and fall to the floor.

The pain is incredibly unbearable. It's the first time I've ever been shot. I stand briefly and watch the rest of the scene unfold in front of me.

José has fallen to the ground as well. Whoever came in shot him just in time. Although not enough to hit me first. A few seconds later, more people enter the room, all holding a gun. They're wearing tactical suits and their faces are covered. The one who shot Giselle and José comes towards me and only when he is facing me does he lower his weapon and take off his helmet and mask.

—Leah! —I exclaim with a groan of pain.

—Nice to see you again, Ana. —she says with a smile.

—Untie me! Please! —Christian shouts behind me. —Elena has the key hanging on a little chain around her neck. —he says to her in despair.

One of the agents approaches Elena who hasn't moved from the ground. Most likely she's dead. They take the key away from her and throw it to Leah who quickly walks over to Christian to uncuff him.

—Call an ambulance, she's barely alive. —I hear one of the officers say as I watch them press something on her wound to try and stop the bleeding.

—Ana! —Christian comes to my side and drops by me. —I thought I'd lost you. —he says to me as he holds my face in his hands.

I make an effort to keep my eyes open. I see his face now well into the light. He's very beaten up. But I also see tears streaming down his cheeks.

—I'm fine. —I say to him in a moan of pain as I raise one of my hands to caress his cheek.

—No, you're not, either of us. Leah! —he screams at her and in a second Leah is beside him.

I watch as two agents carry Henry out of the room still unconscious.

—The ambulances are coming.

—I can't just stand here and wait for them to arrive.

—Don't even try. — I tell him when I see his intention in his eyes.

—I don't think you're in a position to protest.—he says to me as he puts one arm under my neck and one under my legs. — Press down hard on that wound, honey, this is gonna hurt both of us. —he says to me as he shouts out in pain from both of us and stands up.

—Let me help you! —says Leah.

—He won't let you. —I tell her, holding back the pain. —He's very stubborn.

—We both are. —he says as he starts to walk with me.

Leah walks ahead, I don't know if it's fearing more guards will appear, but I imagine it's just a precaution. They must not have left anyone alive. I don't know where he got the strength to do it. But he's carrying me as if he wasn't unconscious a few minutes earlier. As if he hadn't been kicked until he couldn't take it anymore. He walk slowly. Every step he takes I see him clenching his jaws. I know he's in pain. That the effort he's making won't be good for him. But I decide not to tell him any more, I won't get anything.

Christian takes me outside the mansion where the ambulances are waiting. I see Elena being taken away in one of them and she quickly speeds away.

As soon as the paramedics see us leave, he comes running in our direction with a stretcher. Christian puts me on the stretcher and smiles at me.

—I told you I'd get you out and I did.

—Yes, thank you for rescuing me. —I tell him with a smile.

Christian smiles slightly at me and then I see him fall to the ground.

—Christian! —I scream as Leah ducks next to him and the other paramedics rush to attend to him.

I try to sit down, but the pain makes me scream and my wound bleeds more.

—Don't move or it'll be worse. —the paramedic tells me.

But I ignore him as he pushes the stretcher into the ambulance. I need to know what they're doing to him. I take a deep breath and feel a scream of pain. I watch them put him on a stretcher and move it to my side where the other ambulance is waiting.

—What's happening to him! — I asked in fright when I saw the paramedics' faces.

But no one answers me.

They start to pull my stretcher up to the ambulance.

—I need to know what's wrong with him! —I yell at the paramedic.

—He seems to have several broken ribs and it looks like he has internal bleeding, we'd better hurry, he probably has a ruptured spleen and if so he will need surgery urgently. —and I see them putting an oxygen mask on him and rushing him into the ambulance.

—Christian! —I scream at him.

The pain has increased. I drop down on the stretcher as they pull her into the ambulance. And then everything starts to get blurry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I start to get really sleepy, I can barely keep my eyes open. They're too heavy for me. The last thing I see is the oxygen mask they put on my face.

I feel a beeping in the background, and I also feel the voices of the doctors talking, but I don't understand anything they say. I know they're speaking in Russian, but my head is so numb that I can't concentrate on what they're saying. I try to open my eyes. The bright light bothers me and I close them again.

I try one more time. This time, I squint as I look at both sides.

—He's waking up! Call the doctor! —I open my eyes completely and find a familiar face.

—Calm down, take it easy.

—Leah! —I get a little blurry when I see his face.

—Yes. Don't try to get up. The doctor will be here soon to see you.

I feel the door open again and Leah leaves my side. Her face is replaced by a gray, bearded, gentle-looking face.

—Hello, Ana. How are you feeling? —he asks me, showing me a kind smile.

—Something dizzy, my mouth is dry.

—It's normal after losing consciousness and coming out of surgery.—he says as he hands me a glass with an absorbent. —Drink a little. — he tells me by bringing the absorbent to my lips.

I take a sip from the glass and the doctor pulls it away from me.

—You'll have to stay in bed at least until morning. You were lucky, the bullet didn't go through any internal organs, but we had to operate to remove it. Just rest for the moment. —he says to me, patting my arm.

—Doctor! —I call him by having him turn in my direction again. —My husband, how is he? —I ask him and he stares at me.

—I'm not the doctor who attended to his case, but I'll ask him to come and update you on his condition. —he says to me, turning around and leaving.

—Leah! Tell me you know how he is? —I ask her as she stares at me not knowing what to say. —Please don't lie to me.

—All right. —she says, letting the air out. —It's not okay. He has several broken ribs and one of them punctured his spleen. He had to have surgery urgently.

The beeping I was feeling before is starting to increase, I know this is not good. Quickly a nurse comes in, checks my vital signs and after preparing something she administers it into the IV in my arm.

—It's best if we let her rest now. —I hear her say as I watch Leah walk away.

I quickly start to feel sleepy, she must have put something in my arm.

—He...! —but the words die on my lips as my eyes close by themselves.


	64. Chapter 64

**Leave me your coments. Just one chapter left.**

 **BirdsandStars**

I don't know how long I slept. It could have been minutes, hours or days. I've lost track of time.

When I regain consciousness, it's daytime. I slowly open my eyes. I don't feel the beep I used to feel. But I can also see that I'm not in the same room.

—Leah! —I call her.

I can feel someone's footsteps walking towards me, but it's not Leah who' s coming to my side.

—Mom! What are you doing here?

—Hi, honey. How are you feeling? —she asks me with tears in her eyes.

—I'm fine. How long did I sleep?

—According to the girl who was here, almost 24 hours.

—How's Christian? —that's what I need to know.

I can see the pain in Grace's eyes.

—Mom! Tell me he's okay, please?

—He's been moved to the ward, but he hasn't regained consciousness yet.

— You help me sit up, I can't lie down any longer. I ask her.

Carefully, Grace, raise the bed until I am half seated.

—I need to see him. —I tell her as I feel the tears begin to flood my eyes.

—I'll get the doctor and see what he says. —she says, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

Grace leaves the room and returns a few minutes later accompanied by another doctor.

—How are you feeling, Ana?

—Good.

—Are you nauseous or do you have a headache?

—No.

—Let's examine the wound. —he says to me as he unties the strips from the hospital gown I'm wearing. —It's healing well, but you shouldn't make too many sudden movements.

—Can I go and see my husband? —I ask him as he ties my gown back on.

— I'll get a nurse to bring you a wheelchair for a ride. —he says, giving me a warm smile.

—Thank you. —I tell him as I watch him leave the room.

—Would you like some juice? —Grace asks me as she sits next to me in a chair.

I nod as she walks to the refrigerator in the room. She pours some juice into a glass and hands it to me with an absorbent.

—Slowly. —she warns me.

I start drinking, taking small sips until it's all gone. Grace puts the glass aside and stares at me.

—Who called you? —I ask her curiously.

— A man named Henry called me on the phone. He didn't give me many details, but he told me that they had been kidnapped to get the PIANANO.

—Actually, it was Christian who was kidnapped. —I confess to her while she opens her eyes wide. —I went to rescue him.

—Ana. How could you think of going to rescue him?

—Mom. There's something I never told you and I think it's time you knew. —I'll tell her while I get up and sit on the bed. — You know I have computer skills.

—Yes, I know, that hasn't gone unnoticed.

—But what you don't know is that before I turned 18 I hacked into the CIA's servers and that's how I earned my scholarship at the university.

—I thought you got it?

—No. The CIA made sure I had a good education and training.

—Training? she asks with her eyes wide open.

—Yes. I was something like a secret agent, too.

—Something like that? Were you or weren't you?

—They trained me until they needed my skills. I was a secret agent. And they've already used them, I'm no longer with the CIA, I've already paid my debt to them.

—So everything that happened, it was to get the PIANANO?

—Yes. —I answer her while she remains for a thoughtful moment.

—How can I contact the director of the CIA? —she asks me as I frown.

—His contact is on my cell phone. —I tell her while she stands up and hands it to me. —Now?

—Yes. The sooner I resolve this matter, the better.

I have no idea what my mother's up to, but I'd better not find out. At that moment, a nurse arrives with a wheelchair.

—Come on, I'll take you to see him. —she says to me as she parks the chair next to the bed.

She helps me get up carefully and sit down on the chair.

—One second. —I tell the nurse as I dial Henry's number, is not out of order this time.

—Did something happen, Ana?

—No, sir. My mother needs to talk to you. —I'll tell him while I'm getting Grace on the phone.

And I left her there in the room, talking to Henry on the phone while the nurse led me to Christian. To my surprise, the room he's in is right next to mine. The nurse opens the door and pushes the wheelchair into the room until it stops by his bed.

—How is he doing? —I ask her.

—He's stable. We administered sedatives for the first 24 hours to keep him calm. We removed them a few hours ago, so he should be waking up any minute now.

—Is he going to be okay?

—We have to wait for him to wake up, but everything indicates that he will. I'll leave you alone with him for a few minutes and then I'll come and get you.

—Thank you. —I'll tell her as she leaves.

The hospital bed looks relatively small with Christian on it. I can see his chest rise and fall with a slow cadence. He's still hooked up to the monitor that records his vital signs. And he also has an I.V. supplying him with antibiotics. I stretch my hands out towards the bed and take his between mine.

—You must wake up. Grace needs you. I need you. —I tell him as I gently caress his hand. —You must wake up so that I can take care of you again. —I tell him as I bring my lips closer and kiss his hand. —I need to hear you say that you want me, that you need me, that you love me. —I tell him as I feel my eyes getting wet.

—Ready to go?

—Yes. —I let go of his hand and I wiped away my tears before they fall.

The nurse arrives where I am and pushes the chair back into my room.

—Ana!

—Wait! He's awake! —I shout to the nurse who quickly stops the chair.

—I'll get the doctor. —she says, leaving me in the middle of the room.

Pushing me with my healthy hand and my legs, I go to his bed again and take his hand between mine.

—I am here! —I tell him in tears that this time I can't contain myself.

— I've never stopped wanting you... —he says to me slowly, pausing. —and I'll never stop loving you. —he says to me as he gives me that seductive smile that made me fall in love with him.

I smile back at him as tears of happiness fall from my eyes.

The door opens and the doctor enters, followed by the nurse and Grace. Grace moves my chair away from the bed so the doctor can examine it better. We exchange a look and I can see that she has tears in her eyes too. We are both happy.

The doctor finishes examining him.

—The wound's fine, your vital signs are fine. It's normal for you to feel some dizziness or nausea. Don't try to exert yourself physically for a while and at least until we discharge you try to move around as little as possible.

—When can we go back to Chicago?

—I don't recommend flying for at least 10 days.

—Is it possible to move my bed into this room? —I ask the doctor who looks at me with curiosity. —I don't see the point of being in the next room if I'm going to sit here all day long. —I say with a smile.

—We have certain rules. —he says to me with a pause. —But we'll see what we can do.—he says as he leaves the room.

Grace pushes my chair back to his side.

—Mom! What are you doing here?

I have to laugh. He asked her exactly the same question I did.

—I'm here to take care of my two kids, end of story. —she answers with a smile as she takes his hand in hers.

A few hours later, my bed is next to Christian's. In the end they concluded that they would take better care of me if I was lying down than sitting in a wheelchair all day.

I insist that Grace go to a hotel at night to rest, but she is as stubborn as his son and lies on the couch in his room. Tiredness makes her fall asleep. I sit on the bed.

—What are you doing?—Christian asks me as he sees me carefully getting out of bed.

I take a blanket and go to her. I cover her and then walk slowly to where Christian is.

—I can't take it anymore, I need to feel your warmth. —I tell him as I sit on the edge of the bed where he doesn't have the operation.

Christian pulls me aside in bed.

—Come here carefully. —he says to me as I lie down and hug his body.

—This is just what I needed. —I tell him with a smile as I close my eyes.

Leah passes by the hospital again and is happy to see that Christian has woken up and is well. This afternoon before she leaves, and while Christian talks to Grace, I go over to her.

—Leah! Can I ask you something?

—Yes.

—What happened with Elena?

—She lost a lot of blood and hasn't woken up from her coma yet.

—She's in this hospital?

—Yes, a few rooms away from this one. —she tells me as she leaves.

She hasn't walked out the door when I see Henry come into the room.

—I see they're getting better.

—How are you? —I ask him, remembering that he'd been beaten up too.

—It wasn't that complicated. I came to see your mother. —he tells me as Grace stops talking to Christian and goes over to Henry. —Pleasure to meet you in person, Mrs Grey.

—Pleasure's all mine. Did you bring what I asked for? —she asks as I watch that conversation. I walk away from them and I see that Henry takes out two things from a bag, one of them is the PIANANO and then he takes out two Hard Drives.

—Two? —asks Grace curiously.

—Yes. One of our agents had made a backup. —says the grieving man.

—All right, I think it's time to get this over with once and for all. —she says as she puts the stuff down and reaches out to Henry.

Henry reaches into the bag again and pulls out a hammer.

—Are you sure you want to do that? —Christian asks her from the bed.

—Very sure, I don't want either of my children to be in danger anymore. —she says as she bends down and destroys everything.

She hits them so hard that in the end only unrecognizable pieces remain on the floor.

—Ready. —she gives the hammer back to Henry and he puts it back in his bag. —Thank you very much for your help.

—It's my pleasure. —he says as he heads for the door. —Be careful. —and he's off.

I stand there staring in amazement at the wreckage on the floor. I look up at my mother and see her smiling as she walks towards Christian. She's right.

No one else will be in danger anymore.

The days in the hospital begin to pass slowly. Grace, she doesn't leave for a day. It reminds me of when she took care of me when I was 10. Every night, I sneak into bed with Christian. That way time passes more quickly.

On the third day, by doctor's order, he's sent to start walking. I'm discharged on the fourth day, but I decide to wait with Christian until he gets his. So officially we're both being discharged within a week. Christian sits in a wheelchair while a nurse pushes the chair out. As we walk down the hall to the elevator. I remember something.

—Which one is Elena's room? —I ask the nurse.

—It's right there. —she tells me pointing to a room.

—I'd like to see her before I leave.

—I'll see if you can see her.—she says as she leaves the chair and heads for the room.

A few seconds later she comes out and smiles at me.

—You can come in and see her, but only for a few minutes. —she says as I walk into the room.

I open the door and enter the room. I know she's woken up from the coma, because Leah kept me informed of her condition. I walk over to her bed. Next to her is a girl who turns to me as soon as she sees me. And I recognize her by the resemblance to me. It's her sister.

—You can leave us alone. —Elena asks her sister.

—All right, I'll go get something to eat.—she says coming out of the room.

—How are you feeling?—I ask her while I smile slightly at her.

—Better than I deserve. Why did you want to help me? —she asks me as she sits on the bed.

—Because you didn't deserve to be used the way he did. Nobody does.

—I do. —she says as she looks down.

—I know you made mistakes, but the best thing about making mistakes is learning from them.

—I think I've learned my lesson, but I still have some time to do penance and then I can make up for all the damage I've caused.

—What do you mean?

—That I must serve a sentence for what I did.

—I didn't see any cops outside.

—I don't want my sister to find out about anything. I'm taking a long vacation for her to recover.

—And she's okay with that?

— She's used to my extended vacation. So it won't be a problem.

—I hope you'll be out soon. —I tell her as I say goodbye to her and head for the door.

—Thank you. And I'm sorry, I'm really very sorry. —she tells me when I'm at the door.

—I'll tell him. —I answer her as I leave the room.

I get to Christian and he smiles at me as we continue to the elevator.

—What just happened in there? —he asks me quietly.

—I don't think Elena will be a problem for us anymore. —I tell him with a smile as the doors open and we go inside.

—What else did she tell you?

—She apologized for everything she did.

—She did?

—Yes.

—Will she learn his lesson?

—Let's hope so. I've learned it, now what I need is a long, relaxing vacation on a tropical beach. —I tell him while everyone in the elevator is laughing out loud.


	65. Chapter 65

**This is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoy this storie. Leave me your coments. BirdsandStars.**

 ** _Four months later._**

I'm lying on a deck chair, at the shade of a palm tree, drinking a piña colada while I look at the white sand and crystal clear water. I breathe in and close my eyes as the delicious smell of the sea fills my nostrils. And then, something much more important than the cool breeze and the waves of the sea catches my attention. And that's the man who takes away my sense, drives me crazy and is coming out of the water right now. We're on a private beach on a Caribbean island. Well, not private. I don't know how he did it, but we've had the beach to ourselves for almost a month now. Tonight we go back to Chicago and tomorrow we start work. We're packed and the private jet should be arriving any minute.

It's starting to get dark and we decided to take one last dip before leaving. Well, at least Christian's taking a bath. Me, I'm going for the third piña colada while I enjoy the scenery.

He's walking in my direction with that elegant walk he's always identified with. He's left his hair long, and his beard. At first it bothered me every time it touched my skin, but as the days went by, I've gotten used to seeing him like that and it doesn't bother me at all. He stands next to me, dripping salty water on my body as he sits on the side of the lounger.

—Don't you come? —he says with a smile.

I put down my sunglasses and look at him smiling.

—As soon as I finish this piña colada, I'll come with you. —I say to him as I bring the glass to my lips. Christian takes the glass out of my hand and drinks it all in one gulp.

—Ready. —he says, putting the glass in the sand. —Now you're coming with me. —he throws the towel over one shoulder and carries me over the other while I laugh out loud. When we are at the edge of the beach Christian puts me down, gives me a kiss on the lips and then I see him laying out the towel on the sand. He turns to me, and holds me in his arms.

—We still have to baptize this. — he says to me in a whisper.

This was something we had been doing since we arrived at our residence. A beautiful house by the beach. Christian was determined to baptize every surface of every room. And when I say every one, believe me, he took it very seriously. The only thing missing was the roof.

—Didn't we baptize the beach yesterday? —I ask him with my eyes closed.

—Who said anything about the beach, the towel. —he says with a smile.

Christian sits down on the towel and holds out his hand to me to sit next to him. His lips turn to me, and as they kiss my neck, his skillful hands undo the knot in my bikini and it falls into the sand. He undoes the knot on both sides of the thong and I am quickly naked. I can feel him laughing as he lays me down on the towel. As I stretch my legs the water from the waves brushes my feet.

He stares at me while smiling at me like an idiot. The only thing I miss is the dimples he gets when he smiles. With the beard he has, you can't tell.

— All right, Mrs. Grey, since it's the last day, I'm gonna give you a choice of how you want to baptize this towel. Up or down.

—Down. —I'll answer him without hesitation.

—Very good. —he says to me as he lies down beside me and leans over me while he tantalizingly sticks his lips to mine. — And where do you want me to start? —he asks me as my breathing begins to accelerate and we are only at the beginning of what I imagine will be a long seduction on his part.

It's all been wild and unrestrained sex lately. No thought, no preamble. We needed nothing more than a look to know what the other was thinking and a few seconds later, we were both naked and wildly possessing each other.

But I must admit I missed this. The seduction, the preambles, his look at me, his lips slowly running over my skin.

—You can start here. —I say to him as I take one of his hands and lead her into my sex.

— Tempting.—he says to me as he begins to slide his hand over my sex. —What else? —he raises an eyebrow while I try to concentrate on his words and not on the delicious tingling I am feeling in my lower body.

—Your other hand on my breasts. —I say to him with a groan and a desire to feel at least one finger inside me.

Christian brings his other hand to my breasts and starts massaging them. He has ignored them for so many days that they are extremely sensitive. The mere touch of his fingers on them makes me moan with pleasure.

—I can still do something else. —he says to me with his fast breathing and dark eyes of pleasure.

He presses himself against me, letting me feel his excitement.

—I want to... mmm. —it's a little difficult to think of something coherent when I have one hand caressing my sex, another my breasts, pulling the nipples, his dark penetrating and desiring look resting on me while he presses his member against my body.

—What do you want, Ana? —he says to me in a moan. — Ask me what you want, you know I'll give it to you. —he says, bringing his lips close to mine, but without kissing me.

For an instant, wild sex passes through my mind, to possess me. But I dismiss the idea. I want him to take his time with me as the sea water brushes our legs and the sun slowly begins to set on the horizon.

—I want you slow and sensual. —I tell him with a smile as he returns it to me.

—Virgin sex? —he acquires it while raising a mocking eyebrow.

—I haven't been a virgin for a long time.

—But you want me to make love to you carefully. —he says to me as he lowers his lips to my neck. —lovingly... —begins to lower his lips to one of my breasts. —with adoration... —he takes it between his lips and sucks it in while I moan with pleasure. —as if no one had ever touched you before...—I feel a finger slip between my sex. —as if a careful lover would touch you. —I feel a finger slowly being inserted into me and my body arching involuntarily against his hand. —Is that what you want, Ana?

I open my eyes.

God!

His words, his touch, his caresses, the warmth of his lips. Everything drives me crazy with pleasure and desire for this man.

—Yes. —I say to him panting with pleasure.

Christian takes his hands off my body and quickly throws off his shorts. He settles on my body.

—So we'll do it slowly. —he says to me as he slowly enters me, making me moan.

He withdraws a little and lunges back in very gently. I raise my hands to his shoulders and hold on to them while my gaze remains fixed on his. Christian lowers his lips to mine and like his movements inside me, he begins to kiss me. His lips glide gently over mine, unhurriedly, without desire. His tongue plays with mine slowly making my lips tingle deliciously.

I pull up one of my legs and tangle it around his waist as I press it against his buttocks.

In spite of what I have asked for and the fact that he is giving me exactly that, my body betrays me.

—Ana! —he gasps against my lips as he begins to accelerate his movements.

—You know what we both want. —I say to him in a moan as I cling tighter to his shoulders.

—Just a little longer. —he asks me in a whisper without increasing the speed of his onslaught.

And so it continues. Slowly. His lips go down to my chest and he begins to devour my breasts just as slowly. This is a delicious torture.

—Christian! — I groan with pleasure as I feel my walls tighten around his limb.

I wrap my hands now around his hair and pull it slightly, making Christian's audible moan escape. I pull my other leg up to his waist. I can't take it anymore. Christian separates his lips from my body and leans on the hands on either side of my body as he stares at me. And then he speeds up his movements. Faster and harder every time. Making us both moan.

—Ready, baby! —he says to me with accelerated breathing.

—Yes! — I' m panting.

He clings to my shoulders and this time he really hits me hard. I don't need much more. I reach orgasm with a shout of pleasure. I see his face decomposing with pleasure over me as I feel him filling me up completely. He drops onto me and I caress his hair softly as I stretch my legs again.

The sea refreshes my overheated skin. I turn my face towards the setting sun and smile. I don't think anyone is happier than me right now.

The phone alarm rings insistently. I turn to the bedside table and turn it off. I want to go on sleeping for a while longer. But I know I have to get up and get ready for work.

When I come out of the bathroom, I open the closet and get my favorite clothes, the ones I knew him in. The tight jeans he forbade me to wear. I smile as I put them on.

Christian has already left, being the first day, he wanted to be early and make some adjustments according to him. I go out dressed to the kitchen. Breakfast is ready on the counter, and next to it is a note.

 _I had a hard time leaving you this morning, so don't keep me waiting too long._

 _Yours_

 _Christian_

I smile as I start breakfast.

I park the car in the company's underground park. It's snowing lightly. It's the second snowfall of this winter season. The elevator doors open on the 25th floor and I walk out with the raincoat hanging from my arm and a big smile on my lips. I greet the new girl behind the reception desk. Kate's already on leave. At any moment she calls us and gives us a surprise. I arrive at my office, hang up my raincoat on the hanger and sit behind my desk. I turn on the computer and wait. I start going through the mail. I have one from Christian.

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia McClean

Date: Monday, 10/31/2017, 7:30 AM

Subject: Office.

I need you in my office as soon as you arrive.

Christian Grey, CEO of TecFall.

How formal.

I get up and walk over to his office. I knock on the door and wait.

—Go ahead. —I hear his voice from inside.

I open the door and enter with a determined step. Christian is sitting behind his desk and as soon as his eyes settle on me I almost lose my balance.

He has shaved, although his hair is still long and he has combed it and pulled it back, but some locks fall on his face. I repeat it over and over again and I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying it. How can he look sexy in so many different ways?

This is never going to change apparently. What he makes me feel.

I stop in front of his desk and stare at him. He looks up and down at me, standing longer than he should in my jeans. He gets out of the chair and walks until he stops in front of me.

—Did you need me for something, Mr Grey? —I ask him as I stare into his eyes.

— I just forgot what it was as soon as I saw those jeans appear in front of me.

—I can refresh your memory if you wish. —I say as I bring my hands to his face.

I slide my hands down his cheeks and pull him towards me to join our lips in a light kiss. Christian places his hands on my buttocks and the kiss goes out of control momentarily. He squeezes my buttocks and I pull my hands up to his hair. Then he suddenly breaks away from me panting and with his hair a bit messy.

—Don't you have any underwear on?

—I thought it was the only way you would let me wear them.

—Hummm. I'll do something about those jeans later.

—Later or tonight?

—Later. —he says to me as he turns to his desk and takes an envelope in his hands and turns to me again. —Tonight, we have other plans. —he says as he hands me the envelope with my favorite smile on his face.

I open the envelope and look inside. I take out the two invitations inside. I stare at them and read the contents.

—Is it today? —I ask in fright.

—Time flies by your side, my love. Yes, it's today.

—I completely forgot, I forgot it was your birthday.— I tell him in fright, thinking quickly about what to do to make up for it.

—You can make it up to me tonight at the dance. —he says to me, raising my face.

—Are you going to spend your birthday at the masquerade ball again?

—Why not. That's where it all started. —he tells me by holding me in his arms. —That's where I met the love of my life. —he says stealing a kiss from me. —So tonight, we'll go to the place where we first met and dance to our song.

—I didn't know we had a song?

—We do. —he says to me with a radiant smile as he lifts me up in the air and spins me around. —We'll dance to it again tonight, just like we did a year ago when I proposed to you, for the second time, and even further back in the same dance we're going to tonight.

—Sounds perfect.

—It is. It will be. Tonight, just like that night so far away, will be perfect. —he says to me as he joins his lips to mine.

End


End file.
